Descubriendo Las sombras de Grey
by Writlim
Summary: Meredith Grey regresa a Seattle a realizar su internado tiene sus objetivos claro, sin embargo se topa con el famoso y millonario Dr. Sheperd que la llevara al limite, descubriendo cosas que ni ella misma conocía de si. Una combinación de mis libros eróticos favoritos.
1. Un tipo en el bar

**Como dice el sumario esta idea me vino después de haber leído unos libros que me recomendaron. Voy a mantener la esencia de la serie, sin embargo se vienen muchas escenas eróticas y la relacion Merder sera un poco distinta.**

**Los personajes importantes los van a ir conociendo a medida que avance la historia, ojala les guste.**

Miro al segundo hombre que intenta hablarme, realmente no se ve tan mal, es alto, rubio y se nota que tiene buen físico, sin embargo es más de lo mismo.

¿Quieres un trago? – me pregunta

Al parecer es idiota aparte de común, porque ya estoy tomando uno – No, gracias - me frunce el ceño – dios mío, otro más que no acepta un NOOOO!

¿Segura? – Ruedo mis ojos – sí, estoy segura. Gracias – y le di mi perfecta sonrisa de niña buena.

Me mira con cara de "tú te lo pierdes" mientras se da media vuelta y se va. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se van a su culo – Maldición tenía buen culo.

Pienso nuevamente en el gran día que me espera mañana, una nueva vida. Estoy demasiado emocionada, sin embargo el miedo también es parte de mis emociones, ya que sé que será todo diferente desde mañana.

¿Otro? – me pregunta el cantinero - maldición! Ni me di cuenta cuando me lo tome.

Si por favor el último – y una vez más saco a relucir mi sonrisa de niña buena

Mientras el barman me sirve otro vaso siento la campana de la puerta que suena me volteo a ver y… wow se me seca la boca con lo que veo…

Dos hombres demasiados perfectos para ser de esta tierra entran, uno es alto con cara de modelo de pasarela una barba sexy y se nota que tiene un cuerpazo, ya que lleva una chaqueta de cuero que se adosa de forma perfecta a su cuerpo resaltando sus brazos y unos jeans ajustados que resaltan sus mejores cualidades, sin embargo el que viene detrás es el que me deja en shock, es un poco más bajo que el primero, pero tiene unos ojos como nunca los había visto, también tiene unos labios que les haría de todo hasta un monumento y ….. Su pelo – Espera! Me estoy fijando en el pelo? – no es tan grandote como su amigo pero se nota que le dedica varias horas al día a su cuerpo, lleva un traje negro con una camisa azul que resalta más sus hermoso ojos, sin embargo lo que me llama la atención, a diferencia de su compañero que expele testosterona, él se ve que es misterioso, sexy y oscuro.

Al girarse para sacarse la chaqueta y sentarse me dejo nuevamente con la boca abierta, un culo increíble.

Aquí está tu tequila – dice el barman – yo no quiero tequila, quiero sexo – espera…. yo dije eso?

El barman me levanta la ceja y dice – Lo siento cariño, pero ya estoy tomado, por cierto soy Joe.

Lo siento Joe, estaba pensando en voz alta – y saco a relucir una vez más la sobreusada sonrisa de niña buena.

No te preocupes, si fuera hetero habría aceptado con gusto – dice Joe sonriendo mientras se va a atender a otro cliente.

Me dispongo a tomar el último trago cuando una voz ronca dice – Te podrías arrepentir mañana.

Me giro y ahí está el hombre que vi recién – guapo Nº1 - mirándome con esos ojos azules profundos y un hermoso ceño fruncido.

Yo siempre me arrepiento al otro día – dije mientras me ponía colorada y miraba hacia abajo. ¿QUE ME PASA?

Y eso es bueno…. Porque? – dijo mientras me miraba con una mezcla entre duda y ….. enojo ?

Ehmmm – dije mirando mis manos y poniéndome colorada.

Que me estaba pasando, yo nunca he sido tímida y el con una frase me hizo sentir como una niña regañada.

Shep no seas mal educado – Dijo el guaperas N°2, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

OMG…. Mr. Criticón cambio del ceño a fruncido a la sonrisa más sexy que he visto nunca – y pasa a ser Mr. Sexy.

Mi nombre es Derek – dijo acercándose y mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa que haría que le bese los pies, mientras su amigo negaba con la cabeza de forma divertida.

Meeeer! – escucho que alguien dice detrás de mí mientras me veo envuelta en unos brazos fuertes.

Me giro y sonrió a mi amigo Alex mientras este me besa la mejilla.

Al fin llegaste – digo sintiéndome más en confianza con alguien conocido

Lo siento Mer, el tráfico – dice alex sonriendo de forma sexy – y sé que al "tráfico" que se refiere debe ser un mujer exuberante o algún hombre sexy.

Parece que no me echabas tanto de menos – dice sonriendo y mirando a los dos hombres que están detrás de mí.

Giro a ver a los guapos y veo a guaperas Nº 2 sonriendo y Derek que tiene nuevamente el ceño fruncido.

Este se echa para atrás – Nooooo - y levanta la mano llamando al barman

¿Lo mismo de siempre? – Le pregunta el barman

Si, por favor – dice guaperas nº2, mientras Derek – hasta su nombre suena sexy – asiente.

Voy y vuelvo nena – dice alex mientras se aleja en dirección a los baños.

Joe les sirve los tragos a Derek y su amigo, este me asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa mientras se va, sin embargo Derek se gira hacia mí y se acerca más que antes, se prenden mis alarmas – puedo sentir su aroma masculino una mezcla entre almizcle, ropa limpia, y jabón de baño.

Nos vemos nenaaaa – dice alargando el nena de forma irónica.

Una vez más asoma en mí el color rojo y miro hacia mi trago. Él sonríe porque el muy maldito noto el efecto que causa en mí.

De forma sorpresiva siento sus dedos en mi barbilla y me quedo sin aliento, me alza la cara para que quede mirándolo de frente y se acerca cada vez más, siento el corazón en la boca y me cuesta respirar.

Respira – dice con una voz sexy que hace que se me contraiga todo.

Lo miro por fin a la cara y veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y está inspirando de forma profunda, como si me estuviera oliendo, cuando abre los ojos…

Dios mío! – veo algo profundo, oscuro y sin embargo también lo veo perdido como si hubieran arrancado la alfombra de sus pies.

Los cierra nuevamente y al abrirlos se ven fríos, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara, se aleja de mí y carraspea.

Adiós Mer – dice y se aleja rápidamente.

¿Que fue eso? – dice alex acercándose, mientras yo me pregunto lo mismo.

No tengo la menor idea – digo sinceramente y me encojo de hombros a la vez que me tomo el chupito de tequila que me queda.

¿Lo conoces? – pregunta alex

No primera vez que lo veo

Oookeey – dice Alex frunciendo el ceño

Así que el tráfico – digo para cambiar de tema y para que la sensación que me dejo el encuentro desaparezca.

Ya sabes, el tráfico de la ciudad apesta – dice riendo mientras se sienta junto a mí.

Y este tráfico… ¿tenía buenas tetas o un buen paquete? –

Puede que algo de una y otro poco de otra – responde

Ahora te acuestas con travestis – digo con horror. Alex normalmente no discrimina en el sexo, le vienen tanto las mujeres como los hombres, mientras haya placer… pero con travestis?

Jajaja no nena, en serio fui a ver el departamento donde nos quedaremos y me atrase.

¿Fuiste a ver el departamento sin mí? – digo un poco herida

Si Mer, te llame y me contesto el buzón y la de bienes raíces me llamo para entregarme la llave y dijo que tenía que ser hoy si o sí.

¿ y …. Qué tal? – pregunto emocionada

Meeer es genial, tu padrastro se esmeró arto esta vez – dice alex mientras sonríe de forma burlona

Jajajaja me imagino si mi mama le dejo bien claro que no quería cualquier porquería para su única hija

Nos tomamos el ultimo y nos vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar – dice alex mientras levanta la mano para llamar al barman

Claro – digo ya un poco mareada, mientras tengo una sensación rara

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta alex mientras me levanta una ceja

Nada – porque la verdad no sé qué me pasa – me giro y lo veo…. tiene su mirada pegada en mí, nos miramos…mientras su amigo conversa con dos morenas que lo abrasan con si fuera su salvavidas.

Su mirada es cálida… wow… estoy hipnotizada mirándolo.

Una de las morenas se ríe de algo que le dice el guapera nº2 y se acerca a Derek, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cuello – Aléjate perra, inconscientemente pienso y levanto una ceja, él se da cuenta de mi reacción y me levanta una ceja también, luego sonríe de forma sexy y lobuna y le comienza a hablar al oído a la morena que se le acercó, mientras esta pone una mano en su pierna y lo comienza a acariciar.

Me irrito y no sé porque si apenas conozco a ese maldito Derek, definitivamente debe ser el tequila o que no he tenido sexo en algún tiempo o ambas cosas, quien sabe definitivamente debe ser eso, pienso convenciéndome.

Vamos nena – dice alex poniéndose de pie y poniéndome la chaqueta en los hombros

Vamos – digo de mal genio

¿Qué diablos te pasa? – pregunta Alex mientras me toma de la mano y avanzamos hacia Derek y su club de amigos, ya que están al lado de la puerta

Nada, creo que estoy cansada – digo mientras cruzamos la puerta y le doy la última mirada a Derek que está tomando su trago y la morena le besa el cuello.

No Mer lo que te falta a ti es un buen pol…

Alex – digo para que no termine la maldita frase acertada

Si quieres yo te puedo echar una manito – alex dice de forma sugestiva y cerrándome un ojo

Eres muy insaciable para mí baby – digo riendo

Así me gustas más nena, riendo – y me abraza, como lo adoro…

No sé qué haría sin ti

Morirte de hambre – dice alex mientras subimos a su coche y nos vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

El departamento es genial, está en uno de los mejores barrios de Seatle, cerca del Hospital, tiene buen sistema de seguridad y esta full equipado – sí que se esmeró mi padrastro.

Quieres algo Mer – pregunta alex desde la cocina

No gracias Alex, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada y mañana es el gran día

Si nena, acuérdate de poner la alarma, si no me tendrás sacándote a patadas de la cama

Si papi – le digo de forma dulce, mientras me voy a mi habitación

La maldita alarma suena a las 5 de la mañana, sin embargo yo estaba despierta de antes. Soñé toda la noche con su mirada, esos ojos que me miraban de esa forma que me asusta y a la vez se me contraía hasta el utero.

Meeeer – grita alex golpeando la puerta

Ya estoy despierta alex voy a la duchaaa – le grito desde el baño

Ok. –

Llegamos un poco atrasados, por culpa del maldito auto de alex y Richard, mi padrastro, ya está dando el discurso a los nuevos internos. Nos mira y nos sonríe

Ufff no está enojado – me dice alex susurrando, mientras ponemos atención en lo que dice.

Después de que la Nazi nos da sus reglas y conozco a mis compañeros – Cristina se parece a mí según alex, Izzie es dulce y optimista más de lo mismo para mi gusto pero Alex se vio entusiasmado con su nueva compañera – pobre Izzie – y esta George él es…. Tierno.

Choco con Bailey –

¿Qué? – Pregunta de mal genio – no entiendo como alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan intimidante

Los padres de Katie tienen preguntas ¿Habla usted con ellos o se lo pido al Dr. Burke? -

El Dr. Burke ya no está a cargo del caso, este pertenece al médico de guardia Dr. Shepherd, él está por allá – dice apuntando con el dedo había la cafetería

Miro y …. Dios mío es Derek, me quedo hay parada en estado de Shock y nuevamente me pongo roja, aumenta mi frecuencia cardiaca – maldición, contrólate Mer es solo un hombre común – me digo a mi misma

Él está conversando con otro Doctor, de repente levanta la mirada y me ve, su cara sufre una transformación pasa de sorpresa a lujuria y termina con su mirada fría. Le dice algo al doctor con el que estaba hablando y este se aleja. El me mira una vez más y se pasa los dedos por los labios, como si estuviera pensando mientras me mira de una forma que hace que mi sangre se concentre toda en la misma parte – y no precisamente en mi cabeza -

Dios mío – digo en un susurro, me giro y salgo por la puerta arrancando - sé que es cobarde y estúpido, porque probablemente lo veré todos los días ya que es mi jefe, ES MI JEFE, pero cuando estoy cerca de él me descontrolo.

Acelero el paso pero ciento que alguien me toma del brazo – ciento una corriente que recorre todo mi cuerpo – y me lleva hacia las escaleras.

Me suelto inmediatamente… la sensación es demasiado abrumadora

Mer – Dice Derek mientras me mira fijamente

Me quedo en blanco mientras intento que mis neuronas hagan sinapsis

Te estas follando al tipo del bar – pregunta


	2. Negociemos

_Te estas follando al tipo del bar – pregunta_

Wooow, ahora si que necesito que mis neuronas conecten, muevo la cabeza y bingo.

Perdon… y a usted ¿porque le interesa? – bien Mer defiéndete de este…

Porque quiero follar contigo y necesito saber si hay alguien que se interponga en mi camino – dice de forma simple, elevando los hombros

Mi boca cae inconscientemente, que se cree… sin embargo mientras mi cabeza está planeando como mandarlo a la mierda mi cuerpo reacciona de forma distinta y comienzo a mojarme.

Y a us.. usted qui… quien le dijo que yo quería "Follar" – cuando digo follar me pongo colorada y miro al suelo… maldición.

El muy maldito sonríe de forma sexy y se acerca más a mi recordándome su exquisito aroma.

Me alejo instintivamente. Ve que me alejo y me levanta una ceja.

Así que si te follas al tipo ese – pregunta de forma despectiva.

Noooo quiero follarte a ti pienso amargamente.

No es de su incumbencia Dr. Shephard y es mejor que me deje salir porque necesito ir a ver a mi paciente – digo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar, sin embargo al pasar al lado de él me toma del brazo y me susurra al oído.

En serio quiero follar contigo – wow me estoy mojando una vez más.

Pues yo no quiero follar contigo Derek – digo mientras lo miro a los ojos – eso es Mer actuación digna de un oscar –

Eso ya lo veremos – dice soltándome el brazo y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Meredith – me grita mi madre, mientras voy saliendo de la habitación de mi paciente.

Hola madre – digo sacando a relucir mi sonrisa de buena niña

¿Dónde estabas anoche?, te llame y no me contestabas – ohh mi sobreprotectora madre pienso mientras ruedo mis ojos.

Lo siento mama, salí con Alex y se me descargo el celular-

Meredith tu sabes lo que me preocupo cuando no me contestas, ten la decencia de al menos devolverme los llamados –

Madre si sabes que estoy bien, ya no tengo 15 años.

Solo anda con tu celular cargado por favor

Si mama – digo sonriendo, no escucho nada de lo que le dije

En fin Richar dijo que habían llegado tarde, Meredith así no lograras nunca ser un gran cirujano

Mama tuvimos un problema con el maldito auto de Alex

Cuidado con las palabras Meredith – me regaña - y te he dicho mil veces que aceptes que te lleve y te traiga mi chofer

No madre eso sería darte más poder para controlar mi vida, yo puedo andar por mí misma – una vez más la misma conversación.

Le suena el celular y frunce el ceño – me tengo que ir, nos vemos después para comer

Mama no sé si tendré tiempo para comer – digo haciendo un puchero

Lo tendrás mi amor, cuídate – dice mientras se gira y se va.

Mientras almuerzo con mis compañeros veo como Derek o Dr. Shepard se acerca a la mesa de mi madre y conversa con ella.

Ups pienso y me escondo detras de George que me está hablando y yo solo asiento. Miro de nuevo y ambos me están mirando. Oh dios mio! Que pasa ¡! Luego Derek se va y deja a mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

Maldito Derek ! Como le haya dicho hago… lo mato

Estoy terminando mi primer turno y me encuentro con mi padrastro en la puerta del ascensor.

Meredith podrias acompañarme un momento necesito presentarte a alguien – Richar al decirme esto tiene un gesto raro, como si el no se creyese lo que esta diciendo.

Si Richar, ¿pasa algo? – pregunto mientras caminamos hacia la oficina de mi madre.

No nada, solo alguien que quiere conocerte – dice mientras abre la puerta de la oficina. Y Wow con lo que me encuentro.

Derek o el maldito Derek Sheperd esta sentado en el sillón conversando junto a mi madre, esta al verme se levanta.

Meredith ya era hora ¡! Te llevamos esperando cerca de 15 minutos.

Ooookeeeyy pienso – lo siento madre, pero estaba trabajando por si no enteraste - le respondo sin mirar a Derek.

No me vengas con ironías Meredith Elizabeth – ups agacho la cabeza y miro mis pies, cuando mi madre dice mi segundo nombre normalmente luego viene un discurso de horas.

En fin, a lo que vinimos – interviene Richard mirando a Derek

Este se para y a mi se me acelera el corazón al ver que se acerca a mi, me estira la mano y el maldito dice.

Meredith mucho gusto mi nombre es Derek Shepered, estaba esperando conocer a la hija de unas de las mejores cirujanas del país – mira a mi madre y esta se rie de forma coqueta, el maldito ya tiene a mi madre.

Que se trae este… mis alarmas se prenden.

Yo me quedo mirándole la mano y mi cara debe ser un poema porque Richard interviene.

Meredith por si te lo preguntas Derek es el jefe del departamento de Neuro y es el jefe en realidad de todos, es el dueño del hospital.

QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA …. AHORA ! mi jefe, que digo mi jefe el jefe de mi jefe y el jefe de mi madre me quiere follar.

Richard esos no son detalles que la Dra. Grey tiene que conocer - dice de forma muy cínica Derek.

Se vuelva hacia a mi y me da la mano nuevamente, se la tomo y vuelvo a sentir esa corriente que siento cuando me toca, se la suelto inmediatamente.

Richard que se ve incomodo con la situación sale a mi defensa – Ya que las presentaciones están hechas será mejor que nos retiremos y dejemos al Dr. Sheperd para que siga con sus deberes.

Mi madre que porfin copera se levanta y va saliendo con Richard, yo los sigo por detrás hasta que siento que alguien me toma el brazo. Derek

Dra. Grey me gustaría conversar con usted un momento si es posible – me lo dice como si fuera una orden y me mira con cara de o me obedeces o me obedeces.

Richard se gira y frunce una vez mas el ceño – Meredith estas bien ? – me pregunta… como lo adoro por preocuparse y quiero gritarle que Nooooooooooooo.

Si Richard no te preocupes anda con mama y dile que ya voy – le digo haciéndole un gesto que se que el entiende.

Sale y cierra la puerta, la rabia me ciega y veo rojo.

Meredith – dice Derek, supongo que ver la rabia que me sale por cada poro. Estoy rígida mirando la pared.

Que mierda te crees Derek ¡! – le digo al girarme y verlo hay... tranquilo.

Escucha meredith he sido claro contigo y quiero que negociemos – dice en plan de negocios.

¿Qué negociemos? ¿Qué negociemos? Y por eso tenías que meter a mis padres, por eso te has tomado atribuciones que no deberías – contrólate meredith es tu jefe.

Escucha Meredith cuando quiero algo lucho por eso y sabia que si te decía que conversáramos te negarías, además ya averigüe que el Dr. Karev no es tu pareja así que nos deja en buen pie para negociar.

¿Negociar qué? – grito con frustración

No grites, no me gusta eso – dice de forma seria y con una mirada que congelaría hasta el desierto del Sahara.

Un poco frustrada y asustada por su mirada me resigno – está bien Derek dime que quieres negociar.

Ya te lo dije Meredith quiero follarte – dice mientras me da una mirada caliente bajabragas.

Otra vez con lo mismo Derek, yo no quiero follar contigo, no quiero una relación estoy empezando mi internado, no tendre tiempo para nada aparte de estudiar y trabajar – le hago entender al maldito hombre sexy que esta en frente mio.

Mira ya tenemos un punto yo tampoco quiero una relación, solo quiero que follemos.

Pero si tanto quieres follar porque no vas y te agarras a una en algún bar o algo así porque como estas – lo miro de pies a cabezas – yo creo que te sobran mujeres que babeen por ti.

Eso un cumplido Dra. Grey – dice con una sonrisa sexy que hace que me derriba una y mil veces.

No es un cumplido Dr. Shepard es un hecho y no entiendo porque yo, si te dije que no quiero.

Porque hay algo en ti que me atrae Meredith y quiero saber si … - algo cambia en su cara se ve perdido pero al segundo vuelve a ser un hombre de negocios.

Saber que Derek ? -

Mira meredith los dos queremos las mismas cosas, sexo, no tener una relación y tenemos química. Es un buen trato y no hay donde perder.

Mira Derek como lo pintas es hermoso y eso, pero estar negociando sobre tener sexo me suena a prostitución y yo no quiero eso.

Meredith no digas tonterías – levanta la voz y me mi con un enojo que no le había visto antes – no vuelvas a decir esa palabra al referirte a ti y a mí… me escuchas – y me toma del brazo de forma brusca.

Suelta Derek – le digo mientras me suelto de un empujón de su brazo – es lo que pienso, si quieres que mienta yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas así que anda acostumbrándote si quieres tener una no relación conmigo.

Lo siento Mer – guau Mer en sus labios suena como un manjar – pero me enfada que pienses así de ti.

Yo me sonrió, es tierno en el fondo se nota.

De que te ries – me pregunta descolocado.

Yo no dije que YO era una puta quizás me está refiriendo a ti – sigo riéndome como una tonta, estoy nerviosa.

Y el cambia su cara de negocios a una hermosa sonrisa que me derrite hasta el corazón y eso me asusta.

Tienes razón, un muy buen punto Dra. Grey. Mer por favor se razonable, intentémoslo – su voz cambia a anhelo y eso me hace dudar un poco mi decisión.

Derek lo que me pides es… no puedo pensarlo, además de todo lo que conlleva eres mi jefe, el jefe de mi jefe y el jefe de mi madre.

"Soy tu hermana, soy tu hija" – dice Derek mientras pone cara de burlón y no puedo hacer más que reírme junto a él.

En serio Derek, además de todo yo al menos al tener sexo con alguien necesito una conexión… algo... no tirarme a alguien de quien apenas conozco el nombre.

Bueno sabes además que soy tu jefe – sonríe mientras me cierra un ojo.

En serio Derek si quiere que negociemos al menos podrías ponerte serio – lo regaño.

Vamos Meredith sé que lo quieres al igual que yo y si quieres una conexión o algo como dices, pídeme algo más claro algo que pueda darte.

Quien te dijo que yo igual quería

Mer – dice mientras se acerca a mi como todo un depredador que se acerca a su presa. Se agacha para estar de frente y siento su aliento, se me acelera la respiración y mi cuerpo se contrae todo.

Tu cuerpo me dice que quieres, se te acelera la respiración, siento tu corazón mas rápido, te pones colorada – y mientras dice esto me toca la mejilla – además tus pezones reaccionan – dice mientras miramos a ver a los mencionados y los maldito están erectos como nunca para dejarme en vergüenza.

Bueno eres guapo y sexy es obvio que mi… - y me veo interrumpida por una boca que choca contra la mía, al principio yo me resisto pero el maldito es bueno y en un gemido que se me arranca aprovecha de meter su lengua, me acaricia la boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello, yo solo acepto, pero pienso que demonios y llevo mis manos a su hermoso cabello y tiro un poco de el, Derek gime y yo me pongo más caliente ambos nos besamos de forma desesperada el me levanta y yo cruzo mis piernas en su cintura y siento su erección – dios mío – me humedezco como nunca y el me lleva hacia el sillón donde antes estaba sentado con mi madre, lleva sus manos a mis pechos y me los acaricia sobre la ropa, mis pezones se alzan más de lo que están y…

Toc toc – Meredith estas bien – pregunta Richard


	3. ¿La primera sombra?

_Toc toc – Meredith estas bien – pregunta Richard_

Dios Mío ¡! Derek se levanta rápidamente y me ayuda a mí mientras me intenta arreglar el cabello.

Déjame a mi yo puedo solita – dijo mientras me alejo de el.

Meredith – dice Derek en forma de advertencia.

Meredith – pregunta una vez más Richard.

Ya voy Richard tengo que firmar unos papeles. Digo mientras me giro para marcharme pero Derek me detiene tomándome del brazo y girándome hacia él. Se ve molesto, muy molesto.

Meredith estamos hablando – dice entre dientes

No… no estábamos hablando estábamos a punto de follar en la oficina de mi madre – me giro una vez más para irme, pero parece que Derek tiene otra idea porque no me suelta.

Meredith dime que si –

¿Qué te diga si a qué? – intento ganar tiempo para pensar.

Mer – dice cambiando el tono de voz y su actitud cambia a una más suave, como si se estuviera sacando la máscara de hombre rudo que lleva siempre.

No puedo, lo siento – ni yo misma me creo que estoy rechazando lo que podría ser el mejor sexo del mundo con uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo.

Dime que al menos lo pensaras – dice mientras me acaricia la cara de una forma que me hace temblar.

Sé que esto es peligroso, el sexo nunca es sin compromiso y menos si cuando la persona con la que lo vas a tener es el jefe y dueño del hospital donde trabajo.

De acuerdo, lo pensare – digo mientras me alejo de sus caricias y me voy hacia la puerta para irme de una vez por todas de ahí.

Meredith de que conoces al Dr. Sherperd – pregunta Richard una vez fuera de la oficina.

Nada Richard, él quería que firmara unos papeles y comenzamos a charlar – lo intentó calmar porque sé que no se quedara tranquilo, es igual de sobreprotector que mi madre.

¿Y porque yo no estaba enterado de esto, ya que yo soy tu jefe más directo? – Richard y su maldita inteligencia.

No se supongo que tenía curiosidad por conocer a la hija de la gran Dra. Grey – me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

De acuerdo, tu sabes que me puede contar cualquier cosa cierto – me pregunta con cara preocupada- y mantente alejada del Dr. Sherperd él no te conviene.

Se prenden las alarmas, pero no quiero ahondar en el tema porque seré sospechosa.

No te preocupes Richard no soy tan estúpida – o sí? Pienso.

De acuerdo, vamos – dice Richard mientras nos alejamos.

Así pasa la primera semana de mi internado, agotada entre los turnos y evitar al famoso Dr. Sherperd que donde me pilla me pregunta si ya lo he pensado.

Mis compañeros son agradable, con Cristina hemos formado una amistad rara, hablamos pero no hablamos Alex se ríe y dice que lo voy a cambiar por ella, Izzie es agradable me gusta que sea tan positiva se necesita y George es tierno y atento según Alex anda baboso por mí, pero no creo, debe ser Gay.

Tenemos mañana un día libre así que decidimos hoy ir a celebrar que la primera semana la hemos sobrevivido e iremos al bar de Joe a tomarnos algo y pasar un buen rato.

Al llegar el ambiente es gratos, hay gente riendo, tomando y bailando. Nos sentamos nos tomamos algo y nos dejamos ir en el ambiente.

Alex se va con una rubia y para mi sorpresa Izzie cambia la cara, se enoja y me hace pensar si debería advertirle pero decido hacerme a un lado mejor. Cristina se va a su casa porque dice que debe descansar y estudiar, yo ruedo los ojos. Me quedo yo, Izzie y George tomamos hasta cansarnos y Izzie ebria obviamente quiere que vayamos a algún disco a bailar.

Vamos chicossssssssssss anímense…. Vamossss a movernoooosss – dice Izzie mientras se pone de pie.

Mer vamos, así seguimos pasándolo bien – dice George esperando mi aprobación.

De acuerdo – me rindo y además me da la gana pasarlo bien y quizás echar un polvo por ahí.

Al salir de repente suena mi celular al verlo es un número desconocido, le hago un gesto a los chicos para que se adelanten.

Hola – respondo sonando demasiado feliz

Meredith – escucho una voz ronca y sexy al otro lado, dios mío es Derek.

¿Derek? – como tiene mi numero…

Meredith ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta Derek y en su voz noto enfado… ohh ohhhh.

Derek – digo riendo – ¿eres tú? El guapo de Derrek que quiere folllarmeee , eres calienteee ¿lo sabias?, claro que lo sabía si eres tu – estoy divagando.

Definitivamente estoy ebria.

¿Meredith estas ebria? – noto sorpresa en su voz.

Pufff el tequila estab….

Meredith ¿dónde demonios estas? – Derek está enfadado y muy enfadado su tono es duro.

Derrej tengo que irshme, vamos a bailarrrr – Izzie y George me agitan las manos mientras se suben a un taxi.

Mer no me cuelgues y dime a dónde vas – su tono es bajo, pero irradia pura rabia.

Adiós – corto y me acerco al taxi para que sigaaaa la noche.

Llegamos a un club que conocía Izzie diciendo que es bueno y elegante nos convence para entrar. Al entrar la pista de baile está llena, todo el mundo se ve feliz y bailan al ritmo de Pitbull.

Acompáñenme por acá – dice un guardia mientras nos acerca a la zona VIP, nos miramos con Izzie y George preguntándonos porque nos llevaron al VIP, pero al final nos dejamos llevar por el momento y seguimos tomando como si no hubiera mañana.

Izzie desapareció con un guaperas y está bailando en la pista de baile como loca. Yo estoy con George conversando y riendo mientras noto que George esta ebrio también y se va acercando a mi cada vez más. Siento mi celular y al contestar no escucho nada por lo que le hago el gesto a George de que saldré, este asiente pero sin embargo se para y va conmigo hacia afuera.

Vuelve a sonar el celular, pero como pasamos por la pista de baile para salir y esta estaba muy llena me demoro mucho y de nuevo no alcanzo a contestar, al llegar a fuera espero que el celular me suene de nuevo, sin embargo no pasa nada.

Mer necesito hablar contigo – dice George mientras se acerca a mí de forma sorpresiva.

Dime George – intento alejarme, pero choco con la pared en mi espalda y me da una risita tonta.

Mer – dice mientras se acerca mucho, demasiado para mi gusto y toma un mechón de mi pelo y se lo acerca a la nariz para olerlo.

Me vuelve loco tu aroma –

Ohh ohhhh se me prenden las alarmas, debe estar demasiado borracho para hacer lo que está haciendo.

George es igual que cualquier olor y si me disculpas deberíamos entrar – digo mientras lo intento alejar de mí, pero él no se mueve.

Meredith me gustas, te deseo y sé que tú también a mi – ohhhh no se en que mundo paralelo vive.

George somos amigos, nadie desea a nadie.

Si Mer te deseo y creo que ahora es el momento.

El momento de que George, no hay momentos, vamos adentro y bailemos un poco – me estoy empezando a desesperar, demonios George que estás haciendo.

Meredith vamos tú también lo quieres – George se está acercando demasiado, su cara esta frente a la mía.

George no hagas algo que después te puede arrepentir – maldición me están empezando a temblar las piernas.

Mer va a suceder – se acerca y me toma la cara, me tiene contra la pared y aunque no es muy grande tiene más fuerza que yo.

No George – intento moverme de su agarre.

La señorita dice que no – dice una voz ronca y sexy, al escuchar eso George me suelta la cara pero no se aleja. Yo ahora que puedo mover la cara miro hacia la voz y …. Dios mío.

No se meta en esto Dr. Sheperd – dice George dejándonos a los dos con la boca abierta, tengo mi mirada fija en Derek y veo que a el igual le sorprende que le haya respondido así.

Dr. O'Malley… - suspira y creo que es para calmar su temperamento - no diga o haga algo de lo que después se pueda arrepentir – lo dice en un tono de amenaza que hasta a mí se me eriza la piel.

Y antes de que George pueda contestar lo empujo fuertemente y me inclino a vomitar – genial lo que me faltaba.

Mer – dice Derek mientras se acerca a mí a tomarme el cabello y masajearme la espalda, mientras mi gran amigo George se aleja con cara de asco.

Tranquila nena – dice Derek con una voz suave mientras sigue masajeándome la espalda.

Estoy bien – digo al limpiarme con la manga de mi chaqueta la boca de una forma no muy señorita.

Estas segu… - y antes que termina la frase me da otro maldito ataque de vomito. George que al parecer le volvió el juicio decide entrar.

Mer lo siento, estaré adentro – dice y se gira mirándome a mí y a Derek con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que acabo de botar todo hasta mis tripas me levanto y me limpio la boca una vez más, todo este rato Derek ha estado al lado mío tomándome el cabello.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta de forma cariñosa.

Si gracias – TRAGAME TIERRA AHORA !

Vamos, te llevare a casa – dice mientras me toma la mano y me lleva hacia los estacionamientos.

Me detengo de repente – Derek tengo que ver a Izzie y asegurarme que este bien para poder irme.

Meredith… - suspira, sospecho que para tranquilizarse nuevamente - Izzie no se tomó la molestia en asegurarse si tú estabas bien cuando tu amigo intentaba meterte la lengua por la boca y sin tu consentimiento por lo que escuche– dice enfadado una vez más.

Derek necesito ir a ver como esta izzie – recalco mis palabras mientras me cruzo de brazos

Izzie está con Mark, lo llamamos y le informamos la situación – dice e intenta tomar una vez más mi mano, pero yo me resisto.

Punto uno. No sé quién es este tal Mark. Punto dos. Necesito asegurarme que está bien. Y punto tres. Si no me quieres esperar me puedo ir solita.

Suspira - Vamos – me toma de la mano una vez más y nos adentramos en el local.

Al entrar, el local se ha animado bastante y el ambiente es más caliente, están todos rosándose al ritmo de boombastic de shaggy, busco a Izzie y no la veo en la barra ni en la pista de baile, sin embargo veo a George en la barra con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, me da pena se ve que lo está pasando mal. Me decido a ir a hablar con él hasta que alguien tira de mí.

Meredith que haces – Derek mira hacia George y lee mis intenciones, sus ojos llamean.

Derek necesito ir a hablar con George se nota que lo está pasando mal – intento que me suelte la mano.

Demonios Meredith, se lo merece si no llego yo no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado – cierra los ojos y veo como las emociones pasan por su rostro.

Qué demonios le pasa! Me conoce apenas por unas semanas y se preocupa por mí?

Derek, vamos es George él no hubiera hecho nada, sé que no lo conoces, pero es dulce y tierno, solo estaba pasado en copas – ya que no me suelta la mano intento llevarlo conmigo hacia la barra, pero no se mueve.

¿Estas enamorada del Dr. O`Malley? – me pregunta incrédulo.

Dios mío, no seas Idiota – lo empujo para que me suelte la mano pero no lo hace.

Meredith vamos a lo que vinimos, por ultimo habla con George – lo dice de forma irónica – cuando ya NO este pasado en copas.

Maldito tiene razón – está bien vamos a buscar a Izzie – y antes de decirle a donde está el VIP el me lleva, al llegar a la escalera que separa el VIP de la pista de baile el guardia nos mira.

Buenas noches señor – lo saluda como si lo conociera.

Hola Eric, ¿has visto si Mark está arriba? – ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Porque conoce al guardia?.

El señor Sloan está arriba – y nos abre el paso mientras Derek tira de mí hacia arriba.

¿Por qué te conoce el guardia?, ¿has venido a este lugar antes?, ¿Quién es Mark Sloan? – Derek solo se ríe de forma sexy

No son esas muchas preguntas Dra. Grey – dice mientras tira de mí hacia un rincón del VIP.

Me muerdo el labio porque no me contesto ninguna de mis muchas preguntas y de repente él se gira a mirarme y wow.. le cambia la cara se le dilatan las pupilas y me mira de una forma tan llena de deseo que tengo que detenerme. El con la mano libre pasa su mano por mis labios y me los acaricia, me suelta el labio que me muerdo.

No hagas eso Meredith, porque me dan ganas de morderte el labio – mi boca se abre sin poder controlarlo, es lo más caliente que me han dicho.

Y a tus preguntas si he venido a este local antes porque… el local es mío – wow …. Mi boca se abre más aun – y Mark es mi hermano, estaba con el cuándo te llame, así que me acompaño – Derek tiene un hermano… y es dueño de un local nocturno, que mierda pasa aquí.

Ven vamos – dice Derek tirándome una vez más de la mano, yo solo me dejo llevar.

Cuando nos acercamos a un grupo que está bailando veo a Izzie bailando con… wow el Guapo Nº 2 del bar… y no solo están bailando, están acariciándose, rosándose.

Derek se acerca y le habla al oído a guapo Nº 2, así que este es Mark Sloan, miro a Izzie y me lanza una mirada de felicidad, me cierra el ojo y sigue bailando con Mark que ya termino de hablar con Derek, Mark me mira también y me cierra un ojo de forma sexy – me pongo roja y no se hacia dónde mirar – siento unas manos en mi cintura y siento un cuerpo detrás, no tengo que mirar para saber que es Derek que está mirando fijamente también a Mark y Izzie que cada vez bailan de forma más caliente, casi puedo ver la erección de Mark desde aquí.

Bailemos – me susurra Derek en el oído. Suena Move like a jagger de Maroon 5.

Estamos frente a Izzie y Mark que están besándose ya – Dios mío Izzie - y veo como Mark la acerca a su erección, Izzie se acerca encantada y comienza a moverse. No puedo moverme me veo congelada por el momento, tengo la respiración acelerada, mi corazón late con fuerza y creo que estoy caliente - me siento una depravada – intento moverme pero Derek me tiene bien sujeta.

No nena, bailemos, muévete – me toma una mano y la pasa por mi cuello y la lleva hacia su cabello, así tiene más acceso a mis caderas.

Siento a Derek que comienza a moverse detrás mío, mientras yo instintivamente le acaricio el cabello, sus manos en mi cadera comienza a moverme a su ritmo y yo me dejo llevar por el momento y comienzo a moverme con él. Giro mi cabeza para ver a Derek y él todavía tiene la mirada clavada en Izzie y Mark.

Míralos – ordena susurrándome en el oído.

Yo hago lo que me dice, Mark tiene las manos en el culo de Izzie, mientras le besa el cuello y ella gime de placer, se mueven como si estuvieran en una cama. Me sube la temperatura y me sale un gemido, Derek se mueve más y lleva sus labios hasta mi cuello, comienza a besarme de forma sensual, gimo de nuevo y comienzo a mover más mis caderas, siento la erección de Derek en mi trasero.

Derek comienza a lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja y me dejo llevar por la música.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like jagger_

_I don't even try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_You with the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

Nos movemos cada vez más, mientras Derek roza con una mano una de mis tetas y yo suelto un gemido nuevamente, estamos viendo a Izzie y Mark que se besan apasionadamente mientras Mark con una mano le toca el culo y la acerca a su erección mientras que con la otra le toca las tetas.

De repente alguien pasa por delante de nosotros tapando la vista de Izzie y Mark y reacciono, dios mío que estoy haciendo, parezco una depravada, la adrenalina abandona todo mi cuerpo mientras me alejo de Derek y me giro a mirarlo.

Tiene la respiración agitada, y el pelo desordenado – mi culpa – sin querer miro hacia abajo y veo su enorme erección – mi culpa también, o la de Izzie y Mark que lo calentaron, me confundo.

Me tengo que ir – le digo mientras arranco antes que me alcance.

Meredith – escucho detrás de mí mientras bajo la escalera esquivando a la gente.

Al llegar a la puerta del local, justo viene llegando un taxi y se bajan dos personas, sin pensármelo dos veces me subo y le indico la dirección. Cuando el taxi acelera puedo ver a Derek que sale del local mirando hacia todos lados y es lo último que veo de él.

Al llegar a casa Alex no está, debe andar con alguna mujer o algún hombre. Me voy directamente a mi pieza y me acuesto. Que estaba haciendo, porque me excito tanto ver como Izzie y Mark estaban a punto de hacerlo mientras Derek estaba detrás. Estoy desconcertada y más porque Derek pareciera que si sabía lo que hacía. Cada vez me convenzo más de que tengo que alejarme de él, es misterioso y siento que oculta muchas cosas. Suena la puerta y debe ser Alex que olvido sus llaves. Lo hago sufrir un poco mientras me cambio al pijama para estar más cómoda. La puerta suena con más insistencia y decido ir a abrirla.

Alex como sigas tocan… - le digo mientras abro la puerta, y me quedo en shock, porque frente a mí no está Alex, esta Derek y con una cara de cabreo monumental.


	4. La primera NO cita

_Alex como sigas tocan… - le digo mientras abro la puerta, y me quedo en shock, porque frente a mí no está Alex, esta Derek y con una cara de cabreo monumental. Instintivamente intento cerrar la puerta pero pone el pie y no puedo._

Meredith no vuelvas a dejarme así – susurra, me imagino que para no gritar porque al señorito no le gustan los gritos.

Eso me indigna que no lo vuelva a dejar así, que se cree, que yo tengo que bajarle el calen…

Y me interrumpe leyendo mis pensamiento – no me vuelvas a dejar así de preocupado, es tarde y tú no estás en condiciones de andar así en la calle.

Una vez más se muestra preocupado por mí, no sé si mandarlo a la misma mierda o abrazarlo y hacerle el amor.

Derek como vez estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte ya puedes irte – intento cerrar la puerta mientras pienso.

¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? – pregunto horrorizada, yo no le he dicho nada.

El desgraciado se muestra avergonzado y dice

Mer yo sé todo sobre ti, eres mi empleada y a mí me gusta ver con quien trabajo.

¿Dónde vive Izzie o Cristina o George? – mi pregunta lo desconcierta.

Buenooo todavía no los he estudiado a ellos, porque empecé contigo… lo admito – y levanta sus manos como señal de rendición.

Derek que diablo quieres – le pregunto levantando un poco la voz, me tiene harta. Me descoloca y me calienta, venga ya lo dije me calienta.

Meredith di que si - me dice una vez más con voz suave.

¿Si a que Derek?

A nuestro trato, vamos Meredith te enseñare la verdadera palabra Placer, las distintas formas de correrte haremos lo que queramos, cumpliré todas tus fantasías y tu cumplirás las mías – me dice con intensidad. Y de solo pensarlo me mojo nuevamente y me muerdo la mejilla dentro de mi boca para no gemir.

Lo pienso y tengo tantas dudas en mi cabeza, pero a la vez mi cuerpo reacciona a sus palabras me siento caliente, más caliente que nunca y tengo al frente mío a uno de los mejores Médicos del mundo, sexy, guapo y al parecer un hombre de negocios, que puedo decir sé que lo lamentare más tarde pero, carpe diem.

De acuerdo – digo mientras me alejo de la puerta a sentarme en el sillón, Derek se queda hay congelado.

¿De acuerdo? – pregunta de forma incrédula.

He dicho que sí, quiere que te lo repita – le digo de mal humor, ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

Algo cambia en su cara por mi tono de voz y vuelve a ser frio y calculador, pero sus parpados están dilatados… sé que esta excitado.

Puedo pasar – pregunta y no me había dado cuenta que todavía está en la puerta.

Si Derek puedes pasar – digo mientras ruedo mis ojos.

Él se acerca como todo un felino en busca de su presa, es elegante pero a la vez muy sensual, ambos nos miramos retándonos y me doy cuenta de lo guapo que esta, lleva unos jean ajustados con una sweter negro de cuello V. wow no puedo creer que me lo vaya a follar o al revés. Se para frente a mí.

Bueno hemos dado el primer paso – como que el primer paso, a que se refiere.

Mañana te llevare a cenar y conversaremos un poco más, ahora estas ebria y veo que un poco cansada – dice esto mientras se acerca un poco más a mí y me acaricia la cara de forma tierna – duerme un poco nena y mañana nos vemos – se gira y empieza a alejarse.

Estoy en shock tanto para nada – no me darás ni siquiera un beso – wow me dejo llevar por lo que estoy pensando. Derek se detiene en la puerta y se gira mirándome con una mirada que me hace arrepentirme de mi pregunta.

No Meredith yo nunca te prometí romance – dice con una voz fría que me hace dudar.

Pero… -

No Meredith nada de pero yo siempre he sido sincero contigo, sabes mejor piénsatelo bien nena y mañana hablamos – y sin esperar una respuesta se gira y se va.

No entiendo Derek, no quieres romance pero mañana me vas a llevar a cenar, eso me suena bastante romántico – estoy confundida, caliente y enojada.

Se detiene una vez más y suspira como si estuviera controlándose – tiene razón Meredith debería ser más claro, pero mañana no vamos a una cita si es lo que estás pensando, es más una cena de negocios donde aclararemos algunos puntos. – y se va antes de yo poder responder algo.

Dios mío que acaba de ser eso – estoy congelada, me siento un poco estafada, se esforzó tanto para que aceptara y cuando digo que si… se va, definitivamente es un error… la impresión pasa a transformarse en rabia, que mierda se cree un calientasopas definitivamente.

De repente suena la puerta y entra Alex con el ceño fruncido.

Meredith es mi idea o acabo de ver al Dr. Sherperd salir de acá – ups pillada in fraganti.

No sé de qué estás hablando Alex – e intento pararme del sillón, pero Alex me retiene.

Ni una mierda Meredith, siempre nos hemos contado todo, somos amigos hace años en nuestros peores años estuvimos juntos y ahora siento que me ocultas algo, dime que pasa –

Alex – y me veo haciendo pucheros, que me pasa porque estoy así.

Mer nena – ese nena me hace que mis pucheros se acrecienten, Derek me ha dicho nena dos veces – cuéntame, no te lo he querido mencionar pero sé que el Dr. Sherperd es el tipo del bar.

Le cuento todo a Alex, nuestra relación es así nada que esconder, desde que lo conocí en la consulta de la Dra. Wyatt no nos hemos separado, los dos estábamos destrozados y estábamos pasando por la etapa en la que el sexo llenaba el vacío, desde ese entonces hace 10 años somos inseparables, es mi mejor amigo… mi hermano.

Una mierda Meredith, ese tipo es raro y he escuchado algunas cosas, así que aléjate de él, mañana vas a esa cita y le dices que no, está claro –

Que has escuchado Alex – estoy intrigada y a la vez asustada, es la primera vez que Alex me prohíbe algo.

No te lo diré hasta esperar si él te lo dice, si no es así mañana te contare todo una vez que le hayas dicho que no –

Pero Alex dime, si es tan malo eso me hará mas fácil decirle que no – lo intento convencer.

No Mer si es verdad lo que escuche te lo diré inmediatamente no dudes, yo a la única que le debo lealtad es a ti, pero primero quiero asegurarme, de acuerdo.

De acuerdo alex… ahora me voy a la cama estoy cansada – y me giro para irme al dormitorio.

Meredith Elizabeth ven acá ahora mismo –

Que quieres Alex –

Dónde está mi beso y mi abrazo de despedida – Maldito Alex me conoce tan bien que sabe lo que necesito.

Alex – me lanzo a sus brazos y lo abraso con tanta fuerza, él es mi ancla, mi cable a tierra.

Al otro día despierto, me siento fatal no he podido dormir, todo por culpa del maldito Derek, sentía sus besos, su erección en mi culo, sus manos acariciándome. A medida que pasaba la noche y llegaba el día mas me enfurecía por su rechazo – sé que no me rechazo, pero yo lo siento así – estaba más convencida de rechazarlo. Suena mi celular.

_Dra. Grey la pasare a buscar a las 8, sea puntual._

_Saludos _

_D._

Dra Grey? Que mierda pasa con este hombre.

Como es mi día libre lo aprovecho para ir al spa con mi madre, hace tiempo que me estaba pidiendo un tiempo a solas y como estoy estresada lo necesito. Estamos al lado de la piscina después de un buen masaje.

Meredith porque anoche fuiste a un bar sola y te viniste en un taxi tu sabes que eso no me gusta, no me gusta que andes en las noches sola – mi madre y su sobreprotección.

Mama no estaba sola, estaba con George e Izzie y puedo andar en taxi… se cuidarme sola. – le grito, me tiene harta con sus tonterías y sus sustos.

Meredith Elizabeth no me grites y sé que puedes cuidarte pero no me fio de la gente y yo pensé que habíamos quedado en que cuando salías en las noches puedes tener a mi chofer a tu disposición.-

Suspiro, tengo que calmarme si no le diré alguna estupidez, pero – mama como sabes que anoche salí – la respuesta me asusta.

Yo lo sé todo de ti mer, te protejo.

Mama ¿Cómo? – mi paciencia me está abandonando.

El conserje de tu edificio me informo que no estabas en la noche y llegaste sola en un taxi.

Dios mio mama, me tienes vigilada… que demonios te pasa… lo que paso hace año…– estoy enfurecida, se está pasando de la raya.

Meredith no vuelvas a hablar más de eso tu sabes cómo nos afecta – me interrumpe mi madre

Una mierda, estoy harta de todo esto – me levanto y me voy antes de echarle en cara todo lo que llevo por dentro.

Meredith – grita mi madre, pero sigo mi camino, esperare a calmarme para volver a hablar con ella.

Estoy en el departamento sola, Alex dijo que tenía que hacer. Miro la hora y son las 7, todavía no me decido si voy a ir con Derek, sé que quiero decirle que no, pero una parte de mi sabe que cuando estoy frente a él todo cambia.

A las siete menos veinte miro histérica mi armario, me he decidido a ir y enfrentarlo, soy adulta.

Pero no sé qué ponerme. Mi armario es clásico, hasta básico diría mi madre siempre me insiste en que vayamos de compras quizás tendría que aceptar esa invitación. Al final me decido por un vestido negro que me llega justo hasta las rodillas es lindo y sexi.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, nerviosa. Las ocho en punto.

Como no soy de maquillarme mucho, simplemente me pongo rímel y me pinto los labios. Odio maquillarme demasiado.

Suena el telefonillo de mi casa. Miro el reloj. Las ocho en punto. Que puntual. Lo descuelgo nerviosa y, antes de poder decir ni mu, oigo una voz que me dice:

—Dra. Grey, baje la estoy esperando.

Tras balbucear un tímido – Voy - cuelgo el telefonillo.

Dos minutos después, al salir de mi portal, lo veo apoyado en un impresionante BMW de color negro. Aunque más impresionante está él con un traje oscuro y una camisa azul que hace que sus ojos resalten más. Al verme se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en la mejilla. Eso me deja descolocada nunca lo había hecho.

—Estás muy guapa —observa.

Tengo dos opciones: sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Opto por la segunda. Estoy tan nerviosa y desconcertada que, si digo algo, vete a saber lo que me sale por la boca.

Me abre la puerta trasera del coche y me sorprendo al ver que tenemos chófer

Tengo reserva en el Sutra —me dice Derek mientras se acomoda a mi lado.

Una vez dicho eso, le da a un botón y un cristal opaco se interpone entre el conductor y nosotros.

Me mira y yo no sé qué decir. Me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho.

¿Está bien? – me pregunta

Sí – respondo mirando por la ventana

Entonces, ¿por qué está tan callada?

Lo miro y me encojo de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

Hace tiempo que no tengo una cita Der… – respondo de forma sincera

Sin dejarme terminar la frase me mira con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Te dije que esto no es una cita Meredith -

Aquello me sorprende. Se me había olvidado eso – suspiro y hablo – hace tiempo que no tenía una no cita como esta – respondo más seria.

¿Porque? – maldición yo abrí esta puerta, como decirle que no salía a citas si no que me los follaba y después no los volvía a ver.

Bueno no salíamos a cenar precisamente, solo…. – me quedo callada, no quiero abrirme con él y contarle mi vida.

¿Salías a no cenar con muchos? – pero qué diablos se cree. Estará intentando decir algo

Solo con los que me apetecía -

Alzo mi barbilla con altanería y, cuando creo que no voy a decir ni una palabra más, le suelto:

Lo que no entiendo es qué hago aquí, en tu coche, contigo y dirigiéndome a no sé dónde.

Él no responde. Sólo me mira… me mira… me mira y me pone histérica con su mirada.

¿Vas a hablar o solo te dedicaras a mirarme? – le pregunto un poco al límite.

Me gusta mirarte Meredith, que puedo decir – y me mira cerrando un ojo.

Necesito cambiar de tema, si no…

¿De qué vamos a hablar Derek? -

¿Ansiosa Dra. Grey? –

No Derek, solo necesito saber que quisiste decir con eso de aclarar unos puntos –

Ya lo veras Meredith, primero cenaremos, luego hablaremos – y me estremezco ante su tono autoritaria, que se cree. Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana y el ambiente es incómodo.

En ese instante, el coche se detiene y el chofer nos abre la puerta desde el exterior. Derek me ofrece la mano para salir y se la tomo sin pensar, esa corriente que siento al tocarnos vuelve y me pregunto vagamente si el sentirá lo mismo.

Leo un el letrero del restaurant «Sutra».

Entrar en aquel bonito e iluminado restaurante me pongo de mejor humor. Siempre he querido entrar. Pero no quería aprovechar el apellido de mi padrastro como me había ofrecido mi madre.

Además, estoy famélica; casi no he comido al mediodía y tengo un hambre atroz. Mientras entramos, observo las mesas del lugar y, en especial, los platos que sirven los camareros. Madre mía, ¡qué pinta tiene todo! Al ver a mi acompañante, el recepcionista sonríe y camina hacia nosotros.

—Acompáñenme —nos dice, tras saludarnos.

Derek me agarra de la mano y yo me dejo. Observo cómo algunas de las mujeres lo miran, cosa que hace que me enorgullezca de ser yo la que va de su mano. Tras cruzar la sala en la que la gente está cenando, llegamos a un espacio separado por telas doradas de satén. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y, cuando el Eric (el recepcionista) abre una de esas cortinas y nos invita a pasar, wooow.

Es una estancia lujosa e iluminada con velas. En un lateral hay un sillón con aspecto de cómodo y, en el centro, una redonda y bien vestida mesa para dos. Derek sonríe al ver mi gesto de sorpresa y observo cómo le indica con la mirada a Eric que se retire. Se acerca a mí y, con galantería, retira una de las sillas para que me siente.

¿Te gusta? —me pregunta.

Sí… -

¿Nunca has cenado aquí? – me pregunta curioso.

No, siempre quise venir – suspiro feliz mirando a mi alrededor, sí que es bonito para la próxima vendré con Alex y me aprovechare del apellido de Richard.

De repente miro a Derek y me está mirando con el ceño fruncido. Ohh ohhhhh que dije o hice esta vez.

En cuanto me acomodo en la silla, él rodea la mesa y toma asiento frente a mí.

¿Por qué me miras así? –

¿Por qué querías venir a este lugar? – me pregunta… ¿enojado?

Siempre lo miraba por fuera, mi madre tuvo una reunión de trabajo acá y me comento lo hermoso y la buena comida que servían – le respondo un poco descolocada.

Parece conformarse con mi respuesta y se relaja.

Esta sentado frente a mí y extiende su mano sobre la mesa hasta llegar a la mía. La coge y comienza a dibujar circulitos sobre mi muñeca.

Tú podrías permitirte venir a cenar acá Meredith ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —murmura.

Eso me hace reír.

Porque siempre hay que reservar con mucha anticipación y cuando llamaba nunca había cupo, mi madre me dijo que diera el nombre de Richard él es bastante respetado en la ciudad y me hubieran dado una mesa inmediatamente, pero no me quería aprovechar, era como saltarme la fila – estoy divagando.

Estas divagando, pequeña – sonríe de forma tierna mientras sigue acariciándome la mano.

Su mirada, su voz ronca y su manera de llamarme «pequeña» me cautivan. Me erizan el vello de todo mi cuerpo. Él. Dr Sherperd, mi jefe, me fascina a cada segundo que pasa.

Toca un botón verde que hay en un lateral de la mesa y, al cabo de unos segundos, aparece un camarero con una botella de vino. Mientras le sirve a él, leo en su etiqueta "Flor de Pingus"."Rivera del Duero". ¡Dios, si no me gusta el vino! Y me muero por un tequila o una gaseosa. En cuanto el camarero le sirve, Derek coge la copa, la mueve, se la acerca a la nariz y le da un pequeño sorbo.

Excelente.

El camarero vuelve a servirle y después da la vuelta a la mesa y me sirve a mí también. Instantes después se va, dejándonos solos.

Prueba el vino, Mer. Es fantástico.

Cojo la copa, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Pero cuando voy a llevármela a la boca, siento su mano sobre la mía.

¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta.

Nada.

Derek ladea la cabeza en un gesto que me llega directamente al corazón.

Mer, te conozco poco, pero me estoy percatando de que no estas cómoda, arrugas la nariz como un gato, me he dado cuenta que lo has hecho un par de veces.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrío. Vaya con a Derek, no se le escapa una.

¿La verdad?

Siempre —insiste.

No me gusta el vino y me muero por una gaseosa fresquita.

Boquiabierto y divertido, me mira como si le hubiera dicho que la tierra es cuadrada.

Este vino color rubí oscuro te gustará —murmura con una voz ronca pero dulce—. Hazlo por mí y pruébalo. Si no te agrada, por supuesto, te pediré una bebida.

Ni que decir tiene que lo pruebo rápidamente.

¿Y bien? —pregunta sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de mí.

Está rico. Mejor de lo que pensaba.

¿Te pido una bebida? – pregunta de forma divertida

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. Instantes después, la cortina se vuelve a abrir y aparecen dos camareros con varios platos.

Me tomé la libertad de decidir la cena para los dos, ¿te parece bien?

Asiento. No me queda más remedio. Y poco después disfruto de un exquisito cóctel de gambas, de un fino paté de berenjenas y, posteriormente, de un delicioso salmón a la naranja mientras charlamos. Derek se ha convertido de repente en un hombre con un gran sentido del humor y eso me encanta.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que una luz naranja se enciende en el lateral derecho de la estancia.

¿Qué es eso? -

Derek, sin necesidad de mirar, sabe a lo que me refiero.

Algo que quizá te enseñe después del postre.

¿Por qué tras el postre? - Mi pregunta parece divertirlo. Me recorre con los ojos y se echa atrás en su silla.

Porque primero quiero cenar -

No pregunto más y, cuando acabo mi salmón, los camareros entran para retirar los platos. Segundos Después, entra otro camarero y deja ante mí una porción de tarta de chocolate acompañada por una franbuesas…. Mmmm mis favoritas.

—Mmm, qué rico —y al ver que a él no le sirven, pregunto—: ¿Tú no tomas postre?

No me contesta. Se limita a levantarse, coger su silla y sentarse a mi lado. Me altero. Es tan sexy que es imposible no pensar mil y una lujurias en ese momento. Coge la cucharita, parte un pedazo de tarta, coge helado y dice:

Abre la boca.

Pestañeo sorprendida.

¿Cómo? -

No repite lo dicho. Me enseña la cuchara y yo, automáticamente, abro la boca. Me tiene extasiada.

Mete la cuchara lentamente en mi boca y yo cierro mis labios sobre ella. Me mira. Yo me excito y sonrío tímidamente. Nada más tragar esa delicia, me dispongo a decir algo, pero él me interrumpe:

¿Está rico? -

Con mi paladar aún dulzón por el chocolate y las franbuesas, asiento. Él se acerca.

¿Puedo probar? -

Le digo que sí y mi sorpresa son mayúscula cuando lo que prueba son mis labios. Mi boca. Posa sus suculentos labios en los míos y los saborea. Como hizo en la oficina de mi madre, primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio superior, luego el inferior, después un mordisquito y, al final, su sensual lengua me invade y yo cierro los ojos dispuesta a más. Cuando siento su mano sobre mi rodilla, mi respiración se acelera, pero no me muevo. Quiero más. Lentamente la sube hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos y los masajea. Su mano sube hasta mis bragas y siento sus dedos en ellas. Pero, de repente, se separa de mí y regresa a su posición en la silla.

Mis mejillas queman. Arden, del mismo modo que ardo toda yo. Aquel íntimo contacto me ha puesto a cien. ¿Qué me pasa? Un beso y un simple roce de su mano han conseguido que casi tenga un orgasmo y eso me acelera el pulso. Derek me observa. Veo el deseo en sus ojos.

Te desnudaría aquí mismo —murmura.

Jadeo. ¡Dios! ¡Me va a dar algo!

Quiero más y esta vez soy yo la que se lanza a besarlo. Él acepta mis labios pero, cuando lo voy a agarrar del cuello, me sujeta las manos y se separa unos milímetros de mí.

¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? —pregunta, muy cerca de mis labios.

Esa pregunta me descoloca ¿a qué se refiere? A nuestro trato, ¿a lo que podríamos hacer acá?, no entiendo, pero es tal el deseo que ciento en ese momento que la respuesta sale inmediatamente.

Hasta donde quieras – respondo de forma simple

¿Segura? – me pregunta penetrándome con sus azules.

Buenooo – murmuro acalorada – no me van las mujeres.

Derek sonríe y pasa las por debajo de mis rodillas y me lleva sobre sus piernas. Mete su nariz en mi cuello y siento como aspira mi aroma, ¡estoy sobre mi jefe ¡ Siento su perfume y cierro los ojos, cuando los abro él me está mirando fijamente.

¿Quieres saber que son esas luces? – dice señalando hacia ellas, yo asiento y Derek presiona un botón que está en el borde de la mesa.

Se corren las cortinas que están bajo la luz naranja y observo como el vidrio pasa de negro a transparente.

Lo que veo me deja helada...

Lo que viene ahora las va a confundir un poco, pero todo pasa por algo y esto es una historia romántica, pero va a costar un poco llegar a eso... asi que paciencia y disfruten :)

Saludos


	5. Definitivamente la primera sombra

_Lo que veo me deja helada_, descolocada e incrédula. Al otro lado del vidrio hay una pareja sobre la mesa practicando sexo. Él le tiene las manos amarradas y los ojos vendados mientras le practica sexo oral. Puedo sentir los ojos de Derek observándome todo el rato, el presiona otro botón y comienzo a escuchar gemidos.

¿Estas lista para esto? – me pregunta. Y siento como sus dedos me presionan en las caderas.

¿Por qué vemos esto? – pregunto incrédula

Porque me excita observar, ¿a ti no? –

No le puedo responder, estoy en shock y dolida porque recuerdo ese día en la disco y ahora todo cuadra, no estaba excitado por mi si no por lo que estaba viendo.

Todos tenemos nuestra pequeña parte voyeur. El hecho de mirar algo supuestamente prohibido, morboso o excitante nos encanta, nos estimula y nos hace querer más – dice Derek

Vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia la pareja y no sé qué decir, estoy congelada. Derek aprieta otro botón y la luz verde que estaba al otro lado cambia a naranja y se abren las cortinas. Dios mío, hay habían 2 mujeres y 1 hombre tendiendo sexo como locos, el penetraba a una mientras besaba a la otra y la que estaba siendo penetrada le realiza sexo oral a la otra mujer.

Escenas como estas son dignas de observar – insiste Derek – ver como una mujer disfruta del sexo, como gime como se mueve y como grita al llegar. Observa como disfrutan…. Mmm se entregan gustosas ¿no crees? -

Ehmm no… no lo sé –

Las mujeres son deliciosas, son un gusto para mí – dice Derek

Temblando me llevo el vaso a la boca y me lo bebo de una, estoy sedienta y nerviosa.

No te preocupes ellos saben que los estamos observando, la luz naranja permite ver y la verde te invita a participa ¿te gustaría? –

¿Qué? –

Participar –

No – digo inmediatamente

¿Por qué no? – me pregunta

Mi corazón está desbordado – yo….. yo no hago esas cosas.

¿Eres virgen? – me pregunta incrédulo y alzando las cejas

Nooo – respondo un poco enfadada

Ya veo, tu prácticas solo sexo tradicional ¿me equivoco? –

Como una tonta asiento y él me coge la barbilla para que mire al trío que continúa con su ardoroso Juego.

Ellos también practican sexo tradicional —añade—. Sólo que a veces juegan y experimentan algo diferente. ¿De verdad que no te atrae? -

Sin querer retirar mis ojos de ellos, los observo e, inconscientemente, un gemido sale de mi interior al ver el disfrute de aquella mujer. Estoy excitada.

No… yo… —respondo.

Tus ojos delatan nerviosismo y tu boca deseo —insiste—. No me puedes negar que lo que ves te excita, y mucho, ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me niego. Y él, controlador de la situación, murmura cerca de mi oído:

Lo pasarías bien. Muy bien, Mer. Yo me encargaría de proporcionarte todo el placer que tú quisieras. Sólo tienes que pedirlo y yo te lo daré.

Como una boba, asiento. No sé dónde detener mi mirada. Estoy tan excitada que hasta me da vergüenza admitirlo. El lugar, el momento y el hombre que está junto a mí no me permiten que siga pensando.

En estos reservados, quien lo desea degusta una exquisita cena y algo más. Sólo un selecto grupo de personas podemos acceder a estas dependencias. Y, si tras la cena deseas jugar, sólo hay que pulsar este botón y los cristales desaparecerán.

De pronto me pongo histérica. Muy nerviosa. Yo no deseo nada de lo que él me está diciendo. Eso me llevara de nuevo al lugar donde no quiero volver, lo sé. Intento levantarme, pero Derek me sujeta. No me deja moverme y, con la respiración más que acelerada, susurro:

Quiero marcharme de aquí. -

Son sólo las once. -

Da igual… quiero irme. -

¿Por qué, Mer? —Al ver que no contesto, añade— Creo recordar que has dicho que estabas dispuesta a todo lo que yo quisiera.

No me refería a eso. Yo… yo no hago esas cosas – dios mío, mi corazón late con fuerza.

Sujetándome con más fuerza, me obliga a mirarlo y, tras clavar sus claros ojos en los míos, murmura cerca de mi boca:

Te sorprenderías, si lo probaras -

Derek yo… - no sé qué decir, no puedo decirle porque yo nunca hare eso.

Mer, el sexo es un juego muy divertido. Sólo hay que atreverse a experimentar.

Niego con la cabeza, presa de los nervios. No quiero. Con el sexo normal que conozco, me sobra y me basta. Tras unos segundos que a mí me parecen eternos, Derek aprieta los botones y los gemidos desaparecen. Unos instantes después, los cristales se vuelven oscuros y las cortinas caen.

Gracias —consigo balbucear.

Me levanta de su regazo y me mira con el rostro serio y algo más… desilusión podría ser.

Vamos Mer. Te llevaré a tu casa. -

Media hora después y tras un extraño aunque no incómodo silencio, sólo roto por su conversación al teléfono con una mujer, llegamos a mi calle. Se baja conmigo del coche y me acompaña. Su actitud vuelve a ser fría y distante. Sube conmigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, quiero invitarlo a pasar, pero me interrumpe:

Ha sido una cena muy agradable, Dra. Grey. Gracias por su compañía.

Dicho esto, me besa la mano y se va. Yo me quedo excitada a las once y media de la noche y sin palabras. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?.

Entro a la casa y escucho a Alex, debe estar con alguien porque se escuchan solo gemidos – genial lo que me faltaba.

Me voy a la cama e intento dormir, con un calentón que solo crece más al escuchar a Alex, se me viene a la cabeza lo que me dijo Derek, esto de escuchar no es muy distinto a lo de ver – que estoy diciendo, debo estar cansada.

Suena el despertador y estoy agotada, no he podido dormir nada, pase toda la noche recordé cada segundo de la cena, sus besos, como me tocaba y aún estoy excitada.

Al irme a la ducha recurro a mi mejor amigo, mi consolador, se me baja un poco el calentón aunque no es suficiente.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Alex al encontrarme con él en la cocina.

Sí, no he dormido mucho – le contesto de forma sincera.

¿Cómo te fue anoche? –

Bien, hablamos y le aclaramos las cosas, se terminó -

Me duele mentirle a Alex pero si le digo la verdad sé que ira tras Derek y lo echaran del programa.

¿Y tú qué me dices? Anoche escuche - le pregunto cambiando de tema.

Nada serio – me dice mientras salimos del departamento.

Alex – lo tomo del brazo para que se detenga. – Alex, Izzie está enamorada de ti y sé que te gusta, quizás deberías darle una oportunidad.

Mer – suspira – tú sabes que no puedo, no puedo estar con una sola persona, me gusta…

Alex deberías dejar de castigarte –

Nena tu sabes que no puedo, somos así tu deberías entender -

Demonios Alex sí que te entiendo tu sabes, pero merecemos ser felices – siento las lágrimas que se están acumulando en mis ojos.

Nena… estamos jodidos pero merecemos felicidad y la tendremos lo sé, tu tranquila, me dice mientras me abraza.

Ohh Alex porque todo es tan difícil –

¿Qué no me estás diciendo Mer? ¿A qué viene todo esto? - me conoce tan bien

Nada Alex creo que estoy cansada solo eso, vamos –

¿Segura? –

Si…. Vamos – y nos marchamos.

Al llegar al hospital nos dirigimos a hacer la rotativas, pasamos por unas 3 habitaciones y al entrar en la cuarta esta Derek, al verlo hay tan guapo con su traje de cirujano se me acelera el corazón.

¿Quién presenta? – pregunta en forma profesional, mientras tanto no me mira, solo mira a la Dra. Bailey y al paciente. Eso me entristece un poco.

Jack Mill.. – comienza George, pero es interrumpido por Derek.

Dr. O´malley, si usted va a presentar a un paciente asegúrese de hablar fuerte y claro, ¿alguien más que lo presente? – qué demonios, pobre George sé que en parte es por mi culpa que lo traten así.

Sin embargo al parecer estoy igual de vetada que George porque Derek ni siquiera me mira.

Comienza a presentar al paciente Cristina.

Muy bien Dra. Yang, está en el caso – le entrega la ficha y se va sin siquiera mirarme.

Bueno mejor para todos, así me olvido más rápido de toda esta mierda. Sin embargo, una parte de mi esta desilusionada.

Así pasan dos semanas, he visto a Derek solo en las habitaciones con los pacientes, yo intento evitarlo pero sé que él me lo hace fácil porque también me está evitando. Derek todavía no deja que George entre en alguno de sus casos, ni siquiera lo deja hablar, yo tampoco he estado en uno de sus casos pero a diferencia de George yo ni siquiera me esfuerzo.

Con George aclaramos todo, me pidió disculpas y me pregunto qué pasaba con Derek, yo le dije que se preocupó como cualquier otro médico por alguien que estaba enferma. No me creyó pero no dijo nada, estoy agradecida por eso.

Mi madre y Richard están preocupados por mí, mi madre incluso olvidando el altercado de la otra vez en el spa se acerca a intentar hablarme, pero siento que no puedo hablar con nadie, estoy confundida. En estas dos semanas no me he tomado ningún día libre y trabajo día y noche, pero es la única forma de olvidarme de todo, la primera noche después de ver a Derek volvieron mis pesadillas. Alex está preocupado, dice que debería ir a ver a la Dra. Wyatt, pero no tengo ganas ni fuerza para ir a su consulta.

Llega un día mas y voy llegando al hospital después de mi turno de noche y para que mis padres no me siguieran reclamando que debería salir del hospital me fui a la casa a darme una ducha y cambiarme.

Al tomar el ascensor este está lleno, no sé si esperar al siguiente….

¿Vas a entrar? – me sonríe un hombre, es guapo no puedo negarlo, tiene el pelo castaño es alto, tiene unos ojos verdes expresivos.

Si gracias – entro y me coloco al lado de él.

Yo también lo pensé, esto está peor que el transporte público – me susurra acercándose a mi oído.

Yo solo asiento y le respondo un sí.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta con cara de preocupación.

Si estoy bien, solo cansada, vengo de un turno de noche y unas semanas terrible, tu sabes trabajar, trabajar, comer y todo eso…

Estas divagando – me dice el extraño con una linda sonrisa, demasiado tierna para compararla con la de Derek.

Lo siento – me sonrojo – tiendo a hacer eso cuando estoy cansada o nerviosa o ambas.

Ja no te preocupes – se acerca – lo encuentro lindo. – yo sonrió, mi primera sonrisa después de algún tiempo.

Soy Finn, por si acaso – me dice dándome la mano.

Soy Meredith, un gusto Finn – le doy la mano y nada, no me recorre ninguna corriente, nada.

Bueno este es mi piso Meredith, un gusto – me dice mientras le da el paso a la otra gente que sale.

Adiós Finn – le sonrió, me agrado el hombre es guapo y normal, lo que necesito en este momento.

Va saliendo pero se detiene en la puerta y detiene a esta con las manos, no queda casi nadie en el ascensor.

¿Trabajas aquí Meredith? – me pregunta

Si Finn, soy interna de cirugía – me sonrojo un poco, no porque soy tímida o tengo vergüenza si no porque hace tanto tiempo que no coqueteaba de la forma clásica.

Podríamos vernos… comer algo en el casino o algo así –

¿Te estas ofreciendo a comer la horrible comida de un hospital? – pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Si Mer, si es la forma de comer contigo me apunto, además entre tú y yo – se acerca y me habla en el oído – me encanta la comida del hospital.

¿Les falta mucho?, necesito ir a salvar vida y no puedo si están reteniendo las puertas – alguien dice detrás de mí y esa voz… dios mío es Derek y suena molesto.


	6. Quien juega con quien?

_¿Les falta mucho?, necesito ir a salvar vida y no puedo si están reteniendo las puertas – alguien dice detrás de mí y esa voz… dios mío es Derek y suena molesto._

Finn lo mira y frunce el ceño.

Toma aquí tiene mi tarjeta, llámame cuando te desocupes – me dice Finn y da un paso atrás.

Lo siento dice mirando a la persona que esta atrás mío y se va.

Maldición, que llegue luego el ascensor, pero Derek se adelanta y apretó un botón en el ascensor, este se detiene.

Dios mio, dios mio… me quedo mirando la puerta del ascensor mientras siento que Derek se acerca por atrás, se acerca y no me toca pero siento su calor siento como inspira sobre mi cabello, me está oliendo.

De repente me agarra del brazo y me gira hacia él.

Meredith no saldrás con ese tipo – ¿Qué? Mi boca se abre inconscientemente.

Me queda mirando con esos ojos azules que expelen rabia, que no sabía que tanto echaba de menos, pero sé que lo nuestro no puede ser, no le puedo dar lo que me pide…

¿Disculpe Dr. Sherperd? – es hora de actuar.

Dime Derek, Mer – me dice mientras se suaviza su mirada.

Dra. Grey para usted Dr. Sherperd y creo recordar que usted es mi jefe y yo su empleada, nada más que eso... Usted me lo dejo claro ese día que me fue a dejar a mi casa y no volvió a hablarme ni siquiera a mírame. – eso Mer… desahógate.

Mer lo siento… quizás... – tiene cara de afligido el pobre y se pasa la mano por el pelo, como me gustaría hacerlo yo.

¿Quizás que Derek? – le pregunto alzando la barbilla y desafiándolo.

Mira Meredith lo he intentado de verdad que sí, te he intentado dar espacio y darme espacio a mí, pero no puedo más… te deseo – me deja sin palabra y con la boca abierta.

Derek yo… -

No escucha Mer… quiero que empecemos de nuevo sin nada que ocultar, tú ya sabes como soy y lo que me gusta... Quizás ese fue mi error al principio no haberte dicho la verdad, pero Mer podemos intentarlo… ir de a poco y te juro que nunca hare nada que tu no quieras.

Derek yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres – niego con la cabeza, lo deseo tanto o más de lo que él me desea… pero sé que no puedo.

Mer por favor inténtemelo, te juro que te gustara y si no… podemos –

¿y tú Derek te conformaras conmigo y eso de ir lento? ¿Y lo dejaremos solo en lo de follar? Porque por lo que me dices quiere más que eso… -

Mer lo único que sé es que te quiero a ti… no sé qué me hiciste pero nunca me había sentido así… - una vez más se pasa la mano por ese hermoso cabello.

Sé que no puedo darle a Derek lo que me pide, eso me llevara de nuevo al lugar oscuro del que me costó tanto salir… pero teniéndolo frente a mi… diciéndome que me desea… qué más puedo hacer, lo he echado tanto de menos.

Me lanzo a sus labios y lo llevo en contra de la pared del ascensor, Derek se sorprende y está congelado pero una vez que paso mi lengua sobre sus labios como lo hace el, comienza a responderme el beso y me toma de las caderas llevándome más cerca de él.

Dios Mer…. Que me hiciste – me levanta y me gira para yo quedar apoyada en la pared, toma mis manos y la apoya sobre mi cabeza mientras que mete una de sus pierna entre las mías para tenerme controlada e inmóvil frente a el… sé que eso debería asustarme pero me excita más.

¿Hay algún problema? – resuena en el ascensor

Maldición una vez más interrumpidos, frustración resuena en mi cabeza. Derek suspira y se aleja, se acerca a los botones del ascensor.

No gracias, soy Derek Sherperd – dice como si nada, cero agitación en su cuerpo mientras yo intento controlar mi respiración.

Dr. Sherperd disculpe molestarlo - ¿Qué? – solo quería asegurarme que estaba todo bien.

Si no se preocupe… presione el botón por equivocación, ya nos pondremos en marcha – presiona el botón y el ascensor vuelve a moverse.

Una vez más disculpe las molestias Dr. Sherperd – se disculpa la voz del ascensor.

Derek resopla y me mira con esos ojos azules que haría que le bese los pies.

Las puertas se abren y dios mío… hay una comisión esperándonos abajo, la primera en hablar es mi madre.

Meredith ¿estás bien? ¿Estas agitada? – me dice mientras me agarra del brazo y me saca del ascensor.

Trágame tierra… miro a Derek y está totalmente tranquilo mientras observo que Richard lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

Dra. Grey su hija está bien, solo que se puso nerviosa por el incidente del ascensor – responde sin una pisca de vergüenza.

Gracias a dios Dr. Sherperd que estaba con ella, si hubiera estado sola no que le habría pasado –

Ruedo mis ojos – sobreprotectora – si supieras mama.

Si gracias a dios que estábamos juntos – dice Derek mirándome.

Yo me ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado.

Bueno si me disculpan, voy retrasado a una reunión – dice Derek mientras se gira, pero se topa con Richard que lo mira con el ceño fruncido y no lo deja pasar.

¿Richard? – pregunta Derek con el mismo gesto.

Dr. Sherperd me gustaría hablar con usted – dice Richard de forma seria.

En otro momento Richard como dije voy retrasado… te llamare cuando termine - diciendo esto esquiva a Richard y se va había su oficina.

Que fue eso… Richard sabrá lo que hace Derek… si es así estoy jodida…

Meredith podemos hablar – dice Richard mientras me mira de forma seria.

Lo siento Dr. Webber pero igual voy retrasada – diciendo esto me alejo.

Richard ¿Qué te pasa? – escucho que le pregunta mi madre.

El día avanza sin ningún problema y no me he topado con Derek seguramente su reunión se ha alargado más de lo necesario. Mi humor ha cambiado, Derek me desea y lo vamos a intentar a mi ritmo.

Al girar a la estación de enfermera para ir en busca de un historial algo llama mi atención, unas voces en realidad.

Derek no me has llamado, te he dejado cien mensajes… me prometiste que volveríamos a jugar – una enfermera le dice a Derek.

Me acerco un poco más para ver que está pasando y Derek sentado frente a un computador leyendo mientras la put.. quiero decir la enfermera está sentada al lado del computador sonriéndole de forma que me dan ganas de vomitar – cree que se ve sexy – lo que me relaja un poco es que Derek no le hace ni caso.

De repente Derek deja de prestarle atención al computador y se echa en su silla mientras le da una mirada… entre fastidio y aburrimiento.

Rose hemos jugado algunas veces, te gusta lo que hago y me gusta que te guste... eso es todo… cuando quiera jugar de nuevo te llamo… ahora creo que tienes paciente que ver y yo tengo que actualizar esta ficha – dice mientras vuelve su atención al computador.

La enfermera Rose parece estar herida, se para y se va indignada.

Yo estoy helada, Derek juega con esta enfermera y quizás con quien más de este hospital o de cualquier otra parte y yo la tonta sufriendo estas últimas semanas porque no le podía dar lo que él quería pero al parecer él se las arregla lo bastante bien para tener lo que quiere…

Eso me enfurece y decido dejar de ser la estúpida que anda babosa por el famoso Dr. Sherperd, me niego a andar rogando como lo hizo la enfermera. Tomo el teléfono y marco.

Hola –

¿Finn? – pregunto

Si… ¿Quién habla? – maldición no se acuerda de mí.

Soy yo Meredith la del ascensor, nos topamos esta mañ… -

Si Meredith si me acuerdo quien eres – me interrumpe con una voz juguetona

Así que estaba pensando si todavía querías almorzar conmigo – le pregunto de una.

Lo siento Mer, pero ya almorcé – dice con una voz sexy.

Oh….. ohhhh – solo atino a responder

Pero Meredith como te dije en el ascensor por ti haría cualquier sacrificio –

Ohhhh - sin palabras de nuevo.

¿Estas lista? O me llamas y me avisas –

A las 3 comienza mi hora de almuerzo, así que podríamos juntarnos en la cafetería –

Genial, nos vemos Mer… me muero por volverte a ver – dice susurrando de forma sexy.

Nos vemos - y cuelgo

Siiiiii… - me aguanto la ganas de dar un saltito – le demostrare a Derek que no soy una mojigata como el cree.

¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – me giro y veo a Alex que me mira con una ceja elevada.

Nada… - me encojo de hombros – creo que tengo una cita.

¿Una cita?, ¿con quién?, con – mira hacia todos los lados - ¿con el Dr. Sherperd?

Puff no... – Dr. Sherperd no va a citas, porque el solo folla - por supuesto que no… con alguien que conocí en el ascensor esta mañana –

Genial Mer, vuelves a las pistas… me gusta - dice Alex con una gran sonrisa.

Si ya basta de sufrir es hora de pasarlo bien – le sonrió de vuelta.

Así me gusta, nos vemos… tengo paciente ahora –

Sigo haciendo mis rondas hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo. Me acerco al casino, son 3:05 así que Finn ya debe estar hay.

Al entrar veo a poca gente, ya que es tarde para almorzar, sin embargo lo que me impresiona es que veo al Dr. Sherperd almorzando con nadie más que con mi madre. Maldición no pensé que Derek estaría aquí viendo mi cita en vivo… bueno mejor así se da cuenta de que no soy una arrastrada.

Meredith – alguien grita, al girarme veo a Finn que está en una mesa agitándome la mano.

Sonrió y me acerco a él de forma segura, al llegar al lado de él me sorprende saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

Te ves hermosa – me dice con una sonrisa.

Gracias Finn, pero el traje de cirujano no es muy sexy que digamos, así que no tienes que mentir.

No estoy mintiendo Mer el celeste te pega.

Gracias – y me sonrojo como una quinceañera.

En fin no sabía que te gustaría comer así que te estaba esperando para ir a comprar –

Gracias Finn, unas patatas fritas con pizza estará bien - le doy mi sonrisa de niña buena.

Wooow – dice con asombro

¿Qué? –

Y yo que pensaba que los médicos son sanos… ¿en serio Mer? ¿Pizza? ¿Patatas fritas? –

Que te puedo decir Finn, me gusta la comida chatarra – me encojo de hombros

De acuerdo – dice y se para a comprar la comida.

No me puedo aguantar y miro hacia dónde está mi madre y Derek…ambos me están mirando, mi madre con el ceño fruncido y Derek… me mira con furia, no lo puedo ver de forma muy clara pero sé que está muy molesto todo en su cuerpo lo demuestra, esta rígido, serio y sus ojos llamean.

Toma Derek yo también puedo "jugar".

Vuelve Finn con la comida y nos ponemos a charlar de todo y nada, es agradable, me gusta Finn es veterinario y viene al hospital porque el dueño de un paciente querido tuvo un accidente.

Al mirar nuevamente hacia donde estaba mi madre y Derek me llevo una desilusión, ya que Derek no está, solo está mi madre con Richard.

Con Finn pase un buen rato, es agradable pero no me provoca nada, maldito Derek. Nos despedidos y quedamos con la promesa de salir a cenar a algún restaurant, donde sirvan comida de verdad según Finn.

Al ir por el pasillo hacia donde mi paciente alguien tira de mí y me veo en un cuarto de descanso en vuelta en unos brazos fuertes y en un olor muy conocido… Derek.

Qué demonios Meredith – me dice Derek… oh ohhh… nunca lo había visto tan molesto… sus ojos son fuego, su pelo esta desordenado – me imagino que se pasó las manos por el muchas veces, como lo hace cuando esta descolocado… yo igual me fijo en el – y sus nudillos están blancos, como conteniéndose.

Me alejo de el necesito pensar y con el encima de mí no puedo, me voy hacia la cama e intento tranquilizarme.

¿Qué pasa Derek? – digo como si nada.

Meredith no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, así que deja de hacerlo YA – ohhh definitivamente está enojado, gritó y a él señorito no le gustan los gritos.

No estoy jugando Derek… así que dime qué demonios te pasa a ti – lo reto

Se acerca a mí y se lanza a mis labios de forma agresiva, como si me estuviera reclamando. Al estar en la cama sentada Derek cae sobre mí.

Me resisto al principio pero una vez más hace lo de pasarme la lengua por los labios y cedo, le tomo el pelo y lo acerco más a mí, pero él se aleja.

¿Qué hacías con el tipo del ascensor? – me pregunta una vez que se sienta junto a mí en la cama.

Una vez más me alejo de él y me paro para irme a apoyar en la puerta – así puedo arrancar cuando quiera.

Eso no te interesa Derek -

¿Por qué? Yo pensé que habíamos quedado en intentarlo –

Si yo también creía eso Derek hasta me entere que al parecer la monogamia no es parte del trato – sé que es exagerado… que él no me engaña porque todavía no estamos juntos… pero estoy molesta.

¿A qué te refieres? – se para de la cama y se acerca a mi lentamente como un felino.

Nada – respondo y miro hacia otro lado evitando su mirada.

Está al frente mío y me toma de la barbilla para que lo mire.

Dime Mer ¿a qué te refieres? – recalca la pregunta poniendo voz de mando.

Escuche cuando hablabas con la enfermera Rose… Derek –

¿Así que ahora te dedicas a espiarme? –

¿Qué? NO yo noo – y me sonrojo…

¿Y entonces…? –

Yo solo pasaba por ahí y escuche – le digo mientras me miro los pies… estoy un poco avergonzada.

Bueno – dice mientras se aleja de mí.

¿Bueno? – pregunto incrédula

Si bueno, que quieras que te diga o ¿tienes alguna pregunta? – me dice mientras me eleva una ceja.

Claro que tengo una pregunta Derek ¿a qué estás jugando?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que le guste hacer lo que te gusta… incluso a esa enfermera que poco le faltaba para rogarte – pregunto exasperada, no entiendo.

Sé que puedo tener a cualquier mujer que quiera - Mr. Humildad habla – pero yo te deseo a ti.

Si pero porque, de verdad que no entiendo, tu sabes que no me gusta lo que te gusta –

Como puedes decir eso si no lo has probado –

Porque lo se… - grito… este hombre colma mi paciencia.

Me queda mirando con la boca abierta, parece que lo sorprendí al gritarle. Pero se recupera inmediatamente y se acerca a mi demasiado rápido.

Bueno entones probemos ahora… - dice mientras pone ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se acerca rosando mis labios.

¿Qué? – pregunto mientras mi respiración se acelera.

Lentamente pasa su lengua por mi labio superior y luego el inferior, se me escapa un gemido y el vuelve a hacer el mismo movimiento, lento… seguro… caliente.

Entonces Mer, tú decides ¿sí o no? – me pregunta y luego besa mi cuello lentamente solo besos, pero que provoca en mi un calor que se va a acumular a mi ingle.

Así no puedo pensar, siento su calor, su deseo, su masculinidad.

Siiii…. – suelto un gemido mientras él llega a la curva de mis senos.

Se aleja y me dice.

En este momento te daría unos azotes, pero como vamos a tu ritmo y me hiciste enfadar… - me dice mientras me acaricia la cara.

¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi lengua o mi polla? Decide, porque ahora solo tendrás una de ellas – me dice mientras deja de tocarme y me mira con esos ojos azules que me llegan hasta el alma.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? , cerré los ojos intentando controlarme y cuando decidí lo que quería, me avergonzaba responderle, así que me puse el brazo sobre los ojos.

Tu lengua – respondí despacio, dios mío porque esto es tan vergonzoso.

No Meredith…. – me dice mientras me saca el brazo de la cara.

La timidez no tiene cabida entre nosotros, así que dime mirándome a los ojos que quieres – me acaricia la mejilla.

Me estas torturando… cierto – me tiembla la voz.

No pequeña… quiero que confíes en mi – me mira de forma cariñosa y a mí se me derrite el corazón.

Vamos Meredith eres médico, como te cuesta tanto. Me armo de valor.

Quiero tu lengua – le digo alzando la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos.

A Derek se le suelta una risa carnal.

Sí, yo también. Quiero comerte – se me contrae el útero con esas palabras.

Derek me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la cama.

Ahora recuéstate boca arriba – dice con un tono autoritario

Yo hago lo que me dice, y él sonríe de nuevo. Pone ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza y roza su nariz con la mía luego pasa su lengua por mis labios. – Dios me mata cuando hace eso – cuando voy a responderle con un beso él se aleja.

Sin moverse Mer – me recrimina.

Le hago un puchero y él sonríe, luego sigue con su tortura. Me acaricia el cuello con su nariz y se detiene entre mis pechos.

Yo me remuevo incomoda.

Me lanza una mirada de advertencia. Yo asiento.

Sigue bajando hasta llegar a mis pantalones

Dios… desde que te vi me muero por probarte – diciendo esto mientras me baja los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior en un solo movimiento, yo ni tuve que ayudar.

Abriendo la boca abarco todo mi sexo de arriba abajo y empezó a lamer como si fuera un caramelo. Fue demasiado rápido y fulminante. Lo sentía demasiado intenso.

Note su lengua y ¡boom!, me eleve al séptimo cielo, corriéndome a una velocidad de vértigo.

Derek asintió orgulloso y complacido por mi respuesta, mientras seguía besándome y lamiéndome.

Al parecer, él creía que era el fin del mundo, y que yo era un maldito salvavidas. Me apresó las piernas con fuerza y empezó a succionarme de arriba a abajo. Golpeó mi clítoris con su suave lengua y después la internó en mi cavidad.

Mis paredes se estrechaban y temblaba, sentía que iba a explotar.

Sabes muy bien… —murmuró sobre mi entrada.

Sentí su voz entrar por mi útero y llegar a mi estómago reverberando como un eco en mi interior. Me corrí una vez más y otra.

Comencé a mover mis caderas arriba y abajo y deje caer el cuello hacia atrás.

Nunca me había sentido así. Había tenido sexo oral otras veces, pero Derek era…, era… No tenía palabras para describirlo.

En un gesto de valentía le agarre la cabeza con las dos manos y lo mantuve donde más lo necesitaba. Al parecer no le molesto porque no dijo nada.

Derek siguió torturándome con labios y lengua y después me mordía cariñosamente con los dientes; absorbió mis labios exteriores, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo y, a continuación, empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido que al inicio.

Era un experto, me corrí una última vez cuando su lengua ingreso nuevamente en mis profundidades, quería gritar, lance un grito gutural, un poco inconsciente del lugar donde estábamos.

Derek bebió mi excitación y al elevar su cabeza de entre mis piernas tenia los labios húmedos – dios mío, qué vergüenza.

Definitivamente sabes exquisito – dijo Derek mientras se lamia los labios.

No sabía que un gesto tan simple me calentara tanto, una vez más sentí como mis piernas de apretaba, Derek pareció darse cuenta.

Pequeña eres insaciable – dijo mientras se reía y me daba una mano.

Se la di y me ayudo a incorporarme, no tenía fuerzas para parame por mi misma, una vez que me incorpore me sentó en sus piernas y saco unos pañuelos de sus bolsillos, comenzó a limpiarme entre mis piernas.

Dios mío, que haces - pregunte horrorizada, mientras trataba de alejarme de él, este tipo de gestos íntimos me chocaban, nunca tuve eso con nadie.

Tranquila Meredith – me dijo mientras me sujetaba firmemente y me terminaba de limpiar.

Me gusta cuidar de ti además no puedes andar por ahí toda mojada – se acercó y me susurro al oído – no es bueno para mi salud saber que andas así.

Para la próxima tendremos que ser más cuidadosos, eres muy ruidosa – parecía divertido, mientras me ponía los pantalones.

Derek – exclame horrorizada. Me lo habían dicho ya, pero eso no se lo mencione.

Tranquila… me gusta, me quiero imaginar cómo gritaras cuando tengas mi polla dentro de ti – decía esto mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Dereek…. ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás con eso? – le dije mientras apuntaba su erección – tremenda – que se le marcaba en el pantalón.

Tranquila… algo hare con esto –

No puede evitar poner mala cara, se me vino a la cabeza la enfermera, quizás a ella la llame para que le baje la erección.

Tengo rondas – dije mientras me incorporaba y me alejaba hacia la puerta.

Meredith – Derek me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me girara hacia él.

Derek tengo que ir a ver mis pacientes, le dije mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre.

Derek me soltó y elevo los brazos, exasperado.

Que mierda te pasa… eres tan complicada… –

Eso hizo que me detuviera, me gire.

Que…. Qué mierda me pasa, que mierda te pasa a ti Derek, no dijiste que esto se basaba en la confianza, porque no me dices que vas a ir y te vas a tirar a alguien por ahí para bajarte eso – apunte su erección, que seguía igual –

Derek suelta una carcajada que me deja más enfurecida aun.

Ándate a la mierda – le dije mientras me giraba e intentaba irme pero Derek puso la mano en la puerta y no me dejo abrirla.

Yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración.

Gírate y mírame Meredith – me dijo con su tono autoritario.

Lo hice y el me tomo la cara con sus manos, intente alejarme pero sus manos eran firmes.

Mer si tienes que preguntarme algo, hazlo… no pienses cosas que no son. Yo a lo que me refería con hacer algo con esto – se apuntó su gran erección nuevamente – es a una ducha bien fría, si por mi fuera lo hubiera hecho contigo pero tu elegiste mi boca. Además no sabía que eres una fierecilla.

Dice mientras suelta una sonrisa engreída.

Le saco la lengua en un gesto de niña pequeña y él se ríe mas – wow debería reír más seguido.

Bueno ahora que está todo aclarado, dame un beso y vete a ver a tus pacientes.

Me gusta eso del beso, así que me acerco gustosa y le doy un beso, corto sin legua ni nada y me alejo sonriendo por la cara que puso, al parecer esperaba algo más.

Eres mala Dra. Grey. ¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche? Sé que no has tenido un día libre en dos semanas –

¿Me ha estado espiando Dr. Sherperd? – le pregunto coquetamente.

Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ti Mer… -

Nos vemos en la noche pequeña – me cierra un ojo y se va dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Al parecer tengo un nuevo apodo… pequeña… como sale de sus labios tan sensuales, pensaba mientras salía del cuarto de descanso.

De repente sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo y me metía nuevamente en la sala de descanso – hoy era el día para ser tironeada.

Pensé que me lo decías todo Meredith – me dijo Alex y en su rostro de veía… desilusión.


	7. El principio del fin?

_Pensé que me lo decías todo Meredith – me dijo Alex y en su rostro de veía… desilusión._

¿A qué te re… refieres Alex? – pregunte nerviosa…

Mer no te hagas la tonta… escuche tus gritos y después vi al Dr. Sherperd saliendo de este cuarto y a ti después – Derek tenía razón tendremos que ser más cuidadosos.

Alex… es complicado –

Te dijo lo que le gustaba Mer, te dijo que le gustaba ver como su mejor amigo se follaba a su mujer o que le gusta amarrar, darle azotes y ponerles el culo rojo para después follarlas – dios mío…

Alex – no sé qué decirle, dicho como lo dice Alex suena todo tan…

Pero cuando estuve con él todo fue tan… él fue tan atento conmigo. Pero él dijo que iríamos a mi ritmo, eso significaba que después querrá que me folle a su amigo delante de el - dios mío eso no puede pasar –

¿Sabías o no Mer? – me pregunta Alex.

Es momento de ser sincera con Alex.

Cierro mis ojos y contesto con un suspiro – si Alex, lo sabía… él me dijo lo que le gustaba.

Meredith… - Alex parece en shock.

Me toma por los codo – ¿Te lo ha hecho a ti?.. Dime - me zamarreaba mientras me preguntaba.

No Alex no me ha hecho nada de eso – le digo mientras me suelto de su agarre.

Alex siempre me ha cuidado como un hermano mayor, pero a veces es demasiado sobreprotector. Ya tengo suficiente con mi madre y Richard.

Pero ¿tú quieres que te lo haga? – me pregunta… acusándome

No Alex las cosas no son así –

Dime como son las cosas entonces Mer –

Le cuento con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso en la NO cita y lo de hoy, me siento más liviana… necesitaba contarle a alguien.

A ver si entiendo Mer, él quiere que estés con él a su modo y por su modo me refiero a … dominarte en la cama y quizás prestarte a alguien para que te folle delante de el… peroooo el ira a tu ritmo –

Si Alex, me impresiona tu capacidad de resumir las cosas – le digo bromeando para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Pero tú eres idiota – Alex grita

Alex que demonios te pasa – pregunto en shock… nunca me había hablado así.

Mer lo que te paso… -

No quiero hablar de eso – lo interrumpo.

Mer lo que te paso fue horrible – continua Alex - y lo que vas a hacer con el Dr. Sherperd… como siquiera puedes pensarlo…

Alex… te dije que no quería hablar de eso –

¿Él sabe lo que te paso? – pregunta

Por supuesto que no – grito enfurecida… si Derek supiera quizás no me desearía, pienso tristemente.

Y no piensas decírselo –

No… porque habría de hacerlo… eso es del pasado e intento dejarlo hay –

Alex no quiero que eso que paso… maneje mi vida, quiero ser capaz de tener sexo con quien quiera y de la forma que quiera… vamos tu deberías entenderme –

Mer – suspira Alex

Dios Mer te entiendo créeme que sí, pero siento que estas siendo negligente, ahora todo cuadra tus pesadillas volvieron después de haber ido a esa cita con el… como no te das cuenta que todo eso te arrastrara a un pozo sin fin –

¿O quizás me salve? – lo digo sin pensar.

¿Qué? – me pregunta Alex en shock.

Siento que si supero lo que me paso… haciendo… bueno tú sabes que… podría al fin dejar toda esa mierda atrás y ser capaz de… no se – me muerdo los labios… no sé qué decir.

De ser feliz, casarte y tener una familia – me dice Alex riendo irónicamente – y ¿tú crees que el Dr. Sherperd te puede salvar? ¿En serio Meredith? Te imaginaba un poco más inteligente que eso.

Demonios Alex tengo ganas de golpearte en este momento –

Lo se nena ven a darme un abrazo mejor – y se abre de brazos, voy gustosa.

Mira lo que estás pensando y haciendo es una estupidez… pero te apoyare, se lo terca que puedes ser y te darás cuenta tu solita… pero quiero que me prometas algo Mer.

¿Qué cosa Alex? –

Quiero que me prometas que nunca más me ocultaras algo ¿de acuerdo? – Asiento – y que si algún momento quiere compartirte no dudes en llamarme nena…

Alex – lo golpeo mientras él se ríe.

Me encanta la amistad que tenemos con Alex, con tanta confianza cualquiera que nos escuchara hablar nos mandaría al psiquiatras – una vez más - pero nosotros somos así y nos aceptamos… nunca le hemos dado explicaciones a nadie.

Y ahora Meredith es hora de ir a salvar vida, vamos –

Así paso toda la tarde, haciendo los post operatorios, viendo pacientes, corriendo de un lado para otro.

A las 7 me llega un mensaje a mi celular.

_Meredith _

_Te pasare a buscar a tu casa a las 9_

_D._

Son las 8 y me voy volando a mi departamento para arreglarme, Alex tiene turno de noche así que antes de irme le conté mis planes, el solo me dijo que me cuidara y cualquier cosa que lo llamara.

A las 8:40 ya estoy lista, así que me siento en el sillón y el cansancio me pasa la cuenta, porque cuando me despierto son las 9:05.

Alguien golpea la puerta insistentemente. Dios mío… me paro rápidamente y voy a abrirla.

Meredith ¿estás bien? – pregunta Derek mientras me toma la cara entre sus manos y me mira de pies a cabeza, cerciorándose que estuviera bien.

Si Derek lo siento – dije mientras me miro mis zapatos – me quede dormida – y me comienzo a ruborizar.

Escucho la sonrisa de Derek y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, parece divertido con la situación.

Tranquila pequeña, debes estar muy cansada – dice mientras me acaricia la cara – quizás lo deberíamos dejar para otro día.

No - digo rápidamente.

¿Ansiosa Dra. Grey? – me pregunta elevando una ceja.

Ignoro su pregunta.

¿A dónde vamos? No sabía cómo vestirme – le digo mientras apunto mi atuendo, unos jeans con una chaqueta negra y para darle un poco de elegancia unos tacones.

Así estas perfecta… - me dice mientras me mira de pies a cabeza con una mirada feroz.

El está demasiado guapo para mi gusto, con unos jeans y una camiseta negra ajustada que marca todo su cuerpo y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero… se ve peligroso y caliente.

Vamos a mi casa – dice Derek mientras le da una mirada a mi departamento.

¿A tu casa? - pregunto un poco curiosa por conocer donde vive

Si... Vamos - dice mientras abre la puerta de la casa para que yo pase primero.

Bajamos a recepción y veo al conserje que estaba el día que llegue del club nocturno, el espía de mi madre.

Espérame un momento... - mientras me acerco al conserje

Voy contigo – dice mientras me sigue.

Hola - le digo y no esperó que me responda - dígale a mi madre que pasare la noche afuera.

Srta. Grey - dice el conserje mientras veo como se ruboriza.

Adiós - le digo mientras me giro y tomo la mano de Derek para salir de allí.

¿Que fue eso? - me pregunta Derek mientras me abre la puerta de su Mercedez Benz. Al parecer hoy no tenemos chofer.

Mi madre es demasiado sobre protectora - le digo mientras ruedo los ojos - contrato al conserje para que me espié.

Derek me mira con la boca abierta, parece sorprendido.

¿Porque? - me pregunta.

Ohh ohhhh… No quiero contarle a Derek el motivo, nuestra relación es demasiada inestable todavía, además sé que dejaría de desearme.

Eres hija de mami - me dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yo nooo - le digo mientras lo golpeo cariñosamente en el brazo.

No te avergüences Mer, hasta me parece tierno – dice mientras aguanta la risa.

Le saco la lengua y prendo la radio. Suena _Sex on fire - King of leon_ - que temas ideal para el momento, comienzo a cantarla a todo volumen.

_Soft lips are open _

_Them knuckles are pale _

_Feels like you're dying _

_You're dying _

_You _

_Your sex is on fire _

_And so _

_Were the words to transpire _

_Hot as a fever _

_Rattling bones _

_I could just taste it _

_Taste it_

Nos paramos en un semáforo rojo.

No te da vergüenza - me pregunta sonriendo.

¿Porque? - le pregunto mientras sigo cantando.

Cantar a sí... Delante mío -

Bueno si no te gusta no escuches - le digo dándole mi sonrisa de niña buena.

Derek no dice nada pero lo miro y está esbozando una sonrisa, eso me hace cantar más fuerte.

Al terminar la canción le bajó el volumen a la radio.

¿Qué música escuchas tu Derek? -

The Clash - me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

¿En serio? - pregunto, no debería sorprenderme. Hasta me lo imagino de joven todo rebelde.

Yo sabía que tenías un defecto Dr. Sherperd - le digo sonriendo.

Que hay de ti Mer, ¿qué escuchas? -

De todo - sonrió por la conversa tan normal que estamos teniendo

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, es un silencio cómodo.

De repente suena su celular y él contesta con el altavoz.

Derek – responde

Que tal Shep ¿iras hoy al club? Pam quiere jugar con nosotros– identifico la voz como la de Mark, el amigo de Derek que estaba en el club y en el bar.

Mark… estas en altavoz y voy acompañado – advierte Derek mientras me mira de reojo – a mi todo el buen genio se me fue…

Lo siento Derek – parecía sincero – ¿con quién vas acompañado? – pregunta

Con la Dra. Grey - dice Derek mientras toma mi mano en un intento de relajarme.

Ohhh – parece sorprendido Mark – y ¿la llevaras al club? – pregunta... siento un poco de ansiedad en su voz.

Nooo Mark… – dice Derek en un tono un tanto exasperado – todavía – y me mira.

Me gustaría que no hablaran de mí como si yo no estuviera escuchando – digo

Jajajaja – escucho como Mark se ríe – tiene su genio Shep, me gusta.

Bien por ti Mark, pero ella es mía – dice Derek en un tono fulminante.

Yo no soy de nadie – fulmino con la mirada a Derek, este me mira retándome.

Definitivamente me gusta – se ríe Mark

Adiós Mark – dice Derek

Adiós Shep y pórtate bien con la dama si no te cortara las bolas… - ríe Mark – adiós Dra. Grey ojala nos encontremos pronto y mantén a raya a Derek.

Adiós Mark - le digo sonriendo, es agradable y tiene más sentido del humor que Derek. Mi humor volvió.

Derek corta la llamada.

Llegamos - anuncia Derek mientras entramos en un edificio enorme.

Wooow - digo mirando el enorme edificio - ya sabía yo que eras uno de esos tipos Derek - le digo sonriendo.

El frunce el ceño.

¿Qué tipo? - pregunta

Esos que tienes penthouse... Tinas enormes... – digo sonriéndole.

Yo no tengo un tipo Mer - dice interrumpiéndome

Lo que tú digas Dr. Sherperd

Llegamos y el caballerosamente me abre la puerta.

Acompáñame a consejería, y de ahí subimos - me dice mientras me toma de la mano, yo como una boba solo asiento.

Al llegar al recibidor - que es elegante y hermoso, como el edificio entero - hay un hombre con sombrero detrás de un mostrador.

Buenas noches Sr. Sherperd - dice el hombre al vernos

Buenas noches Bill, esta es la Srta. Grey - dice Derek - ella vendrá a menudo por acá, y no necesitara mi autorización cada vez que venga. ¿De acuerdo?

Que? Pienso yo… es como si me estuviera entregando las llaves de su departamento.

Bill es un hombre de edad, pelo blanco y unos ojos azules muy expresivos.

Mucho gusto Srta. Grey - dice mientras me da la mano

Igualmente Bill - le saludos con la mano que tengo libre, ya que la otra todavía me la tiene tomada Derek.

Nos vamos me dice Derek mientras me da un apretón de mano.

Hasta luego Bill - se despide Derek

Adiós Sr. Sherperd y Srta. Grey - nos despide con una gran sonrisa.

Adiós - logre decir mientras subimos al ascensor.

Al cerrarse las puertas el ambiente cambia, Derek también lo siente porque me aprieta la mano.

Al mirarlo me agarra de la cabeza y me lanza sobre la pared del ascensor.

Me moría por besarte - dice mientras me atrapa la boca de una forma feroz y posesiva.

Yo solo responde, cuando voy a poner mis manos sobre su cabeza el me las toma y me las coloca sobre mi cabeza.

Me comienza a besar la barbilla y va bajando hacia mi cuello entre besos y pequeños mordiscos, a mí se me escapan unos gemidos que al parecer a él lo animan más.

Quiero tocarlo, pero él me tiene aprisionada con sus manos y sus piernas.

Dereeek… quiero tocarte – le digo desesperada.

Lo se pequeña… - dice mientras ahora me besa en el escote.

Que bien hueles Mer -

Un temblor me recorre el cuerpo porque empieza a acariciarme los pezones sobre la ropa.

Derek estamos en el ascensor… puede subir cualquiera – digo intentando controlarme.

Tranquila este ascensor sube directamente a mi departamento – dice mientras baja su mano libre y la mete en mis pantalones.

Dios Mer estas tan mojada – dice asombrado mientras me acaricia sobre la ropa interior.

De repente el ascensor suena indicando que llegamos.

Derek me suelta y me agarra de la mano.

Vamos… quiero estar dentro de ti… AHORA –

Me lleva directamente hacia su habitación, por lo poco que pude ver de su departamento es hermoso, sobrio y elegante.

Su habitación es hermosa de color gris que contrastan con la hermosa vista que tiene de todo Seattle, su cama es gigante y es acompaña por muebles negros que hacer que todo se vea sobrio, un enorme cuadro esta sobre la cama de color entre naranjo y rojo por lo poco que se artes es como abstracto y alcanzo a distinguir dos argollas entrelazadas.

Derek se detiene junto a la cama sus pupilas están dilatadas y los ojos se le ven negros.

Mer ¿confías en mí? – me pregunta mientras me mira a los ojos sin pestañear.

Yo solo asiento.

¿Estás asustada? – me pregunta

No Derek… confió en ti – le digo de forma segura.

Como me pone que digas cosas como esas Mer. Ahora espérame un segundo – dice mientras se aleja por una puerta distinta a la que entramos, al salir lleva algo en la mano.

Junta las manos por delante – me dice mientras veo que lo que lleva en la mano es una hermosa corbata azul.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético.

La sensación de tener las manos amarradas es abrumadora y excitante a la vez, así que retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de mis rodillas. El no aparta los ojos de mi como estudiando cada movimiento. Su expresión es ardiente… llena de deseo.

Oh, Meredith, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza. De repente saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me mira.

Te voy a vendar los ojos para que sientas todo más intenso, no te asustes ¿de acuerdo? – pregunta.

Yo solo asiento. Me coloca el pañuelo en los ojos y al principio me asusto, pero él me besa los ojos sobre el pañuelo y no sé por qué pero ese gesto me tranquiliza. Luego me coloca las manos sobre la cabeza.

Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Siento como sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es un hombre al que quisiera hacer enfadar.

Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

Buena chica —murmura.

Y deliberadamente pasa la lengua sobre mis labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente mi labio superior. Siento como me mira, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

Esta vez voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Grey —me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. Gimo. Definitivamente el no ver hace que me excite más.

Quiero tocarlo. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme y siento como mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente.

Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

Oh… es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

No te muevas —me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

Mmm. Qué dulce eres… Mer -

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto siento como se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas.

Madre mía. Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso.

Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

Por favor —gimo.

Solo lo mejor para ti —me dice.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarlo. Me va a dar sexo oral nuevamente. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándolo. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… Madre mía.

Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

¿Sabes lo embriagador que es tu olor Meredith? —murmura.

Sin apartarse de mí, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala.

Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. Oh, joder…

Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Meredith.

Gimo.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus acciones, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

¡Ahhh! —gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua.

Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

Pequeña, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. Gimo. Es demasiado… Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo. Este orgasmo es mucho mayor que el que tuve en la sala de descanso. Aquí no me tengo que controlar para gritar.

Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo rasga un paquetito plateado. De repente siento como me quita la venda de los ojos y lo observo y veo su tremenda erección – dios mío – es definitivamente el más grande con el que he estado. Como hace tiempo no tengo sexo sé que me dolerá.

Tranquila – me dice leyendo seguramente mis pensamientos – tu solo relájate.

Comienza a penetrarme lentamente. Una vez dentro completamente empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios mío. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Bien. Muy bien… —le contesto.

Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

Córrete para mí, pequeña – y me da una palmada. No es demasiado fuerte pero tampoco suave en mi nalga derecha.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

Un muy buen primer polvo - susurra

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido.

Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre. Soy suya. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que probablemente no quiero ir. Oh… ¿qué debo hacer?

Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos azules me miran fijamente.

¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Mer. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y lo miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

Hasta que decido cambiar de tema.

Derek te puedo hacer una pregunta -

Claro – dice mientras sale de encima y se pone de lado para mirarme de forma seria.

¿Por qué tienes un club nocturno? – le digo con una sonrisa.

Derek sonríe, amo su sonrisa – cuando comencé con el hospital invertía todo mi tiempo en él, para que saliera adelante y fuera reconocido, una vez que se fue sustentando solo necesitaba otra cosa a que dedicarle mi tiempo completo así que me compre ese club, un par de restaurantes y algunas propiedades en el campo, la playa y otras ciudades… también tengo algunos negocios con Mark – dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

Y no puedes ser como una persona normal que invierte tiempo en salir, irse de jerga, quizás alguna novia –

Veo que sus ojos se oscurecen y se pone rígido – que demonios.

No – dice simplemente.

¿No? – pregunto intrigada.

No me gustan las cosas que le gustan a los demás… tu deberías saberlo – dice mientras con sus dedos comienza a acariciar mis labios… tengo la idea que lo hace para desconcentrarme de la conversación.

Qué hay de ti Mer… ¿Qué me ocultas? – me dice mientras me mira intrigado.

Necesito ir al baño – le digo cambiando de tema… no quiero hablar de mi pasado.

Claro es la puerta de ahí - dice señalándola.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que todavía estaba con las manos amarradas.

¿Podrías? Por favor – le digo mientras pongo las manos para que me quite la corbata.

Claro pequeña – dice sonriendo.

Al sacármela observo que me quedaron pequeñas marcas rojas, Derek también las mira. Tomas mis muñecas y me besa sobre las marcas.

Me levanto y voy al baño que es igual de hermoso y elegante, tiene una enorme tina y una ducha. Me aseo e intento calmarme, la experiencia que acabo de vivir no fue para nada como me la imaginaba por las cosas que me dijo Alex me esperaba algo más brutal en cambio el momento fue demasiado intenso e íntimo.

Al regresar a la habitación Derek estaba con los jeans puestos y se estaba colocando la camiseta, no había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo bien pero… woww me encanta su cuerpo es firme, sin ningún rastro de grasa, tiene unos abdominales marcados y unos brazos…

¿Vez algo que te guste? – pregunta de forma sexy.

Me armo de valor y le contesto – si… todo tu

Su sonrisa cae y el ambiente cambia.

Tengo que ir a trabajar un poco, esto de tener tantos negocios – dice a modo de disculpa – voy a estar en mi oficina… que está pasando el pasillo en la última puerta a la derecha… por si me necesitas.

Ohhh no puedo evitar verme desilusionada.

¿Dónde dormiré yo? – le pregunto.

El parece sorprendido.

¿A qué te refieres? –

Owww – lo que pasa es que he leído algunos libros… donde les gusta hacer las mismas cosas que tu – siento como me pongo colorada y me miro las uñas de los pies - y a ellos no les gustaba que durmieran en sus camas.

Derek se acerca a mí en dos pasos y me toma la cara.

Pequeña esos libros son un poco extremistas ¿no crees? Además la mayoría de sus protagonistas están traumados y son sádicos – agrega – me gusta tenerte en mi cama… así tu estarás al lado mío para tomarte cada vez que te desee.

Ohhh – solo atinó a decir.

El me besa y me suelta.

Venga a la cama, debes estar muy cansada - Y mientras me acuesto el me da una palmada en el trasero.

Dereeek – grito.

El solo sonríe – como me pones con ese culo… pequeña.

Sale de la habitación riendo y me deja sola… el cansancio parece pasarme la cuenta porque me quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Otra vez no... Por favor, no...

_La mano de Nathan me cubría la boca mientras su amigo me separaba las piernas. Sentí esa cosa dura entre sus piernas hurgando a ciegas, tratando de introducirse en mi cuerpo. Mi grito quedó ahogado por la palma de su mano apretada contra mis labios y me encogí, con el corazón golpeándome tan fuerte que pensé que iba a explotar. Nathan pesaba mucho. Pesaba mucho y era muy fuerte. No podía quitármelo de encima, no podía empujarlo para que se apartara. Su amigo me tenía bien firme._

_¡Para! Déjame. No me toques. Dios mío... Por favor, no me hagas eso... otra vez no... _

_¿Dónde estaba mamá? _

**_¡Mamá! _**

_Grité, pero su mano me tapaba la boca. La apretaba contra mí y me aplastaba la cara sobre la almohada. Cuanto más me resistía, más se excitaba él. Jadeando como un perro, me embestía una y otra vez... tratando de penetrarme..._

Me desperté con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, respiraba de forma agitada y sentía mi cuerpo congelado.

Meredith – escuche de repente.

Y vi a Derek que me miraba preocupado…

Él se acercó para tomarme los brazos y yo me asuste, me levante de la cama lo más rápido que pude y me tropecé con las sabanas… caí al suelo.

Chist… Meredith… ¿estás bien? – pregunto de nuevo acercándose para ayudarme.

No – lo detuve con la mano mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, me apoye en la pared mientras tomaba mis rodillas y me las llevaba al pecho.

¿Qué habrá escuchado Derek?...

Él se sentó frente a mí en el suelo… sin tocarme. Estaba preocupado. Nunca quise que me viera así… quizás Alex tenía razón…

Hace tiempo que no tenía estas pesadillas tan reales, quizás Derek estaba despertando en mí ese lado que quería dejar atrás.

Mi respiración se normalizo y mi corazón volvía a latir normalmente.

Estoy bien – le dije a Derek, pero él se quedó inmóvil frente a mi… observándome.

Me pare y él se paró conmigo pero todavía no se atrevía a tocarme.

En serio Derek estoy bien, me voy a acostar de nuevo y tú puedes volver a trabajar – miro el reloj y son las dos de la madrugada.

El niega con la cabeza.

No… me quedare contigo – dice mientras ordena la cama para que pueda acostarme.

No en serio Derek estoy bien, además tú tienes trabajo que terminar y yo quisiera estar tranquila – le digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que me crea.

¿Segura? – me pregunta

Si en serio – y para que me crea me acerco a él y lo beso... de forma suave. Todavía siento que estoy temblando.

Cuando me alejo él me toma una mano y me mira directamente a los ojos con una mirada que desconozco.

¿Qué estabas soñando? – pregunta.

Nada Derek… ni siquiera me acuerdo – le digo para intentar calmarlo.

Meredith yo… - suspira - ¿te hice daño? – tiene cara de afligido.

Dios Derek no… de verdad ni siquiera me acuerdo lo que estaba soñando… y lo que paso entre nosotros hace un rato fue… maravilloso…

¿Segura? – me pregunta

Si Derek en serio… ya vete a trabajar – le sonrió y lo beso nuevamente, pero sin tocarlo él debe darse cuenta pero no dice nada.

De acuerdo, pero Meredith cualquier cosa… estaré – lo interrumpo.

Si al final del pasillo a la derecha – le digo con una sonrisa.

Derek sale de la habitación pero antes de salir se gira a mirarme y veo en su cara preocupación y pena…

Necesito salir de aquí, necesito salir de aquí. Es lo único que está en mi mente. La mirada que me dio Derek antes de salir de la habitación mostraba lo que me temía… pena, me tiene pena.

Sé que Derek volver a la habitación para verificar si estoy durmiendo, así que me quedo tranquila intentando controlar mis sollozos.

A los 15 minutos siento ruido en la habitación. Siento como se hunde el colchón… es Derek… de repente siento que me acaricia el pelo.

Eso hace que me den más ganas de llorar, me muerdo las mejillas por dentro de la boca para no empezar a sollozar.

Derek de repente se para... Siento como camina de un lado a otro en la habitación y me lo imagino pasándose varias veces las manos por el pelo.

Sé qué esta así porque no sabe qué hacer... Por eso no quería que me viera así... Dios necesito salir de aquí.

Derek sale de la habitación y me coloco a llorar en silencio, la pesadilla me dejo mal, yo creía que todo estaba olvidado pero mi mente me recuerda que no es así.

Espero unos 10 minutos más y me levanto, recojo mi ropa rápidamente y en silencio, no me pongo los zapatos porque harían demasiado ruido.

Salgo en silencio, al llegar a recepción me encuentro con Bill que me mira de forma inquisitiva.

¿Necesita algo Srta. Grey? - pregunta mientras me pongo los zapatos.

Si... Me puede llamar un taxi por favor - le digo

No es necesario a fuera tenemos uno - dice mientras me abre la puerta.

Gracias Bill - y subo al taxi, no sé dónde ir... Mi departamento no es una opción... sé que Derek me ira a buscar hay como la última vez... Y necesito estar lejos de él, mis sueños volvieron cuando el entro a mi vida. Decido ir a ver a la única persona que sé que no me preguntara nada. Le doy la dirección al taxista.

Veo que Derek desciende del ascensor, se ve tranquilo pero sé que es sólo una máscara, lleva el pelo desordenado y todavía va descalzo.

Se acerca a Bill y cruzan unas pocas palabras hasta que Bill apunta hacia el taxi y Derek me ve.

El taxi parte y no veo nada más, pero esa mirada que tenía Derek hace que se me erice la piel... Se veía preocupado... Desolado.

_**Meredith tiene traumas... ¿serán compatibles con las necesidades de Derek?**_


	8. Un nuevo yo

_El taxi parte y no veo nada más, pero esa mirada que tenía Derek hace que se me erice la piel... Se veía preocupado... Desolado._

Sé qué debería haberme quedado y conversar, pero... Soy yo... Lo mejor que se hacer es correr.

En los 20 minutos que llevo de viaje, el celular no ha parado de sonar así que decido apagarlo.

Al llegar golpeo y abre una Cristina con cara de sueño.

Dime que es importante - me dice con cara de fastidio.

Que dices de esto - y le muestro la botella de tequila que pase a comprar.

Me gusta como piensas Mer - dice Cristina dejándome pasar.

Con Cristina nos bebemos el tequila en silencio, ella no me pregunta nada... Eso se lo agradezco...

Fui abusaba cuando niña... - le digo sin más y bebo otro chupito de tequila.

Ella me mira en shock... Con los ojos bien abiertos. Pero se recupera inmediatamente.

Estarás bien - me dice mientras me llena el vaso con tequila.

Y seguimos bebiendo tequila.

Mi padre murió desangrado en mis manos - dice Cristina.

Ahora soy yo la que estoy en shock... Intento recuperarme de la sorpresa, puede que tengamos mucho más en común de lo que creía, mi padre murió para mi también.

Estarás bien - le digo mientras me bebo un chupito.

Ella asiente y seguimos bebiendo en silencio.

En algún momento que no recuerdo nos quedamos dormida en su sofá.

Suena una alarma.

Mierda Meredith levántate vamos atrasadas - siento que dice Cristina.

Al abrir los ojos veo que ya es de día.

Mierda tengo ganas de vomitar - me levanto rápidamente y Cristina me indica el baño.

Vómito hasta que me canso, con todo lo pasado anoche recuerdo que no he comido nada.

Vamos Meredith métete a la ducha, tenemos que irnos - dice Cristina.

Me comienzo a duchar y siento como Cristina también está vomitando, eso me da un poco de risa, hace tiempo que no me embriagaba tanto.

Al salir de la ducha me visto rápidamente, me miro al espejo y lo que veo me deja sorprendida. Estoy ojerosa, con los ojos rojos y pálida. Horrible.

Vamos princesa, deja de mirarte y apúrate - dice Cristina mientras me pasa un café.

Gracias... ¿Y cómo es que a ti ni se te nota la resaca? - le pregunto con envidia.

Genes nena - dice mientras salimos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos acercamos a una moto y ella me pasa uno de los cascos que colgaba de esta.

¿En serio? Y yo que te creía aburrida - le digo mientras me pongo el casco.

Sigue burlándote y te irás en taxi - dice Cristina sonriendo.

Le maestro mi sonrisa de niña buena y ella rueda los ojos.

Llegamos al hospital a las 6:50 y entramos a las 7, corrimos a vestirnos y me encuentro con Alex que tiene cara de cansado el pobre.

¿Dónde diablos estabas? - me dice mientras me saca a un lado.

Ehmm... Con Cristina - respondo un poco dudosa.

Mer el Dr. Sherperd me llamo anoche para preguntarme si yo sabía dónde estabas... Se escuchaba preocupado.

Mierda... Me siento incómoda, debería haberle avisado.

¿Qué paso? - me pregunta Alex mientras me acaricia la cara.

Volví a tener una pesadilla Alex y Derek estaba ahí cuando la tuve - le digo soltándome de su agarre y paseándome de un lado para otro.

Dios Mer... ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta preocupado.

Si Alex pero esta vez fue tan real, que me asuste y me largue de la casa de Derek - le digo angustiada.

¿Y te fuiste de fiesta con Cristina? - pregunta incrédulo.

Si - respondo levantando los hombros, restando le importancia.

Mer no pensé que fueras tan inconsciente - me dice Alex enojado.

¿Porque? - pregunto sorprendida por el enojo de Alex.

Nos tenías a todos preocupados, el Dr. Sherperd te fue a buscar al departamento y no te encontró, incluso llamo a las tantas de la madrugada a la casa de tus padres para ver si estabas ahí -

Dios mío - me tapo la boca con una mano.

Y después me llamo, pero al parecer no me creyó porque te vino a buscar al hospital - dice Alex

La jodiste con el Dr. Sherperd, Mer. Cuando sepa que lo dejaste así de preocupado por irte de fiesta - dice Alex negando con la cabeza - hasta yo te daría un par de azotes.

Alex - grito sorprendida pero a la vez asustada, tiene razón, Derek tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado.

Me tengo que ir nena estoy muerto - me dice - y no vuelvas a hacernos eso, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti - dice Alex mientras me abraza.

Si lo se Alex lo siento de verdad - le digo mientras respondo a su abrazo gustosa.

Alex se va y nosotros comenzamos las rondas al doblar en un pasillo veo a Derek, el me mira sorprendido y frunce el ceño. Yo solo agacho la cabeza.

Dra. Bailey me gustaría conversar con una de sus internas - escucho que Derek dice.

Elige - dice la Dra. Bailey mientras nos apunta.

Vuelvo a agachar la cabeza... Rezo para que no me elijas mí, aunque sé que dirá mi nombre.

Dra. Grey - dice Derek - me podría acompañar por favor.

Maldición... Avanzo y veo como todos fruncen el ceño menos Cristina que me mira como sí hubiera descubierto algo.

Derek me lleva a su oficina, mientras caminamos ninguno dice nada, el camina adelante y yo lo sigo con la cabeza agachada.

Al entrar cierra la puerta y se queda apoyada en ella.

¿Estás bien? - pregunta en un tono frío y distante.

Yo asiento mirando mis pies -

Al menos ten la decencia de mirarme - dice molesto.

Levanto la mirada y el me mira sorprendido se acerca rápidamente y me toma la cara entre sus manos y me mira como sí me estuviera estudiando. Luego se aleja y se va a sentar en su escritorio.

Lo sient... - intento decirle pero él me interrumpe.

Ahórratelo, al menos dime donde estuviste - pregunta casi susurrando, como si estuviera controlando toda su rabia.

Estuve en la casa de Cristina - le digo mientras me miro nuevamente los pies.

¿Haciendo qué? - pregunta

Estuvimos bebiendo - digo casi en un susurro, estoy avergonzada me comporte mal con Derek y el está muy molesto.

Tienes razón Meredith - dice Derek después de un silencio que me pareció eterno.

¿En qué? - pregunto sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

Tú nunca me darás lo que yo quiero... Eres muy inmadura para eso - levanto la mirada para verlo y wow está herido.

Derek yo lo si... - digo asustada, no quiero terminar con esto.

No Meredith no es tu culpa... Es mía yo debería haberme dado cuenta, lo peor de todo es que lo sabía - sonríe de forma irónica - pero creía que podría…

Me rompe el corazón verlo así, siento que le hice daño aunque el volvió a ponerse la máscara de frialdad.

Derek no... Yo lo siento no debería haberte dejado así... Sin explicarte nada - ruego.

Dra. Grey ahórrese sus disculpas, desde ahora para usted soy el Dr. Sherperd, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional - dice mientras no me mira, si no que mira su computador.

Ahora si me disculpa Dra. Grey tengo trabajo que hacer - oh ohhh es su forma de decir que me tengo que ir.

No sé qué decirle así que me voy pero al abrir la puerta me giro... es tan hermoso que duele verlo.

Lo siento Derek... De verdad - digo en un susurro.

El me mira, pero ya no es el Derek tierno de anoche, es el Dr. Sherperd frío y calculador.

Yo lo siento más Dra. Grey - dice y vuelve a prestarle atención a su computador.

Salgo de su oficina y tengo ganas de gritar o de golpear a alguien o a algo - la cague -

Meredith – escucho y veo a mi madre que se acerca rápidamente.

Empiezo a caminar hacia el otro lado, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Meredith – grita mi madre cuando me agarra de un brazo.

Ahora no mama, tengo que ir a las rondas –

Meredith nunca creí que fueras tan estúpida – grita mi madre mientras yo me alejaba.

Eso hace que me detenga.

¿Qué? – le digo mientras me acercaba a ella.

Ya me oíste Meredith – dice cruzándose de brazos.

¿A qué te refieres? – ohh ohhhh creo que sé a qué se refiere, pero es mejor hacerse la loca.

No te hagas la tonta… ¿en serio Meredith? Meterte con el dueño del hospital y tu jefe –

Mama yo… -

Ahórratelo, te creía más inteligente que eso… cuando decidas que quieres ser una buena buena doctora hablaremos…

Yo quiero ser la mejor – le digo obstinadamente.

Pues demuéstralo… - dice mientras se va.

Pero se gira y me dice – Jack te llevara cuando salgas tarde del hospital o vayas a algún lado, si dices que no… te seguirá y cuidara de ti –

Dejándome en shock se gira y se va.

Mierda... mierda… mierda… al parecer de verdad la cague.

Dra. Grey un placer que se una a nosotros – me dice la Dra. Bailey.

Harás todos los post operatorios míos y del Dr. Burke. – y agrega - no entraras a ningún quirófano en una semana.

Pero Dra. Bailey… -

¿Quieres que sean dos semanas? –

No Dra. Bailey.. –

¿Qué le hiciste? – me pregunta Cristina.

No tengo la menor idea – y de verdad que no sé qué le hice a todo el mundo… bueno a Derek sí, pero…

Vamos – dice cristina mientras me da unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Así pasa todo el día, yo corriendo por todo el hospital por órdenes de la Dra. Bailey que me manda a hacer todo el trabajo sucio, exámenes rectales, suturas, etc.

Al llegar la noche me encuentro sentada en el subterráneo del hospital sola en una camilla terminando los post operatorios, no puedo dejar de pensar en Derek, lo quiero de vuelt.. a sé que la cague pero...

¿Así que tú y el Dr. Sherperd? – miro y veo a Cristina que se acerca a sentarse al lado mío.

No… ya no – le digo mientras sigo actualizando las fichas.

¿En serio Meredith? Yo te creía más inteligente - dice Cristina

Porque todo el mundo sigue diciéndome esa mierda –

Porque es solo cosa de verte, por lo que escuche tu mama te está haciendo la guerra, la Dra. Bailey te odia y por lo que dices ya ni siquiera estas con el – maldición tiene razón.

Lo que sea – digo rodando los ojos.

Cristina toma algunas fichas y comienza a ayudarme en silencio.

Lo conocí antes de entrar a trabajar – le suelto de repente a cristina.

Ella solo me mira y asiente.

Le cuento toda la historia con lujo de detalles, cristina no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

Wooow… no sabía que a McDreamy le gustaban esas cosas

¿McDreamy? – pregunto incrédula.

Sii… ya sabes el hombre de tu sueños, todas babosas por el – dice Cristina rodando los ojos.

Rió, le pega el nombre y pensar que pudo haber sido mío, mi humor cae.

Tranquila princesa… lo recuperaras – dice cristina riendo.

Así pasa una semana, no salgo del hospital durante todo este tiempo, es la única forma que se, para olvidarme de todo. Ni siquiera he visto a Derek, por lo que escuche se fue de viaje.

Meredith tienes que salir del hospital – insiste Richard una vez más.

Richard estoy bien… de verdad – le digo insistiendo, no veo cual es el problema en que trabaje.

No… en serio, ya no es un consejo es una orden – dice serio

¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula.

Se decidió que lo internos que tengan más de 60 horas de trabajo seguido, sin días de descanso no van a poder entrar a quirófano y se les obligara a tomarse su día libre –

¿Qué? – pregunto una vez más, no sabría qué hacer si tengo que irme a mi casa, no quiero estar sola y pensar en él.

Lo que escuchaste, así que tienes dos horas para terminar todo y luego irte – dice Richard con su voz de jefe – Jack ya te está esperando en la puerta.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

Yo no necesito de un niñero – le digo haciendo un puchero.

Meredith ya deberías comportarte como una mujer adulta –

¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso? –

Por algo será no crees, tu sabes que tu madre se preocupa por ti, y la verdad que yo igual me preocupo y más después de que el Dr. Sherperd llamara a las 3 de la mañana porque no podía localizarte.

Eso fue un mal entendido – le digo cruzándome de brazos.

En fin, no te quito más tiempo, nos vemos – dice ignorando mi comentario. Mientras me da un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós Richard –

Meredith deberías venir a cenar con nosotros, tu madre te extraña –

No lo demuestra mucho… no crees –

Tú sabes cómo es de orgullosa –

Adiós Richard – digo cambiando de tema y dándole un abrazo

Adiós mi niña cuídate y nos vemos pasado mañana –

Al llegar a la casa me encuentro con Alex que me comenta que va a salir a ver la final de la NBA a un bar con unos amigos, me anima a ir con él. La verdad no tengo mucho ánimo pero él insiste y argumenta que no salimos juntos hace tiempo. Me convence.

Así que a las 9 llegamos a un bar, está repleto, los amigos de Alex todavía no llegan. Nos sentamos a tomar unas cervezas y ponernos al día, extrañaba a mi amigo. Pasamos un buen rato.

Llegan sus amigos y entre ellos veo a Brian un antiguo amigo de Alex con el que nos enrollábamos… sin compromiso.

Alex no me dijiste que vendría Brian – le susurro para que no me escuchen.

Alex solo se ríe, parece divertido – se me olvido – dice con un tono falso.

Hola Meredith – me saluda Brian con una sonrisa seductora y un beso en la mejilla.

Brian es el típico chico rudo, con su melena rubia, ojos negros, y vestido siempre con chaquetas de cuero. Tiene un cuerpo increíble, lo pasábamos bien mientras estábamos juntos, pero era solo sexo.

Hola Brian ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que ibas a estar en vivo apoyando a los Lakers – sé que Brian ama el básquetbol, eso era otra cosa que teníamos en común.

Pufff… ni me lo menciones – dice poniendo cara de falso enfado – tenía que venir a cerrar unos negocios a esta ciudad.

Me llamo, así que le conté que estábamos aquí y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ver el partido juntos, como en los viejos tiempos – dice Alex entusiasmado.

En la universidad los tres éramos inseparables, Brian era el compañero de cuarto de Alex, el estudio Marketing mientras que yo y Alex estábamos en medicina. Yo prácticamente vivía con ellos.

Saludo a los demás amigos de Alex, no los conocía pero al parecer son antiguos amigos de la escuela y algunos que conoció en los bares que acostumbra a ir.

Comienzo a hablar con uno de ellos, Steve, es alto, delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, parece tímido sin embargo me cuenta que tiene una moto que es su pasión… no me lo imagino en moto, le cuento que a mi igual me gustan pero que nunca me he animo a comprarme una. El me anima y me dice que su primo tiene una automotora donde venden todo tipo de motos, me da su tarjeta y me dice que lo llame, el me dará una rebaja.

También noto que Steve mira más de la cuenta a Alex, el pobre parece que está enamorado de mi amigo, sin embargo Alex también lo mira algunas veces. Después le preguntare a Alex que pasa.

Nos animamos bastante con el partido y antes que termine el segundo cuarto Kobe Bryant mete una canasta de tres puntos y nos vamos ganando, al hacer la canasta todos celebramos, yo abrazo a Brian y este me levanta y aprovecha de besarme, yo me dejo... estoy feliz.

En el último cuarto vamos perdiendo por 5 puntos, sin embargo Los Lakers meten dos canastas de tres puntos y terminamos ganando el partido y el campeonato, celebramos todos y yo por la emoción del momento beso a Brian, el responde feliz.

Así avanza la noche, entre celebraciones y buena conversación. Noto que Alex desaparece con Steve, definitivamente le tendré que preguntar que pasa ahí.

Yo dejándome llevar por el momento me voy con Brian al baño de los hombres y dejo que me corra mano y nos besamos, sin embargo no puedo llegar a más, en mi mente todavía está Derek. Al parecer a Brian no le gustó mucho que no hayamos cerrado el trato como dice el, pero me respeta, eso siempre me gusto de él.

Alex aparece al momento después con una cara de satisfacción que me dan ganas de golpearlo, sin embargo Steve no aparece con él.

Llegamos al departamento alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, después que Jack fuera a dejar a todos, a Jack no le hizo mucha gracia aquello, pero acepto porque se lo pedí yo y sé que por órdenes de Richard tiene que obedecerme. Me gusta hacerlo enfadar, Jack es el principal chofer de mi madre y Richard y también es su guardaespaldas, por lo que se es un ex militar.

Al llegar estamos tan cansados que nos tiramos en los sillones con Alex y nos quedamos dormidos.

Al otro día ánimo a Alex a que me acompañe a comprarme una moto, él no está muy de acuerdo argumentando mi irresponsabilidad detrás del volante y que mi madre se enfadara mucho, eso me anima más.

Al final me acompaña, yo llamo al primo de Steve, al llegar a su concesionaria me enamoro inmediatamente de una _harley davidson, la sportster 883, _el primo de Steve me dice sin embargo que no puede hacerme una rebaja porque el modelo que me gusto es escaso y bla bla bla. Ni siquiera lo escucho porque estoy imaginándome sobre esa hermosa moto. El dinero no me interesa puedo permitírmela, así que me la compro.

Al subirme en ella me enamoro inmediatamente, es suave pero firme, me encanta.

Me voy con Alex hacia al departamento para prepararnos para ir al hospital no sin antes haber sido advertida por Jack, que nos sigue a sol y sombra, que mi madre se enfadara mucho por la moto, yo solo le digo que no me interesa.

Cuando íbamos camino al hospital veo un cartel que llama mi atención KRAV MAGA. Me detengo y le digo a Alex que me acompañe, parece no estar muy de acuerdo pero igual me acompaña.

Al entrar veo a un grupo de personas peleando entre ellas… wooow… todo se ven agotados, se nota que es una disciplina que exige bastante.

Mer ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? – me pregunta Alex mientras vemos como una mujer evita un ataque de un compañero y le da una paliza.

La primera vez que vi esta disciplina fue en la película de Jennifer López, en esa que era abusada por su marido, desde hay llamo mi atención, cuando era más joven le pregunte a mi madre pero esta me dijo que no, argumentando era muy ruda para una mujer como yo.

Bueno ahora no soy la misma y necesito cambios en mi vida.

Hola mi nombre es Aarón y soy el instructor de aquí – me dice un hombre alto, mide alrededor de 1.90, es moreno, musculoso, tiene unos ojos marrones… parece muy serio.

Hola – le digo – soy Meredith y este es Alex – señalo a Alex que lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza – y me gustaría inscribirme para unas clases – le digo animada.

¿Tu? – me pregunta Aarón mirándome de pies a cabeza, eso hace que me enfade.

Si.. yo hay algún problema con eso, o hay alguna especie de reglas que impida que yo pueda hacer esto – le digo de forma seca.

Aarón sonríe – wooww tienes tu genio Meredith, y no, no hay reglas que impidan que puedas realizar Krav Maga, pero ten encuenta que es una disciplina bastante exigente y se necesita mucha constancia.

Eso lo se Aarón y estoy dispuesta, necesito hacer esto – le digo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Okey, ven mañana en la tarde y veremos si estas hecha para esto –

Perfecto me toca día libre nuevamente mañana. Sonrió.

Nos vemos Aarón – le digo mientras salimos.

Meredith estás loca, tu madre te matara por esto – dice Alex mientras se sube a la moto.

Yo solo sonrió. Me gusta este cambio. Un nuevo yo.

Afirmarte – le digo mientras parto hacia el hospital.

El día pasa rápido en el Seattle Grace, ni siquiera he tenido noticias de mi madre por mi nuevo vehículo, eso me sorprende… todavía debe estar enfadada.

Así pasa mi turno y yo estoy cada vez más por mis clases de Krav Maga.

Estoy actualizando las fichas de unos pacientes en la estación de enfermeras y lo veo… Derek. Avanza por el pasillo y parece que no me vio porque va mirando su celular y frunciendo el ceño.

Se ve más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, no lo veía haca una semana, tiene el pelo un poco más largo y se le está formando barba, se ve más interesante más sexy.

Entra a una sala de descanso y estoy tentada con ir hacia ya y lanzarme en sus brazos.

De repente veo a la enfermera Rose entra en la misma habitación que entro Derek hace un momento.

Maldita perra, pero después pienso que quizás Derek la llamo para jugar un rato. Eso hace que se me contraiga el estómago. Derek debería ser mío, solo mío.

Espero cerca de 20 minutos para ver si sale uno de los dos, que ilusa porque no sale nadie. Tengo unas ganas de ir y entrar, pillarlo con las manos en la masa pero después pienso que él puede hacer lo que quiera.

Me decido dejar de sufrir y me voy, al pasar junto a la sala de descanso escucho gemidos, eso hace que apresure más el paso… maldito Derek. Lo odio, lo odio, el sigue haciendo su vida como si no me hubiera conocido y yo no pude echar un simple polvo la noche pasada con Brian.

Termina mi turno y mi genio es cada vez peor, lo único que me motiva es que afuera me espera mi hermosa moto y una clase de krav maga.

Al llegar al gimnasio Aarón me advierte que probablemente voy a estar molida por unos días y con unos moretones por todo el cuerpo, yo le digo que no me importa y que comencemos de una vez.

Aarón me da una paliza, cada vez que me decía que lo ataque me repelía y terminaba en el suelo. Aarón parece molesto conmigo, me dice que tengo que estar atenta y escuchar sus instrucciones, pero no puedo, solo pienso en Derek con Rose.

Termino el entrenamiento y definitivamente estoy molida, Aarón me dice que descanse y que la próxima regrese más concentrada.

Al llegar a casa y meterme a la tina ya veo los primeros moretones, en los brazos y las costillas. Me dieron una paliza, pero me encanto la disciplina, estoy emocionada por otro entrenamiento.

Cuando estoy acostada intentando dormir, no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Derek con Rose. En que en parte es mi culpa, por haber dejado botado a Derek la primera noche que estuvimos juntos.

Sin poder dormir me decido ir al hospital, quizás trabajando pueda dejar de pensar aunque se que en el fondo voy porque lo quiero ver de nuevo.

Agarro mi moto y parto hacia el hospital, sin embargo cuando voy en camino siento como un auto se acerca mucho a mí, yo intento alejarme, pero el auto me golpea por al lado y yo salgo volando, me golpeo contra la acera y pierdo el conocimiento.

Cuando despierto voy en una ambulancia.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta el paramédico.

Si, gracias no fue nada – le digo mientras pienso en donde me duele.

Me duele el brazo derecho y la cabeza.

¿a qué hospital vamos? – pregunto alarmada, no quiero que nadie me vea así.

Estamos llegando al Seattle Grace – me responde

Estoy bien de verdad… no es necesario – digo mientras intento pararme – podrías detener la ambulancia por favor, me quiero bajar.

Deberías sentarte – dice serio el paramédico – tiene probablemente el brazo roto y…

Llegamos – anuncia el chofer de la ambulancia.

El paramédico abre las puertas y me encuentro con Alex, Izzie y Cristina. Que me miran asombrados.

Dios Mer ¿Qué te paso? – dice Alex acercándose y ayudándome a bajar de la ambulancia.

Nada Alex es solo un rasguño – le digo mientras me lleva hacia una sala para examinarme.

Al entrar veo si esta por alguna parte mi madre, Richard o Derek, no quiero que me vean.

Podrías cerrar las persianas – le digo a Cristina

¿Por qué? – pregunta

No quiero que me vea mi madre o Richard, por favor – le digo mientras le doy mi sonrisa de niña buena.

Alex se quedó afuera con Izzie y el paramédico.

Cristina cierra todas las persianas y se acerca a examinarme.

De verdad cristina estoy bien.. ouch – me quejo mientras me toma el brazo que probablemente está roto.

¿Qué diablos te paso? – pregunta

Nada… un idiota que no sabe manejar me pasó a llevar –

Ibas en tu nueva moto – pregunta cristina. Yo la quedo mirando, nunca le conté que me compre una. – Alex me conto – dice como respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

Entran Alex e Izzie.

Dios Mer, siempre supe que esa moto era una mala idea – dice Alex

El paramédico nos contó que estuviste inconsciente un par de minutos así que le diré al Dr. Sherperd que esta de turno que te realice un RMN para descartar cualquier cosa – dice Izzie.

Yo la quedo mirando con miedo, no quiero ver a Derek, no quiero que me vea así. Miro a Cristina y Alex para que salgan a mi ayuda, pero ellos se miran y se encojen de hombros.

Tiene razón Mer, necesitas un RMN y nosotros no podemos hacerla – dice Alex disculpándose.

Maldición.

Veo entre medio de la puerta que Izzie dejo abierta como se acerca a Derek que estaba leyendo probablemente unos historiales. Izzie le dice algunas palabras, probablemente presentándome como un caso, luego le entrega mi historial. Derek frunce el ceño y al leer el historial mira inmediatamente hacia la sala donde estoy, se acerca en tres zancadas.

Entra, me mira y veo pánico en sus ojos.

Todos afuera – dice con voz firme y mirándome fijamente.

Veo a Izzie que está detrás de Derek, esta con la boca abierta por la orden de Derek.

Dr. Sherperd, Meredith es nuestro ca.. – intenta decir Cristina.

Dije que todos afuera… ahora – grita Derek interrumpiendo a Cristina, todavía mirándome pero esta vez me mira de pies a cabeza, creo que revisando mis heridas.

ohh ohhhhh Derek esta enojado.


	9. Cuentas claras conservan ¿el sexo?

_Dije que todos afuera… ahora – grita Derek interrumpiendo a Cristina, todavía mirándome pero esta vez me mira de pies a cabeza, creo que revisando mis heridas._

Salen Cristina e Izzie, pero Alex se queda al lado mío.

Dr. Karev… - dice Derek mirando a Alex esta vez.

Dr. Sherperd me quedare con Mer hasta que ella me diga que me vaya, yo soy su médico además de su amigo – dice firmemente Alex.

Maldición Alex es capaz de enfrentarse a un Derek muy enojado por mí.

Me giro y le tomo la mano a Alex, que está mirando fijamente a Derek.

Alex ve, estoy bien - le digo mientras le doy un apretón de mano.

El me mira fijamente.

¿Estas segura? – me pregunta preocupado.

Sí, estoy bien, anda… saldré de aquí en menos de una hora… ahh y asegúrate que Cristina e Izzie no le vayan con el cuento a Richard ni a mi madre.

De acuerdo – dice Alex.

Ahhh Alex – le digo cuando está en la puerta - ¿podrías averiguar que paso con mi moto? Por favor.

De acuerdo nena – dice Alex cerrando la puerta y dándome una mirada de ánimo.

¿Tienes una moto? – pregunta Derek incrédulo mientras se acerca a mí.

Si – le digo con una sonrisa, en solo pensar en ella me hace subir el ánimo.

De repente siento las manos de Derek como me sujetan firmemente la cara, me está mirando la frente, debo tener algún rasguño, y en un gesto que me deja helada me besa la frente y se queda un buen rato hay, siento como inspira profundamente.

No sé qué hacer, lo abrasaría, pero no puedo, solo atino a cerrar los ojos y sentir su aroma… como lo echaba de menos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato hay, hasta que él se aleja.

¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta mientras me acaricia la cara con ambas manos.

Y yo no sé qué responder, porque no sé si se refiere a mis heridas o a mi vida en general.

Estoy bien – respondo en un susurro. Tenerlo así de cerca después de un tiempo es magnífico.

¿Dónde te duele? – me pregunta de forma suave.

Entonces me acuerdo de lo que vi esta tarde, el y Rose.

No me duele nada Dr. Sherperd – digo mientras intento alejarme de su agarre.

Meredith puedes dejar de ser tan inconsciente alguna vez en tu vida! – dice Derek exasperado mientras me toma del brazo que no está fracturado.

Intento reprimir un quejido, me tomo justo en una zona donde se me está formando un moretón, presumo que por el Krav Maga., pero creo que fallo, porque me mira con el ceño fruncido.

¿Te duele también? – pregunta con cara de preocupación.

Sabes… cambie de opinión, quiero que el Dr. Webber sea mi doctor – digo para que se vaya de aquí, no quiero verlo.

Derek levanta ambas manos con frustración.

Está bien, hace lo que quieras, llamare al Dr. Webber, pero yo te hare la RMN… quiero asegurarme de que este todo bien – dice mientras se aleja.

Sé que debería dejarlo así, pero no puedo… estoy enojada.

Sabe Dr. Sherperd no tiene para que fingir que le importo, Richard le puede decir que mi RMN está bien – le grito, retándolo.

No sé si será por el accidente o por todo lo de esta semana pero se me empiezan a formar lagrimas que intento retener.

Derek se detiene, ya estaba en la puerta… se gira y me mira como si estuviera asombrado con mis declaraciones.

Se acerca a mí y roza su nariz contra la mía, me mira directamente a los ojos.

Tú me importas Meredith… más de lo que me gustaría – dice con un gesto serio.

Eso hace que se me suelten las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener… maldición.

Mentira! – grito negando con la cabeza.

Ouch eso hace que me duela más la cabeza y mis lágrimas caen con más fuerza.

Meredith… para – dice Derek al ver que frunzo el ceño. Me intenta afirmar la cara con sus manos.

Suéltame! – grito de nuevo intentando alejarme de su agarre.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pregunta mientras me suelta.

Que… ¿Qué me pasa? Que mierda te pasa a ti Derek, porque no desapareces de mi vida de una puta vez, me engañas para que este contigo me asusto pero sigues persiguiéndome, una vez que me convences me dejas por el primer error que cometo y ahora me dices que te preocupas de mi… si te fuiste de viaje y no me has visto desde entonces y más encima cuando vuelves te acuestas en mis narices con esa enfermera! – grito la última parte.

¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendido

No te ha… -

Meredith – dice mi madre que entra por la puerta cerrándola inmediatamente.

Ohh ohhhhh esto se va a poner feo.

Puedes dejar de gritar por favor, nadie quiere saber lo estúpida que fuiste – dice mi madre en un tono tranquilo.

Mamá… - me sorprende verla aquí, por lo que sabía… hoy no estaba de turno.

Dra. Grey - dice Derek en un tono profesional.

Dr. Sherperd le voy a pedir que me deje con mi hija, Richard ya viene hacia acá para examinarla – dice mi madre sin inmutarse porque está hablando con su jefe – ahora si nos disculpa – dice mientras le abre la puerta para que se vaya.

Derek avanza hacia la puerta y se pone frente a mi madre, se ve más alto de lo normal, está a la defensiva.

Dra. Grey yo soy el Neurocirujano a cargo y la Dra. Grey necesita una RMN – dice Derek en un tono que no me gustaría contradecir.

Dr. Sherperd usted sabe que el Dr. Webber está más que capacitado para hacer una RMN, así que por favor si nos disculpa – insiste mi madre mirando hacia la puerta para que Derek se vaya.

Wow mi madre tiene agallas. Estoy en primera fila viendo una pelea de titanes, si tuviera cabritas y menos dolor… pienso amargamente.

En ese caso Dra. Grey… - dice Derek poniendo las manos en jarra – yo insisto en quedarme y ver los resultados.

Dr. Sherperd - dice mi madre exasperada, luego me mira.

Ohh ohhhhhh.

Como bien dijo mi hija no necesita fingir que le importa y… – ouch… mi madre escucho toda la conversación.

Dra. Grey – dice Derek en un tono de advertencia.

Y le pediré que se mantenga alejado de ella, si no quiere que esto llegue a oídos de la comisión – continua mi madre.

¿Está todo bien? – pregunta Richard entrando a la habitación.

Ufff si Richard llega un poco más tarde creo que Derek le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a mi madre. Ouch me duele el brazo.

Derek mira a mi mama y niega con la cabeza, sus ojos llamean. Luego me mira y yo inconscientemente asiento, él se sorprende y me mira preocupado.

Dr. Sherperd… - insiste mi madre mientras le abre la puerta una vez más.

Maldición Ellis… - dice Derek pasándose la mano por el pelo

Ohhhhh… eso hace que mi enfado disminuya, se ve afligido. Para cambiar el aire de la habitación, decido actuar.

¿Alguien podría darme un poco de morfina? Esto me está doliendo demasiado – digo apuntando hacia mi brazo.

Todos me miran y Richard se acerca, veo como mi madre le dice algo a Derek susurrando y Derek la mira con sorpresa y después de lanzarme una mirada de preocupación sale de la habitación.

Richard me inyecta algo y siento como se alivia el dolor inmediatamente, sonrió.

¿Qué paso Mer? – pregunta Richard mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

Alguien me choco… - digo.

Veo que mi madre todavía se mantiene al margen.

¿Cómo que te choco? – pregunta incrédulo.

Me elevo de hombros.

Iba en mi moto cuand – intento decir.

¿Tienes una moto? – escucho que dice mi madre.

Si – digo sorprendida, yo pensé que mi madre ya sabía.

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – dice mi madre negando con la cabeza.

Ellis – le advierte Richard – podrías abandonar la habitación, estoy examinando a Mer – dice Richard molesto.

No, ella es mi hija – responde obstinadamente.

Por eso mismo, soy su médico y necesito tranquilidad aquí – dice mientras le hace un gesto para que se vaya.

Mi madre sale por la puerta ofuscada.

Gracias – le digo a Richard.

Ahora explícame que paso – dice Richard tranquilamente.

Le cuento toda la historia, Richard queda un poco preocupado y me dice que le dirá a Jack que investigue que paso.

Me realiza la RMN y no tengo más que una contusión. Me inmovilizan el brazo, al final no tenía una fractura solo un esguince, tengo que tener reposo por una semana.

Richard insiste en que vaya a hacer el reposo a su casa, pero las cosas con mi madre no están muy bien así que me decido ir por ir a mi casa.

Al salir del hospital me encuentro con mi madre, ella me espera junto a Jack, me abre la puerta para que entre, como no quiero discutir subo… ella me sigue.

Meredith – dice mi madre.

Ahórratelo, ya se lo que dirás – no quiero discutir, volvió a dolerme el brazo.

¿En serio Mer?... Haber ilumíname – y hace un gesto con la mano dándome la palabra.

Que soy una estúpida por meterme con Derek, que no seré un buen médico, que eche mi carrera por la borda bla bla bla – le digo

Meredith solo quiero lo mejor para ti… por favor dime que te mantendrás alejado del Dr. Sherperd, él no te conviene… esconde muchas cosas – dice mi madre seria.

Eso prende mis alarmas, ¿Qué sabe mi mama de Derek?... estoy sumida en mis pensamiento cuando mi madre anuncia que llegamos, me ayuda a subir al departamento y luego se va con la promesa de volver mañana.

Me tomo unos analgésico y me acuesto, Alex llegara como a las 10 y me envió un mensaje de que traería la cena.

Despierto desorientada, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir siesta, pero de inmediato escucho que alguien golpea la puerta insistentemente.

Me levanto y voy a abrir la puerta, no sé qué hora es pero de seguro que es Alex o Cristina.

Al abrir me quedo congelada, en la puerta esta Derek… en su cara veo ansiedad.

Hola – me dice en un susurro y luego suspira.

Hola – le digo, una vez más se ve hermoso, va con un traje gris, una camisa negra y la corbata, dios mío la corbata que uso ese día conmigo.

El mira lo que estoy mirando y sonríe.

Ando con ella casi siempre – sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos – me recuerda a ti – termina diciendo mientras me mira de forma abrazadora.

No sé qué decir, tenerlo en mi casa…

Pasa – le digo al final.

El entra y cierra la puerta, pero se queda apoyado en ella.

Me mira expectante, hasta que se acerca y se sienta junto a mí en el sillón.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunta finalmente.

Bien, el dolor de cabeza ya no lo tengo, me duele un poco el brazo, en realidad me duele el cuerpo entero – le digo con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe tristemente.

Mer… - dice y se acerca a acariciarme la mejilla.

Yo cierro los ojos cuando siento su mano sobre mi piel, vuelvo a sentir esa corriente que siento cada vez que me toca.

Él va a retirar la mano pero yo pongo la mía sobre la de él e inclino mi cabeza hacia su mano.

Él sonríe, una hermosa sonrisa, suspira.

Al final deje ir su mano y el deja de acariciarme.

En ese momento se lo que quiero, lo quiero a él sin importarme nada, ni mi madre, ni Richard, ni siquiera la enfermera… lo quiero de vuelta.

En un solo movimiento me acerco y pongo mis labios sobre los de él. Derek abre los ojos sorprendido, yo sonrió de forma sexy y le paso la lengua por su labio inferior.

Derek suspira y se acerca más a mí, me toma con una mano por la cabeza y con la otra por la cintura.

Nos besamos lentamente, de forma tranquila pero de repente cambia y el beso se vuelve feroz, hambriento, en una lucha de lenguas. Yo me apoyo sobre él y Derek se deja caer en el sillón, comienzo a besarlo desesperadamente, siento su erección contra mi abdomen y empiezo a moverme sobre él.

Derek gime y eso me incentiva más, me muevo más rápido y en un intento de agarrarlo desde el pelo me paso a llevar el brazo con el sillón.

Ahhh – gimo con dolor.

Dios Meredith – dice Derek sentándose en el sillón y sujetándome el brazo - ¿estás bien? – me pregunta preocupado.

Si… solo me pase a llevar – digo restándole importancia al golpe – sigamos en lo que estábamos – le digo mientras me lanzo a sus labios nuevamente.

Derek se echa para atrás y se levanta del sillón.

Meredith eres tan inconsciente con tu cuerpo – dice Derek serio e intentando controlar su respiración.

Yo hago un puchero, él sonríe.

Ya no me deseas – afirmo con sorpresa.

Mer quieres dejar de decir estupideces – dice mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo – si no te deseara no tendría tremenda erección – dice apuntando hacia sus pantalones.

Aquello me da risa, esta desconcertado y caliente.

Pero ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunta sorprendido.

De ti – le digo con una sonrisa y me muerdo el labio, me acuerdo que eso le gusta.

Él se sienta al lado mío y me suelta el labio que me estoy mordiendo.

Eres mala – dice mientras susurra.

No aguanto más y me siento en su regazo y los abrazo, pongo mi cara en su pecho y aspiro su aroma. Él se asombra y demora algún tiempo en responderme, pero cuando me abraza pone su nariz sobre mi cabello e inspira profundamente.

Como te he extrañado – suspira.

No quiero arruinar el momento para recordarle lo de la enfermera. Nos quedamos un tiempo ahí hasta que suena el timbre.

Déjalo… ya se irán – dice Derek sin soltarme, eso me da risa. Me levanto finalmente de su regazo y voy a abrir la puerta mientras Derek pone mala cara.

Hola Mer – dice Steve mientras me da un gran abrazo.

Siento a Derek al lado mío en dos segundos.

Hola Steve ¿Cómo estás? – digo mientras me suelto de su abrazo y miro a Derek que me está frunciendo el ceño.

Mejor que tú al parecer – responde mirando mi brazo.

Derek se mueve incomodo a mi lado. Ruedo mis ojos, sé que quiere que lo presente.

Steve este es Derek un … amigo y Derek este es Steve un amigo de Alex y mío espero – le digo mientras le cierro un ojo a Steve, él sonríe y le da la mano a Derek.

Derek le da la mano, serio, ruedo los ojos una vez más.

Un gusto Derek – dice Steve sonriendo.

Igualmente – dice Derek.

Steve Alex todavía no ha llegado – le digo mientras lo dejo pasar.

Si se Mer, Alex me dijo que viniera para echarte una mirada, dice que eres muy obstinada así que dijo que te cuidara – dice Steve sonriendo. Me agrada Steve, me siento cómoda con él.

Meredith ya tiene quien la cuide – dice Derek

Steve frunce el ceño, yo le hago un gesto disculpándome, que al parecer entiende.

Steve nos disculpas un momento – le digo mientras tomo de la mano a Derek – siéntete como en casa… en el refri hay cervezas o refrescos si quieres.

Y me llevo a Derek hacia mi habitación, a veces me exaspera este hombre.

Al entrar cierro la puerta.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le pregunto. Mientras intento cruzarme de brazos, pero no puedo por mi brazo inmovilizado así que decido ponerme el brazo en la cintura.

Estas coqueteando con ese hombre delante de mi Mer, eso no me gusta – dice mientras mira mi habitación de forma curiosa.

Mi habitación no tiene nada fuera de lo normal, lo único es la vieja cama que tengo, me la traje de Nueva York, tiene alrededor de 30 años de antigüedad, era de mi abuela.

¿En serio Derek? – le pregunto exasperada.

En serio Meredith – dice irónicamente.

Punto uno. Nosotros no somos nada. Punto dos. Yo coqueteo con quien me plazca – Derek va a decir algo, pero lo interrumpo haciéndolo callar poniendo un dedo en su boca. Y punto tres. Steve es… "amigo" – recalco las comillas – de Alex.

Derek me muerde el dedo juguetonamente.

Me pone cuando te pones toda mandona – dice sonriendo.

No me cambies de tema – digo seria, creo que es momento de una verdadera conversación.

Así que Alex y Steve… mmm interesante – dice Derek.

Derek – digo asustada – no debí haber dicho eso, Alex me mataría si se entera que te conté – le advierto.

Tranquila… ya estaba al tanto de los gustos del Dr. Karev – dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

¿Por qué tienes una cama tan antigua? – pregunta mientras la rodea y la recorre con el dedo.

No me cambies de tema – digo

No tengo nada más que decir – dice – está todo arreglado, ya me siento seguro respecto a ese tal Steve.

¿En serio Derek? – pregunto, este hombre va a hacer que me salgan canas verdes.

En serio Meredith – dice nuevamente de forma irónica.

Bueno y porque no me cuentas de ti y la enfermera, es un tema lo suficientemente interesante para ti – digo elevando un poco el tono de voz.

No, no es un tema interesante pero igual responderé a tus preguntas si te deja tranquila – dice seriamente – y te vuelvo a pedir que no grites – dice finalmente.

No tengo preguntas, te vi con ella y hasta te escuche – pongo cara de asco – así que ya sé que estas con ella, lo que no me cuadra es que haces acá.

Se acerca a mí lentamente como se acerca un felino a su presa. Se pone muy cerca de mí pero sin tocarme y se agacha para estar frente a frente.

Yo no estoy con nadie Mer… solo tuve sexo con ella, eso es todo – dice

Al igual que solo tuviste sexo conmigo ¿cierto? –

Yo nunca te prometí nada más –

Que tonta soy, se me había olvidado que el gran Dr. Sherperd solo folla nada más que eso, porque él es tan distinto a los demás, él es un médico reconocido internacionalmente y un millonario empresario, como va a tener una relación con una simple enfermera y menos con una interna ¿o me equivoco? – digo mientras me muevo de un lado a otro por la habitación.

No te pases Meredith – dice susurrando.

Derek está enojado, esta rígido con los nudillos blancos al lado de su cuerpo y sus ojos llamean.

¿O me equivoco Derek? – recalco una vez más.

No… no te equivocas – dice de repente mirándome fijamente.

Siento como si me hubiera golpeado en el estómago, me llevo una mano a la boca, nunca pensé que fuera así, me intento alejar pero me agarra antes de hacerlo y me acerca a él.

No te equivocas en eso de que solo follo y no tengo relacionas con NADIE – recalca – pero no por los motivos que tú dices Mer, no soy así, no tengo relaciones porque no me puedo enamorar – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Por qué? – pregunto inmediatamente.

Derek me suelta y se aleja pasándose las manos por el pelo – esta desconcertado.

Es todo lo que te voy a decir por ahora –

¿Y porque estás aquí entonces Derek? – pregunto, no entiendo para que molestarse.

Porque no sé qué me hiciste, pero me preocupo de ti como nunca me he preocupado antes de nadie y hoy cuando la Dra. Stevens me dijo que tuviste un accidente – se queda callado y cierra los ojos recordando – dios sentí pánico, nunca me había sentido así…

Derek todavía no entiendo, te preocupas de mi… pero eso no es suficiente para mí – le digo haciéndole entender que necesito algo más.

No es solo eso Mer… quiero que estés solo conmigo – de repente cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos veo que sus ojos llamean nuevamente - ¿Quién es el tipo del bar con quien te besaste dos veces y luego te encerraste en el baño de hombres cerca de 20 minutos? – pregunta.

Eso me deja helada, mi boca se abre, como sabe eso.

¿co… como sabes eso? – pregunto con sorpresa.

No me has respondido ¿Quién es ese tipo? – me dice mientras me toma por el codo de forma suave pero firme.

Demonios Derek – me suelto de su agarre – ¿me estas espiando?, ya tengo suficiente con mi madre, no necesito otro jodido guardaespaldas.

Responde mi pregunta Mer, yo respondí la que me hiciste con respecto a Rose – dice Derek.

Maldición tiene razón.

Es un amigo de la Universidad, mío y de Alex –

¿Es un ex? –

No, solíamos enrollarnos de vez en cuando, sin compromisos – me encojo de hombros – al parecer en eso nos parecemos… yo nunca he tenido una relación amorosa – digo como disculpándome.

Derek me mira sorprendido… si yo también puedo sorprenderlo.

¿Por qué? – pregunta incrédulo.

Es todo lo que te voy a decir por ahora – apelo a lo que me respondió el anteriormente.

Algo me ocultas Meredith – dice mirándome fijamente.

Al igual que tu Derek – le digo mirándolo también.

Nos retamos con la mirada. Pero el cede y se acerca me toma la cara con ambas manos.

Quiero que estés conmigo – dice y luego me pasa la lengua por los labios, como me gusta.

Tengo que pensar con claridad, esta vez tengo que pensar más las cosas.

¿Y tú Derek? ¿Estarás conmigo? –

Por supuesto que si pequeña – ohhh echaba de menos ese apodo, pero tengo que ser más clara.

Lo que quiero decir ¿estarás solo conmigo? –

Derek se separa de mí y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Porque si no es así piénsalo bien, porque yo también puedo estar con otras personas Derek

¿Me estas amenazando? – me pregunta incrédulo.

Me canse de ser la tonta aquí Derek si tu estas con otras personas… yo también – digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Estas jugando con fuego Meredith – dice susurrando – si estoy solo contigo te pediré cosas que no puedes darme todavía.

Mierda, siento que no llegaremos a nada.

Bueno si yo estoy solo contigo… yo también te pediré cosas que no puedes darme – le digo en el mismo tono.

Derek suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo.

Así que estamos en un punto muerto – dice Derek.

Me encojó de hombros nuevamente y me acerco a la puerta.

Puedes irte, sin remordimientos – le digo abriéndole la puerta para que salga.

Derek se acerca a la puerta y cuando pienso que va a salir cierra la puerta y me aprisiona en contra de ella.

Está bien… solo estaré contigo y seguiremos yendo a tu ritmo – dice finalmente exasperado – pero te advierto que me gusta mucho el sexo, así que tendrás que seguirme el ritmo – ahora tiene una sonrisa sexy.

No Derek, tú tendrás que seguirme el ritmo, porque hace tiempo que no tengo sexo y tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido – le digo con una sonrisa y mordiéndome el labio.

Pequeña como te deseo – dice mientras se acerca a besarme.

Yo acepto su beso feliz, me besa apasionadamente metiéndome la lengua por todos los rincones de mi boca. De repente se separa.

Por más que me gustaría hacer más que besarte no podemos pequeña – dice mientras me acaricia la cara – tu todavía estas resentida de tu accidente y tenemos al amigo de Alex afuera.

Nooo – digo frustrada – ya no me duele nada, de verdad y Steve puede esperar – le digo mientras lo beso, Derek responde gustoso.

Pero se aleja nuevamente.

Estas ansiosa pequeña, pero ya he dicho, así que vamos para afuera – dice mientras se aleja.

Maldición Derek, en este momento te odio – le digo mientras abro la puerta y salgo.

Escucho a Derek sonreír detrás de mí. Eso también me hace sonreír.

Al llegar al salón veo a Steve sentado en el sillón viendo T.V mientras se toma una cerveza, se la quitó y tomo un sorbo.

Meredith no deberías estar bebiendo, estas tomando fármacos – escucho que dice Derek acercándose a nosotros.

Lo siento Mer pero tiene razón – dice Steve mientras me quita la cerveza.

¿Quieres algo? – pregunta Derek mientras se acerca a mí.

Sexo – le digo frustrada. Escucho como Steve se ríe junto a mí.

Meredith – dice Derek con falso enfado.

Tú preguntaste – respondo de mal humor.

Mi culpa – dice - ¿quieres algo de beber? – pregunta nuevamente.

Una soda por favor – le digo con mi sonrisa de niña buena – en el refri hay.

Derek va hacia la cocina y vuelve con una soda para mí y una cerveza para él.

¿Cómo es que tú puedes beber y yo no? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

Derek se sienta junto a mí y me pasa la soda.

Yo no estoy tomando fármacos y no tengo turno hasta mañana - dice mientras me cierra un ojo.

¿Eres medico también? – pregunta Steve

Si, de hecho soy el jefe de Mer y del Dr. Karev – responde Derek.

Yo ruedo mis ojos. A quien le interesa eso.

Woow – solo atina a decir Steve.

Siii wooow – digo sonriendo por la falta de palabras de Steve.

Se abre la puerta y entra Alex con unas bolsas, al ver a toda la gente en el salón, sonríe.

Woow me enfermare mas seguido, parece – dice Alex mientras entra y pone las bolsas en la mesa, Steve se para a ayudarlo.

No lo creas Alex, no es tan bueno como se ve, no puedo beber ni tampoco tener sexo – digo haciendo un puchero.

Mer – dice Derek nuevamente en un tono de falso enfado.

Alex y Steve se ríen.

Alex se acerca a mí y me besa la frente, siento como Derek se pone rígido junto a mí, Alex se da cuenta porque le lanza una mirada pero no dice nada.

¿Cómo estas nena? – pregunta Alex acariciándome la mejilla.

Bien Alex – digo rodando los ojos – fue solo una caída.

Lo que tú digas Mer – dice Alex mientras se aleja y se va hacia su habitación, Steve lo sigue.

Miro a Derek y está mirando la T.V fijamente mientras bebe de su cerveza, sé que no le está poniendo atención, porque tiene la mirada perdida.

Le tomo la mano y se la apretó.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto suavemente.

Derek reacciona y me mira de forma inquisidora, como si estuviera intentando leer mi rostro.

¿El Dr. Karev está enamorado de ti? – pregunta de repente.

¿Qué? – pregunto en estado de shock.

¿El Dr. Karev está enamorado de ti? – repite nuevamente.

¿Eres idiota o te haces? – le pregunto bruscamente, nunca lo he llamado así, pero su pregunta me descoloca.

Mer – me advierte Derek.

Nada de Mer, como se te ocurre pensar algo así, Alex es como un hermano para mí, el me cuido y estuvo hay cuando más lo necesite, lo conocí en mi peor momento y él estaba igual… - de repente me callo, estoy hablando de más.

¿Pero él tiene claro eso? –

Dios Derek eres tan… - no sé qué decirle. Este hombre me vuelve loca.

Lo siento Mer, solo quería asegurarme – dice a modo de disculpa.

Es tarde quizás deberías irte – digo de mal humor.

El me mira sorprendido.

¿Me estas echando? – pregunta incrédulo.

Como dije es tarde, quizás estés cansado, por eso estás hablando tantas tonteras – digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Derek se ríe a carcajadas y se acerca a besarme, me da pequeños besos.

Pequeña contigo no me aburriré nunca – dice mientras se calma.

Es bueno saberlo – le digo sacándole la lengua.

Derek se ríe de nuevo y me besa, pero esta vez yo lo afirmo por la corbata con mi mano buena y lo acerco para besarlo apasionadamente.

Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo hambre – dice Alex mientras se acerca seguido por Steve que se ríe.

Derek se intenta alejar pero yo lo sigo teniendo agarrado de la corbata me acerco y le susurro en el oído.

Vamos a mi habitación – luego le muerdo el oído seductoramente y lo dejo que se aleje.

El me levanta una ceja. Se acerca y cuando pienso que me va a besar se acerca a mi oído.

No empieces algo que no puedes terminar – me susurra mientras me mordisquea la oreja de una forma que hace que mi sangre se dirija en un segundo hacia mi sexo. Reprimo un gemido.

Se aleja sonriendo. Mi cara debe ser un poema porque veo que Steve y Alex también se están riendo de mí.

Eres malo – le digo haciendo un puchero.

Él se encoge de hombros y me da un pequeño beso, para después acercarse a Alex y Steve.

Para mi sorpresa Derek los ayuda a poner la mesa. Yo me quedo en el sofá viendo como tres hombres guapos están en mi departamento, cuidándome. Soy una maldita afortunada.

Vamos pequeña hora de comer – me dice Derek desde la mesa.

Me acerco gustosa y pasamos un buen rato, incluso Derek bromea con Alex, me gusta verlo así tan relajado. Una vez que terminamos de cenar Alex y Steve se dirigen a su habitación y yo me quedo con Derek que decide irse, porque según el yo no aguantare la tentación.

Adiós pequeña y cuídate, mañana me pasare para ver cómo te encuentras ¿Cuándo volverás a trabajar? – pregunta mientras me pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

No lo sé… tengo que preguntarle a mi jefe – le digo sonriendo.

mmm… entonces creo que te quedaras mucho tiempo aquí – responde sonriendo.

Mi sonrisa cae

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Porque si por mi fuera te daría un mes como mínimo con reposo, y de paso me encerraría ese mes entero contigo en la habitación – dice

Vuelvo a sonreír como una tonta, sería un mes de sexo increíble pienso.

Bueno pequeña me voy – me besa.

Se va hacia la puerta y yo lo acompaño.

Una pregunta Dr. Sherperd – le digo mientras el abre la puerta.

Dime –

Como mi médico es mi padrastro me da un poco de vergüenza preguntarle a él, pero aprovechando que usted también es médico ¿Cuánto tiempo me recomendaría esperar para tener sexo? – le pregunto mordiéndome el labio.

Derek se queda con la boca abierta y su mirada se oscurece, se le dilatan las pupilas.

Yo como su médico le recomendaría que esperara al menos hasta que se quite el dolor y que busque poses innovadoras para no pasarse a llevar las heridas – me susurra de forma seductora.

Lo tendré en cuenta Dr. Sherpard – le digo mientras lo empujo por la puerta – adiós Derek – lo beso apasionadamente y cuando el responde me alejo y lo empujo para cerrar la puerta.

La cara de Derek al cerrarle la puerta es un poema. Sonrió como una niña que acaba de hacer una maldad.

Me voy a mi habitación y escucho que suena mi celular. Un mensaje.

Es de Derek

_Me las pagaras pequeña, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo._

_Cuídate mucho, por favor._

_D._

Sonrió y me voy a la cama con una sonrisa que no cabe en mi cara.

* * *

**Al parecer Derek y Meredith están llegando a un acuerdo, pero ¿cuanto les durara? **

**Gracias a los que me leen :)**

**Se viene un capitulo candente...**


	10. Una tarde bastante agitada

_Sonrió y me voy a la cama con una sonrisa que no cabe en mi cara._

¿Es siempre tan perezosa? – escucho una voz

Déjala Yang - escucho la voz de Alex… creo.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo a Cristina y Alex mirándome fijamente.

¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen en mi habitación? – pregunto mientras intento abrir los ojos.

¿Siempre se levanta de tan mal humor? – pregunta nuevamente Cristina.

Cristina puedes dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí – grito mientras me levanto para ir al baño.

Al salir del baño ya no están en mi habitación, me dirijo a la cocina y están tomando desayuno.

¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? En vez de estar salvando vidas – pregunto mientras me sirvo un café y busco sobras de la cena de anoche.

Entramos más tarde – dice cristina encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Y pasaste a verme antes de irte a trabajar? – Pregunto sonriendo – que tierno Cristina, no sabía que eras tan amorosa.

Cállate – dice Cristina secamente.

Yo me largo a reír al igual que Alex, mientras Cristina gruñe.

Los acompaño a tomar desayuno mientras conversamos de algunas cirugías en las que hemos estado. Me muero por volver al hospital, quiero volver al quirófano.

Alex y Cristina se van y yo me quedo sin nada que hacer. Así que me decido por hacer algo que nunca antes he hecho, el aseo.

Comienzo con la cocina y el salón, de repente suena el timbre. Miro la hora y ya son la 1… woww como ha pasado la hora.

Hola Meredith – dice mi madre mientras entra. Se asombra al verme toda sucia y al entrar se asombra más al ver que he removido algunos muebles.

¿Estás limpiando? – pregunta asombrada.

Si madre, no tenía nada que hacer – le digo encogiéndome de hombros.

Meredith sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, puedo llamar a maría para que te venga a ayudar – dice mientras sigue mirando el departamento.

Mama no necesito a tu nana para que me venga a hacer el aseo – digo rodando los ojos.

De repente siento que suena mi teléfono.

Voy a buscarlo porque está en mi habitación. Al llegar veo que es un mensaje.

_Mer_

_Pasare a verte alrededor a las 2 y llevare algo para que almorcemos._

_Estoy ansioso por verte_

_D._

Le respondo inmediatamente con una sonrisa en mi cara.

_Derek _

_Avísame cuando vengas llegando, la reina de las nieves esta por acá y no quiero que te vea._

_M._

Espero su respuesta pero no llega, así que me voy al salón y veo como mi madre saca unos fármacos de su bolso.

Mer te traje algo para el dolor – dice mi madre.

Gracias – le digo con una sonrisa, quiero que se vaya para estar con Derek.

Suena mi celular y respondo.

Hola –

¿Quién es la reina de las nieves? Y ¿Por qué no quieres que me vea? – es la voz de Derek y suena enojado.

Ruedo los ojos, porque es tan exasperante.

Como estoy frente a mi madre que me mira de forma curiosa, respondo.

Cristina ahora estoy con mi madre por eso no puedo buscarte eso, pero no te preocupes ella ya se está yendo – le digo mirando a mi madre para que entienda la indirecta.

Mi madre rueda los ojos y toma sus cosas.

Ohhh – escucho que dice Derek.

Me da risa, parece que no esperaba mi respuesta.

Nena estaré allá en unos 15 minutos, ojala tu madre ya no esté – susurra la última frase.

No te preocupes, ya se está yendo – digo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Mi madre me mira con el ceño fruncido… genial pensara ahora que estoy coqueteando con Cristina.

Nos vemos – se despide Derek.

Adiós – le digo y cuelgo.

Mi madre me mira de una forma extraña.

Bueno Meredith parece que no soy bienvenido así que me voy, tomate tus remedios y cuídate por favor – dice mientras se acerca a darme un abrazo – Richard te manda saludos y dice que vendrá a verte uno de estos días.

Gracias mama por todo y saluda a Richard en mi nombre – le digo mientras respondo a su abrazo.

Mi madre se marcha y yo cuento con unos 10 minutos para estar presentable para Derek, me decido por una ducha rápida, me incomoda el brazo inmovilizado, pero hago lo que puedo.

Al salir de la ducha escucho la puerta, maldición no me alcance a vestir, me coloco una bata y decido ir a abrir.

Al abrir me quedo congelada, Derek se ve asombroso, lleva vaqueros de cintura baja y un jersey negro, su pelo se ve desordenado presumo que por el viento. Lo miro de pies a cabeza.

El igual me mira sorprendido y me lanza una mirada caliente de pies a cabeza.

Me recuerdo de mi facha y me pongo colorada. Derek lo nota y sonríe, entra sin que lo invite y cierra la puerta.

Se acerca y me da un casto beso en la boca, pero se queda un momento cerca y me respira.

Hueles maravilloso… - dice mientras se aleja inmediatamente.

Derek… - susurro.

Él sonríe más ampliamente y se aleja a la cocina, yo lo sigo de cerca y veo como saca comida de unas bolsas que traía.

Voy y vuelvo – le digo mientras me voy a poner unos jeans y una camiseta gris.

Al volver veo que Derek está sirviendo la comida.

No sé lo que te gusta así que traje pastas y comida china – dice como disculpándose.

Con las pastas está bien Derek – le digo mirándolo como una babosa.

Se ve demasiado bien en mi cocina. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo como puedo por atrás, el parece sorprenderse porque siento que se pone rígido. Yo me quedo abrazándolo hasta que siento que se relaja.

Le beso la espalda y siento como se le contraen los músculos debajo del jersey.

Mer - advierte Derek.

Pienso feliz en lo que me dijo Cristina sobre el apodo de Derek, por fuera es frio y distante pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es solo una máscara, él se preocupa de sus pacientes como nadie, se preocupa de sus empleados y se preocupa de mí. Sonrió.

McDreamy – digo en un susurro.

¿Qué dijiste? – me pregunta Derek mientras se da vuelta para mirarme.

Nada – le digo mientras me pongo colorada y me escondo en su pecho.

Derek se ríe y me toma de los hombros para que me aleje de su pecho.

Dime que dijiste – dice riendo.

Lo miro y no puedo evitar morderme el labio – dije McDreamy – le digo mientras siento que ya no puedo estar más roja.

Me queda mirando con cara de duda y levanta una ceja.

Te llaman McDreamy, porque eres de ensueño – le aclaro.

La sonrisa de Derek cae y se vuelve serio. Ohh ohhh ahora que dije, su humor cambia de un segundo para otro.

Nadie me conoce – dice Derek mientras se aleja a buscar vasos.

Derek… eres bueno con tus pacientes, eres caritativo, buen jefe y además de hermoso – como no se da cuenta de lo que todo el mundo ve en él.

Todo es una careta Mer, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

¿Por qué yo más que nadie? – pregunto incrédula.

Vamos Mer no te hagas la tonta, quieres de mi algo que sabes que no te podre dar nunca, tu eres hermosa, tierna, buena amiga además de una buena medico… tu deberías buscarte a alguien que te pueda dar lo que quieres – dice mientras no me mira.

¿Y qué quiero yo según tu Derek? – me estoy empezando a enfadar.

Se gira para mirarme y su gesto es serio.

Quieres lo que quieren todas, alguien fiel que las ame y quiera formar una familia – se encoge de hombros disculpándose – no te culpo, todas quieren lo mismo.

¿En serio Derek? – este hombre me exaspera – quizás solo quiero alguien bueno para follar, no te has puesto a pensar en eso, te dije que nunca he tenido una relación y no porque no encontraba hombres que quisieran eso… si no porque YO NO QUIERO UNA RELACION! – grito la última parte.

Derek me mira sorprendido por mi berrinche. Se acerca a mi lentamente y pone sus dos brazos en el mueble que está detrás mío, me tiene encerrada, acerca su frente a la mía.

Sin embargo quieres que solo este contigo – susurra – eso a mí me suena bastante a una relación.

Te lo dije Derek si tu estas con otras personas yo también… tu pones los limites – le digo con mi gesto serio.

¿Así que yo pongo los límites? – me pregunta mientras veo como sus pupilas se dilatan y sus ojos se oscurecen.

Yo solo asiento.

Arrodíllate – dice con voz de mando mientras se aleja para darme espacio.

¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida.

Tu dijiste que yo pongo los limites ¿o no?, entonces arrodíllate – me mira de forma posesiva

No sé si es por su tono de voz o porque presiento lo que viene después pero me excito.

¿por… porque? – pregunto.

Derek me queda mirando serio, no dice nada solo espera que haga lo que él quiere.

Porque no, pienso… y me arrodillo donde estoy, quedo a la altura de su cintura y lo miro hacia arriba.

Muy bien nena… - dice mientras se acerca y me acaricia el cabello.

¿Estas asustada? – me pregunta.

Yo niego con la cabeza… estoy excitada.

Ahora quiero que pongas tu mano buena detrás de tu espalda y no la muevas de ahí. Hago lo que me dice y el me da una sonrisa carnal.

Quiero que me des placer yo después te devolveré el favor – dice mientras veo asombrada como se empieza a abrir los pantalones.

Ohhhh – solo atinó a decir. La verdad que quiero hacérselo a él desde que el me lo hizo a mí en la sala de descanso.

Si no quieres hacer algo solo tienes que decirlo, luego escogeremos una palabra de seguridad ¿de acuerdo? –

Yo me quedo pensando en lo de la palabra de seguridad, eso me lleva a pensar en los libros que he leído y en lo que significa.

¿De acuerdo? – repite una vez más Derek con un tono de voz amenazante.

De acuerdo – repito en forma irónica.

Ohh no nena… no sabes a lo que estás jugando ¿cierto? – niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa sexy, creo que lo excita que lo rete.

Yo lo miro desafiante.

El me mira y niega con la cabeza – que voy a hacer contigo – dice.

Yo me encojo de hombros.

Vamos nena – dice mientras veo como saca su erección de sus pantalones y comienza a mover su mano sobre ella.

Yo lo miro asombrada por la visión es lo más erótico que he visto nunca, Derek dándose placer, inconscientemente me paso la lengua por los labios y veo como a él se le les oscurecen más los ojos y respira agitadamente.

Derek acerca su erección a mi boca, yo inconscientemente me acerco hacia adelante pero el retrocede… está jugando conmigo.

Estas impaciente… – me dice con una sonrisa perversa.

Lo miro seria y él sonríe más, quiero gritarle que me lo meta en la boca de una puta vez, pero suena feo hasta en mi mente.

Derek… - consigo decir finalmente en un susurro.

Derek sonríe sensualmente y al fin acerca su erección a mi boca, lo primero que siento es su olor, huele increíble a una mezcla de jabón y Derek,

Me inclino más y coloco mis labios alrededor de su miembro y chupo suavemente, deslizando la lengua por la punta, quiero ir lento y disfrutarlo.

Miro a Derek y veo como cierra los ojos mientras entreabre la boca para soltar el aire.

Sigo chupando incentivada por su placer, es duro y blando a la vez, y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave. Nunca había disfrutado haciendo sexo oral, pero ahora me siento en el séptimo cielo.

El abre mucho los ojos y me mira.

Dios – gime – sigue así.

Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir. ¡Ja! Yo también puedo Dr. Sherperd. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y él se arquea y mueve las caderas. Sigue con los ojos abiertos, que despiden fuego. Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos.

No nena sin mover las manos – dice susurrando.

Lo miro retándolo y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. El cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Siento que sus piernas se tensan. Me coge del pelo y empieza a moverse.

Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante erección. Se la presiono con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Él espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra.

Mmm… Empujo con fuerza y siento su miembro en el fondo de la garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Paso la lengua por la punta. Es como un exquisito helado con sabor a…Derek Sherperd. Chupo cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor. Mmm… No tenía ni idea de que proporcionarle placer a Derek me excitaría tanto, verlo retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. Siempre me dijeron que era buena en hacer mamadas, pero no le tome importancia hasta ahora.

Mer… me voy a correr en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—Si no quieres, para.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… Y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca… Madre mía.

Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. Yo puedo. Empujo todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí misma, descubro los dientes. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento su líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. Nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre me ha dado asco, pero con Derek todo es distinto, tan carnal que me encanto, lo haría mil veces más y me basta con mirarlo para saber que él también lo repetiría… Me incorporo y lo observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Me mira y me mira.

En un derroche de seguridad me acerco a él y lo beso, a muchos hombres no les gusta sentir sus propios fluidos pero sé que Derek es distinto a todo y no me equivoco porque me responde el beso de forma feroz, me toma por la cintura pero luego me suelta y se aleja.

¿Qué? No….

Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y me esperes ahí… voy enseguida.

¿Por qué? – pregunto desilusionada.

El solo me mira de forma impaciente, entiendo que no me hablara hasta que lo obedezca, así que me voy a mi habitación. Estoy nerviosa y excitada, me sudan las manos.

Cuando entra a la habitación veo que trae una caja con él.

Toma te traje un regalo – dice mientras me pasa la caja

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Se dice gracias – responde el irónicamente

Yo no la he aceptado todavía – le respondo en el mismo tono

Deja la caja sobre la cama y lentamente y con cara de mala leche, se acerca a mí y me besa. Me pone su gesto serio.

¡Vaya, me encanta!

Me succiona los labios con deleite y yo le respondo poniéndome de puntillas. De nuevo se separa y se sienta en la cama. No hablamos. Sólo nos miramos. Sin pestañear, me saco el pantalón que llevo y a continuación la camiseta. Me quedo ante él en ropa interior. Al ver que él respira con profundidad, me siento poderosa. Eso me gusta. Me excita. Nunca he hecho una cosa así con un desconocido, pero descubro que me encanta. Instintivamente me acerco a él. Lo tiento. Veo que cierra los ojos y acerca su nariz a mis braguitas.

Doy un paso atrás y noto que se mosquea. Sonrío con malicia y él me imita. Con una sensualidad que yo no sabía que tenía, me bajo un tirante del sujetador, luego el otro y vuelvo a acercarme a él. Esta vez me agarra con fuerza por las nalgas y ya no puedo escapar. Vuelve a acercar su nariz a mis braguitas y me estremezco cuando siento su aliento y un dulce mordisco en mi monte de Venus.

Sin hablar, levanta la cabeza y con una mano me saca del sujetador el pecho derecho. Me acerca más a él y se mete el pezón en su boca con un gesto posesivo. ¡Dios! Estoy tan excitada que voy a gritar.

Juguetea con mi pecho mientras yo le revuelvo el pelo y lo aprieto contra mí. Vuelvo a sentirme poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Me miro en los espejos de mi armario y la imagen es, como poco, intrigante. Morbosa. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, me separa de él y, sin necesidad de que diga nada, sé lo que quiere. Me quito el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante él. Durante unos segundos veo cómo me recorre con su mirada hasta que dice:

Eres preciosa – dice

Oír su ronca voz cargada de erotismo me hace sonreír y, cuando él me tiende la mano, yo se la acepto. Se levanta. Me besa y siento sus poderosas manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me deleito. Me tumba en la cama y me siento pequeña. Pequeñita. Derek Sherperd me mira altivo y un gemido sale de mi interior en el momento en que él me coge de las piernas y me las separa.

Tranquila, Mer, lo deseas -

Se quita el jersey junto con la camiseta y vuelvo a gemir. Aquel hombre es impresionante con su sensual torso. Aún con los pantalones puestos se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y coge la caja que me ha traído. La abre y veo que es una especie de pintalabios.

Cuando un hombre regala a una mujer un aparatito de éstos —murmura, mientras me lo enseña— es porque quiere jugar con ella y hacerla vibrar. Desea que se deshaga entre sus manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda ella. Nunca lo olvides. —Como siempre, asiento como una tonta y él prosigue—Esto es un vibrador para tu clítoris. Ahora cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí —susurra—. Te aseguro que tendrás un maravilloso orgasmo.

No me muevo.

Estoy asustada.

Nunca he utilizado un vibrador para el clítoris y oír lo que él me dice me avergüenza, pero me excita.

Derek ve la indecisión en mis ojos. Pasa su mano delicadamente por mi barbilla y me besa. Cuando se separa de mí pregunta:

Mer, ¿confías en mí? - pregunta

Lo miro durante unos segundos. Es mi jefe. ¿Debo confiar?

Tengo miedo a lo desconocido. ¡No lo conozco tanto! Ni sé lo que me va a hacer.

Pero estoy tan excitada que, finalmente, vuelvo a asentir. Me besa e, instantes después, desaparece de mi vista. Siento cómo se acomoda entre mis piernas mientras yo miro el techo y me muerdo los labios.

Estoy muy nerviosa. Nunca he estado tan expuesta a un hombre. Mis relaciones hasta ese momento han sido de lo más normales y ahora, de repente, me encuentro desnuda en mi habitación, tumbada en la cama y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que encima ¡es mi jefe!

Me besa la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza me acaricia las piernas. Tiemblo.

Luego me las dobla y cierro los ojos para no observar la imagen grotesca que debo dar. Entonces siento sus dedos por mi vagina. Eso vuelve a estremecerme y, cuando su caliente boca se posa en ella, doy un salto. Derek comienza a mover su lengua como cuando lo hace sobre mi boca. Primero un lengüetazo, después otro y mis piernas, inconscientemente, se abren más. Su lengua va a mi clítoris. Lo rodea. Lo estimula y, en el momento en que se hincha, lo coge con los labios y tira de él. Jadeo.

Escucho un runrún. Un extraño ruido que pronto identifico como el vibrador. Derek lo pasa por la cara interna de mis muslos y tiemblo de excitación. Y, cuando lo pasa por mis labios vaginales, un electrizante gemido me hace abrir los ojos.

Pequeña, te gustará —lo oigo decirme.

Y tiene razón.

¡Me gusta!

Esa vibración, acompañada del morbo del momento, me enloquece. Con cuidado abre los pliegues de mi sexo y coloca aquel aparato sobre mi bultito, sobre mi clítoris. Me muevo. Es electrizante. Segundos después, lo retira y siento su lengua succionarme con avidez. Pocos después, su boca se retira y vuelvo a sentir la vibración. Esta vez no encima de mi clítoris, sino al lado. De pronto, un calor enorme comienza a subirme del estómago hacia arriba. Siento que voy a estallar de placer, cuando me doy cuenta de que la vibración ha subido de potencia. Ahora es más fuerte, más devastadora. Más intensa. El calor se concentra en mi cara y en mi sien. Respiro agitadamente. Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca me había sentido así. Me siento como una flor a punto de abrirse al mundo.

¡Voy a explotar!

Y cuando no puedo más, un gemido incontrolable sale de mi boca. Cierro las piernas y me arqueo, convulsionándome, mientras él retira el vibrador de mi clítoris. Durante unos segundos boqueo como un pez.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Al sentir que él se tumba sobre mí y toma mi boca resurjo de mis cenizas y lo beso. Lo deseo. Le devoro la boca en busca de más.

Dime que quieras —escucho que me dice mientras me sigue besando.

Su voz, su tono al decir aquella insinuante frase me excita aún más. Le tomó la palabra y toco su cinturón.

Necesito tenerte dentro ¡ya! - digo

Mi petición parece convertirse en su urgencia.

¿Tomas algún tipo de anticonceptivo? —pregunta.

Sí. La píldora - pienso amargamente el motivo de porque me cuido.

Aun así —murmura sacándome de mis pensamiento — me pondré preservativo.

Rápidamente se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se queda totalmente desnudo ante mí y me estremezco de placer, nunca me cansare de verlo. Derek es impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su pene escandalosamente duro y erecto está preparado para mí. Alargo mi mano y lo toco. Suave. Él cierra los ojos.

Para un segundo o no podré darte lo que quieres -

Obediente, le hago caso mientras veo que rasga con los dientes el envoltorio de un preservativo. Se lo coloca con celeridad y se tumba sobre mí sin hablar. Me coloca las piernas sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me penetra lentamente hasta el fondo.

Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí – dice de forma sensual

Inmóvil bajo su peso, le permito entrar en mi interior.

¡Oh, sí, me gusta!

Su pene duro y rígido me enloquece y siento cómo busca refugio con desesperación dentro de mí. Me ensarta hasta el fondo y yo jadeo cuando contornea las caderas.

¿Te gusta así? - pregunta

Asiento. Pero él exige que le hable y para hasta que respondo:

Sí -

¿Quieres que continúe? -

Deseosa de más, estiro mis manos, agarro su culo y lo lanzo hacia mí. Sus ojos brillan, lo veo sonreír y yo me arqueo de placer. Derek es poderoso y posesivo. Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad pueden conmigo y cuando comienza una serie de rápidas envestidas y siento su mirada ardiente me corro de placer. Instantes después me baja las piernas de sus hombros y me las pone a ambos lados de sus piernas. El juego continúa. Coge mis caderas con sus fuertes manos.

Mírame, pequeña - dice

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Es un dios y yo me siento una simple mortal entre sus manos.

Quiero que me mires siempre, ¿entendido? -

No puedo evitar volver a asentir como una boba y no le quito el ojo de encima mientras, enardecida de nuevo, veo cómo se hunde una y otra vez en mi interior. Ver su expresión y su fuerza me enloquece.

Abro mis piernas todo lo que puedo para darle más cabida y noto cómo mi útero se contrae. Tras varios envites que me rompen por dentro y me revuelven por completo, Derek cierra los ojos y se corre tras un gruñido sexy, mientras me aprieta contra él. Finalmente cae sobre mí.

¿Todo bien, pequeña? –

Ensimismada y algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda, asiento.

Sí – respondo

Me doy cuenta que yo sólo digo sí… sí… sí… pero es que no puedo decir otra cosa excepto ¡sí!

Él sonríe. Se sale de dentro de mí y se para de la cama.

Me alegra saberlo – dice y se va hacia el baño con sus ropas en las manos.

Su rara frialdad en un momento como aquél me desconcierta.

Me levanto y me comienzo a vestir. Escucho que suena un teléfono y por el sonido me doy cuenta de que no es el mío, debe ser el de Derek porque suena _Should I Stay Or Should I Go de The Clash_. Recuerdo que me dijo que le gustaba ese grupo. Sonrió ante la imagen de hombre tan serio que tiene, sin embargo tiene un rington de un quinceañero.

Derek aparece en la habitación totalmente vestido.

Meredith surgió algo y me tengo que ir –

Ohhh

Mañana te pasare a ver – dice mientras se acerca y me da un casto beso en la mejilla y luego se va.

Que mierda acaba de pasar. Estoy congelada, pero como le dije ya no seré la idiota de la "relación" si se puede llamar así. Me visto y me voy a comer.

Cómo las pastas que trajo y le dejo la comida china a Alex. Luego me pongo a estudiar un poco para entretenerme. La tarde se me pasa volando y aunque intento no pensar en Derek no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

¿Por qué se habrá ido así?, ¿porque se comportó tan frio después de tener sexo?, ¿Por qué me da un puto beso en la mejilla y no en la boca?...

Hola nena – dice Alex entrando.

Hola nene – le respondo con una sonrisa.

Se acerca y me da un beso.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has aburrido mucho? – pregunta divertido.

No… la verdad que se me ha pasado volando el día, y tu ¿cómo estás?, ¿Cómo te fue? –

Bien… hoy entre a cirugía con tu madre y estuvo genial – dice Alex con una gran sonrisa.

Wow que genial Alex, estoy feliz por ti – le digo mientras lo abrazo – oye te deje comida china para que cenes.

Woooo ¿cocinaste? – pregunta horrorizado, la última vez que cocine casi quemo nuestra casa.

No seas idiota – lo golpeo – Derek se pasó a la hora del almuerzo y trajo comida – digo de forma natural, restándole importancia.

Así que tú y el Dr. Sherperd ehh... ¿Va en serio esta vez? – pregunta curioso.

Pufff ojala fuera tan fácil, Derek es un poco complicado –

Me imagino – dice Alex irónicamente – así que le dieron toda la tarde ehhh… el cancelo todas sus cirugías de hoy y no se vio por el hospital en todo el día.

¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada, yo pensaba que la emergencia era algo del hospital.

* * *

**Se vienen los secretos de Derek...**

**saludos :)**


	11. La cruda realidad

_¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada, yo pensaba que la emergencia era algo del hospital._

Que el can… - dice Alex, pero lo interrumpo.

Te escuche, es solo que vino pero después se fue porque dijo que tenía una emergencia – le explico

Ohhh – dice

Sii ohhh – le respondo con ironía

Quizás tuvo una emergencia en uno de sus negocios, tú me dijiste que tenía varios – dice Alex encogiéndose de hombros

Siii – pero siento que no fue eso…

En fin – dice – anda a calentarle la comida a tu hombre que viene cansado – dice mientras me da un golpe en el trasero para que me pare.

Aleex – le digo riendo, él sabe siempre cómo hacerme reír – anda a calentarle tu mejor la comida a tu mujer que esta lesionada – le digo mostrándole mi brazo.

Excusas – dice mientras se levanta para ir a la cocina.

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras Alex me cuenta con lujo de detalles como fue su cirugía con la gran Dra. Grey. Luego nos vamos a la cama.

Pasan cinco días y estoy arañando las paredes, ya no sé qué hacer para entretenerme. He limpiado todas las habitaciones de la casa, he estudiado de todo hasta fui al salón me corte el cabello y me depile de cuerpo entero. Ni siquiera las visitas de cristina, mi madre y Richard me entretienen.

De Derek no sé nada, nunca mas volvió, ni una llamada ni siquiera un mensaje de texto, los primeros dos días estuve más que tentada a llamarlo pero terminaba diciéndome a mí misma que sería una arrastrada si lo hacía.

Es viernes y mi último día de descanso obligatorio como dice Cristina, decido buscar en internet unos paper actualizados sobre algunas cirugías, pero mi curiosidad es grande y escribo Derek Sherperd en mi buscado. Salen varias noticias sobre algunas cirugías, sus inversiones y eventos a los que ha asistido. Decido ver imágenes y salen fotos de el en congresos, el hospital y eventos. Comienzo a ver las fotos de los eventos y busco las más recientes. Derek es un hombre muy guapo y cuando se arregla se ve de infarto, una foto llama mi atención, sale Derek tomando de la cintura a una hermosa pelirroja, la pincho y comienzo a leer.

Lo que leo me deja helada, dice que es de un evento de caridad y que el famoso Dr. Sherperd asiste acompañado de la hermosa Dra. Montgomery… pufff ni siquiera es tan hermosa, en realidad es espectacular en la foto esta con un espectacular vestido rojo que destaca su figura espectacular también, lleva un peinado de esos modernos y unos hermoso pendientes que combinan con un collar espectacular… - si toda espectacular pienso mientras ruedo mis ojos - Derek se ve divino con un simple esmoquin negro con corbatín.

Sigo leyendo y dice que es para juntar fondos para los niños de áfrica y que el evento es organizado por Derek. Tengo una corazonada así que busco la fecha del evento y no me equivoco. El evento fue hace cinco días, fue cuando Derek se fue de repente de mi casa… dios como puedo ser tan idiota! Me dejo para irse a ese evento con ella.

Estoy tentada a buscar información sobre la relación de ambos pero no tengo para que hacerlo ya que al final de la nota sale algo que me deja en shock.

**_¿Juntos de nuevo?_**

Esa simple pregunta hace que me den ganas de vomitar, de nuevo... de nuevo… estoy furiosa quiero romper algo y lanzo lo que tengo a mano, al darme cuenta veo que es mi celular. Maldición. Ahora sí que lo odio.

Camino por todo el departamento, me siento como un león enjaulado. Así que me pongo unas zapatillas y decido ir a correr o romperé todo el maldito departamento.

Voy al parque más cercano y corro, corro, corro hasta que estoy muerta me acuesto bajo un árbol e intento calmar mi respiración.

Maldición Derek… ¿Por qué?…

De repente recuerdo algo, él pone los limites, así que si sale con alguien yo también… necesito sacar la rabia que tengo dentro de mí y recuerdo que Alex menciono que Brian volvería esta semana a Seattle, perfecto, con Brian siempre el sexo es espectacular.

Vuelvo al departamento y cuando me dispongo a llamar a Brian recuerdo que mi celular está en mil pedazos… maldición… piensa Meredith… voy a la habitación de Alex y busco su vieja agenda. Alex nunca fue muy amigo de la tecnología yo lo obligue a comprarse un celular, antes andaba con esta agenda para todos lados y ocupaba los teléfonos públicos.

Siii… ahí está el número de Brian, le marco desde el teléfono de la casa.

Hola – responde Brian con voz formal

¿Brian? –

Si… ¿con quién hablo? – pregunta

Soy yo… Meredith –

Ahhh hola nena ¿Cómo estás? – el tono de voz cambia a uno más coqueto

Bien bebe – siempre nos tratamos con cariño en la intimidad – oye me preguntaba si estabas en Seattle – le pregunto con un tono seductor.

Ahora mismo estoy saliendo de una reunión en el Four Seasons ¿Por qué nena, tienes planes para nosotros? –

Qué te parece si nos juntamos a cenar – le digo sonriendo, sé que no me dirá que no.

Ven a mi hotel y cenamos en el restaurant, me estoy hospedando en el Sorrento ¿te parece a las 8? –

Me parece perfecto… nos vemos –

Adiós nena… estoy ansioso por verte – responde

Corto la llamada y me arreglo lo mejor que puedo, quiero estar impresionante.

Al llegar al hotel Brian me está esperando y nos vamos a cenar.

Conversamos cerca de una hora, nos reímos al recordar nuestras locuras. Pero todavía tengo a Derek en mi cabeza.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta mientras me pasa la mano por la mejilla.

Si ya sabes… problemas con chicos – le digo encogiéndome de hombros. A él no le puedo mentir tampoco, me conoce demasiado bien.

¿Tú con problemas con chicos?, ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Meredith? – dice Brian sonriendo

Para que veas siempre hay una primera vez – le digo con una sonrisa amarga.

Nena… Eres preciosa y una luchadora, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes de que te vinieras a vivir acá pero tú me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero que sepas que por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa… necesito que me des una oportunidad -

Necesito mimos y sus palabras son, en ese momento, un bálsamo para mis heridas. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi maldito jefe. Cierro los ojos y la mirada posesiva e intrigante de Derek Sherperd aparece y, sin saber por qué, beso a Brian. Lo beso con tal erotismo y necesidad que hasta yo misma me sorprendo.

Sin mediar palabra, Brian me arrastra hasta el ascensor. Sé lo que quiere. Sé dónde me lleva y yo le dejo. Subimos a su habitación y entramos sin mediar palabra. Durante unos minutos, nos besamos mientras dejo que recorra mi cuerpo con sus manos. Pero me siento una traidora, no puedo evitar pensar en Derek. Cuando siento que me sube la falda hasta dejarla a la altura de mis caderas suspiro y, sorprendiéndolo, le cojo una mano y le incito a que me toque.

Brian, excitado por mi efusividad, me tumba en la cama, se pone sobre mí y me restriega su erección aún guardada bajo su vaquero. Es cauteloso. Siempre lo ha sido. Su manera de hacer el amor no tiene nada que ver con la de Derek. Brian, en el plano sexual, es pausado y delicado. Derek es posesivo y rudo.

Dos hombres distintos para mí, con dos formas diferentes de hacer el amor. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza. Pienso en Derek y eso me excita. En ese momento, aunque es Brian quien me toca, es Derek quien me posee.

Enloquecido por la entrega que ve en mí, me quita las bragas y veo su sorpresa cuando me ve con las piernas abiertas para él. Sin demora, planta su boca en mi vagina e, instantes después, mi jadeo envuelve la habitación mientras dejo que me coma, que me chupe, que me penetre con sus dedos.

Tengo los ojos cerrados y siento la mirada de Derek. Sus ojos ardientes, pero al mismo tiempo veo el deseo en su mirada. No quiero abrir los ojos. No quiero ver a Brian. Sólo quiero seguir con los ojos cerrados y que Derek vuele sobre mí.

De pronto, Brian para y abro los ojos. Se ha abierto el vaquero y se está poniendo un preservativo.

¿Estás segura? —me pregunta, al subir de nuevo a la cama.

Contesto que sí con la cabeza. No puedo hablar.

Él sonríe pero no dice nada. Instantes después, con delicadeza, comienza a entrar en mi interior. Un poco… otro poco… otro poco más, pero la impaciencia me puede y soy yo quien va en su busca.

Incorporo las caderas y me ensarto en él, deseosa de que descargue toda su potencia sexual en mí. Aquel ataque lo pilla por sorpresa. Lo oigo resoplar, me agarra por las caderas y comienza a bombear su pene una y otra vez dentro y fuera de mí. Me gusta. Sí… sigue… sigue… pero necesito más. Mi vagina se abre pare recibirlo pero aquel pene no es el que yo anhelo. Mis músculos se contraen, a la espera de más profundidad, más posesión, pero Brian, tras varios envites más, se corre y cae sobre mí.

Cierro los ojos y siento ganas de llorar. Deseo a Derek. Deseo que sea él quien me tome y me haga vibrar. Lo que hacía un mes antes con Brian o cualquier otro era una maravilla; ahora, tras él, se ha vuelto soso y aburrido. Yo necesito más y sólo Derek sabe dármelo.

Siento la cabeza de Brian en mi cuello. Lo oigo respirar por el esfuerzo. Cuando se separa de mí me pregunta si todo va bien. Yo le miento y asiento. No quiero herirlo.

Me ayuda a levantarme y voy al baño. Cierro la puerta y me echo agua en la cara, me miro al espejo y susurro al pensar en Derek:

¿Qué me has hecho?

Una vez me he refrescado, salgo y me encuentro a Brian sentado en una silla. Nos miramos.

Me voy – le anuncio

Su cara se contrae.

No, Mer… no te vayas. Lo que dije es enserio… quiero estar contigo - me dice afligido.

Consciente de que me estoy comportando como una mala persona, como una cabrona, de que soy lo peor de lo peor, me acerco a él y le doy un beso en los labios.

Por favor, Brian, continúa con tu vida y olvídate de lo que pasó hoy -

Dicho esto, me doy la vuelta y me marcho. Cuando cierro la puerta tras de mí cierro los ojos y suspiro. Qué mal me siento. Me encamino hacia el ascensor y, cuando llego a recepción pido un teléfono, recuerdo el número y llamo a Cristina. Me dice que están en un local con Izzie, Alex y George y me encamino hacia allí. Necesito emborracharme y olvidar lo que acabo de hacer.

Al llegar al bar que felizmente no es el de Joe veo que los chicos ya están ebrios así que me pongo al día con ellos y bebo tequila como nunca… queriendo olvidarme de todo.

Cuando estamos totalmente borrachos y felices decidimos irnos todos a mi casa, ya que viene Jack a buscarme y nadie está en condiciones de conducir.

Llegamos a la casa faltando para las 4 de la mañana, apenas al entrar George se va al baño a vomitar, veo sorprendida como Alex e Izzie se besan y se van hacia la habitación de él, yo me voy a mi pieza e invito a cristina para que compartamos cama… imagino que George dormirá en el sofá.

Son las 7 de la mañana y mi casa es un caos, tenemos media hora para arreglarnos e irnos. Izzie y Alex se ven felices, tuvieron una buena noche al parecer porque tienen cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. El pobre de George se quedó dormido en el baño vomitando y yo y Cristina dormimos las 3 horas de corrido.

Salimos en el auto de Alex y volamos al llegar al hospital nos encontramos con la Dra. Bailey.

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí… si no es mi grupo de internos favoritos – mira su reloj – llegan 15 minutos tarde así que todos a urgencia, nadie entrara en un quirófano hasta que yo este feliz… y por feliz digo que estén todas las fichas actualizadas, suturas hechas, exámenes rectales completos… ahora vayan a vestirse!

Todos nos movemos frenéticamente, la imagen hasta seria cómica. Chocando unos contra otros.

De repente la Dra. Bailey se da vuelta.

Dra. Grey bienvenida, espero que ahora se mantenga lejos de los problemas – diciendo esto se gira y se va.

Así pasa todo el día, haciendo exámenes, suturas, y actualizando fichas.

En eso estaba cuando escuche su voz.

Dra. Grey... bienvenida – dice Derek mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Maldito idiota engreído tenía ganas de gritarle. Pero se veía tan hermoso que hizo que mantuviera el aliento. Iba con unos pantalones gris de vestir, una camisa negra y llevaba las mangas dobladas, se le marcaba su fibroso cuerpo.

Gracias – respondí secamente y volví a intentar terminar con la maldita ficha.

Él se acercó demasiado para mi gusto, lo mire de reojo y vi como miraba para ambos lados y luego hizo algo que me dejo helada. Me dio un beso en la boca, corto y me acaricio la cara.

¿Cómo estás pequeña? – pregunta suavemente.

Ohhh nooo Derek esta vez sí que no caeré en tus redes.

Me alejo de el en un movimiento brusco, el parece sorprenderse.

Lo sabrías si me hubieras ido a ver… como dijiste – respondo mientras cierro la ficha y comienzo a alejarme.

Pero claro el Dr. Sherperd tiene que tener la última palabra.

Meredith no tuve tiempo, me vi complicado con algunos asuntos y cuando te iba a llamar me interrumpían con alguna emergencia – digo de forma seria.

Lo que sea – le dije rodando los ojos y alejándome de su agarre.

No quería pelear, para qué.

Derek me siguió por el pasillo.

Dra. Grey – dice con voz de mando.

Eso hizo que me armara de valor. Me gire lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre por la primera puerta que encontré, era una habitación donde guardaban las cosas para el aseo.

Derek esto se terminó – le dije valientemente.

El me miro con sorpresa, pero se recuperó inmediatamente y su mirada se vuelve fría y calculadora.

Yo no he dicho que se terminó – dice con tono autoritario.

Ohh ¿en serio? Y que harás ¿me obligaras a estar contigo?... – maldito engreído.

No tengo que obligarte… te puedo convencer – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso hizo que mi enojo explotara, que mierda se ha creído…

Sabes tienes razón, me puedes convencer con solo decirlo, pero te puedo asegurar que me tendrías como la mujer más infeliz del mundo, te odiaría como nunca he odiado a nadie… y aunque tú digas que eres una mierda de persona sé que no te gustaría tenerme así – le digo con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Su máscara de frialdad cae… lo que le dije le afecto. Retrocede.

¿Por qué? – logra decir al final.

Si tengo que decirlo es que no has entendido nada – le digo exasperada.

Él no se toma muy bien mi tono y se acerca y me toma del brazo.

¿Por qué? – repite una vez más y en sus ojos veo rabia.

Me suelto de su agarre y me muevo de un lado para otro. Es momento de ser sincera.

¿Quién es la Dra. Montgomery? – pregunto con un tono demasiado elevado para mi gusto.

¿Qué? – se congela, parece que lo tome por sorpresa con mi pregunta.

Su cuerpo se vuelve rígido y si mi gesto es serio el de Derek es tenebroso, tiene las manos apretadas y sus puños están blancos… todo en su cuerpo dice que está listo para un ataque.

Eso me sorprende…

Finalmente Derek se aleja y abriendo la puerta se gira y me mira con una mirada que me deja congelada.

Tienes razón… se terminó – dice.

Pero antes de salir lo sorprendo, esta vez no quedare como una víctima.

Derek – le digo para que se detenga – pero no te preocupes como te dije tu ponías los limites – su cuerpo se vuelve a poner rígido y aprieta la manilla de la puerta como si quisiera romperla – yo también me volví a acostar con un ex – recalco la palabra – y resulta que fue mejor de lo que recordaba… gracias a tu regalo disfrutamos más.

Eso es Mer… actuación digna de un óscar.

Derek se vuelve a girar y cuando pienso que va a salir cierra la puerta y suspira, luego se gira para mirarme.

Ohhh ohhhhhh… su expresión me asusta y a la vez me excita.

La expresión de Derek cambia y ahora me mira con esos ojos azules oscurecidos, misteriosos y… desafiantes.

No dudo que disfrutaste con mi regalo y ese ex tuyo – escupe como si le diera asco – pero estoy seguro que mientras estabas con el me imaginabas a mí. Cuando sentías sus manos en tu cuerpo imaginabas que eran las mías, cuando te besaba anhelabas que fueran mis labios, cuando te penetraba soñabas que fuera mi polla y cuando se movía de forma lenta dentro y fuera… lo incitabas a que fuera rápido y fuerte tal como te la meto yo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta.

Él sonríe de forma engreída.

Veo que no me equivoco – dice engreídamente.

Eso hace que me enfurezca, lo odio… lo odio por hacer que me enamore de el… - si lo admito, por primera vez estoy enamorada y de un gilipollas - lo odio porque me echo a perder para el resto.

Me abalanzo sobre él y comienzo a golpearlo en el pecho con mis puños, él se deja por unos segundos como si se mereciera mis golpes, pero después me agarra de los puños.

Te odio… te odio – le grito mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Lo se nena – dice mientras me sujeta los puños.

Y de pronto fue como si volviera a aprender una dolorosa lección de mi infancia, una lección que me enseño Nathan y que Derek se encargó de recordármela. No había nada más humillante que expresar las emociones más íntimas, los deseos, mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, y que esas mismas personas convirtieran esa emoción tan pura, tan sincera, en basura. Le entregue mi confianza, le di lo que lo le había dado nunca a nadie con consentimiento y el solo jugo conmigo.

Necesito salir de aquí. Me alejo y me voy hacia la puerta.

Meredith, detente —me ordena; su voz sonaba tranquila... intimidante.

Me detengo y lo miró por encima del hombro. Estoy furiosa, y herida, y ambas emociones formaban un nudo en mi garganta.

Acabas de perder el derecho a darme órdenes —digo apretando los dientes.

Veo como Derek palideció. Y salgo de ahí con lo que me queda. No voy a llorar.

Derek no me intenta detener, no me sigue… se acabó.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta Alex mientras vamos de vuelta a casa después de haber terminado un largo turno.

Si – le respondo mirando por la ventana.

¿Segura? – me pregunta mientras me da un apretón de manos, dándome ánimo.

Ya no puedo más. Me pongo a llorar como una magdalena.

Ohh nena... – dice Alex mientras estaciona el auto y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad para abrazarme.

Yo lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho, dios no sé qué hacer para dejar de sentirme así.

Finalmente me calmo y veo como Alex me mira con cariño.

Estoy bien – le digo mientras calmo mis sollozos.

Estas bien – dice Alex mientras me limpia las ultimas lagrimas – ahora cuéntame que pasa.

Le cuento a Alex con lujo de detalles todo lo que paso desde ayer hasta hoy. Veo como su expresión cambia de tranquilidad a rabia pura.

Ese idiota – dice Alex mientras golpea el manubrio.

Cálmate Alex, no fue su culpa – le intento decir.

No lo defiendas Mer… dios como eres tan estúpida… te lo advertí – grita Alex con rabia.

Demonios Alex – comienzo a sollozar nuevamente – sé que me lo advertiste y él también me lo advirtió pero uno no controla los sentimientos… tú más que nadie debe saberlo – le grito.

Que mierda estas diciendo – me pregunta Alex.

Esto se nos está escapando de las manos.

A ti Alex, a eso me refiero. Tienes dos personas maravillosas que están locas por ti – el me mira sorprendido – si Izzie y Steve están locos por ti pero tú no puedes serle fiel a ninguno… dime como mierda eres tu tan estúpido para hacer lo que haces – le grito.

Metete en tus asuntos – me grita.

Sabes… tienes razón… disculpa por ser una buena amiga – le digo mientras me bajo de su maldito auto y le cierro la puerta de un portazo mientras comienzo a caminar.

Demonios Meredith súbete al maldito auto – grita mientras me sigue desde dentro del auto.

Ándate a la mierda – le digo mientras le levanto el dedo de al medio.

Como quieras – dice Alex y se va.

Maldito todos los hombres de esta tierra. Sigo caminando y veo que no avanzo mucho. De repente un taxi se para al lado mío.

¿Es usted la señorita Grey? – pregunta el taxista

Si ¿Por qué? – le respondo mientras sigo caminando.

El señor Karev me mando para recogerla dijo que si no se subía al taxi la siguiera por todo el camino hasta que se cansara – dice el taxista encogiéndose de hombros.

Maldito Alex… Me subo al taxi y este parte.

Al llegar al departamento Alex me está esperando en el sofá mientras se toma un trago.

Lo siento – dice Alex apenas entro.

Yo corro a abrazarlo y me agarro a él como si fuera mi salvavidas, lo abrazo por los hombros y cruzo mis piernas en su cintura.

Ohhh Alex yo también lo siento – le digo sollozando.

El me lleva a mi pieza y me acuesta, se acuesta al lado mío y así nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y rotos.

Así pasan 3 semanas, Alex y Cristina se turnan para estar conmigo, Cristina incluso me hace reír con el nuevo apodo de Derek McIce... pienso amargamente que ese apodo si que le gustaría.

En el hospital todo va bien excepto cuando Derek me solicita para alguno de sus casos, pero yo me niego a verlo. La primera vez cristina se ofreció y se mostró mucho más competente que yo, le recito la patología del paciente de Derek en un minuto e impresiono a la Dra. Bailey que la envió para reemplazarme. Después fue Alex e incluso George e Izzie. Nunca pensé que podría tener tan buenos amigos.

No he buscado más información sobre Derek y la Dra. Montgomery. No quiero seguir sufriendo.

Llega una nueva semana y la Dra. Bailey me envía a buscar algunos insumos. Estoy en eso cuando siento que la puerta se abre y cierra detrás de mí.

¿Hasta cuándo piensas evitarme? – esa voz. Derek.

¿Mientras vivas? —respondo rápidamente.

Había percibido una nota airada en la voz de Derek y eso había actuado como una cerilla, encendiendo mi propia furia y confusión. Paso junto a él con la cabeza agachada, pero él me intercepta sujetándome del brazo y obligándome a detenerme.

Suéltame—digo rabiosa

Pero en realidad estoy aterrorizada porque noto como estoy a punto de que se me suelten las lágrimas. ¿No era suficientemente malo volver a verlo como para que encima tuviera que ser llorando?

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – le digo exasperada.

Lo haría si pudiera, te lo aseguro —responde con una voz gélida como la escarcha invernal. McIce esta de vuelta.

Me retuerzo intentándome escapar, pero me tiene bien cogida. Tira de mí y de repente me veo con la cara hundida en su pecho mientras me rodea con los brazos.

Lo siento, Meredith. De verdad que lo siento -

Por un momento, mi voluntad cedió y me apoye en él por completo, aceptando su fuerza y su calidez. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de emoción. Me concentre en la sensación de su mano acariciándome lentamente el pelo. Más tarde, cuando analice este breve lapso de tiempo, me daré cuenta de porque siempre cedo. Derek parecía tan perdido y tan desesperado como yo. No era el malo de la historia, pensé amargamente. Él siempre me dijo las cosas como eran.

De repente sentí que un remolino de emociones se acumulaba en mi pecho e intente apartarme de él. El peso del deseo que sentía se me hace insoportable. Derek me soltó lentamente, pero me mantuvo dentro del círculo que dibujaban sus brazos.

Baje la cabeza y me enjuague las mejillas, me niego a mirarlo.

Meredith - me dice Derek.

No digas nada más, por favor — le suplico, no quiero seguir llorando.

No soy hombre para ti. Quiero que eso quede bien claro -

De acuerdo. Claro como el agua -

No me interesa el tipo de relación que una chica como tú, con tu experiencia, inteligencia y talento merece. Lo siento –

Sentí como se me contraía el corazón al escucharlo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Era absurdo pensar de otra manera. No estaba hecho para mi ¿no era evidente? Alex llevaba diciéndome exactamente lo mismo. Clave mi mirada en su bata. Quiero salir de acá, permanecer lo más lejos de él, pero a la vez estar en sus brazos.

Derek me sujeta la barbilla y me la tira hacia arriba para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos, cuando finalmente lo hago descubro que tiene una mueca en su rostro.

Me aparto de golpe de él… dios mío la expresión de pena que creí ver en sus ojos era demasiado fuerte, pero él me sujeta por el antebrazo y no tuve más remedio que detenerme.

En lo que se refiere a mujeres, soy un hombre horrible —me dice—Se me olvidan las fechas señaladas y las citas. Soy bruto. Lo único que realmente me interesa es el sexo... y salirme con la mía —añadió con crudeza, sorprendiendo, mientras lo miro boquiabierta—Para mí, el trabajo lo es todo. Es lo único que me mantiene – suspira – bien – termina diciendo.

Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas en contarme todo esto? Es más, ¿por qué has venido aquí siquiera? - le espeto.

El rostro y la mandíbula de Derek se tensaron, como si intentara contenerse y no escupir alguna respuesta fuera de tono.

Porque no podía mantenerme alejado – dice en un tono que le cuesta hasta el asumir.

Su respuesta me hizo vacilar un poco, confundida. Sin embargo el recuerdo de lo mal que me sentí cuando vi su foto junto a la de otra mujer me golpeo de nuevo e hizo que se me aclararan las ideas.

Si no puedes mantenerte alejado, tendré que pedir un traslado para hacer mí internado en otro lugar -

Meredith no se te ocurra... hacer una estupidez como esa —responde Derek, intentando intimidarme con su tono de voz.

Pero eche mano a la poca dignidad que me queda y me dirijo hacia la puerta y salgo de ahí.

* * *

**saludos :)**


	12. Una cena, una perra y un nuevo amigo

_Pero eche mano a la poca dignidad que me queda y me dirijo hacia la puerta y salgo de ahí._

Derek parece que se tomó enserio mi amenaza por que no se acercó a mi nuevamente y ni siquiera me solicita en sus casos. Eso me alivia pero a la vez me indigna. El no luchara por mí. Soy una idiota al pensar lo contrario.

Es viernes y estoy cenando con mi madre, Richard y Alex en su casa.

¿Cómo van con las prácticas? Por lo que supe Alex se está destacando en pediatría – dice Richard mirando orgulloso a Alex.

Richard estos últimos años es como un padre para mí y Alex, gracias a el conocí a Alex

Una vez que volví a vivir con mi madre estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde, tenía alrededor de 20 años, me emborracha hasta quedar botada, tenía sexo con extraños hasta comencé a dejar la escuela. Mi madre no sabía que hacer conmigo íbamos de psiquiatra en psiquiatra hasta que Richard le recomendó la Dra Wyatt y puedo decir que ella me salvo. Hay conocí a Alex que estaba pasando por lo mismo, la Doctora nos hizo conocernos y desde ahí somos inseparables, junto superamos los miedos y las pesadillas del pasado y decidimos estudiar medicina.

Mi madre y Richard adoptaron a Alex como uno más de la familia, ya que el padre de Alex estaba preso por agresión y abuso y su madre murió de una sobredosis. Alex no tenía más familia, pero inmediatamente se convirtió en un hermano para mí y sé que él se siente igual.

Si me gusta mucho el área Richard, estoy feliz – dice Alex sonriendo.

¿Qué hay de ti Meredith? – me pregunta mi madre.

Yo todavía no encuentro un área favorita mama – le digo

Pero ¿qué hay de neuro? tu amabas el área cuando estabas en la universidad – me recuerda mi madre.

Siii… pero las cosas no se han dado para pasar más tiempo en esa área, así que por ahora estoy probando – le respondo.

Bueno tú sabes porque las cosas no se han dado – me reprende mi madre

Ellis – le advierte Richard

¿Qué? Todos sabemos que es solo por culpa de ella no poder tener casos de neuro ¿o me equivoco? –

No madre no te equivocas – respondo irónicamente

Meredith yo he recibido muchos elogios de ti, todos están encantados contigo… de hecho cardio, general y hasta ortopedia te han pedido para que pases más horas en su áreas – dice Richard todo orgulloso.

Yo solo sonrió, ya sabía eso, Burke, Bailey y Callie me han pedido que este mas con ellos, pero todavía no me decido.

Felicitaciones Meredith – dice mi madre mientras eleva la copa para que brindemos.

Terminamos de cenar y Alex y yo nos estamos despidiendo.

Meredith se me había olvidado decirte, pero la próxima semana hay un evento y nos han invitado como familia – dice mi madre.

Mama… sabes que odio esas cosas – ufff odio vestirme de gala y tener una sonrisa toda la noche en mi cara.

Lo se Meredith, pero tú sabes que no podemos negarnos por el puesto de Richard –

Meredith si no quieres, no vamos – dice el conciliador de Richard

No Richard está bien… iremos – le digo mientras lo abrazo

Gracias hija – ohhh eso me hace que lo abrace con más fuerza, para mí es como un padre.

Y Alex tú también tienes que ir, así que el martes que es su día libre nos iremos de compras – dice mi madre toda emocionada.

Yo ruedo mis ojos y veo como Alex pone mala cara pero sé que está feliz, es uno más de esta familia. Una familia en el cual todos los integrantes tienen un apellido distinto, pero familia al fin.

Así pasan los días, de Derek no sé nada.

Llega el martes y mi madre nos pasa a buscar, nos lleva a más de cinco tiendas para buscar un atuendo que sea el indicado. Alex esta que le corta la cabeza pero igual se prueba todos los trajes que mi madre le pasa. Una vez que elegimos entre todos el traje de Alex, que por cierto le queda divino, se ve espectacular en un traje negro echo a costura con una corbata beige – que sé que no se pondrá, odia las corbatas – mi amigo es sexi y nadie puede negarlo.

Mi turno para encontrar un vestido es bien parecido al de Alex, aunque yo todos los que me pruebo los encentro demasiado, demasiado costoso, demasiado corto, demasiado largo, etc. Mi madre es quien me quiere cortar la cabeza. Llegamos a la última tienda y veo un vestido que llama mi atención es verde, sencillo sin espalda. Le indico a la vendedora que me gusta ese y ella se ve incomoda al parecer no soy digna, dice que es único y que cuesta un dineral, mi madre con una sola mirada la hace correr.

Una vez que me lo pruebo me enamoro, me encanto es sencillo pero elegante. A mi madre y Alex también les gusta. Así todos felices nos vamos a comer y después a descansar.

Llega el sábado el maldito día del evento. Mi madre nos va a buscar temprano y nos lleva a un salón de belleza. Alex reclama que esto es para mujeres pero al final termina disfrutando igual que todos de un exquisito masaje y manicure. Luego vamos a la peluquería en donde yo pido un peinado simple no quiero nada aparatoso.

A las seis pasamos a buscar a Richard en limosina al hospital y partimos al evento. Mi madre nos advierte que habrá bastante prensa y que nos comportemos.

Alex y yo nos reímos de forma malvada y mi madre nos regaña, Richard como siempre intenta conciliar pero se ríe de como ponemos de nervio a mi madre. Me encantan estos momentos, parecemos una familia feliz y sin problemas.

Al llegar vemos que efectivamente está lleno de prensa hay hasta una alfombra roja. De repente algo cruza por mi mente.

Richard para que es este evento – le pregunto

Richard me mira y me lleva para un lado.

Lo siento Meredith debería haberte advertido pero es un evento de caridad para recolectar fondos para las campañas del hospital, el evento lo realizo Derek Sherperd – dice con cara de afligido.

Ohhh – solo atinó a decir.

Lo siento – dice una vez más Richard.

Sabes Richard está bien, no hay problema… esta todo superado – le digo armándome de valor.

¿Estas segura? – pregunta mirándome fijamente

Yo sonrió y le cierro un ojo.

Segurísima – le digo mientras me tomo de su brazo y cruzamos la alfombra roja, más adelante va Alex con mi madre.

No veo a Derek por ninguna parte y eso es un alivio, la verdad lo estoy pasando muy bien, me pongo a conversar con médicos de reconocimiento internacional, estoy emocionada porque me invitan a mí y a Alex conocer sus instalaciones. No sabía que podía aprovechar tanto estos eventos.

Un hombre alto que mide alrededor de 1,90, rubio, ojos azules profundos se acerca a conversarme. Se presenta como Eric Rumsfeld, la verdad es que me deja boquiabierta es guapísimo y parece simpático, sin embargo algo me dice que debo desconfiar.

¿Así que eres medico? - me pregunta con una sonrisa

s… si – logro articular finalmente, que me pasa con los hombres guapos – o sea no, soy interna. Todavía me falta para ser médico. ¿Y tú eres medico también? –

Él sonríe – no Meredith no soy médico, soy un inversionista del hospital – se eleva de hombros y se acerca a mí. Dios mío moriré. – Lamento decepcionarte – dice con voz ronca.

No… no me decepcionas… la verdad te puedo confesar algo – el asiente – estoy un poco aburrida de los médicos – le dijo en voz baja.

El suelta una carcajada que hace que todas las mujeres se vuelvan a mirarlo. Babosas, aunque si fuera sincera yo también babearía por él.

De repente siento un gran alboroto y me volteo a mirar que todos los periodistas se juntan en la entrada. Al ver que se empieza a abrir paso lo veo. Derek Sherperd se ve increíble con su traje negro, su camisa blanca y esa corbata… dios mío la cortaba que uso conmigo.

Sigue avanzando y lo que veo hace que me duela hasta el alma, viene con la espectacular pelirroja con la que salía en la foto. La Dra. Montgomery. Derek la lleva del brazo pero para posar en las fotos la toma de la cintura y la acerca más a él con una enorme sonrisa. Ella sonríe seductoramente. Perra pienso amargamente.

Siento como alguien se mueve tras mío. Eric! Lo había olvidado. Se acerca por atrás y pone sus manos en mi cintura de forma posesiva. Yo me estremezco, apenas lo conozco 5 minutos y se da esas atribuciones.

¿Lo conoces? – me susurra.

Yo estoy congelada, hasta un poco asustada. Sigo mirando fijamente a Derek y como si el me sintiera su mirada se topa con la mía. Esta asombrado, no sé si es porque no me esperaba aquí o por cómo voy vestida. De repente siento que mira más allá de mí y frunce el ceño, la Dra. Montgomery que se da cuenta de la mirada de Derek mira hacia nosotros y también frunce el ceño.

Eric me suelta y se aleja, yo salgo de mi estado y me giro para mirarlo. Eric está mirando a Derek y la Dra. Montgomery, también está frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué pasa aquí?...

Eric deja de prestarle atención a la parejita y me mira, su cara cambia y sonríe.

¿Así que los conoces? – me pregunta divertido

Eso hace que reacciones.

No, no los conozco – le digo acercándome a él y poniéndome en puntilla para intentar estar a su altura – y te pediría que no vuelvas a tocarme, tu no me conoces y yo tampoco… así que mantente alejado de mi – le digo en un tono amenazante.

Diciendo esto me alejo y dispuesta a marcharme pero Eric me toma del brazo, yo lo miro desafiante. Levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Wooww gatita… eres una salvaje – dice riendo.

Me carga que me comparen con un animal, eso me recuerda mi pasado oscuro. Así que me abalanzo sobre él, el retrocede asombrado por mi reacción. De repente siento que alguien me detiene.

Tranquila Dra. Grey – dice alguien.

Miro y me asombro al encontrarme con Mark, el amigo de Derek. Él está mirando de forma desafiante a Eric.

Eric ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Mark mientras me pone tras él, como protegiéndome.

Este es un evento de caridad – se eleva de hombros – vine a apoyar la noble causa – dice mirándome.

Eric… no te hagas el estúpido – lo espeta Mark.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Vamos Mark no nos amarguemos, pasemos una buena noche – dice y me da una mirada lasciva – yo lo estaba pasando bastante bien hasta que llegaste tú – y me cierra un ojo.

Yo me abalanzo una vez más sobre él, que mierda se cree. Me mira como si fuera un objeto sexual, yo ya aprendí a defenderme de tipos como él.

Dra. Grey puede quedarse tranquila un momento – dice Mark sonriendo mientras me afirma.

Que mierda Mark, este tipo se cree el rey del mundo – le digo

Dígame algo que no sepa Dra. Grey – dice Mark

Mark – nos interrumpe Eric - ¿es tuya? – pregunta asombrado

¿Qué?

Yo y Mark miramos a Eric como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, nos largamos a reír.

¿Es tuya o no? – pregunta Eric impaciente.

Yo logro calmarme y miro desafiante a Eric.

Mira idiota yo n…. –

Si. Es mía – dice Mark serio

¿Qué?

Así que mantente alejado de ella. Me escuchaste. Y esta vez es en serio. Yo no soy Derek así que si me entero que te acercas. Te matare – dice Mark con una voz que hasta a mí me hace retroceder.

Ohhh… ¿qué significa eso de que no es Derek?, ¿le habrá quitado alguna mujer a el? Y ¿qué es eso de que lo va a matar?...

Eric parece temer a la amenaza de Mark porque retrocede y levanta ambas manos.

Okey Mark, no sabía que fueras tan posesivo con tus mujeres – dice mientras se pone las manos en el bolsillo. Se gira y se va.

Que mierda fue eso Mark – le digo – como que soy tuya, y que es eso de que lo mataras – pregunto incrédula.

Mark me sonríe de forma graciosa.

Nada Dra. Grey, es solo una amenaza sin fundamentos – dice mientras me mira de forma graciosa – ya sabía yo que tenías agallas, muchas lo hubieran pensado dos veces antes de encarar a Eric.

Meredith – le digo en un tono tajante.

¿Qué? – pregunta

Me llamo Meredith, no Dra. Grey. Puesto que ahora soy tuya al menos deberías tutearme – le digo con una sonrisa.

Mark suelta una carcajada y yo lo acompaño. Me agrada Mark es simpático y gracioso aparte de guapo.

Eres graciosa Meredith – dice mientras nos calmamos.

Eso dicen – le digo rodando los ojos.

Mer… es hora de entrar – interrumpe Alex que mira a Mark con el ceño fruncido.

Alex este es Mark. Mi dueño – le digo sonriendo.

Mark sonríe y le da la mano a Alex.

¿Tu dueño? – pregunta incrédulo.

Me temo que Meredith tiene un sentido del humor un poco especial – dice Mark como disculpándose.

Dímelo a mí – dice Alex sonriendo.

Sii.. sii… burlémonos de Meredith – les digo mientras tomo el brazo de Alex – nos vemos Mark – le digo mientras me voy con Alex.

Una vez adentro nos sientan en grupos en mesas acomodadas alrededor del salón. Por suerte no me toco en la mesa de Derek ni de Eric. En nuestra mesa estamos yo, Alex, Richard con mi madre, una pareja mayor con su hija de unos veintitantos que mira a Alex como si fuera un dulce y un hombre que al parecer es inversionista del hospital.

Miro alrededor y veo la mesa de Derek que está sentado entre la Dra. Montgomery, que conversa animadamente con otra mujer de la mesa, y Mark que le está susurrando como si le estuviera narrando una historia.

Veo como la expresión de Derek cambia de la calma a la rabia en segundos e intenta pararse de la mesa pero Mark lo detiene y le recuerda algo porque Derek asiente y se sienta. La Dra. Montgomery esta ajena a todo.

De repente como si sintiera que lo estoy observando Derek levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Su mirada es abrazadora, en cambio la mía la desvió inmediatamente y continúo con la conversación que hay en mi mesa.

Así pasa toda la cena, yo riéndome de las indirectas que le manda maría la joven veinteañera a Alex en frente de sus padres que la miran boquiabierta. Richard y mi madre conversan animadamente con la pareja y el otro hombre que está en la mesa parece estar quedándose dormido.

El anfitrión anuncia que pasemos a otro salón donde empezara el baile y para gusto mío y de Alex anuncia que hay barra libre.

Mi madre nos advierte que nos comportemos, pero yo y Alex ya estamos lejos de ellos. Escucho como Richard calma a mi mama.

Llegamos y nos vamos a la barra inmediatamente. Yo me pido un daikiri y Alex un vaso de whisky. Nos sentamos en la barra a tomarnos el trago, la fiesta se empieza a animar de a poco y decidimos ir a bailar.

Nos reímos y bailamos cerca de tres bailes animados. Me fijo que Alex mira mucho a maría la muchacha que estaba en nuestra mesa mientras esta lo mira sensualmente desde la barra.

Anda – le digo

¿Qué? – pregunta sorprendido

Anda con ella – le digo encogiéndome de hombros – te entiendo – agrego para que entienda lo que quiero decir.

El me mira fijamente y luego me hace una reverencia, besa mi mano y se va. Le dice algo a la muchacha y desaparecen por la puerta. Yo ruedo los ojos.

Me concedes este baile – pregunta alguien

Bueno… puesto que soy tuya no deberías preguntar – le digo riendo

Solo estoy siendo amable – responde el riendo también

Bueno… bailemos… - le digo – amo – agrego riendo.

Él se acerca a mi oído – no me vuelvas a decir así que me pones a mil –

Eso lo debería encontrar ofensivo y atrevido, pero no sé porque con Mark me siento segura. Apenas lo conozco, pero me siento segura con él.

Así que me rio de una forma poco señorita como dice mi madre y le pego en el brazo. Él sonríe.

Bailamos al ritmo de Rihana y hasta Mark Anthony. Definitivamente me gusta Mark. Baila bien y me hace reír como nadie.

Mark necesito ir al baño – le digo de repente.

¿Me estas pidiendo permiso Mer? – me pregunta mientras eleva una ceja.

Idiota! – le digo riendo mientras me alejo en dirección al baño.

No he visto a Derek ni a su pelirroja, eso me alivia. Cuando estamos en la misma habitación no me siento cómoda.

Entro al baño y cuando me estoy lavando las manos entra la Dra. Montgomery. La miro con los ojos desorbitados. Ella me mira y sonríe. Se acerca a mí.

Así que tú eres el nuevo juguetito de Mark ¿cierto? – me dice en un tono altanero.

¿Perdón? – le pregunto en shock. Que mierda se cree.

Parece que no le gusta mi respuesta porque frunce el ceño.

¿Eres o no la mujer de Mark? – pregunta.

Yo suelto una carcajada, segunda vez que escucho la misma estupidez

¿Qué te importa a ti? – le digo mientras me arreglo el pelo.

Oye – me dice mientras me toma del brazo – tu a mí no me hablas así – me habla en un tono amenazante.

Y aunque debería tenerle miedo, es más grande que yo en muchos sentidos. No me asusta.

Me suelto de su agarre.

Perdón… no sabía que estaba frente a una reina – le respondo de forma irónica.

El gesto de ella cambia, se vuelve tenebroso y dudo por un segundo, pero me armo de valor y sigo.

Que mierda te crees tú… no eres nadie para mi… así que quita tus garras de mí y déjame tranquila – digo mientras me voy en dirección a la puerta.

Meredith – dice la pelirroja con un tono escalofriante. Así que la maldita se sabe mi nombre

Yo me giro y ella se está mirando en el espejo.

Deberías tener cuidado… cuando hables así con alguien que no conozcas – dice amenazándome.

¿Me estas amenazando? – pregunto incrédula.

Ella solo sonríe y me mira por el espejo.

Debo decir que fue un poco escalofriante la imagen, pero es solo una mujer.

Lo que sea – digo finalmente mientras me voy del baño.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia el salón veo que se acerca Derek. Genial lo que me faltaba.

Paso por al lado de él intentando ignorarlo, pero sería demasiado fácil. Me toma del brazo.

Meredith – me dice en un susurro.

Tu novia está en el baño – le digo mientras me suelto de su agarre.

Meredith – repite una vez más – te ves hermosa – dice mirándome de pies a cabeza. Yo lo ignoro.

Tu novia es una perra y dile que se mantenga alejada de mi – noto como en su cara hay sorpresa, me giro y sigo mi camino.

Al girar escucho como Derek habla con alguien.

Mantente alejado de ella… no me hagas enojar Addie, ya no soy el mismo – el tono de voz de Derek es amenazador.

Me doy vuelta para ver y veo como Derek está discutiendo con la Dra. Montgomery.

¿Cómo que ya no es el mismo?

Al llegar al salón busco a mi madre o Richard para irnos, ya estoy aburrida. Nos los encuentro por ningún lado. Sorpresivamente descubro que se han ido.

Maldición

Alex no está por ningún lado, seguramente se fue con María por ahí. Yo no tengo celular.

Como demonios me voy.

Busco por si veo a alguien conocido, nadie. De repente veo a alguien y se me ocurre.

Vamos a "Jugar".

Me acerco a Mark que está coqueteando con una morena espectacular.

Amor ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – le pregunto mientras lo beso. Es un beso corto.

Mark abre los ojos con una expresión que me dan ganas de largarme a reír. La mujer con la que estaba lo mira indignado y luego se va.

Qué demonios Mer! – me pregunta en shock.

Yo me largo a reír Mark luego me acompaña, pero su expresión cambia, se vuelve serio y a la defensiva. Está mirando detrás de mí.

No me tengo que girar para ver quien viene. Lo siento.

Ohhhhh esto se va a poner interesante.

Que mierda haces Mark – escupe Derek apenas llega.

Me giro y ohhh Derek esta enfurecido, esta rojo, sus ojos son un hielo y su cuerpo está listo para un ataque. Aunque es un poco más bajo que Mark su actitud denota más superioridad.

Derek… - le dice Mark y lo mira, Derek también lo mira. Se están retando.

Mark parece reaccionar. Un punto para Derek.

Mark retrocede y levanta las manos, señal de rendición.

Ella me beso – dice

Yo ruedo mis ojos. Cobarde.

Derek de repente se fija en mí y me mira hacia abajo, demostrando su superioridad. Yo para no quedar en menos me alzo lo más que puedo y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

¿Y tú no estabas con tu novia? – pregunto retándolo.

Derek hace una mueca como si se hubiera comido algo en mal estado. Escucho como Mark se ríe.

Derek le da una mirada a Mark.

¿Qué? Es graciosa… - dice Mark encogiéndose de hombros – Ya veo porque te fijaste en ella.

Derek se acerca a Mark y lo toma por el brazo para acercarlo y hablarle al oído. Creo que es para no hacer un espectáculo.

No la toques Mark… si no me olvidare de nuestra amistad – le dice Derek en un tono amenazante que haría a cualquiera retroceder. Bueno excepto a Mark.

Mark sonríe y le susurra – tu sabes que solo la tocare cuando tú la compartas – y agrega en un tono misterioso – pero como sigas así… creo que nunca llegaremos a eso – y luego mira hacia la entrada del salón. Derek sigue su mirada y por supuesto que yo también y veo a la Dra. Montgomery.

La verdad es sexy ver como Derek me reclama como si fuera suya, sin embargo él no es mío.

Derek se aleja mirando fijamente a Mark y luego me mira.

Mi chofer te llevara a casa – me dice mirándome con ojos tiernos y esa sonrisa que hace que se me derrita el corazón, pero no.

No gracias… llamare a un taxi - digo mientras me cruzo de brazos y lo miro con un gesto serio.

Meredith puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña – escupe

Ohhh no… eso sí que no se lo voy a aguantar.

Me acerco a él encarándolo, el me mira como si fuera graciosa.

Que mierda te crees Derek – susurro para no hacer un espectáculo – tú no eres nada mío, así que no sé por qué debería hacer caso a lo que me dices, como van las cosas soy más cercana a Mark que a ti.

Eso parece hacer un efecto en el porque su sonrisa cae y una vez más en su cara veo rabia.

Meredith… - suspira – vamos a hablar esta noche, te pasare a ver una vez que me haya ido de aquí – me mira suplicante.

No – le digo inmediatamente

Déjame explicarte todo y después puedes decidir… por favor – me dice con la mirada que creo que solo reserva para mí. Ojos brillantes más azules que nunca, sonrisa tierna en la cara e inclinación de cabeza. McDreamy.

Woooww estoy tentada a decirle que siii… pero debo ser fuerte.

No… y si me disculpas me tengo que ir – le digo mientras paso por al lado de él.

Derek me toma del brazo.

Pasare como a las 11 y mi chofer te está esperando afuera – me dice con un tono que no espera que lo contradiga.

Que mier… - consigo decir mientras me suelto de su agarre.

Tranquila – me dice Mark mientras me toma el por el brazo ahora – yo te llevare.

Derek parece que va a decir algo pero Mark lo mira fijamente Derek asiente, como si se estuvieran comunicando solo con la mirada.

Nos vemos en tu departamento – dice Derek con una voz tranquila pero a la vez intimidante.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo se va.

Mark me lleva a la salida y esperamos su auto, la noche es fría y yo tengo escalofríos.

Mark me coloca su chaqueta y esperamos en silencio.

Una vez que llega su limusina nos subimos tranquilamente, el me abre la puerta como todo un caballero.

Le digo la dirección al chofer y Mark aprieta un botón, se sube un panel que nos separa del chofer dándonos intimidad.

Mark esta en silencio, yo estoy sumida en mis pensamientos.

¿A ti también te gusta lo que le gusta a Derek? – le pregunto de repente con un tono de voz seco.

Él se sorprende y alza las cejas, luego sonríe.

¿Y qué seria eso? – pregunta divertido

Ya sabes… le digo con un gesto para que siga.

No. No sé. Dime – responde más serio.

Me pongo colorada, no sé cómo decirlo.

Mark se larga a reír – ni siquiera puedes decirlo, al parecer tiene razón Derek… eres como una quinceañera – dice riendo.

Eso me enfurece. No soy una niña.

¿También te jodes a las mujeres mientras las golpeas y te gusta compartirlas con otras? – le digo con un gesto frio.

El deja de sonreír a carcajadas y su sonrisa se hace perversa.

Que puedo decir – se encoge de brazos – me gusta hacer disfrutar a una mujer

¿Y cómo sabes que disfruta así? – le pregunto con un tono agudo

El me mira como si fuera estúpida.

Vamos Mer no te hagas la mojigata -

Yo me sonrojo.

Te creía más inteligente, yo pensé que no juzgabas a la gente -

Eso hace que me avergüence.

A mí me gusta hacer que una mujer disfrute de todos su placeres prohibidos, que se liberen de las cadenas de la sociedad, te sorprenderías saber cuantos deseos sexuales tienen mujeres tan serias e importantes como médicos, abogados, etc.

Fija su mirada azul en mí.

Dime a que le temes – pregunta.

Ohhh me muerdo el labio. Tengo dos grandes temores. Uno de ellos bajo ninguna condición de lo diré a Mark, el otro sin embargo.

En que lo sexual y lo romántico nunca conectan en "su mundo". No veo como una persona que comparte a su mujer u hombre se vea formando familia con esta. Son solitarios – le digo sinceramente.

¿Y si te digo que no es así? para poder expresar deseos a tu pareja como estar en un trio, o que te azoten mientras te penetran hay que tener una relación basada en la confianza, respeto y amor.

Lo miro como si no le creyera.

Si Mer amor, dime que si tu amaras a alguien no le cumplirías todos sus deseos contar de hacerlo feliz –

Ohhh

¿Pero eso no es lo mismo que engañar? ¿Dónde está el límite entre los tríos y la desconfianza o la infidelidad? –

Cuando alguien ama no quiere estar en tríos porque se quiere tirar a dos mujeres o dos hombres, uno lo hace porque le gusta ver a su pareja como disfruta, como gime, como llega al orgasmo. Y la confianza es la base de cualquier relación – se encoge de hombros

Ohh esta conversación me está empezando a acalorar

Yo no veo el momento en el que Derek te comparta y te podamos mostrar el verdadero placer – dice con un brillo en sus ojos.

Eso no va a pasar nunca – nunca… nunca… lucho por creérmelo, pero porque me excito con el pensamiento de estar con Derek y Mark.

Mark solo sonríe como si escondiera un secreto.

El auto se detiene y me fijo que llegamos, me dispongo a bajar pero Mark me detiene se baja él y me mantiene la puerta abierta.

Que caballeroso – le digo sonriendo.

Lo mejor para la dama – dice cerrándome un ojo

Al bajar lo abrazo.

Gracias Mark por todo – le digo.

Y sé que él se da cuenta que no es solo por haberme traído, el hizo mucho por mi hoy, entre ellas me dio una luz de esperanza para estar con Derek.

De nada nena – me dice mientras me abraza.

Vaya… veo que están haciendo migas muy rápido - dice alguien detrás de nosotros

Ambos miramos y vemos a un Derek enardecido. Su corbata esta suelta, su camisa fuera de su pantalón y su pelo desordenado. Sus ojos llamean.

Vaya… no dijiste que vendrías como a las 11 – miro mi reloj – no sabes ver la hora Dr. Sherperd – le digo irónicamente.

Derek no dice nada pero me mira con odio.

Derek no te comportes como un idiota, nos estábamos despidiendo – dice Mark de forma conciliadora.

Bueno ahora que ya se despidieron – le dice irónicamente – ya te puedes ir

Lo que tú ordenes hombre – dice Mark sonriendo, me lanza una mirada como de disculpa, le da una palmadita a Derek que no me quita los ojos de encima y se va.

Que paciencia tiene Mark pienso.

Me giro y voy en dirección a mi departamento, veo que Derek no se mueve, cuando estoy entrando al edificio me giro y lo miro.

¿Vienes? – pregunto coquetamente

El reacciona, me toma de la mano y nos vamos en dirección al departamento. En el trayecto nadie habla, cada uno va sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llego y abro la puerta, hago algo totalmente irracional… que quizás después lamentaré.

Me lanzo a sus labios como una salvaje. Derek se sorprende – si Derek yo también te puedo sorprender – y no reacciona.

Una vez que le bajo las revoluciones al beso. Me alejo. Derek todavía sigue congelado, entonces le tomo su cara con mis manos y le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, luego por el superior y para terminar le doy pequeño mordisco en el labio. Eso lo parece encender porque me toma y me aprisiona en contra de la puerta. Me besa devorándome, me pasa la lengua por los labios para que lo deje entrar y yo gustosa abro la boca. Me devora como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Luego se aleja e intenta controlar su respiración.

Tenemos que hablar – dice en un tono que me hace tragar saliva.

* * *

**¿quien es Eric? ¿que relación tiene la Dra. Montgomery con Derek? :O**

**saludos :)**

**El otro capitulo sabremos de derek y addie.**


	13. ¿Volver a empezar?

_Tenemos que hablar – dice en un tono que me hace tragar saliva._

Ohhh sé que deberíamos conversar pero, lo deseo, lo deseo como nunca he deseado a alguien.

Ataco nuevamente sus labios, Derek se sorprende.

Yo en un ataque de valentía que sólo me inspira Derek le comienzo a desabrochar la camisa.

Él toma mis manos, sus ojos son más oscuro de lo normal. Le cuesta negarme esto.

Acerca su frente a la mía.

Mer... Que me hiciste - susurra con un dejo de desesperación.

Lo mismo que me hiciste tú - le respondo y luego lo abrazo. Se sorprende y se pone rígido pero se va relajando, no sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, solo abrazados.

Pequeña por más que me gustaría estar dentro de ti... Tenemos qué hablar - dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla y me da la mirada que sólo reserva para mí, mi McDreamy.

Okey - le digo mientras me alejó de su agarre y me voy a sentar al sillón

Él se acerca y se sienta frente a mí, en el sofá.

El solo me mira.

Como te he echado de menos - dice como sí le costará admitir aquello.

No se te ha notado - contesto fríamente

Su mirada cambia de McDreamy a una mirada es fría e impersonal, la mirada McIce como lo apoda Cristina.

Tú me pediste que me alejara - dice culpándome

Sí, porque yo no soy la otra de nadie - le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

Yo nunca te he mentido Mer - dice con un tono frío.

Mentira! - le grito

No me grites - dice con tono gélido y su mirada más fría.

Me mentiste - le recalco - la última vez que hablamos dijiste que ibas a estar sólo conmigo y lo primero que hiciste fue irte con esa p... - me trago el perra para mí.

Nunca preguntaste - dice encogiéndose de hombros - tu asumiste algo. Y si me recuerdo bien tu estuviste con otro, no yo - dice esto último mirándome con reproche y en sus ojos veo algo más.

Ignorando su tono y su comentario, hay algo que necesito sabes.

¿Has pasado la noche con ella? -

No -

Su contestación no me convence. Y recuerdo.

¿Has jugado con ella? -

Se recuesta en el sofá y asiente.

Eso sí -

Lo imito. Pero mi humor ha cambiado.

Me gusta jugar, no lo olvides. Y tú debes hacerlo también – me dice

¡Oh…! ¡Qué bonito escuchar aquello!... idiota.

Me tenso, pero no me puedo quejar. Él siempre ha sido claro al respecto y no lo puedo negar. Pero como soy una cotilla, insisto en interrogarlo.

¿Lo pasaste bien? – mi lado masoquista se asoma.

Lo habría pasado mejor contigo -

Sí, clarooooo… - imbécil grito en mi cabeza.

Tú me proporcionas un inmenso morbo y un maravilloso placer. Actualmente, eres la mujer que más deseo. No lo dudes, pequeña. -

¿Actualmente? – pregunto incrédula

Sí, Mer -

Eso me gusta, pero me disgusta al mismo tiempo. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca o soy masoquista profunda además de atontada?

¿Entre todas las mujeres con las que juegas —pregunto, deseosa de saber más—, existe alguna especial?

Derek solo me mira.

Entiende perfectamente mi pregunta. Pone una mano sobre mi muslo y añade:

No -

¿Nunca la ha habido? -

La hubo -

¿Y? -

Clava su intensa mirada en mí y me traspasa con ella.

Y me case con ella – dice con una mueca en su cara

Dios mío... Siento como sí me hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

¿Es… es la Dra. Montgomery? – pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta

El asiente.

Me acerco y lo comienzo a golpear.

Ándate de mi casa! – le grito mientras las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en mis ojos

No – dice mientras se mantiene firme – déjame terminar y después me puedes echar.

No quiero seguir escuchándote – malditas lagrimas que comienzan a caer.

Mer… por favor – dice con un tono que nunca le había escuchado. Está desesperado.

Algo en su tono hace que me tranquilice y me vuelvo a sentar. Él se va a acercar.

No – le digo deteniéndolo con la mano – no me toques.

Odio cuando no me dejas tocarte – dice con una voz fría

Vas a terminar de contarme para que te puedas ir de una puta vez de mi vida… - le digo con un tono que hasta yo misma desconocía de mí.

Él se asombra y asiente.

La conocí cuando tenía 15, ella tenía 20. Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana mayor – woow es un pedófila. ¿Derek tiene hermanas? La odio.

Me case con ella en la Universidad– anciana pedófila – hace diez años me dejo y se fue con otro a vivir a otro país. Ella vino a mi hace un par de semanas a pedirme un favor que yo acepte, jugamos a veces pero no hay nada amoroso – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ohhh por dios como si alguien creyera esa estupidez.

¿Jugabas con ella cuando estaban casado? – él se sorprende con mi pregunta al igual que yo.

Ella me enseño todo – dice sonriendo como si fuera un buen recuerdo.

Tengo ganas de vomitar y algo cruza por mi mente. Demasiadas coincidencias con el libro.

¿Cuándo te enseño "ese mundo"? – pregunto

El como si fuera tonta responde – cuando la conocí. A los 15.

Dios esto parece un deja vu.

¿Abusaron de ti cuando eras pequeño? – pregunto incrédula

No – responde con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – pregunta desconcertado

Me encojo de hombros – solo comprobaba algo – y le doy mi sonrisa de niña buena.

El me mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación.

¿Y qué favor te pidió? – pregunto curiosa.

Me pidió que fingiera que estábamos en conversaciones para una reconciliación – dice encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

¿Por qué? –pregunto incrédula.

Se aburrió de su actual pareja y este no la dejara hasta que vea que esta con otro – dice como si nada.

Derek… como puedes ser tan tonto… ella te dejo por otro y ¿ahora te pide que la ayudes a deshacerse de su actual pareja? Y tú la ayudas como si nada –

Le debo mucho – dice de forma seria.

Ohhhh

¿La amaste? – no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

El clava su mirada intensa en mí – A su modo. Si - como que a su modo ¿que mierda significa eso?.

¿Entonces si me mentiste? – siento como se me aprieta el corazón, como si me ahogara.

Mi pregunta lo sorprende. Sus ojos me lo dicen. Yo me envalentono y, con chulería, le recrimino.

Dijiste que no te puedes enamorar – le recrimino dolida

El solo me mira… me mira… me mira…

Nunca te he mentido – responde fríamente

Pero tu diji… - intento decirle

Se lo que dije. Y es así – suspira y me mira incomodo – le entregue mi cuerpo y alma a una persona y me destrozo. Desde entonces me prometí no volver a hacerlo – me mira y veo el dolor en sus ojos.

Maldita perra ahora sí que la odio. Cuando la tenga enfrente tendrá que escucharme. Pobre Derek. Lo entiendo tanto, se lo que es entregarle todo a una persona y que esta se aproveche de eso para romperte. Pero no entiendo como Derek la puede ayudar.

Me acerco a él y el me mira con desconfianza.

Le acaricio la mejilla y el inclina la cabeza buscando mi mano.

Cuéntame ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto en un susurro

El levanta la cabeza y me mira con alerta, veo terror en su mirada.

No – responde de forma seca y vuelve su mirada fría.

¿No? – pregunto incrédula.

Mer… por favor – ruega.

Lo que veo en su cara me destroza. Mi Derek. Se ve tan humano. Entonces lo entiendo.

Por eso se comportó tan frio desde el principio, es su forma de protegerse. McIce. Por eso siempre me decía que no es una buena persona y que nadie lo conoce, es una careta. Intenta poner una muralla entre el y la gente que lo rodea.

Me lanzo hacia él y lo abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, él se sorprende, pero esta vez me responde el abrazo inmediatamente. Y entonces lo se.

Quiero estar contigo a tu modo. Quiero que me muestres tu mundo. Quiero jugar contigo – le digo mirándolo fijamente.

Me has dicho que no quieres entrar en mis juegos, ¿lo has olvidado? -

Tiene razón… vuelve a tener razón.

Me gusta lo que hago contigo —respondo, perdiendo toda la razón que él dice que tengo— Tu juego me atrae y…

Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé —dice mientras me toca la pierna—. Pero eso no quita que yo piense que no soy el hombre que te mereces y que quizá otro te haga más feliz. —Está claro que nuevamente está intentando poner esa muralla entre nosotros -. Mira, Mer, me gusta el sexo, el morbo y adoro ver disfrutar a una mujer. En este momento, esa mujer eres tú, pero hay algo en mí que me dice que pare, que tú no deberías entrar en mi juego o…

No soy la santa que tú crees. He estado con varias personas y… - si supieras Derek Sherperd

Eso lo hace sonreír y me interrumpe

Mer… créeme que para mí eres una santa. Lo que tú has hecho con tus anteriores relaciones, nada tiene que ver con lo que yo quiero que hagas conmigo – dice con un brillo perverso en su mirada.

El estómago se me contrae.

Pensar en lo que él quiere hacer conmigo me reseca el paladar.

¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? – le susurro

De todo, Mer, contigo quiero hacer de todo - ohhhh

¿Hablamos sólo de sexo? -

Esa pregunta lo pilla por sorpresa.

Sus ojos no me engañan. Sé que hay algo que se guarda para él y necesito saber qué es.

No. Y ése es el problema. No debo permitir que te encariñes conmigo -

Pero ¿por qué? -

No responde.

Se limita a acercar su frente a la mía y a cerrar los ojos. No quiere mirarme. No quiere responder. Sé que le pasa como a mí. Siente algo más, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no acepta que nos pasa? ¿A que le teme?

Así permanecemos durante unos minutos, hasta que yo acerco mi boca a la suya y susurro

Te deseo -

Derek sigue con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente acerca su boca a mi boca y me da un dulce beso lleno de cariño.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? –

Asiento. Quiero que se quede siempre.

Me toma y me lleva a mi pieza.

Entre sus brazos, llego hasta mi habitación. Me suelta sobre la cama y se tumba sobre mí.

Dios, nena, me encanta cómo hueles -

Con cuidado, comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa blanca mientras Derek recorre mi cuerpo con sus manos y me da delicados besos en el mentón y en el cuello. El roce de sus yemas al pasar por mis costillas me hace tener un escalofrío y sonrío de placer. Cuando termino de desabrocharle la camisa, le toco los abdominales. Duros y fuertes como siempre.

En cuanto me libro de su camisa y se queda vestido sólo con el pantalón, mis manos vuelan al botón.

Lo desabrocho y, con cuidado, bajo la cremallera. La piel de Derek arde y yo con ella. Y cuando meto mis manos bajo los calzoncillos y tengo en ellas lo que anhelo y ansío, jadeo.

Derek se mueve. Su erección escapa de mis manos y vuelve a besarme.

Si me sigues tocando, no duraré ni dos segundos… ¿Sigues tomando la píldora? -

Ajá… -

Biennnnn -

Eso me hace reír, mientras él me quita el vestido. Luego me levanta, me pone frente a él y acerca su boca hasta mi monte de Venus y lo mordisquea por encima de mi tanga. Me quito la parte superior del vestido y me observa. Mete sus dedos por la tirilla de mi tanga, me lo rompe.

Derek me acaricia y me coge uno de los pechos con calidez, con mimo se lo mete en la boca y me chupa la areola. Después otorga el mismo mimo al otro pecho y me obliga a sentarme sobre sus rodillas.

Durante un rato se entretiene con mis pechos, me los chupa, lame y succiona hasta que me arranca un gemido de placer.

Pequeña… te he echado tanto de menos… -

Se levanta conmigo en brazos y vuelve a posarme sobre la cama. Me besa los labios y comienza a bajar su lengua por mi cuerpo. Va al cuello, de allí a los pechos, sigue su recorrido por el ombligo y, cuando llega al monte de Venus, quien jadea es él.

Dispuesta a disfrutar, me abro de piernas antes de que él me lo pida y su lengua rápidamente entra en mí con exigencia. Con sus dedos me separa los labios y su húmeda lengua llega hasta mi clítoris. Salto de excitación.

Oh, Derek… sí… así -

Se sube sobre la cama para estar más cómodo y pone mis piernas sobre sus hombros. El saqueo a mi clítoris se intensifica y mis jadeos cada vez son más seguidos, hasta que un intensísimo orgasmo toma mi cuerpo, lo agarro de la cabeza y lo aprieto contra mí.

Cuando me quedo sin fuerzas por el maravilloso orgasmo que acabo de tener, Derek se pone sobre mí, me besa. Su sabor a mi sexo es salado y me estimula mucho.

Te voy a follar, nena -

Asiento. ¡Lo estoy deseando!

Se quita los pantalones, después los calzoncillos y, con una mirada lobuna que me hace jadear, sonríe. Ensombrecido por el deseo, se pone encima de mí y me acomoda mejor en la cama. Coloca la punta de su pene contra la entrada húmeda de mi vagina y, a diferencia de otras veces, la introduce poco a poco mientras me muevo mimosa. Quiero más y le doy un azote en el trasero.

¿Eso a qué se debe, pequeña? – pregunta entre asombrado y divertido

La necesito dentro ya… la tuya es tan grande… tan placentera. Sigue… - le digo sin una pizca de vergüenza. El provoca esto en mí.

Derek sonríe y me embiste abriéndome toda la vagina de una sola estocada. Grito y jadeo. Grito y jadeo, mientras él me embiste una y otra vez y por fin me siento llena y enloquecida. Se me acelera la respiración y mi disfrute me vuelve loca. Una… dos… tres… quince veces me penetra y yo grito y me retuerzo de placer.

De pronto, su ritmo disminuye.

¿Es cierto que te acostaste con Brian? - ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

Su pregunta me pilla tan de sorpresa que sólo puedo pestañear. No sé qué decirle y Derek me da un empujón que me hace gritar de nuevo.

Dime la verdad, ¿te lo follaste o no? -

Su cara se contrae y vuelve a penetrarme. Me da un azote en el trasero que me escuece.

¿Sí o no? -

Me niego a responder sin ser respondida, saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo y pregunto:

¿Y tú? -

Me mira e insisto.

¿Tú has jugado estos últimos días? -

Sí ya te lo dije -

¿Con la Dra. Montogomery? -

Sí. ¿Y tú? -

Si con Brian -

Durante unos segundos nos miramos. Los celos vuelan sobre nosotros y me penetra con fuerza. Ambos gemimos. Me agarra por el hombro y vuelve a penetrarme. Veo la oscuridad en su mirada. La rabia por lo que escucha y no quiere oír.

Cuando te vi con esa mujer en una nota de prensa me enfade y recordé que te dije que tu ponías los limites, así que me junte con Brian y me entregue a el -

Derek me mira. Está furioso. Tengo miedo de que se vaya, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que él también tiene miedo de que yo desaparezca. Me agarra por las caderas y comienza a penetrarme a un ritmo infernal.

Eres mía y sólo te tocará quien yo quiera -

Me mira, a la espera de una contestación, mientras, desmadejada por sus penetraciones, me muevo debajo de él. Calor… tengo mucho calor, pero soy consciente de lo que me pide. Le pongo la mano en su estómago y me echo para atrás. Su pene sale de mí.

Únicamente seré tuya, si tú eres mío y sólo te toca quien yo quiera – juguemos tu juego Derek

Su respuesta es inmediata. Acerca su boca a la mía y me besa, mientras su pene duro como una piedra golpea mis muslos volviéndome loca. Con una de mis manos lo cojo y lo meto de nuevo en mi interior y, con su boca sobre mi boca, murmura:

Soy tuyo, pequeña… tuyo – al fin…

Derek me penetra con delicadeza y soy yo la que subo mis caderas para llenarme de él. Mueve sus caderas a los lados y siento cómo los músculos de mi vagina se aferran a él.

Nena… me voy a correr -

El tono de su voz. Su cara. Su gesto y su mirada me hacen sonreír. Yo estoy cerca del orgasmo.

Más rápido, cielo… lo necesito -

Derek me embiste de nuevo una… dos… tres veces. Se muerde los labios para darme lo que yo quiero hasta que de pronto los dos nos arqueamos y sabemos que hemos llegado juntos hasta el placer.

Esa noche, el sexo, los besos y las caricias priman en todo momento. Cada vez que intentamos hablar para profundizar en nuestra relación acabamos desnudos y jadeando. Derek es mi vicio y me doy cuenta de que yo soy el suyo. Estar juntos sin tocarnos se nos hace imposible y, como los dos nos deseamos, nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno.

Así nos quedamos dormidos, juntos y saciados uno del otro.


	14. Una buena mañana

_Así nos quedamos dormidos, juntos y saciados uno del otro._

Estoy ardiendo. El calor es asfixiante, sofocante. Me despierta.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro abrazada por Derek. Me envuelve como el patriota victorioso lo hace en su bandera. Está profundamente dormido, con la cabeza en mi pecho, el brazo por encima de mí, estrechándome contra su cuerpo, con una pierna echada por encima de las mías. Me asfixia con el calor de su cuerpo, y me pesa. Me tomo un momento para digerir que aún está en mi cama y dormido como un tronco, y que ya hay luz fuera, luz de día.

Me intento mover y gruñe. Sonrió. Hasta dormido es gruñón. McIce.

Una vez más me intento levantar y tengo éxito, me pongo el pantalosillo del pijama y una camiseta, salgo en dirección a la cocina.

Hay me encuentro con Alex que me mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras toma café.

Buenos días - le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla

Serán buenos para ti - dice con mala leche

¿Qué pasa? - fruncí el ceño

Dios Mer... Deberías cambiar esa puta cama - dice mal humorado

No. Sabes que amo esa cama. Era de mi abuela - le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

Lo se nena pero tu abuela no le daba toda la noche y no tenía compañeros de piso que al otro día tenían que trabajar temprano - dice molesto

Ohhh me pongo roja

¿Y quien es el afortunado? ¿El tipo que me presentaste ayer? - me pregunta con una sonrisa

Podría mentirle, pero es Alex.

Ehhm no - le digo mirando mis manos

¿Es Brian de nuevo? - pregunta incrédulo - no sabía que tuviera tanta resistencia - dice sonriendo

Es Derek - le digo suspirando

¿Que? - pregunta sorprendido

Es de... - le intento decir

Te escuche Mer - dice rodando los ojos - dios Mer como puedes ser tan estúpida - dice levantando la voz

Alex - le susurro - aclaramos las cosas. Empezaremos de nuevo.

Esta todavía aquí - pregunta mirando hacia mi habitación

Yo asiento mientras me pongo en su campo de visión. Sé lo que quiere.

Si está dormido - le digo cruzándole de brazos

Alex me mira con el ceño fruncido - me voy.

Alex - no me gusta que se vaya enojado conmigo.

Tranquila nena después habláremos - dice mientras me abraza y me besa en la frente - nos vemos.

Yo me quedo sola en la cocina ya que hoy entro a trabajar en la tarde.

Pienso en hacerle el desayuno a Derek. Que tan difícil puede ser.

Conecto mi iPod al reproductor y comienza a sonar Snow Patrol.

Intento hacer unas tostadas y huevos. Mientras canto al ritmo de chocolate.

Las tostadas me resultan. Alex estaría orgulloso.

En eso estoy haciendo los huevos y comienza a sonar Lenny Kravitz comienzo a bailar al ritmo de I belong To You, wow el tema dice mucho.

De repente siento su mirada y me giro para ver a Derek apoyado en la pared solo con sus Calvin Klein negros, yo me congelo ante espectacular imagen.

Él sonríe de forma sensual. No se mueve.

Se levantó con ánimo Dra. Grey - dice sonriendo.

Yo lo miro y me acerco a el seductoramente al ritmo de la música.

_You are the flame in my heart_

_You light my way in the dark_

_You are the ultimate star_

_You lift me up from above_

_Your unconditional love_

_Takes me to Paradise…_

Derek me mira seductoramente y sus ojos se comienzan a oscurecer.

Cuando llego a él le doy mi espalda y comienzo a bailarle al ritmo sensual de Lenny. Rozo todo mi cuerpo con el suyo, siento como se anima. Derek cuando intenta tocarme le doy un golpe en la mano y el solo sonríe.

Me giro y estamos frente a frente, sigo bailándole sensualmente. Él no se aguanta y comienza a besarme la mandíbula, el cuello, y luego hacia mis pechos.

Lo tomo del pelo con ambas manos y se lo tiro para que me mire, Derek se queja pero veo que eso lo excita más. Interesante.

Nos estamos mirando fijamente. Le comienzo a cantar susurrando.

_Oh i belong to you_

_I belong to you_

_And you, you_

_You belong to me too_

Derek me mira intensamente y entiende lo que le quiero decir. Su mirada es abrazadora. Me mira con deseo y algo más, si no lo conociera diría que es amor.

En un movimiento brusco me toma de las nalgas y me levanta, yo cruzo mis piernas en su cadera y lo abrazo por los hombros con fuerza. Derek se gira y me apoya en la pared, nuevamente en un movimiento rápido me quita el pantalosillo y él se baja sus bóxer. Y me penetra en un solo movimiento.

Comienza a moverse lenta y sensualmente pero con movimientos seguros y profundos, de fondo todavía suena Lenny Kravitz.

Y en un gesto que hace que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Derek me susurra la última estrofa de la canción mientras me penetra y me mira fijamente.

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet_

El momento es tan intenso que me cuesta respirar así que lo abrazo y hundo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el sigue penetrándome.

Derek comienza a perder el control y se empieza a mover rápido y fuerte. Su mirada es exigente. Como me gusta esto. Quiero que siga. Quiero que no pare. Y cuando suelto un grito y noto la humedad entre nosotras dos, se separa de mí

Vamos nena… córrete… dámelo – susurra en mi oído Derek.

Acelera las penetraciones y, son tan fuertes y profundas, un salvaje orgasmo me hace gritar mientras me aprieto contra él. Derek se corre también y esconde su cabeza en mi hombro. Ambos nos quedamos así.

De repente me acuerdo de que estaba haciendo huevos.

Mierda! – digo mientras me bajo de él y corro hacia la cocina.

Los huevos están negros y hay humo por todos lados. Mierda… mierda… mierda… Alex me matara.

Derek se acerca y toma el sartén y lo pone en el lavaplatos para llenarlo de agua.

Yo comienzo a abrir todas las ventanas para que no suene la alarma de incendios, pero no tengo suerte, comienza a sonar.

Mierda – digo mientras intento apagarla, con éxito.

Me giro hacia Derek y veo que está sonriendo.

¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? – le pregunto de mal humor.

Derek ahora se ríe a carcajadas.

Nena definitivamente contigo no me aburriré nunca ¿a quién se le queman los huevos? – dice mientras se sigue riendo.

Yo hago un puchero y le saco la lengua.

Si tu no me hubieras distraído con sexo probablemente no se hubieran quemado – le digo cruzándome de brazos.

Nena tú me distrajiste con tu baile – dice mientras se acerca y me toma de la cintura.

De repente comienza a sonar el teléfono de la casa. Me alejo de Derek para contestar el teléfono.

Hola – respondo con una sonrisa mirando el culo de Derek que sale en dirección a la habitación.

Mer que diablo… ¿quemaste la casa? – ohh es Alex. Se me olvido que tenemos las alarmas de la casa conectadas a los teléfonos móviles.

No – grito – Alex fue un accidente lo juro – le digo con mi tono de niña buena.

¿La quemaste o no? – pregunta

No Alex, solo fue humo… - le digo – se me quemaron los huevo – susurro

¿Qué? – pregunta Alex sorprendido.

Se me quemaron los huevos – le digo nuevamente un poco más fuerte.

Alex se larga a reír.

¿En serio Mer? – sigue riéndose.

Mira Alex estoy ocupada… ¿necesitas algo más? – pregunto de mal humor, que hay de malo con quemar unos putos huevos.

Ya nena deja de ser tan gruñona – escucho que sonríe – se te está pegando lo de McIce – dice Alex.

Adiós Alex – le digo sonriendo.

Adiós nena y cuida nuestro hogar por favor – se despide Alex.

Cuelgo y cuando me dispongo a ir a ver lo que está haciendo Derek suena nuevamente el teléfono.

Hola – respondo nuevamente.

Mer ¿estás bien? – es mi mama.

Si mama… ¿Por qué? - pregunto confusa.

Dios Mer se activó la alarma de incendios de tu casa… pensé que algo malo había pasado – dice mi madre preocupada

¿Qué? – como sabe que mi alarma se activó.

Que se acti… - intenta decir mi madre

Te escuche mama… lo que no entiendo es como sabes tú eso –

Ohh – escucho decir a mi madre – Meredith sabes que me preocupo por ti así que hice que conectaran todas las alarmas de tu casa a mi móvil y al de Richard – dice mi madre sin una pizca de vergüenza.

¿En serio?... que te crees mama… te he dicho millones de veces que yo se cuidarme – le respondo indignada. Que mierda se cree. Me siento vigilada.

Meredith no me hables en ese tono – me advierte mi madre.

Mama tu no me trates como una niña… quiero que hagas que desconecten todo de tu móvil… yo y Alex sabemos cuidarnos… -

Meredith… - intenta decir mi madre

Adiós madre – le corto indignada

Que mierda se cree. ¿Por qué es tan sobreprotectora? bueno eso lo sé, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ella no pudo hacer nada, fin de la historia.

Vuelve a sonar el puto teléfono.

Diga – respondo de mal humor.

Srta. Grey – pregunta alguien.

Si soy yo – como sea alguien que me diga que se activó mi alarma… le grito – que necesita

Srta. Grey soy José hablo del mecánico por lo de su moto, sé que le habíamos afirmado que hoy iba a estar lista, pero hubo algunos problemas –

Ohhh cuando supe que mi moto había quedado destrozada, me dolió, le agarre cariño a la moto. Pero Alex se aseguró de llevarla a un conocido de Steve para que me la arreglaran. Mi Alex.

¿Qué tipo de problemas? – pregunto

Nada de qué preocuparse, solo unas piezas que llegaron tarde. Así que la llamaba para avisarle que el día de mañana va a estar lista para que venga a retirarla –

Sonrió como una idiota… mi moto.

Está bien, entonces mañana pasare a retirarla a eso de las 3 de la tarde – digo con una sonrisa.

Bueno Srta. Grey nos vemos entonces, espero que disculpe las molestias – dice la persona

Adiós – me despido

Adiós.

Cuando cuelgo sigo sonriendo, me giro y veo a Derek duchado y mirándome fijamente.

Yo me acerco a él, envuelvo mis brazos en su hombro y lo beso. Feliz.

El responde y luego se aleja, me toma de la cintura y siento como sus dedos me masajean.

¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – pregunta con una sonrisa.

Porque mañana vuelvo a tener mi moto – le digo en el mismo tono.

La sonrisa de Derek cae, su mirada cambia… esta ¿enojado?

No te volverás a subir a esa moto – me advierte con un tono que no me gusta

¿Perdón? – le digo sorprendida.

Ya me escuchaste. No quiero que te mates – dice mientras se cruza de brazos con su mirada McIce. Fría y desafiante.

Eso me hace enfadar, ya tengo demasiada gente sobreprotectora alrededor de mí.

Me cruzo también de brazos y lo miro igual que él. Fría y desafiante.

Lástima que tu no puedas prohibirme nada – le digo fríamente.

Tú no necesitas esa moto ¡Te lo prohíbo! Si necesitas un medio de transporte yo te puedo comprar un auto – dice como si nada.

Eso me subleva. Que mierda se cree.

¿Quién es él para prohibirme nada? Y dispuesta a presentar batalla, contesto.

Te equivocas. Voy a seguir con mi moto. Aquí, allí y donde me dé la real gana. Y para que lo sepas no necesito que me regales nada, solo tenemos sexo no soy tu puta mujer para que me andes regalando algo. Y tu miedo a que me mate es infundado, solo he tenido un pequeño accidente ¿Me ha pasado algo grave? Nooooooooooooo..., pero tú, como siempre, tan dramático, eso parece ser lo tuyo al parecer.

Sus ojos echan fuego. No lo estoy haciendo bien. Sé que estoy metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, pero ya nada puedo hacer. ¡Soy una bocazas! Derek me mira. Asiente con la cabeza. Se muerde el labio.

¿Así que solo estamos tendiendo sexo? – dice con un tono desafiante.

Me encojo de hombros.

¿Es eso lo que crees? – me pregunta nuevamente.

Ya no sé qué creer Derek. Al parecer en lo único que congeniamos es en eso – digo finalmente

Derek me mira… me mira... me mira… su expresión cambia.

Mer, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo? -

No, eso es lo que... -

No de la manera de la que hablamos cuando nos conocimos. Más que eso -

Empecé a sentir palpitaciones.

¿A qué te refieres? -

A todo. — se acerca a mí—. Yo sí quiero estar contigo.

Pues estas semanas no lo parecía. —Me crucé de brazos.

Estaba aturdido -

¿Ah, sí? Yo también -

Dirigió las manos a las caderas; luego, cruzó los brazos, como yo.

Por Dios, Mer...

Le veía afectado y sentí un destello de esperanza.

Si es eso todo lo que tienes que decir, creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta acá – digo finalmente

Para que seguir si estamos como las ultimas semanas.

¡Y una mierda hemos terminado! - dice exasperado

Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida, si cada vez que nos acostamos tú te vas a dedicar después a alejarte o…-

Era evidente que se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Estoy acostumbrado a llevar las riendas, lo necesito. Y tú me lo estas poniendo difícil; eso no me sienta bien -

¿Ah, sí? -

Mer, nunca he experimentado algo como esto. No creía que me fuera posible. Y, ahora que lo conozco..., tengo que tenerlo, tengo que tenerte a ti -

Derek, es sólo sexo. Superestupendo, sí, pero eso no puede joderte la cabeza cuando las personas que intervienen no son adecuadas la una para la otra – es doloroso decirlo, pero no puedo seguir sufriendo.

Tonterías. He admitido que metí la pata y no puedo cambiar lo que ocurrió, pero estoy seguro que tú quieres lo mismo que yo. Siempre te dije la verdad, fui sincero y expuse lo que me gustaba, pero igualmente trate de adaptarme a ti, ir a tu ritmo pero tú no quieres hacer ni lo más mínimo por adaptarme a mí. Tenemos que encontrarnos a medio camino. —Tenía la cara rígida por la frustración—. Cede un poco, nena.

Le observé detenidamente, intentando comprender qué estaba haciendo y adónde quería llegar.

¿Qué pretendes, Derek? —le pregunté suavemente.

Me sujetó la cara con la mano.

Pretendo seguir sintiéndome como cuando estoy contigo. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que debo hacer. Y dame un margen de error. No he hecho esto nunca en mi vida, y siempre hay una fase de aprendizaje –

Pero él había estado casado, ¿Cómo no hizo nunca nada como esto?, ¿Qué tipo de relación tuvo con la Dra. Montgomery?

Le tanteé el corazón y comprobé que latía impetuosamente. Era impaciente y apasionado, y eso me encendía. ¿Cómo tenía que responderle? ¿Con la razón o con el corazón?

¿Qué es lo que no has hecho nunca? – finalmente pregunte

Lo que sea necesario para pasar contigo el mayor tiempo posible. En la cama y fuera de la cama -

Me invadió una absurda y poderosa ráfaga de placer.

Derek estuviste casado años, ¿Cómo nunca hiciste algo como esto?, no entiendo – le digo cruzándome de brazos.

Mer – dice suplicante - solo te diré que mi relación con Addison nunca fue normal, yo nunca me tuve que esforzar… ella lo hacía todo – dice finalmente.

Algo no me cuadra y lo averiguare pero primero tengo que concentrarme en el ahora.

Derek, ¿eres consciente del tiempo y el esfuerzo que hacen falta en una relación? Yo ya estoy hecha polvo. Además, hay cosas personales de las que tengo que ocuparme, y está mi trabajo... mi madre, que es una trastornada... —le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que le diera tiempo a abrirla—, pero tú mereces la pena, y me derrito por ti, así que creo que no tengo alternativa ¿verdad?

¡Meredith, maldita sea! —Derek me levantó en vilo, impulsándome con las manos desde el trasero para que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. Me besó en la boca con fuerza y frotó su nariz contra la mía—. Encontraremos la manera.

Lo dices como si fuera a resultar fácil. —Yo sabía de sobra que necesitaba mucho mantenimiento y él parecía que también.

Lo fácil es aburrido. —Me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación.

Dúchate… llamare para que nos traigan algo para desayunar – dijo mientras me depositaba en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa.

Me duche tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, acepte tener una relación con alguien que apenas conozco, es verdad que en lo referente al sexo nos llevamos increíble, me gusta la forma de Derek de follar y sé que lo que vaya aprendiendo con él será cada vez mejor, pero todavía estaba el miedo, el miedo a que mi pasado interfiera.

Hmmm —exclamé, al entrar a la cocina y viendo como Derek servía la comida que habían traído y me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Me senté frente a unas tortillas, miel, pan, huevo, zumo de naranja y café.

Desdobló una servilleta y la puso en mi regazo al mismo tiempo que me daba un apretón en la rodilla; Luego, se sentó a mi lado.

Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos? -

Pues la coges y te la llevas a la boca -

Me dirigió una mirada divertida que me hizo sonreír. Era bueno sonreír. Era bueno estar con él. Normalmente lo era... durante un ratito. Le di un bocado a la comida y lancé una exclamación de gusto al percibir de lleno su sabor. Me sabía a gloria.

Está bueno, ¿verdad? -

Muy buena. Puede que me convenga quedarme para mí sola un hombre que sabe tanto de buena comida —Me limpié la boca y las manos—. ¿Has pensado en las exclusividades?

Dejó las tortillas que se estaba comiendo a un lado y se quedó extrañamente quieto. No podía adivinar qué estaba pensando.

Doy por sentado que va implícito en nuestro trato, pero, para que no haya dudas, te diré claramente que no puede haber otros hombres en tu vida, Mer -

El tono tajante que empleó y su mirada glacial me dieron escalofríos. McIce está de vuelta.

¿Y mujeres puede haber? —pregunté, para relajar el ambiente.

Sé que tu compañero de piso es bisexual. ¿Lo eres tú también? - ahhh así que sabía sobre los gustos de Alex… ¿pero cómo?

¿Te molestaría? – le pregunto para picarlo.

Me molesta compartirte. No es una opción. Tu cuerpo me pertenece -

¿Y el tuyo me pertenece a mí? ¿En exclusiva? -

Se le encendió la mirada.

Sí, y espero que te aproveches mucho y con frecuencia -

Bueno... en ese caso...

Comimos en silencio hasta que recordé algo.

La Dra. Montgomery puede suponer un problema para mí -

Tragó un bocado de tortillas acompañado de un sorbo de café.

Me contó que habíais tenido una charla y que las cosas no fueron bien -

Me tomé en serio nuestro encuentro y su hábil intentona de amenazarme. Debía tener mucho cuidado con ella y Derek tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o sea, cortar con ella. Punto.

No, no fueron bien —admití—, pero es que no puedo agradecer mucho cuando alguien me tacha de juguete de otra persona y luego me intenta amenazar.

Derek se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunta con una mirada que no logro descifrar

¿Palabra por palabra? - pregunto y el asiente – Primero me llamo el juguetito de Mark y luego me dijo… que debería tener cuidado cuando hable así con alguien que no conozca.

Así que eso te dijo. —Usó un tono bajo y lleno de frialdad.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que todo podía salir realmente bien o realmente mal, dependiendo de lo que Derek dijera inmediatamente después.

¿No me crees? – pregunto incrédula

Claro que te creo – responde inmediatamente

Ella podría ser un problema —repetí, porque quería insistir en aquello.

No lo será. Yo hablaré con ella –

Me fastidiaba la idea de que hablasen; me ponía enferma de celos. Entonces, se me ocurrió que ése era un tema que habría que poner sobre la mesa más si no había mencionado que su "trato" de aparentar… terminara

Derek... -

¿Qué? —Había terminado su desayuno y estaba revisando su celular.

Yo soy muy celosa; puedo llegar a la irracionalidad —jugueteé un poco revolviendo mi café con la cuchara —. Tal vez deberías tenerlo en cuenta, y también si quieres tratar con alguien como yo, que tiene conflictos de… autoestima. Yo no quiero transformarme en una más de esas típicas mujeres que babean por sus hombres sin derecho a decir nada.

Ahora sí tienes derecho -

No me tomas en serio. —Sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado y le me bebí otro sorbo de café.

No he sido más serio en toda mi vida. —Me pasó un dedo por la comisura de la boca y le dio un lengüetazo a la pizca de miel que había recogido—. No sólo tú puedes resultar posesiva; yo soy muy acaparador con lo que es mío.

No lo dudé ni un instante.

Le di otro mordisco a la comida y me puse a pensar en la noche que acabábamos de pasar. Estaba impaciente por repetirlo nuevamente. Me moría por ver a Derek desnudo nuevamente. Me moría por pasarle las manos y la boca por todo el cuerpo. Me moría por tener otra oportunidad de volverle loco. Y me apremiaba la necesidad de estar debajo de él, de sentir su peso, sus arremetidas dentro de mí, de notar que se corría frenética y profundamente en mis entrañas...

Sigue pensando en eso —me dijo de pronto— y llegaremos tarde al hospital

Levanté las cejas en un gesto de asombro.

¿Cómo sabes en qué estoy pensando? -

Cuando estás excitada, se te pone una mirada especial. Espero provocarte esa mirada tan a menudo como sea posible. —Derek recogió los platos y se levantó. Luego, sacó una tarjeta de visita y la dejó a mi lado. Vi que había escrito en el reverso los números de su teléfono móvil y del fijo de su casa— Te parecerá una tontería decirte esto, pero te he estado llamando a tu celular y me respondía la grabadora, así que supuse que cambiaste de numero por eso necesito tu nuevo número.

¡Ah, sí! —Me costó trabajo dejar atrás los pensamientos libidinosos—. Pero antes necesito comprarme uno. Está en la lista de cosas importantes que tengo que hacer.

¿Qué pasó con el otro? -

Arrugué la nariz, en una expresión de disgusto.

Lo rompí en un ataque de rabia – se sorprende

Bueno, pues nos ocuparemos de lo del teléfono más adelante, ¿te apetece esta tarde? Te conviene tenerlo por seguridad. Y, además, quiero poder llamarte cuando me apetezca.

Dejé una cuarta del desayuno que me había servido porque ya no podía comer más, y me limpié la boca y las manos.

Estaba todo delicioso, gracias -

De nada —se inclinó hacia mí y me besó brevemente en la boca— ¿entonces esta tarde?

Necesito cerrar un tema antes de seguir haciendo planes.

Derek ¿Qué pasa con la Dra. Montgomery? –

Derek se rio entre dientes

¿De qué te ríes? – pregunte seria

De cómo la llamas… la hace parecer tan formal… se llama Addison – se encoge de hombres

Bueno por lo que se es una anciana verde – le digo de mal humor

Derek ahora se ríe a carcajadas.

Yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Derek ve mi expresión y deja de reírse

Lo siento pequeña, pero es gracioso que alguien se atreva a decirle algo así a ella -

¿ahh si?, yo no tengo problemas en decírselo en la cara – y decirle unas cuantas cosas más – de todos modos como puedes hacer algo por ella después de lo que te hizo..

La expresión de Derek cambia y vuelve a ser serio, frio y cauteloso.

Meredith no quiero que te acerques a ella. Y lo que hago por ella digamos que es una forma de agradecerlo todo lo que hizo por mi cuando estuvimos juntos y cerrar el ciclo… es solo eso – dice mirándome fijamente.

¿Por qué no me puedo acercar a ella?... no quieres que se entere de lo nuestro… ¿Cierto?... quieres seguir jugando con ella – le pregunto dolida.

Por dios Mer… ya te dije que solo estaré contigo… y con quien tu decidas claro – agrega con una sonrisa – no quiero que estés insegura respecto a esto, Addison estará aquí por algún tiempo, pero te aseguro que lo mío con ella se acabó.

No estoy tan segura de eso, pero no quiero seguir peleando.

Esta tarde no puedo – Derek me mira levantando una ceja – respecto a lo de ir por un celular o salir - le aclaro – tengo turno hasta mañana… y mañana tengo que ir a entrenar.

¿Entrenar? – pregunta incrédulo.

Yo asiento orgullosa y Derek parece esperar una respuesta.

Me inscribí para entrenar Krav Maga – le digo sonriendo.

¿Krav Maga? ¿Tu? ¿En serio? – dice Derek sonriendo

Si en serio – le respondo con mala cara - si quieres en cualquier momento te puedo patear el culo.

Derek se ríe a carcajadas.

Vamos a intentarlo alguna vez – dice con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

¿Qué hay de ti? – le pregunto. El parece no entender – ¿haces algún deporte? – le aclaro

Cuando tengo tiempo voy al gimnasio o corro y práctico Kick boxing – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¿En serio? – pregunto incrédula. Pensé que haría más deporte por ese tremendo físico.

En serio – responde irónicamente.

Entonces definitivamente tendré que patearte el culo alguno de estos días – le digo sonriendo.

Él sonríe también

Yo estaré mas que feliz en patearte a ti el culo o hacer cualquier cosa con el – dice riendo perversamente.

Yo me acaloro.

Bueno es hora de irnos, entro en una hora más a mi turno – digo para cambiar de tema.

Yo ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme, pero si quieres me puedes acompañar y te llevo al hospital después –

No – respondo inmediatamente.

¿Por qué? – parece sorprendido.

Derek eres mi jefe y el dueño del hospital… no quiero que la gente empiece a hablar –

No me interesa – responde tajantemente

Pero a mí si… además no quiero que mi madre o Richard sepan –

¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – pregunta incrédulo

Ohhh por favor, ruedo mis ojos.

¿En serio Derek? – Me mira esperando mi respuesta – por supuesto que no me avergüenzo de ti, pero Derek estamos recién empezando… dejémoslo para nosotros por ahora… por favor – le doy mi mirada de cachorrito

Derek sonríe. Si otro que no puede contra mi mirada.

Está bien nena lo que quieras… pero solo por ahora – dice mientras me besa - ¿Cómo te vas al hospital?

Normalmente me voy con Alex o Cristina que me pasa a buscar pero ahora con mi moto… - no quiero continuar porque veo que la expresión de Derek cambia al nombrar mi moto.

Mer… sobre lo que hablamos del auto yo po… -

No sigas – le advierto – Derek como te dije no soy tu señora para que me compres un puto auto. Además yo tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme lo que quiera – bueno eso no es tan así, ya que mi cuenta bancaria está en cero después de comprarme la moto, pero Derek no tiene porque saberlo.

Derek levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Está bien, pero Mer por favor ten cuidado – me dice con una mirada más tierna.

Yo le sonrió y lo beso mi McDreamy y McIce juntos, sobreprotector y tierno.

Me tengo que ir – me dice Derek

Ok. Yo igual me voy, tengo que tomar el autobús –

¿El autobús? – pregunta horrorizado

Si Derek el autobús… la gente lo toma para llegar a sus trabajos y casas ¿lo conoces? – le pregunto con ironía.

Derek me mira serio, su gesto es un poco tenebroso pero ahora que lo conozco bien debo decir que ese gesto me pone a mil. Raro.

No me vengas con ironías, dijiste que te ibas con Alex o Cristina… ¿Por qué ahora te vas a ir en autobús? – me pregunta

Bueno puesto que Alex no está por acá – miro a todos lados – y Cristina se quedó haciendo doble turno – me encojo de hombros – así que como ves… ninguno de ellos me puede llevar.

Mer deja que te lleve – me dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla

No – le digo rotundamente

Mer no seas irracional – se aleja y se pasa una mano por el pelo

Derek tu estas siendo irracional… antes de conocerte yo tenía vida y andaba en autobús sin ningún problema –

Si pero ahora estoy yo y no permitiré que andes así por la calle, es peligroso –

¿En serio Derek? – le pregunto

En Serio Meredith – responde como siempre con ironía

No quiero pelear, hemos tenido una buena noche y un buen despertar, además siento que Derek ha cedido mucho por hoy.

Está bien tu ganas – le digo

Él sonríe

Pero no me iré contigo… llamare a Jack para que me venga a buscar –

¿Jack? – pregunta

Si Jack – podría jugar con Derek y ponerlo celoso, pero siento que terminara mal, así que decido contarle la verdad.

Es el chofer de Richard y su guardaespaldas y a veces mi niñera – le digo rodando los ojos.

Derek se cruza de brazos – y ¿Cuántos años tiene este Jack? – me pregunta serio.

Me hace reír, McDreamy esta celoso.

No lo sé nunca le he preguntado – le digo sonriendo – pero no te preocupes Derek él no es de mi gusto.

Le sonrió y me acerco a besarlo pero el retrocede.

¿Me estas rechazando? – le pregunto incrédula

Como es que no es de tu gusto. ¿A qué te refieres? – me pregunta ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

Es viejo y feo… a eso me refiero… - una mentira piadosa, porque la verdad que para su edad esta todo lo bien que puede estar un hombre – vamos bebe no te pongas tan borde – le digo haciendo un puchero.

¿Bebe? – Me pregunta sonriendo – ¿parezco un bebe? – dice señalándose

Se me hace agua la boca mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

Bueno… cuando te pones todo celoso e irracional si… además es mejor que llamarte mi chancho… mi gordo – Derek me mira con horror. Yo me rio.

Bebe está bien – dice con horror – nunca me han llamado así – dice pensado.

¿como te llamaban? - pregunto curiosa.

no lo se - dice pensando - nunca me han puesto un apodo asi - dice encogiéndose de hombros

Una vez más se me viene a la cabeza la zorra de la Dra. Montgomery, como lo llamaba entonces, ¿Derek?, que arpía más fría.

Me sorprendo de mis pensamientos, me siento muy sobreprotectora de Derek con respecto a esa zorra, sonrió. Como si Derek me necesitara para defenderlo.

¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta Derek mirándome fijamente

De ti… bebe – le digo sonriendo.

Él sonríe también. Me acerco a él una vez más y lo beso, esta vez no se aleja y me responde gustoso, pero se aleja demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Pequeña como sigas así llegaremos los dos tarde al trabajo. Además me tengo que ir. Mi chofer ya llego.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto. No lo he visto hablar con nadie ni que le suene el teléfono.

Porque él me trajo nuestro desayuno – responde como si nada

¡Dios mío Derek! y ¿lo tienes esperando desde entonces? – le pregunto horrorizada. Llevamos como una hora aquí desde que desayunamos

Es su trabajo Mer – dice Derek como si nada.

Si pero Derek… - no sé qué decir - olvídalo… - digo finalmente.

¿Estas molesta? – me pregunta con el ceño fruncido

No… pero no me gusta cuando se trata a la gente así… sé que es su trabajo, pero un poco de consideración… lo podrías haber llamado para que te viniera a buscar –

Bueno lo tendré en consideración para la próxima vez – me hace reír, sé que lo dice para no empezar una discusión.

Lo beso una vez más.

Gracias – le respondo feliz

El solo sonríe.

Y ahora es tiempo que te vayas para que te cambies y yo pueda llamar a Jack para irme a trabajar – le digo mientras me alejo.

De acuerdo pequeña – dice – a todo esto ¿saldremos mañana?, te parece si vas a entrenar y yo te paso a buscar para ir a comprar el teléfono y de ahí nos vamos a cenar

Sonrió. A veces es tan malditamente perfecto.

De acuerdo bebe… - Derek sonríe.

Sé que le gusto el apodo que le puse. Es gracioso por que al ver a Derek nunca me lo imaginaria con un apodo tan tierno, pero me gusta decirle así y sé que a el también le gusta.

Mañana salgo a eso de las 2, pero a las 3 tengo que ir a buscar la moto… aunque le puedo decir a Jack que vaya – sonrió, sé que no le gustara a Jack mi idea – tengo que entrenar a eso de las 5 y creo que puedo terminar como a las 7, pero si le pateo el culo a Aarón esta vez… puedo terminar a eso de las 6… si como a las 6 ¿está bien? – pregunto

Derek me mira con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

¿Qué? – le pregunto

Me encanta cuando divagas – dice sonriendo – me parece tan tierno – se acerca a besarme

Derek… - le digo sonriendo

Bien… bien… me voy. Nos vemos entonces ¿Cómo a las 6? – pregunta inseguro

Derek – ruedo mis ojos – lo dije claramente – suspiro

Lo siento Mer, pero yo me quede en eso de que Jack ira a buscar tu moto – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo que sea… - respondo

Adiós pequeña… cuídate – me besa una vez más

Adiós bebe – le respondo.

Derek se va y yo llamo a Jack para que me vaya a buscar


	15. Mi primer castigo

_Derek se va y yo llamo a Jack para que me vaya a buscar_

Al llegar al hospital me encuentro con Cristina.

Hola – la saludo con una enorme sonrisa

Wooow ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta sorprendida

¿Por qué? –

Porque estas tan feliz… - me dice mirándome raro.

Uno no puede ser feliz alguna vez… - le digo sonriendo

Pufff – dice Cristina rodando los ojos

¿Qué? – no entiendo

¿Meredith como puedes ser tan tonta? –

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – que me perdí

Esa cara solo te la he visto un par de veces y es precisamente después de follar con McIce… así que si no me equivoco lo volviste a hacer –

Maldición… me conoces bien –

¿En serio Meredith? –

En serio Cristina – me acuerdo de Derek que siempre me responde lo mismo…

Así que lo de que McIce es un idiota, arrogante, hijo de puta, mujeriego, per…

Me queda claro Cristina – la interrumpo. Todo este tiempo me estuve desahogando con Cristina.

Mira hablamos… aclaramos las cosas... los dos queremos lo mismo… intentarlo –

¿En serio? – pregunta irónicamente

Cristina por favor, no me hagas las cosas difíciles… necesito tu apoyo – le ruego

Me queda mirando fijamente, estudiándome. La verdad me intimida esa mirada.

Está bien – dice finalmente

Gracias – le digo y la abrazo.

Woww… sin abrazos Mer – dice alejándose, pero sé que le gusto, está riendo.

A todo esto ¿has visto a Alex? Necesito hablar con él, esta mañana estaba tan gruñón, según él no durmió en toda la noche por mi culpa – le digo rodando los ojos

¿Toda la noche? Así que el jefecito tiene resistencia… por algo andas con esa carita –

Yo sonrió más.

Debo decir que en este momento te envidio –

¿Entonces has visto a Alex? –

Alex se fue, me dijo que te avisara… tuvo un problema un amigo suyo… un tal Steve creo –

Cristina no sabe nada de los gustos de mi amigo.

Ohh gracias por avisarme – le digo irónicamente

Lo que sea, me voy – me dice Cristina.

Adiós

Me fui a cambiar para hacer mis rondas. Quiero hablar con Alex ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Steve?... necesito un teléfono móvil.

La Dra. Bailey me manda a realizar los post operatorios y después a urgencias.

Cuando estoy en urgencia llenando unas fichas se acerca un hombre, es alto moreno con una gran sonrisa de unos treinta años aproximadamente.

Hola – dice sonriendo

Hola – le respondo con la misma sonrisa

Sabes… ando buscando al Dr. Sherperd. ¿Tú lo podrías buscar por mí?... por favor – me dice amablemente

Y este quien se cree. Que soy su empleada.

Deberías buscarlo en su oficina o preguntarle tal vez a su secretaria – le digo secamente – aquí estamos intentado salvar vidas.

El desconocido se ríe.

Si yo también estoy intentando lo mismo – dice

¿Qué? Eso llama mi atención.

¿Tú eres me.. – intento decir

¿Andrés? – escucho que alguien dice detrás de mí. Derek.

Derek amigo ¿Cómo estás? – le responde el desconocido que al parecer se llama Andrés.

Bien. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasa algo a Frida? – pregunta Derek preocupado.

Quien mierda es Frida.

No tranquilo… Frida está bien… estoy aquí por un paciente – dice – le estaba contando a esta encantadora doctora… -

Dra. Grey – lo interrumpo

¿Dra. Grey? ¿Algo de Ellis Grey? – me pregunta Andrés

Si. Soy su hija – siempre a la sombra de mi madre pienso amargamente.

Wow Derek tienes a la familia Grey en tu hospital… eres un maldito hijo de puta – le dice Andrés mientras me mira sonriendo.

En fin – dice Derek finalmente – ¿Qué necesitas Andrés? – le pregunta solicito

Derek tengo un paciente que me gustaría que vieras, tuvo un pequeño accidente automovilístico y perdió el conocimiento por algunos minutos – dice en tono profesional.

Bien – dice Derek - ¿Dónde está?

Una enfermera lo llevo a una habitación para examinarlo –

Dra. Grey – dice Derek – acompáñeme – dice mientras sigue a Andrés hacia la sala.

Trabajar con Derek es fantástico, me deja realizar el examen completo e incluso tomar la RMN. El paciente de Andrés al final no tenía nada, solo una pequeña contusión y una herida que necesita puntos.

Derek me dejo realizarle la sutura, mientras se la realizo Derek y Andrés conversan de la vida como dos grandes amigos.

Dr. Sherperd ya está listo. – le digo cuando termine de suturar al paciente.

Andrés y Derek se acercan y revisan mi obra.

Se nota que eres hija de Ellis, tienes una técnica muy avanzada para ser solo una interna – me felicita Andrés.

Yo solo sonrió y de reojo veo que Derek sonríe orgulloso.

Termino de darle las indicaciones al paciente y salgo para que se vista, afuera están Derek y Andrés susurrando.

Derek le comenta algo a Andrés y este frunce el ceño negando con la cabeza.

Me acerco y escucho algo de una fiesta… y que Andrés le pregunta con quien ira.

Derek ve que me acerco y me sonríe.

Dra. Grey un gusto haber trabajo con usted – dice Andrés mientras me da la mano. Este saca una tarjeta y me la entrega.

Para cualquier cosa, llámame. Tengo una consulta en el centro de Seattle por si estas interesada… cuando termines tu internado - Él me sonríe y me guiña un ojo con complicidad

Miro la tarjeta y leo «Doctor Andrés Villa» y un número de móvil. Asiento como una tonta y meto la tarjeta en mi bolsillo.

De acuerdo, lo tendré en consideración – le digo sonriendo, mi primera casi oferta de trabajo.

En ese momento, Derek, me pasa la mano por la cintura en una actitud que me resulta posesiva, pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dice:

Si ella necesita de esa oferta, yo te llamaré -

Andrés sonríe. Yo me pongo colorada.

Derek… - le digo susurrando y alejándome de su agarre rápidamente, para mi mala suerte casi termino en el suelo si no fuera porque Derek me agarra del brazo.

El maldito sonríe engreídamente.

Tranquila nena… no muerdo – dice Derek riendo y mirando con complicidad a Andrés

No le mientas a la señorita Derek – dice sonriendo también Andrés con complicidad.

Eso me molesta, es como si se estuvieran riendo de un chiste que no entiendo

Venga, no se corten por mí. Si creen que no es lo suficiente gracioso me pongo una nariz de payaso y les hago un espectáculo – les digo con ironía

Mi mal genio los hace sonreír.

¡Graciosillos!

Lo siento Dra. Grey si la apene, no fue mi intensión – dice Andrés sonriendo.

Eso hace que mi genio se calme un poco, Derek sigue riéndose.

Bueno Derek me voy… si llego tarde Frida es capaz de castrarme –

No tengo dudas de eso Andrés – se ríe Derek – venga te acompañare hasta tu auto.

Adiós y un gusto nuevamente Dra. Grey –

Adiós Dr. Villa – le digo amablemente.

Ambos se van riendo, supongo que de mí.

Derek se gira y me cierra un ojo. Yo me quedo embobada.

Son los 4 de la mañana y me muero por dormir aunque sean cinco minutos, así que me acerco a una sala de descanso.

Sin embargo al acercarme veo entrar a la Enfermera Rose. Genial lo que me faltaba. Me quedo unos minutos afuera pensando si hacerme la tonta e ir a dormir o ir a buscar otra sala de descanso. Para mi sorpresa la enfermera sale de la sala de descanso con una cara de cabreo monumental.

Al salir casi choca conmigo que estoy parada afuera, me ve y se sorprende.

No te creas especial Dra. Grey – me dice con una mirada maliciosa

¿Perdón? – pregunto asombrada

Te usara y se aburrirá de ti… eso hace con todas – ohh ya veo de que o quien estamos hablando. Derek.

Lo que me molesta es que pinte a Derek del malo, sin embargo hace unas semanas yo escuche como ella le rogaba por su atención. Sé que Derek es clara con todas las mujeres que juega o se acuesta. Una vez más me rio de mi misma, defendiendo a Derek.

¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta enojada la enfermera

Me acerco a ella lentamente, si quiere guerra… guerra va a tener.

Mira… - la miro de pies a cabeza – la verdad que me da lo mismo lo que digas. Si es tan malo como dices no sé qué haces rogándole un poco de atención – iba a decir algo pera la detengo levantando una mano – a diferencia de ti yo no le ando rogando a nadie para que me eche un polvo.

Ella me mira enfurecida hasta creo que es capaz de llegar a las manos, yo me pongo a la defensiva.

Rose – escucho que alguien la llama. Miro y es la Dra. Bailey

Ella reacciona y la mira.

Enfermera necesito que me vaya a preparar el paciente que está en la sala 301. Ahora – le grita la Dra. Bailey

Rose corre inmediatamente, la verdad que con el tono en que se lo dijo yo igual correría.

La Dra. Bailey luego se acerca a mí y me da esa mirada que me dan ganas de correr a brazos de mi madre.

Dra. Grey recuerdo que le dije cuando volvió que no quiero que se meta en problemas – dice mirándome con esa mirada nazi.

Ehmm… yo yoo no estaba haciendo nada Dra. Bailey – le digo tartamudeando

Me mira fijamente.

Descanse un poco, yo le avisare si llega una emergencia – dice y luego se va.

Okeyyy – digo mientras entro a la sala de descanso.

Al entrar me encuentro con Derek que esta al parecer dormido con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

Lo miro asombrada, así que estuvo con Rose acá, pero no pudieron hacer nada porque ella estuvo acá menos de cinco minutos, quizás Derek la rechazo por eso salió tan enojada.

Inconscientemente se me dibuja una sonrisa.

Cierra la puerta con seguro y ven a acostarte aquí – dice Derek sin moverse.

Yo lo miro asombrada…

Pensé que estabas durmiendo – le digo sorprendida

Estoy intentándolo, pero al parecer no se puede hacer eso acá – dice con un tono exasperado sin quitarse las manos de los ojos.

Yo cierro con pestillo la puerta y me acerco lentamente hacia él.

¿Cómo supiste que era yo y no tu enfermera? – le pregunto juguetonamente

Primero que todo no es MI enfermera… y segundo nena – se saca la mano de los ojos y se sienta para mirarme – puedo sentir tu olor por toda la habitación.

Yo sonrió coquetamente y me acerco a él, me siento en su regazo y cruzo mis manos en su hombro, agarrando sus risos.

Él me va a besar pero yo lo control tirando su pelo, el gime pero se ríe.

¿Me estas rechazando? – pregunta divertido

Tal vez – le digo riendo – de todos modos que haces durmiendo acá, yo pensé que tenías una gran oficina con un gran sofá como Richard… hay podrías dormir tranquilamente.

Ya que mi chica no tiene teléfono móvil no podía llamarla para que duerma conmigo… así que me vine a dormir acá por si acaso te encontraba – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

McDreamy. Es tan tierno, me acerco a él y lo beso salvajemente, el responde gustoso.

Bebe a veces puedes ser muy tierno – le digo cuando me alejo.

Derek sonríe y se elevan de hombros.

La verdad que solo quiero sexo – dice riéndose.

Dereeek… - le digo golpeándolo en el brazo – podrías haber al menos fingido

Sabes que nunca te mentiría – dice con un brillo perverso en sus ojos – aunque también admito que después de tener sexo me gustaría dormir contigo – me cierra un ojo.

Ahhhh siii y que te hace pensar que tendré sexo contigo y que más encima después dormiremos – le pregunto juguetonamente.

Llámalo intuición – dice con una sonrisa.

Lo mire, su pelo negro rizado, sus ojos de un azul intenso y deslumbrante. En pocas palabras, me llenaba de asombro. No podía creer que hubiera tenido sexo con un hombre tan guapo.

¿Mer? – me pregunta con cara de duda

Eres guapísimo, Derek —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin proponérmelo.

Enarcó las cejas, y a continuación sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

Me alegro de que te guste lo que ves –

Me abalancé sobre él, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camiseta para sentir su piel húmeda y la dureza de sus músculos.

Desnúdate. Pero ¡ya! – le dije con un tono de desesperación

Se reía mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y se sacaba el traje por la cabeza.

¡Dios mío!... verle en carne y hueso... de nuevo todo él, al caerle al suelo los pantalones fue un cortocircuito sináptico. Me dedique a mirarlo esta vez y no había ni un solo gramo de carne en ninguna parte, sólo duros bloques de afilado músculo. Tenía unos abdominales perfectos y aquella V de músculo súper sexy de la pelvis que Alex llamaba el Lomo de Apolo. Era un varón en toda regla, la personificación de todo lo que codiciaba, con lo que fantaseaba y lo que deseaba.

Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo —dije, mirando sin disimulo.

Tú sigues vestida. —La emprendió con mi ropa, arrancándome la parte de arriba sin que me diera tiempo a respirar. Tiró de mis pantalones y yo me quité las zapatillas a patadas, con tanta prisa que perdí el equilibrio y me caí en la cama. Apenas había recuperado el aliento cuando ya le tenía encima.

Rodamos por el colchón hechos un revoltijo. Por donde me tocaba iba dejando estelas de fuego. El olor limpio y natural de su piel se convirtió de inmediato en un embriagador afrodisíaco que espoleó mi deseo hasta la locura.

Eres hermosa pequeña —Me plantó una mano en un pecho y a continuación empezó a comerme el pezón.

Grité al sentir aquel calor abrasador y el azote de su lengua, notando cómo me tensaba en lo más íntimo con cada suave lametón. Deslizaba mis codiciosas manos por su piel húmeda de sudor, acariciando y apretando, buscando los puntos que le hacían aullar y gemir. Entrelacé mis piernas con las suyas para intentar darle la vuelta, pero pesaba demasiado y era demasiado fuerte.

Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

Esta vez me toca a mí -

Lo que sentía por él en aquel momento, viendo aquella sonrisa y aquel fuego en sus ojos, era tan intenso que dolía. Estaba cayendo muy deprisa a un punto sin retorno. A este hombre lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Derek... -

Me besó profundamente, lamiéndome la boca de aquella forma tan suya. Pensé que podría conseguir que me corriera con un simple beso, si ambos le dedicábamos el tiempo suficiente. Todo en él me excitaba, desde cómo le veía y le sentía yo bajo mis manos hasta la forma en que me miraba y me tocaba. Lo que codiciosa y calladamente exigía de mi cuerpo, la intensidad con que me daba placer y obtenía el suyo a cambio, me volvía loca.

Pasé las manos por su sedoso pelo. El vello crespo de su pecho me atormentaba los pezones erectos, y el contacto de su cuerpo, duro como una piedra, con el mío bastaba para ponerme húmeda y anhelante.

Me encanta tu cuerpo —susurró, desplazando los labios desde mi mejilla hasta la garganta. Con una mano me acariciaba el torso desde el pecho a la cadera—. No me sacio de él.

Tampoco has tenido oportunidad —me burlé.

Creo que nunca podré saciarme. —Mordisqueando y lamiéndome el hombro, descendió hasta cogerme el otro pezón entre los dientes. Tiró de él, y el pequeño ramalazo de dolor hizo que se me arqueara la espalda con un tenue grito—. Nunca he deseado nada tanto.

¡Házmelo, entonces! – le dije sin una pizca de vergüenza

Todavía no —murmuró, deslizándose hacia abajo, rodeándome el ombligo con su lengua—. Aún no estás lista – me dijo con un tono sensual

¡Qué! ¡Oh, Dios!... No puedo estarlo más. Le tiré del pelo, intentando que subiera.

Derek me cogió de las muñecas y me las sujetó contra el colchón.

Tienes un coño pequeño y apretado, Mer. Te haré daño si no ablandas y te relajas – dijo como si nada.

Sentí un violento estremecimiento de excitación. Me encendía cuando hablaba tan abiertamente de sexo. Entonces volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo y me tensé.

Hundió la cabeza en mi hendidura, y me ruboricé, avergonzada de repente. Puff como si no me lo hubiera hecho antes. Me pellizcó en la cara interior del muslo con los dientes.

No tienes que hacerlo – le solté

Su furibunda mirada apaciguó mis frenéticos movimientos.

¿Crees que tengo un sentimiento hacia tu cuerpo diferente del que tienes tú hacia el mío? —Preguntó con aspereza—. Te deseo, Mer.

Me lamí los labios resecos, tan sumamente enardecida por su deseo animal que no pude articular palabra. Gruñó suavemente y se sumergió en busca de la carne resbaladiza de entre mis piernas. Me introdujo la lengua, lamiendo y separando los sensibles pliegues. Mis caderas se agitaban nerviosas; mi cuerpo, en silencio, pedía más. Era una sensación tan increíble que podría haber llorado.

¡Maldición, Mer! Llevo queriendo comerte todo el día -

Mientras la suavidad aterciopelada de su lengua vibraba sobre mi clítoris hinchado, yo hincaba la cabeza en la almohada.

Sí. Así. Haz que me corra -

Lo hizo, succionando de la manera más delicada y con un lametón enérgico. Me retorcía con las sacudidas del orgasmo, tensándome en lo más íntimo, temblándome las extremidades. Me clavó la lengua en el sexo mientras se convulsionaba, estremeciéndose con aquella penetración superficial, queriendo que entrara más adentro. Sus gemidos vibraban contra mi carne inflamada, haciendo que el clímax se prolongara. Se me saltaron las lágrimas y me rodaron hacia las sienes, el placer físico estaba destruyendo el muro que contenía mis sentimientos.

Y Derek no se detuvo. Rodeó la trémula entrada de mi cuerpo con la punta de la lengua y empezó a lamer mi clítoris palpitante hasta que me aceleré otra vez. Me introdujo dos dedos que se retorcían y me acariciaban. Estaba tan sensible que me revolvía contra las embestidas. Cuando acercó los labios a mi clítoris y empezó a lamerme con movimientos rítmicos y regulares, volví a correrme, gritando con voz ronca. Luego me introdujo tres dedos, retorciéndolos y abriéndome.

No. —Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro; me ardía y me cosquilleaba cada centímetro de mi piel—. No más – suplique. No quería que todo el hospital me escuchara.

Una vez más —me engatusó con la voz quebrada—. Una vez más y después te follaré.

No puedo... – por favor no más pensé.

Sí que podrás. —Sopló, lanzándome una lenta corriente de aire en mi carne húmeda, y aquel frescor sobre mi enfebrecida piel volvió a despertar las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas—. Me encanta ver cómo te corres, Mer. Me encanta oír los ruidos que haces, cómo se estremece tu cuerpo...

Me masajeó un punto delicado de mi interior y me vino otro orgasmo en forma de lenta y ardiente delicia, no menos devastador, por ser más leve, que los dos anteriores.

Noté que su peso y su calor me abandonaban. En algún rincón de mi confundida mente, oí que busco en sus pantalones, seguido rápidamente del ruido que hace el papel de aluminio al rasgarse. El colchón se hundió al regresar él, y ahora, con manos rudas, me colocó en el centro de la cama. Se puso encima de mí, sujetándome, colocando los antebrazos por fuera de mis bíceps y apretándolos hacia los lados, apresándome.

Miraba fascinada la austera belleza de su rostro. El deseo le endurecía los rasgos, tensa la piel de los pómulos y la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos tan oscuros y dilatados que se veían negros, y se supone que estaba contemplando la cara de un hombre que había sobrepasado los límites de su control. Para mí era importante que él hubiera llegado hasta allí en beneficio mío y que lo hubiera hecho para satisfacerme y prepararme para lo que suponía que sería una dura cabalgada.

Me aferré a la colcha, cada vez más expectante. Se había asegurado de que yo me llevaba lo mío una y otra vez. Ésta era para él.

Fóllame —le ordené, desafiándole con los ojos.

Mer —Soltó mi nombre al embestirme, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en una única y feroz arremetida.

Di un grito ahogado. Era enorme, dura como una piedra y muy profunda. La conexión era asombrosamente intensa. Emocionalmente. Mentalmente. Nunca me había sentido tan completamente... tomada. Poseída. Cada vez que lo hacemos se hace más intenso, nunca pensé que podría sentirme así. Me sentí abrumada.

No pensé que podría soportar estar inmovilizada durante una relación sexual, y menos con mi pasado siendo el que era, pero el total dominio que Derek ejercía de mi cuerpo aumentó mi deseo a un nivel exorbitante. Nunca había estado tan lanzada, lo cual parecía una locura después de lo que había experimentado con él hasta ese momento.

Me apreté a él, gozando de la sensación de tenerle dentro, llenándome.

Sus caderas se clavaban en las mías, empujaban como diciendo: ¿Me sientes? Estoy dentro de ti. Me perteneces.

Su cuerpo entero se endureció, los músculos del pecho y los brazos se estiraban cuando salía hasta la punta. La rígida tensión de sus abdominales era el único aviso que me daba antes de estrellarse hacia delante. Con fuerza.

Grité y su pecho resonó con un sonido profundo y primitivo.

¡Dios!... ¡Qué sensación tan increíble! – exclamo.

Agarrándome con más fuerza, empezó a follarme, clavándome las caderas en el colchón con unas embestidas feroces. De nuevo me inundó una oleada de placer, que me penetraba con cada empellón de su cuerpo en el mío. Así, pensé. Así es como te quiero.

Hundió la cara en mi cuello y me sujetó con firmeza, hundiéndose rápidamente y con fuerza, diciendo, con la voz entrecortada, crudas y encendidas palabras de sexo que me volvían loca de deseo.

Nunca había estado tan duro y tan lleno. Estoy tan dentro de ti... que lo noto contra el estómago... noto la polla clavándose en ti.

Yo había dado por hecho que le tocaba a él; sin embargo, seguía conmigo, seguía concentrado en mí, moviendo las caderas para provocarme placer en lo más íntimo y sensible. Emití un tenue sonido de desvalimiento y su boca se posó sobre la mía. Le deseaba desesperadamente, le clavaba las uñas en sus bombeantes caderas, luchaba con el impulso de mecerme al ritmo de las feroces embestidas de su enorme polla.

Estábamos empapados de sudor, la piel caliente y pegajosa, respirando trabajosamente. Cuando en mi interior se avecinó un orgasmo, como una tormenta, todo mi ser se tensó y apretó, exprimiendo. Él maldijo y me metió una mano por debajo de la cadera, agarrándome el trasero y levantándome hacia sus embestidas de manera que la punta de su polla pegaba una y otra vez en el punto que a él le dolía.

Córrete, Mer —ordenó con aspereza—. Córrete ya.

Alcancé el clímax como un torrente que me dejó sollozando su nombre, realzada y magnificada la sensación por la forma en que él retenía mi cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose.

¡Ah, Mer! —Me estrechó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, subiendo y bajando las caderas mientras se vaciaba todo él.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos de aquella manera, uno encima del otro, con la boca en el hombro del otro, tratando de calmar y suavizar la garganta. Me palpitaba el cuerpo entero.

¡Guau! —conseguí decir.

Vas a matarme —murmuró él con los labios en mi mandíbula—. Vamos a terminar haciéndolo el uno al otro hasta morir – dijo con un tono de deseo

¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada esta vez —Me había controlado por completo, y ¿no había sido de lo más sexy?

Respiras, que ya es bastante -

Me reí y le abracé.

Alcé la cabeza y él me acarició la nariz.

Pequeña no sé qué haces… pero cada vez es mejor – dijo mientras me penetraba con su mirada.

Me entrego a él cada vez más… eso es lo que hago

Mmmm – atine a decir.

Derek se rio y me abrazo fuertemente, luego me acostó al lado de él y me tapo.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –

Lo que quieras pequeña –

¿Es siempre así? – pregunte

¿Así como? –

Lo mire a la cara y se la acaricie, el sonrió de forma tierna.

¿Entregarse a alguien? – pregunte

La cara de Derek cambio, vi pánico.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? – dijo en un tono seco

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Porque Derek tu eso quieres de mí, lo sé, quieres que me entregue a ti y esta vez lo hice y debo decir que el sexo fue maravilloso… el mejor –

Derek se relajó y sonrió

Nena puede ser mucho mejor, cuando te conocí te dije que te puedo mostrar todas las formas sentir placer y cumplir todas tus fantasías… y eso quiero… quiero que sientas conmigo lo que nunca has sentido con nadie… quiero que nunca te canses de mi – dice con una mirada algo nostálgica.

Nuevamente se me vino a la mente la Dra. Montgomery, ella lo dejo por otro, ¿ese será el miedo de Derek?

Derek… - logre decir antes de que me interrumpiera su puñetero teléfono.

Derek se levantó y lo busco desesperado por toda la ropa esparcida. Lo miro y frunció el ceño.

Lo siento pequeña pero me tengo que ir, llego una urgencia – me dijo mientras se vestía rápidamente.

Yo lo miraba maravillado, que hombre. Sonreí como una boba.

Derek de repente me miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿No te vas a vestir? –

Ehmm no… tengo sueño y estoy cansada además a mí no me han llamado – le respondí sonriendo.

Si pero Mer cualquiera puede entrar y verte así – me dijo todavía con el ceño fruncido

Derek puedo poner el pestillo – le respondí exasperada

Pero si pasa algo no puedes salir corriendo desnuda – me dijo en el mismo tono

¿En serio Derek? –

En serio Meredith – respondió como siempre.

Lo que sea – me levante, me vestí mientras Derek me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Una vez que termine me volví a acostar.

¿Feliz? – le pregunte de mal humor

Mucho – dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un pequeño beso – a donde te paso a buscar después – me pregunta

Estaba pensando que me vayas a buscar a mi departamento para poder ir a ducharme y cambiarme –

¿Cómo te iras a tu departamento? ¿En autobús? – dice irónicamente

Jack – respondo solamente

Derek parece conformarse con la respuesta.

Entonces estaré a eso de las 7 en tu casa. Nos vemos – dice mientras se aleja y me cierra un ojo.

Estoy tan cansada que no soy ni capaz de cerrar la puerta y me quedo dormida.

A eso de la 1 de la tarde llega una emergencia al parecer una carrera en bicicleta con estúpidos borrachos.

Me peleo con Alex por una paciente que tiene enterrado en su estómago unos fierros.

El idiota de Alex insiste en que es superficial pero yo le insisto en que puede ser profundo rasgando algún órgano. Demonios quiero una cirugía. Y Alex para rematar su idiotez se los arranca así como si nada, se va y me deja con el paciente, Viper, que aparte de borracho y estúpido es pervertido y no deja de tirarme indirectas. Bueno en su honor no es feo.

Hay una fiesta en la meta ¿quieres que nos veamos allá? – me dice Viper demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Ohhh por favor como si tuviera tiempo para esto. Centrar la conversación.

Una prueba. Una tomografía y te daré el alta en una hora –

No puedo me tengo que ir – responde idiotamente

Te vas contra indicación médica… e insisto que te quedes – necesito una cirugía

Tu compañero dijo que me podía ir – Alex y sus estupideces

Mi compañero es un idiota – la pura verdad

Bueno tendrá que firmar el formulario contra indicación médica –

Linda… te firmare lo que tú quieras – quizás en otros tiempos nene

¿Por qué ustedes los hombres han de encontrar doble sentido a todo? –

No lo sé, quizás solo sea la testosterona ¿no? –

Puede ser. Tal vez te vendría bien una consulta médica para eso - tú y unos cuantos mas

Dame – dice finalmente.

Firma y se va pero en un gesto que no alcanzo a analizar se devuelve y me toma por la cabeza y la cintura y me besa. Yo lo tomo de los hombros y le respondo los primeros segundos pero después reacciono y levanto las manos.

Eso fue para la buena suerte. Descuida. Me volverás a ver - dice con una sonrisa engreída mientras se va y me cierra un ojo.

Por tu bien espero que no -

Yo lo sigo con la mirada y después sonrió por su astucia si me hubiera pillado de mala le hubiera pateado las bolas.

Con ese pensamiento me giro para sacar la sabanilla de la camilla y …. Ohhh ohhhhhh

Derek me está mirando desde afuera con una cara que no le había visto nunca. Su enojo es monumental.

Maldición. Yo lo quedo mirando con asombro y cambio mi cara a la de que no he roto ningún huevo. Fingir será mi escapatoria.

Derek abre la puerta y me mira furioso, sus ojos llamean.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto inocentemente

¿Te besas con pacientes? – me pregunta con un tono bajo y frio. McIce

¿Estas celoso de un paciente? – le pregunto sonriendo, quizás el humor sea una escapatoria.

Sin embargo creo que no funciona, Derek esta rígido y sus ojos negros de rabia.

Meredith – niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica – creí ser claro… pero al parecer te he permitido mucho.

Derek… no hagas de esto una gran cosa, él estaba medio borracho, me beso y no lo pude golpear porque soy su médico. Fin de la historia – Derek y sus sobreactuaciones.

Ohh no nena… esto no será el fin de la historia – dice Derek sonriendo fríamente.

Puedes dejar de ser tan… McIce – escupo

¿McIce? – pregunta

Sonrío, pero no le revelare que fue Cristina quien le puso el sobrenombre.

Tu frialdad en ocasiones te convierte en un hombre de hielo. ¡McIce! Te viene mejor a veces que McDreamy – le digo con una sonrisa

Asiente. Clava su mirada en mí.

Después hablaremos – dice mientras se gira y se va

Ohh por favor… tan exagerado. Aunque pienso que si lo pillo besándose con cualquiera yo le haría un show parecido o peor. Derek tiene autocontrol, yo me hubiera lanzado a golpearlo a él o a la que estuviera besando.

Así termino mi turno y me voy a mis clases de Krav Maga.

Aarón se alegra de verme y me regaña por mi falta de responsabilidad por no ir a los entrenamientos, le explico de mi accidente y se alegra de que no me haya pasado nada.

Esta vez estoy un poco mejor incluso logro derribar una vez a Aarón, luego me da una paliza dejándome molida. Termino a eso de las seis y media.

Llego a mi casa y Alex no está, que raro. Pero recuerdo que esta de turno, esta semana no hemos coincidido.

Me doy una ducha rápido pero estoy más que tentada a darme un baño y relajarme, me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero sé que Derek llegara en cualquier momento y está enojado todavía. Ni siquiera lo vi cuando me vine del hospital.

Me visto con un vestido que me compre hace poco, según Alex era sexy. Me maquillo un poco.

A las siete en punto suena el timbre, tan puntual como siempre. Voy a abrir y ahí está el, hermoso como siempre. Con unos pantalones de lino beige, una camisa blanca y un jersey negro, su cabello rizado y desordenado tal como me gusta pero su gesto es serio.

Hola – le digo con una sonrisa

¿Estas lista? – me pregunta sin siquiera un beso

Si, espérame iré a buscar una chaqueta –

El no entra me espera en la puerta.

Al salir nos subimos a su auto y el chofer parte inmediatamente, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Pero viajamos en silencio.

Derek… - le digo mientras le pongo una mano sobre su muslo y siento como se contraen sus músculos – vamos bebe no vas a estar enojado toda la noche – intento hacer las paces.

Derek me da una mirada y luego vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Te ves hermosa – dice finalmente

Solo para ti – le respondo coquetamente y observo como a Derek se le curvan los labios en una sonrisa.

Primero fuimos a la tienda de telefonía móvil. La encargada que nos atendió parecía muy susceptible al magnetismo de Derek. Se desvivía en cuanto él mostraba el menor interés en cualquier cosa, y enseguida se lanzaba dar detalladas explicaciones e invadía su espacio para hacerle demostraciones.

Yo intentaba separarme de ellos y buscar a alguien que me atendiera a mí, pero Derek me agarraba de la mano y no dejaba que me separase de su lado. Luego discutimos sobre quién iba a pagar; parecía pensar que debía ser él, aunque el teléfono y la cuenta eran míos.

Ya te has salido con la tuya al elegir el proveedor —señalé, apartando su tarjeta de crédito y empujando la mía para que la chica la cogiera.

Porque es práctico. Al pertenecer a la misma red, las llamadas que me hagas son gratis. —Cambió las tarjetas hábilmente.

Como no quites de ahí esa puñetera tarjeta, no te llamaré en absoluto -

Derek pareció ceder ante mis amenazas pero sé que también lo fastidie más, yo pensé que me iría a dejar a mi casa pero me equivoque. Ya que tomamos rumbo hacia el centro. Derek presiona un botón y se levanta un panel que separa al chofer de nosotros.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto

Dame tus bragas —me dice.

¿Por qué? —protesto asombrada

Derek sonríe y me besa. ¡Por fin una tregua! Después de besarme se separa de mí.

Porque estoy jodidamente enojado contigo Mer, y tu dijiste que querías jugar mis juegos -

Vaya. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que cada vez que estés enojado tengo que darte mis bragas? —Veo que mi broma no le hace gracia, y murmuro, quitándomelas con rapidez— Toma las malditas bragas.

Las coge con sus manos y se las mete en el bolsillo del pantalón de lino que lleva. Está guapísimo. Me mira mis piernas. Las toca y su mirada sube hacia mis pechos.

Veo que no llevas sujetador -

No. Con este vestido no me hace falta -

Asiente. Me toca los pechos por encima del vestido.

Siéntate frente a mí -

Sin rechistar me cambio de asiento y quedo frente a él. Alarga la mano y toca mis piernas.

Me encanta tu suavidad -

Mi corto vestido me llega hasta los muslos y él lo sube unos centímetros más. Luego me hace abrir las rodillas.

Excelente y tentador -

Noto que comienzo a respirar más fuerte. Voy a cerrar las piernas pero él no me deja.

Mantenlas abiertas para mí -

Siento que se avecina sexo y me desconcierta no saber cuándo, ni cómo. Pero toda yo comienzo a excitarme. Lo deseo.

El coche se detiene. Derek me baja el vestido y, dos segundos después, la puerta se abre. Estamos ante un local de copas cuyo letrero reza «Chaining».

Derek me da la mano para bajar de la limusina y el aire se enreda entre mis piernas. Me estremezco. Mi vestido es muy corto y sin bragas me siento casi desnuda. Derek me pone una mano en la espalda y el portero del local abre la puerta. Derek le dice algo y éste nos deja pasar.

Una vez en el interior, la música y el murmullo de la gente nos envuelve. Noto la mano de Derek sobre mi trasero y eso vuelve a excitarme. Me guía hasta la barra y allí pedimos algo de beber. El camarero le pone a él un whisky solo y a mí un ron con Coca-Cola. Le doy un enorme trago. Estoy sedienta. Miro a mi alrededor, movida por la curiosidad, y veo cómo la gente habla y ríe animada, cuando siento que se acerca a mi oído.

Tu mal comportamiento de hoy conlleva un castigo -

Lo miro, sorprendida.

Derek Sherperd, me gustas mucho pero como se te ocurra tocarme un pelo de una forma que yo considere ofensiva, te aseguro que lo pagarás -

Con su superioridad de siempre sonríe. Da un trago a su copa, se acerca hasta mi cara y murmura poniéndome la carne de gallina

Pequeña, mis castigos nada tienen que ver con lo que estás suponiendo. Recuérdalo -

Sin dejar de mirarnos bebemos de nuestras copas y mi sed, unida a mis nervios, me lleva a acabar rápidamente con mi bebida. Derek, al ver aquello me coge la cabeza y me besa con posesión. Me enloquece.

Sígueme – murmura cuando abandona mi boca

Lo sigo, encantada, mientras él abre camino y no permite que nadie me roce. Su protección me encanta. Es excitante. Segundos después entramos en otra sala. Ésta está menos concurrida. La música no está tan alta y la gente parece más tranquila. De nuevo, nos acercamos a la barra. Esta vez nos colocamos en una esquina y él vuelve a pedir las mismas bebidas de antes. El camarero las prepara y las deja enfrente de nosotros, y junto a ellas deposita una especie de cubitera con agua y unas servilletas de lino.

Derek coge un taburete alto y me invita a sentarme. Encantada, lo hago. Mis zapatos ya comienzan a atormentar mis pies.

Al sentarme, cruzo mis piernas.

Me da pánico que vean que no llevo bragas. Derek me abraza. Coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura y yo se las pongo alrededor del cuello. Momento romántico. Esta vez soy yo quien acerca mi boca a la de él, saco mi lengua. Le chupo el labio superior pero, cuando voy a hacer lo mismo en su labio inferior, sube su mano de mi cintura a mi nuca y me besa de nuevo con posesión. Mete su lengua en mi boca y la asalta con auténtica pasión, lo que hace que vuelva a sentirme como si fuera de plastilina entre sus brazos.

Abre tus piernas para mí, Mer -

Lo miro unos segundos y, después, lanzo una mirada a mi alrededor.

Calibro que la oscuridad del lugar y la posición al final de la barra no dejarán ver que no llevo bragas, aunque abra mis piernas. Sonrío. Descruzo mis piernas y, sin dejar de mirarlo, hago lo que me pide y apoyo los tacones en la barra del taburete.

Derek posa sus manos en mis rodillas y noto cómo las sube muy… muy lentamente. Acerca su boca a la mía y, sobre mis labios, siento que me dice… Me encantas. Cierro los ojos y sus manos se deslizan por la cara interna de mis muslos. Me muevo inquieta. Quiero más. Estoy nerviosa por hacer aquello en un sitio con gente, pero me excita. Él se da cuenta y pega su boca a mi oreja.

Tranquila, pequeña. Estamos en un club de intercambio de sexo y aquí todo el mundo ha venido a lo mismo -

Eso me asusta.

¿Un club de intercambio de sexo?

Me paralizo.

Horror, pavor y estupor. Derek gira mi taburete y me hace mirar a la gente que hay a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto soy consciente de que, en la barra, varios hombres de distintas edades nos miran. Nos observan.

Todos ellos están deseando meter la mano bajo tu corto vestidito —susurra Derek en mi oído— Sus gestos me demuestran que se mueren por chuparte los pezones, desnudarte y, si yo les dejo, penetrarte hasta que te corras. ¿No ves su cara? Están excitados y desean atrapar tu clítoris entre sus dientes para hacerte chillar de placer -

Mi pulso se acelera.

¡Estoy cardíaca!

Nunca he hecho nada parecido, pero me excita. Me excita mucho. Mi respiración se entrecorta.

Imaginar lo que Derek me está narrando me hace tener calor. Mucho calor. Intento dar la vuelta al taburete, pero Derek lo mantiene quieto.

Dijiste que querías que te enseñara lo que me gusta, pequeña, y lo que me gusta es esto. El morbo. Estamos en un club privado de sexo donde la gente folla y se deja llevar por sus apetencias. Aquí la gente se desinhibe de todo y solamente piensa en el placer y en jugar -

Empiezo a mover mis manos una sobre la otra como hago cuando estoy nerviosa, me muevo el reloj de mi muñeca con velocidad al punto de hacerme dado. Estoy muy nerviosa.

Pero Derek se da cuenta, me sujeta las manos y me mira fijamente.

En lugares como éste —continúa—, la gente ofrece su cuerpo y su placer a cambio de nada. Hay parejas que hacen intercambio, otras que buscan un tercero para hacer un trío y otras que, simplemente, se unen a una orgía. En este local hay varios ambientes y ahora estamos en la antesala del juego. Aquí uno decide si quiere jugar o no y, sobre todo, elige con quién -

Derek gira el taburete. Me mira a la cara y añade sin cambiar su gesto

Mer, estoy como loco por jugar. Me explota la entrepierna y me muero por follarte. Somos una pareja y podemos traspasar la puerta del fondo del club -

Mi boca está seca. Pastosa. Cojo la copa y le doy un buen trago.

Tú ya has estado aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunto temerosa

Sí, en este local y en otros parecidos. Ya sabes que me gusta el sexo, el morbo y las mujeres -

Muevo mi cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Nos quedamos en silencio unos breves segundos.

¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? -

Una sala oscura donde la gente toca y es tocada sin saber por quién. Después hay una pequeña sala con sillones separada por cortinajes negros para quienes no quieren llegar hasta las camas, dos jacuzzis, varias habitaciones privadas para que folles con quien quieras sin ser visto y una habitación grande con varias camas a la vista de todos junto al segundo jacuzzi, donde todo el que quiera se puede unir a la orgía -

Siento que las piernas me tiemblan. ¿Dónde me ha metido este loco?

Me alegro de estar sentada o me caería al suelo. Derek se da cuenta de mi estado y me aprieta contra él.

Pequeña… nunca haré nada que tú no apruebes antes. Pero quiero que sepas que tu juego es mi juego. Tu placer es el mío y tú y yo somos los únicos dueños de nuestros cuerpos -

Qué poético —consigo decir con ironía

Derek bebe de su copa con tranquilidad mientras siento que mi corazón bombea exageradamente. Todo aquello es un mundo extraño para mí, pero me doy cuenta de que no me asusta, sino que me atrae.

Escucha, Mer. Entre nosotros, cuando estemos en lugares como éste o acompañados de gente entre cuatro paredes habrá dos condiciones. La primera, nuestros besos son sólo para nosotros, ¿te parece bien?— pregunta mirándome fijamente

Si - Eso me alegra. Odiaría que bese a otra y luego a mí.

Y la segunda es el respeto. Si algo te incomoda o me incomoda debemos decirlo. Si no quieres que alguien te toque, te penetre o te chupe, debes decírmelo y yo rápidamente lo pararé y viceversa, ¿de acuerdo? -

Vale — consigo decir y en un hilo de voz murmuro— Derek… yo… yo no estoy preparada para nada de lo que has Dicho -

Veo que sonríe y me hace un gesto comprensivo con la cabeza.

Después mete su mano entre mis piernas, la pasa por mi mojada vagina

Estás preparada, deseosa y húmeda. Pero tranquila, sólo haremos lo que tú quieras. Como si sólo quieres mirar. Eso sí, cuando lleguemos a tu casa te follaré porque estoy a punto de explotar – dice Derek

El calor que siento en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo es terrible.

¡Voy a estallar!

Derek está muy caliente y siento cómo sigue paseando su mano entre mis muslos y pone la palma de su mano en mi vagina.

Estás empapada… jugosa… receptiva. ¿Te excita estar aquí? -

Negarlo es una tontería y asiento

Sí. Pero lo que más me excita son las cosas que dices -

Mmmmm… ¿te excita lo que digo? -

Mucho -

Eso significa que estás dispuesta a acceder a todos mis juegos y caprichos y eso me gusta. Me enloquece -

Noto que su mano presiona mi vagina.

Inconscientemente suelto un gemido.

Con su otra mano libre, Derek coge la mía y la pone sobre su erección. Toco por encima del pantalón y toda yo me derrito. Está duro. Increíblemente duro. Me besa. Me succiona los labios.

Voy a dar la vuelta al taburete para mostrarte a esos hombres —dice, a escasos centímetros de mí cara, cuando se separa de mí—. No cierres los muslos y no te bajes el vestido.

Me abraso. Me quemo. Me acaloro.

Y, cuando Derek hace lo que dice y quedo abierta de piernas ante ellos, una explosión salvaje toma mi interior y respiro agitadamente.

Tres hombres me observan. Me comen con sus ojos. Sus miradas suben de mis muslos a mi vagina y noto su excitación. Desean poseerme y en cierto modo lo hacen con la mirada. Anhelan tocarme. De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, me siento explosiva y perversa y mis pezones se ponen duros como piedras mientras continúo con las piernas separadas enseñándoles mi intimidad.

Derek, desde detrás, pega su mejilla a la mía y noto que sonríe.

Comienza a pasar sus manos por mis muslos y me los abre más. Me expone más a ellos. Pasa su dedo por mi hendidura, mete un dedo delante de ellos y después lo saca y lo lleva a mi boca. Lo chupo y, como una vampiresa del cine porno, me relamo mientras observo las miradas perversas de los tres hombres. En ese instante, Derek gira rápidamente el taburete y me mira a los ojos.

¿Te gusta la sensación de ser mirada? -

Asiento. Él asiente también.

¿Te gustaría que uno o varios de esos tipos y yo nos metiéramos en un reservado contigo y te desnudáramos? —Me acelero y Derek continúa— Te abriría las piernas y te ofrecería a ellos. Te chuparán y tocarán mientras yo te sujeto y…

Mi vagina se contrae y vuelvo a asentir.

Cierro los ojos. Sólo de escuchar sus palabras ya me encuentro al borde del orgasmo. Quiero hacer todo lo que dice. Quiero jugar con él a lo que desee. Estoy tan caliente que me siento dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que quiera que haga, porque, una vez más, Derek puede con mi voluntad.

Me besa mientras siento la mirada de esos tres tipos en mi espalda. Derek se recrea en ello. Me introduce un dedo en la vagina. Luego dos y comienza a moverlos en mi interior. Abro más las piernas y me muevo a sabiendas de que ellos observan lo que hago. Quiero más. Ardo. Me inflamo y, cuando estoy a punto del orgasmo, Derek se detiene.

Mi castigo por tu comportamiento de hoy será que no harás nada de lo propuesto. Nadie te tocará. Yo no te follaré y ahora mismo nos vamos a ir a tu casa. Mañana, si te portas bien, quizá te levante el castigo -

Abrasada por el momento, apenas puedo dejar de jadear, mientras la indignación comienza a crecer en mí.

¿Por qué me hace eso?

¿Por qué me lleva a esos límites para luego dejarme así?

¿Por qué es tan cruel?

Derek me baja el vestido, coge una de las toallitas de hilo que están en la barra y se seca las manos.

McIce ha vuelto. Me invita a bajar del taburete y me arrastra hacia el exterior del local.

El auto llega inmediatamente y nos montamos. Hacemos todo el trayecto hasta mi departamento sin hablar.

Derek no me mira. Sólo mira por la ventanilla y veo que su mandíbula está tensa. Acalorada y enfadada por lo ocurrido, no sé qué pensar. No sé qué decir. He estado a punto de hacer algo que nunca había pasado por mi mente y ahora me siento defraudada por no haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegamos, Derek me acompaña hasta la puerta. Quiero invitarlo a entrar. Quiero que me haga lo que lleva diciéndome toda la noche. Lo necesito. Pero no se acerca a mí. En cuanto entro al departamento, sin traspasar el límite de la puerta, él me mira.

Buenas noches, Meredith. Que duermas bien – dice como si nada

Cierra la puerta. Se va y yo me quedo como una imbécil, excitada, frustrada y enfadada.


	16. Nuestro día caliente

_Cierra la puerta. Se va y yo me quedo como una imbécil, excitada, frustrada y enfadada._

Maldición… te odio Derek Sherperd.

Estoy tan cabreada que no sé qué hacer, no puedo dormir.

Al sonar mi despertador me quiero morir.

Estoy cansada. Apenas he dormido pensando en lo ocurrido en aquel bar. Las palabras de Derek, su mirada y cómo aquellos hombres me deseaban me impedían dormir. Al final, sobre las cuatro de la madrugada saqué el vibrador que me había regalado Derek y, tras jugar un poco con él, conseguí apagar mi fuego interno.

Cuando estoy desayunando decido llamar a Alex para contarle sobre mi nuevo móvil.

Hola – respondo con voz cansada

Alex ¿Cómo estás? –

Cansado nena… - suspira

Ohhh pobrecito de mi hombre – le respondo sonriendo – oye te llamaba porque este es mi nuevo número. Me compre un móvil anoche – le informo

Ya estaba bueno nena… no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo – dice Alex feliz

Hablando de eso… supongo que sabes de la reunión que hay… en 15 minutos – dice Alex

Mierda… mierda… mierda… tendré que volar para llegar a tiempo.

Alex me tengo que ir… nos vemos – le corto rápidamente.

Agarro el casco de mi moto que trajo ayer Jack y salgo volando, me salto varias reglas del tránsito contar de llegar a la hora, pero al parecer fallo.

Al entrar a la sala donde se estaba llevando la reunión siento que todos me miran. Entro rápidamente con mi casco en la mano y me siento junto a Cristina y Alex que me tenían un asiento reservado.

Observo la sala y veo que están todos los jefes de departamentos, los adjuntos y los internos. Cruzo la mirada con mi madre que niega con la cabeza, supongo que por mi retraso. Sigo mirando y veo a Burke mirando fijamente a Cristina. Interesante. Sigo mirando y mi mirada se topa con la de Derek que pasea su mirada por mi cuerpo, yo por el apuro de la mañana me puse unos jeans ajustado y una blusa cuadrilles, me veo rebelde ya que no me seque el cabello y quedo desordenado por la moto. Al ver como Derek me mira intuyo que ya no está enfadado, pero eso hace que mi rabia y frustración crezca. No lo miro más e intento prestarle atención a lo que dice Richard.

Habla sobre los nuevos horarios, medidas de seguridad… etc.

De repente suena mi móvil, frunzo el ceño porque a la única persona que se lo he dado está al lado mío. Alex. A no ser…

Miro el celular y es Derek. Ayer al comprar el móvil intercambiamos los números.

**_Te ves hermosa_**

**_D._**

Que mierda se cree, ahora está todo McDreamy, bueno se puede ir a la mierda. Me niego a mirarlo.

Tecleo rápidamente.

**_Vete a la mierda_**

**_M._**

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

**_¿Vete a la mierda? No me gusta que me hables así. _**

**_¿Estas enfadada?_**

**_D._**

¿En serio?... es idiota o se hace. Me niego a contestarle. Y mientras pasa la reunión siento sus ojos sobre mí todo el rato.

Al terminar esperamos que salgan casi todos, Alex y Cristina salen delante de mí ya que me quedo buscando mi casco en el suelo, que pateo el maldito de Alex en algún momento.

Al salir afuera están Alex y Cristina hablando con Richard y Derek esta de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, se ven tan jodidamente sexy. Veo que al verme se acerca pero opto por una salida rápida.

Richard puedo hablar contigo – le digo a mi padrastro.

Por supuesto. Vamos a mi oficina – dice mientras me pone la mano en la espalda y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina. De reojo veo como Derek nos mira con los brazos en jarra y con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando estoy hablando con Richard siento mi celular vibrar varias veces no tengo que ver para saber de quién es. Decido ignorarlo.

Al salir de la reunión decido leer los mensajes, tengo al menos 4.

**_Mer_**

**_Si estás enojada me gustaría que habláramos. Búscame._**

**_D._**

El segundo

**_Vamos pequeña no seas infantil._**

**_Estoy en mi oficina._**

**_Hablemos._**

**_D._**

En el otro se nota que ya está perdiendo la paciencia.

**_Demonios Meredith compórtate como una adulta y hablemos las cosas._**

**_D._**

Y el último

**_Haz lo que quieras_**

**_Mi paciencia tiene un límite_**

**_D._**

Sé que tiene razón deberíamos hablar las cosas. Así que le respondo.

**_Derek_**

**_Hablemos cuando termine mi turno… si quieres_**

**_Termino a las 6._**

**_M._**

Responde inmediatamente

**_Mer_**

**_Ahora estoy en mi oficina, porque no vienes y aclaramos las cosas de inmediato_**

**_Quiero verte_**

**_D._**

No sé porque tengo la sensación que ese aclaremos las cosas se refiere a algo más que hablar.

**_Derek _**

**_Ahora tengo que trabajar bebe_**

**_Así que mejor cuando termine._**

**_Nos vemos_**

**_M._**

Sé que con él bebe lo tranquilice, me lo imagino sonriendo mientras lo lee.

**_De acuerdo pequeña como quieras_**

**_Pero estoy impaciente por verte_**

**_Nos vemos _**

**_D._**

Eso me hace sonreír, siempre cede.

Como hoy entre de día estoy de turno con Alex, Cristina y los demás. Pasamos el turno haciendo exámenes y peleando por cirugías.

En un momento que no hay mucho que hacer me voy con Alex a llenar fichas al sótano del hospital, nos sentamos y conversamos, hace tiempo que no teníamos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Le cuento lo que ha pasado con Derek pero me ahorro el detalle del club al que fuimos anoche. Alex se ríe al imaginarse a Derek cuan enfadado estaba al verme besando al paciente.

Él me cuenta lo que le había pasado a Steve, que se fracturo haciendo snowboard, y él fue a ayudarlo en algunas cosas. Yo me burlo de él, por la atención y el tiempo que le dedica. También me cuenta que con Izzie las cosas van bien, avanzan de a poco. Yo una vez más me burlo de él porque está enamorado de dos personas. El solo me golpea suave y me dice que no sea idiota.

Son las 5.30 y me llega un mensaje.

**_Mer_**

**_Te esperare en la entrada del hospital_**

**_Nos vemos_**

**_D._**

Nooo… no quiero que nos vean juntos todavía y la gente empiece a hablar.

**_Derek_**

**_Juntémonos mejor en el estacionamiento_**

**_M._**

Su respuesta llega inmediatamente

**_¿Por qué?_**

Ruedo los ojos.

**_Porque no quiero que nos vean juntos_**

**_Bebe tú me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo conmigo _**

Esta vez su respuesta se demora algunos minutos en llegar

**_De acuerdo._**

**_A las 6 en el estacionamiento. Te esperare en mi auto._**

**_D._**

**_P.d: ya no me gusta mucho lo de "bebe", lo utilizas siempre para manipularme._**

Sonrió con su último comentario, tiene razón y funciona. Mi genio ha cambiado drásticamente, ya no estoy tan enfadada con él, de hecho estoy ansiosa.

Son las 6 y estoy saliendo del hospital cuando veo a mi madre que viene en mi dirección

Meredith – grita

Intento ignorarla, pero sin éxito

Meredith sé que me escuchas –

Ruedo los ojos

Hola madre – me acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla educadamente

Para donde vas tan rápido –

Tengo que hacer –

Meredith quería hablar sobre lo que paso hoy en la mañana –

Ohhh dios aquí vamos

Y que sería eso madre –

Tu retraso. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas Meredith. Te ponen en evidencia y de paso me avergüenzas a mí y a Richard –

¿En serio? Bueno para tu información no tenía conocimiento de esa reunión –

Lo hubieras tenido… si no hubieras roto tu móvil como una adolescente –

Siento mi móvil sonar y me imagino que es Derek.

¿Tienes un nuevo móvil? – me pregunta mi madre asombrada

Si me lo compre ayer –

¿Y no me lo habías dicho? – parece herida

Madre como te dije lo tengo desde ayer y hoy no he tenido tiempo… dame tu móvil y te lo anoto –

Me pasa el suyo y le anoto mi número.

Bueno me tengo que ir – le digo

Espera Meredith… hay otra cosa que me gustaría hablar contigo –

Ohh dios mío…

Dime madre –

Meredith he escuchado por ahí que alguien te ha ido a visitar muy seguido al departamento –

Ohhh eso prende mis alarmas

Me imagino que "por ahí" te refieres al conserje – le recrimino

Meredith solo quiero que tengas cuidado, me gustaría saber quién es… para poder ver si tiene algún –

La interrumpo inmediatamente, mi madre siempre hace lo mismo, cada vez que salgo con alguien intenta investigar sobre él, para saber si es peligroso… todo por lo pasado con Nathan. Siento que ese maldito todavía controla mi vida.

Mama no sigas… te he dicho millones de veces que se cuidarme, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme –

Meredith todavía no he terminado de hablar contigo –

Bueno… yo si – y me voy indignada, mi genio ha cambiado y todo gracias a mi madre.

Al ir hacia el estacionamiento veo de lejos a Derek conversando con Kevin, su chófer. Me acerco a ellos sonriendo.

Derek me ve y veo en su rostro alivio.

¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunta apenas llego a él.

Hola Derek, Hola Kevin – los saludo educadamente. Derek me mira esperando una respuesta y Kevin me saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se aleja para darnos privacidad.

Me encontré con la reina de las nieves y no dejaba de hablar – le digo rodando los ojos

¿La reina de las nieves? – pregunta

Mi madre, Derek – Él sonríe

Eres buena con los apodos pequeña – dice mientras se acerca a besarme

Pero yo retrocedo, estamos en el estacionamiento y cualquiera puede vernos.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Derek estamos en el estacionamiento… tu sabes que yo no quiero que nadie nos vea – le aclaro.

Lo que sea – dice de mal humor y me abre la puerta del auto, mientras Kevin se sube al asiento del conductor.

Una vez dentro me lanzo a besarlo, Derek se sorprende y me responde.

A escondidas es todo más excitante… no crees – le digo sonriendo.

Contigo todo es excitante – me responde con un brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto

A mi departamento… si te parece bien – dice mientras me toma la mano

Yo asiento feliz, en mi casa estará Alex e Izzie.

Entonces dime… ¿porque estabas enojada? –

Le suelto la mano a penas pronuncia esas palabras.

Derek como puedes ser tan i… - me aguanto terminar esa frase.

Termina la frase Mer… ¿crees que soy idiota? – me pregunta serio

Si lo eres Derek ¿Cómo no sabes porque estoy enojada? – Suspiro para tratar de calmarme – Derek me llevaste hasta límites que ni yo conocía y después me dejaste así, frustrada, sola… eso fue cruel – cierro los ojos y me acuerdo de que no pude dormir nada.

Derek solo me mira… y luego de un rato me vuelve a tomar la mano.

Mer… ayer me hiciste enfadar mucho… cuando ese idiota te beso y tú le respondiste –

Yo no le repo – intento decirle

Déjame terminar por favor – me dice con un tono serio.

Asiento

Cuando tú le respondiste y después sonreíste coquetamente, sentí que me hervía la sangre… nunca me había sentido así – cierra los ojos unos segundos y al volver a abrirlos sus mirada es fría – después me desafiaste en la tienda… eres muy llevada a tus ideas – sonríe irónicamente

Mira yo quería que fuéramos a ese club y tuvieras tu primer acercamiento a mi mundo… mis juegos, pero las cosas se salieron de control, me hiciste enojar e hice lo que hice – se encoge de hombros.

La verdad es que por muy tonto que parece su respuesta me deja satisfecha, si yo lo hubiera visto besarse con alguien después de nuestra conversación me hubiera enfadado demasiado y conociéndome probablemente hubiera besado delante de el al primero que se me cruzara.

El auto se detiene y Kevin nos abre la puerta. Yo me dispongo a salir pero Derek me retiene.

¿Estamos bien? – me pregunta mirándome fijamente

Yo sonrió – estamos bien bebe –

Derek sonríe y salimos en dirección a su departamento

Una vez que llegamos Derek me ofrece una copa de vino, me siento en el enorme sofá de su salón. Derek prende algo de música.

Sin hablar Derek llega hasta donde estoy sentada.

Me quita el vaso de vino y lo deja sobre la mesa, me coge del brazo, me levanta y me besa. Me besa con tanta profundidad que noto su lengua llegar hasta mi campanilla. Intento no responderle. Quería vengarme de él, por lo de anoche. Pero mi cuerpo me traiciona. Lo desea. Es incontrolable. E instantes después soy yo la que lo besa a él en busca de más.

Con premura lleva sus manos hasta mi pantalón y noto que chocamos contra la pared. Derek es más alto que yo y su cuerpo me cubre completamente. Eso siempre me ha gustado, igual que a él le gusta sentir su superioridad. Con su pierna separa las mías, mientras una de sus manos se mete por debajo de mi camisa y se desliza por mi vientre. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Le permito seguir. Sin quitarme los pantalones, su mano continúa su camino hasta que consigue meterla por dentro de mis bragas y me hurga hasta llegar al clítoris. Me estimula. Me excita.

Con sus dedos, su experiencia y mi humedad latente, me masajea y lo aviva. Mi clítoris se hincha y yo gimo. Jadeo. Enloquezco y me restriego contra él ante lo que siento por aquella invasión cuando, con su mano libre, me da un azotito. Me excita todavía más. Me vuelve loca e instantes después se desabrocha el pantalón, saca la mano de mi vagina y tira de mí hasta llevarme al centro del salón. Clava sus ojos en los míos y murmura mientras acerca su boca a la mía.

Pequeña, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te deseo -

Me saca los pantalones y éstos caen al suelo. Se agacha, acerca su nariz hasta mis bragas y las aspira. Da un pequeño mordisquito sobre mi monte de Venus y yo jadeo. Sus posesivas manos me tocan y me acarician. Suben por mis piernas y agarra el borde de mis braguitas. Me las quita. Estoy de nuevo desnuda de cintura para abajo ante él y no digo nada. No rechisto. Me dejo hacer mientras él me activa, me posee y me enloquece.

Se levanta del suelo. Me empuja hacia el respaldo del sofá, me da la vuelta y me recuesta sobre él. Mis brazos y mi cabeza caen, mientras mi trasero queda expuesto enteramente para él. Durante unos segundos disfruto de los mordisquitos que me da en las nalgas y noto sus manos invasoras sobre mí. De nuevo un azote. Esta vez más fuerte. Pica. Pero el picor lo suaviza cuando siento que se aprieta contra mí y su duro y castigador pene me avisa de que me va a hacer suya.

Me abre las piernas, mientras con una de sus manos aprisiona mis riñones sobre el respaldo del sofá para que no me mueva. Con la otra mano coge su duro pene y lo pasea desde mi caliente vagina hasta mi orificio anal y viceversa. Yo me congelo. Juguetea entre mis hendiduras, empapándome más.

Te voy a follar, Mer. Hoy me has vuelto loco y te voy a follar tal y como llevo todo el día pensando hacerlo -

Oírlo decir aquello me sofoca.

Me azuza todos los sentidos y me gusta.

Noto que arqueo mi trasero dispuesta a recibirlo. Me siento como una perra en celo en busca de mi alivio. Derek deja caer su cuerpo sobre mí. Muerde mi hombro, después mis costillas y yo me retuerzo.

Estoy empapada, lista y húmeda para recibirlo. Mi cuerpo le implora. Me penetra de una estocada

Exige.

Necesito escuchar tus gemidos. ¡Ya! – me ordena

Sin poder evitarlo, un jadeo ruidoso sale de mi boca.

Su orden me aguijonea.

Sus manos exigentes me agarran por la cintura y me aprieta contra él hasta que me tiene totalmente empalada. Grito. Me retuerzo. Voy a explotar. Sale de mí unos centímetros pero vuelve a entrar una y otra vez, colmándome de una serie de movimientos duros y potentes que vuelven a hacerme chillar. Siento sus testículos chocar contra mi vagina a cada movimiento y, cuando su dedo toca mi hinchado clítoris y tira de él, chillo. Chillo de placer.

A cada acometida siento que me rompe. Me incita y yo me abro más para que me siga desgarrando y me haga totalmente suya. Lo hacemos sin preservativo y sentir el tacto suave y rugoso de su piel fomenta mi perversión. La dureza de sus palabras y su ímpetu por follarme me enloquecen de una manera bárbara.

Mi vagina se contrae a cada embestida y noto cómo lo succiona. Lo atrapa. Lo alborota. Oigo su respiración agitada en mi oreja y los calientes sonidos de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, una y otra vez… una y otra vez… Son adictivos.

Calor.

Tengo mucho calor.

Un ardor me sube por los pies asolando mi cuerpo. Cuando llega a mi cabeza explota y con él exploto yo. Grito. Me retuerzo y convulsiono mientras noto que por mi pierna chorrean mis fluidos. Intento que me suelte. Pero Derek no lo permite. Continúa penetrándome mientras mi devastador orgasmo me enloquece y lo hace enloquecer.

Mi cuerpo, roto de placer, se arquea y, tras una potente embestida que me empotra más en el respaldo del sillón, Derek sale de mi interior, noto que apoya su cabeza sobre mi espalda y después de un gruñido fuerte y varonil noto que algo riega mi trasero. Se corre sobre mí.

Durante unos segundos, los dos permanecemos en aquella posición. Él sobre mí. Sobre mi espalda. Nuestros corazones acelerados necesitan regresar a su ritmo normal antes de hablar, mientras que en el hilo musical de la habitación suena una canción suave y rítmica que creo que es portugués.

Cuando Derek se incorpora y me deja vía libre, hago lo mismo.

Espera aquí – dice

Me quedo parada y siento como Derek se acerca por atrás y me comienza a limpiar. Yo me intento alejar, es demasiado íntimo. Pero Derek me retiene hasta que termina.

¿Tienes hambre? – me pregunta mientras me acaricia la mejilla

Yo niego con la cabeza, estoy cansada. El parece notarlo y sonríe.

Ven. Vamos – dice mientras me da la mano y me lleva a su baño.

Comienza a llenar la bañera y yo estoy parada mirando cómo se llena, estoy demasiado cansada después de la actividad tan intensa que tuvimos.

Derek me da la mano y entro en la bañera, él se sienta detrás de mí… así que me apoyo en su pecho y nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Derek comienza a lavarme con paciencia y cariño. Yo me dejo mimar.

¿Tan cansada estas para no hablar? – pregunta Derek divertido

Ahhh ahhh – respondo.

La verdad que me siento en el cielo, estar así con Derek es maravilloso.

Él sonríe y siento como se mueve su pecho.

Pequeña por más que me gustaría estar así toda la noche, tenemos que salir… que estas quedando como pasa –

Ahhh ahhh – repito una vez más.

Derek sonríe de nuevo y se levanta, luego me arrastra con él y me envuelve en una toalla esponjosa blanca.

Me lleva en brazos a su cama y me deja sentada, se va y vuelve con mi ropa que estaba tirada por todo el salón.

Se acerca con mi ropa y pienso que quiere vestirme, pero eso es mucho, no soy una niña.

Lo tengo… gracias – le digo mientras tomo la ropa de sus manos y me comienzo a vestir.

Nos vestimos mirándonos, sonriendo. Siento que me estoy enamorando más y más de Derek y eso me asusta.

Derek pide algo para cenar y comimos en el suelo de su salón apoyados en el sofá, cenamos entre risas, besos y toqueteos.

¿Mañana tienes el día libre? – me pregunta Derek.

Yo asiento, porque estoy saboreando un exquisito filete.

Me gustaría que mañana hiciéramos algo – dice sonriendo.

Yo solo sonrió feliz.

Me encantaría – le digo mientras me acerco y lo beso.

El parece más que feliz de mi respuesta.

¿Te quedaras? – me pregunta

Por más que me gustaría, no puedo. Le prometí a Alex que me pasaría por el departamento, el invito a los chicos para que pasemos un rato agradable.

No puedo – me acerco a él para sentarme en su regazo. El acepta y me toma por la cintura.

Derek frunce el ceño. Y yo lo beso.

¿Por qué? – dice una vez que me alejo.

Porque Alex organizo una fiesta con los chicos… según él los tengo muy botados – le digo mientras me encojo de hombros.

¿Qué chicos? – me pregunta rápidamente

Bueno ya sabes – le digo mientras le paso un dedo por sus labios, me encantan esos labios.

Mer… - me advierte - ¿Qué chicos?

Izzie, Cristina, Alex y George – le enumero mientras me acerco a besarlo, no me puedo aguantar mucho tiempo sin besarlo.

Él se aleja. Rechazándome una vez más.

¿George? – me pregunta con un tono que no me gusta.

Si George… él es mi amigo Derek, deberías acostumbrarte – le digo un poco de mal humor.

Bueno la última vez que los vi juntos, el no parecía acordarse de que era tu amigo, se estaba aprovechando de tu estado… – dice serio y con esa mirada desafiante.

Derek eso paso hace mucho… y George ya me pidió disculpas… ahora somos amigos… deja de ser tan irracional – me paro de su regazo. Me exaspera tanto a veces.

Así que si alguien se aprovecha de ti y luego se disculpa… tú lo disculpas así como así… es bueno saberlo – escupe fríamente.

Ándate a la mierda – le digo mientras me paro y me decido por irme antes que le dé con algo por la cabeza.

Mer… espera – dice mientras se para y me agarra del brazo.

Derek no puedo creer que seas tan idiota a veces… George es un amigo, no representa ningún peligro y además estará Alex que créeme si ve algo que no le gusta le pateara el culo –

Si pequeña lo siento… es que si algo te pasara… yo – cierra los ojos.

Ese es mi gran miedo de contarle sobre mi pasado, Derek es demasiado apasionado y siento que las cosas cambiarían demasiado si le cuento sobre Nathan, ya no me miraría con los mismo ojos y me sobreprotegería mucho más que Richard y mi madre.

Derek – lo abrazo – yo se cuidarme sola, no necesito a un padre… necesito a alguien que confié en mi – lo beso.

Está bien – dice mientras se aleja – mañana te pasare a buscar a eso de las 8 ¿te parece?

Yo abro los ojos espantada, a las 8 de la mañana, está bromeando cierto.

Derek se ríe al ver mi expresión.

Nena quiero que disfrutemos el día, hace mucho que no tengo un día libre y quiero pasarlo contigo –

Ohhhh como le diré que no a eso.

Bien… bien… nos vemos a las 8. Ahora me tengo que ir. ¿Te importaría si Kevin me va a dejar? – le pregunto, ya que sé que Jack tiene el día libre y mi moto la deje en el hospital.

Derek sonríe – no pequeña, estoy feliz de que te vaya a dejar –

Derek me acompaña hasta el auto me abre la puerta, pero antes de entrar me toma por la cintura y me aprisiona en contra del auto.

Pórtate bien – me ordena. Y luego me besa apasionadamente, dios que calor.

Una vez que se aleja me sonríe, me pasa la lengua por los labios y se aleja. Yo me quedo apoyada en el auto sin moverme. Estoy caliente.

Derek sonríe divertido, me toma de la mano y me ayuda a entrar.

Nos vemos mañana pequeña – dice mientras se despide con la mano.

Al llegar a mi departamento están todos ahí y Cristina y Alex bromean con que McIce no me dejaría venir, Izzie y George pregunta quién es McIce pero Cristina les dice que es mi nuevo lingue, yo les lanzo una mirada.

Tomamos y conversamos felices, me hacía falta pasar un tiempo con mi gente. Nos acostamos a eso de las 5 borrachos y en el mismo orden de la vez pasada.

Suena mi celular, es de día puedo ver por la luz que entra por la ventana

Miro el celular y es un mensaje de Derek.

**_Mer_**

**_Espero que estés despierta, voy saliendo para tu departamento_**

**_Nos vemos pequeña _**

**_D._**

Mierda… me levanto rápidamente y me doy una ducha exprés, me pongo unos pantalones cortos con una blusa. Hace calor increíblemente en Seattle.

Como algo de pizza que quedo de anoche y siento mi celular nuevamente.

**_Estoy abajo._**

**_D._**

¿Traje de baño?... ¿a dónde vamos?... en fin me devuelvo a buscarlo a mi habitación.

Bajo rápidamente y veo a Derek, se ve espectacular unos jeans ajustados, una sudadera negra que se le ajusta a su espectacular cuerpo, unos lentes de aviador y su pelo… desordenado y al viento tal cual me gusta. Esta apoyado en un deportivo naranjo.

¿Cómo lo haces para estar cada día más guapa? - me dice asombrado.

Encantada por aquel piropo, le dedico una sonrisa. Él se acerca a mí, me agarra del cuello y me besa.

¡Oh, sí! Finalmente, se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos.

Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque la ropa, pequeña —murmura.

¡Dios, un Lotus Elise 1600! – le digo asombrada por el auto. Con Alex aprendí a apreciar los grandes autos.

Derek se sorprende.

Dra. Grey, ¿además de medicina también entiende de coches?

Alex cuando lo conocí tenía un taller de reparaciones de coches en New York —respondo, coqueta.

¿Te gusta el coche? -

Pero ¿cómo no me va a gustar? ¡Es un Lotus! -

Me dejarás conducirlo, ¿verdad? —le pregunto, sin acercarme a él, a pesar de que lo estoy deseando.

Sin sonreír Derek me mira… me mira… me mira y al final tira las llaves al aire y yo las cojo.

No lo abolles o tendrás otro castigo - me advierte seriamente

Yo estoy con la boca abierta. ¿Otro castigo? Que mierda se cree que soy su hija para que me ande castigando así.

Derek me mira serió y se larga a reír.

¿Que? – no entiendo…

Caíste... Yo no castigo por cosas así pequeña. Deberías saberlo - dice riendo burlonamente.

Ándate a la mierda - le digo de mal humor cruzándole de brazos.

Derek se acerca y me arrincona contra el auto.

Mi pequeña gruñona... - dice mientras se acerca a besarme.

Yo me alejo de el de mal humor.

¿Me estas rechazando? - pregunta sonriendo.

¿Te vas a seguir burlando de mí o nos vamos a ir de una puta vez? - le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Mer- dice mientras me toma la cara - pequeña si quieres te compro un auto y lo abollas todo tu.

Cuando abro la boca para decir algo Derek aprovecha y me besa con todo, yo me intento resistir, pero es Derek y sabe lo que hace.

Cuando me relajo en sus brazos él se aleja.

Vamos - dice mientras me abre la puerta del piloto

Yo sonrió, Alex en este momento estaría muriendo de envidia.

Me siento al volante impaciente por que se suba Derek y partir.

Podrías apurarte tortuga - le grito y le toco la bocina

El me mira con el ceño fruncido y una vez que se sube arranco desesperadamente.

¿Sabes dónde vamos? - me pregunta sonriendo

Tú vas a decírmelo - le digo asombrada por el exquisito auto, es tan suave y potente.

No responde, así que me volteo a mirarlo y me está mirando fijamente con una sonrisa lobuna en su cara.

¿Que? - Le pregunto mientras centró mi atención en la carretera

Tú - responde

¿Yo que? -

Siento su mano en mi pierna y como va subiendo lentamente hacia mí entrepierna.

Derek - le digo con un grito ahogado.

Tu centrare en la carretera - responde mientras va subiendo la mano

No puedo concentrarme así - le digo temblorosa - además no sé a dónde vamos.

Sigue el GPS - dice Derek mientras lo activa. Y cuando lo hace se ve obligado a sacar su mano de mis piernas.

Yo sonrió.

Derek sin embargo vuelve a poner la mano, pero esta vez directamente sobre mi sexo, al llevar pantalosillos estoy a su entera disposición.

El comienza a acariciare lentamente y yo siento como el calor se comienza a centrar en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Derek - gimo cuando el mete la mano y me está acariciando sobre la ropa interior

Sigue nena... Lo estás haciendo bien - siento como su respiración se empieza a acelerar.

Demonios Derek... No pu... Puedo concentrarme- dios siento como mi útero se empieza a contraer

¿Te quieres correr? - susurra en mi oído mientras sigue acariciándome y luego me mordisquea la oreja.

Ohhh Dios mío! Pienso que en cualquier momento voy a estallar.

Lo que quiero es que alejes tus jodidas manos de mi - le digo temblándole, él no ha dejado de acariciarme.

Derek continua acariciando mi sexo y mordiéndome la oreja, es tan jodidamente sexy. Mientras yo estoy intentando estar atenta a la carretera.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a un explosivo orgasmo, Derek se aleja… ¿Qué? No… no…

Derek… - susurro exasperada

¿Si querida? – pregunta mientras veo como se saborea los dedos, es tan pervertido pero tan malditamente caliente.

Yo me quedo callada intentando controlar mi frustrado cuerpo y mi respiración.

Pídemelo y te hare terminar – dice con una voz sensual.

Sin embardo no cederé, sigo conduciendo, pero mi cuerpo está temblando y todavía no puedo controlar mi respiración.

Derek… por favor – maldito arrogante que me hace rogar.

¿Por favor qué? – me pregunta sensualmente mientras se acerca a mi oído.

Dereek… - exclamo exasperada, porque me hace rogar.

Vamos nena… tu sabes que lo necesitas. - Idiota.

Puedes por favor hacer que me corra – le digo irónicamente

Derek sonríe – voy a obviar tu tono solo porque estas frustrada –

Lo que sea – digo rodando los ojos.

Estaciónate por ahí – dice Derek mientras señala un lado de la carretera.

Derek no pretenderás que tengamos sexo en medio de la carretera y a medio día –

Mer… estaciónate – dice nuevamente.

Hago lo que me dice, pero miro hacia todo los autos que pasan, dios mío cualquiera puede vernos.

Derek no estoy se… - me veo interrumpida

Toma – dice mientras me pasa lo que parece ser un mapa.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Me hiciste estacionar para mostrarte un mapa? – pregunto asombrada

No pequeña… quiero que lo abras y nos tapes a ambos, como si yo te estuviera mostrando una ruta –

Ohhhh – pronuncio algo asustada y excitada.

Derek me ayuda a extender el mapa y este al ser tan grande nos tapa en gran medida a ambos, estoy un poco nerviosa… me siento como una quinceañera.

Tranquila – me susurra Derek al oído.

Me desabrocha el pantalón y mete la mano por mi ropa interior y comienza a acariciarme lentamente.

Ohhh – gimo

Derek me comienza a besar la cara y a mordisquear el oído mientras sigue haciendo su trabajo en mi sexo.

Yo solo atino a dejar mis manos en el volante, pero a medida que Derek avanza en su seducción me comienzo a mover al ritmo de sus dedos.

Sin previo aviso siento como me rodea un pezón con la boca sobre la ropa, y aquella oleada de calor me produjo un velo de transpiración en la piel.

Nerviosa, no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados…

Derek, no… -

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con sus tormentosos ojos azules.

Es una locura, lo sé. No... No sabría explicarlo, Mer. Nunca tampoco he hecho algo como esto, pero te necesito –

Sacó el dedo y a continuación me introdujo dos. No pude reprimir un gemido de placer. Aquel hombre tenía unas manos dotadas, seguras y expertas, y tomaba lo que quería con ellas.

¡Por Dios, Derek! —Jadeaba por él, meneando las caderas descaradamente sobre aquellos dedos que empujaban. Tenía la sensación de que ardería espontáneamente si él no salía.

En mi vida me había excitado tanto. Me moría por un orgasmo. Si estuviera mirando cualquier persona en aquel momento y me hubiera encontrado retorciéndome en un deportivo en medio de la carretera mientras Derek me follaba con los dedos, creo que no me habría importado.

Derek respiraba entrecortadamente también. Tenía la cara sonrojada por la lujuria. Por mí. Cuando lo único que había hecho yo era responderle sin poder evitarlo.

Me acarició la mejilla con una mano…

Estás ruborizada. Te he escandalizado -

Sí -

Su sonrisa era pícara y gozosa a la vez, y sentí una opresión en el pecho.

Quiero sentir mi semen en ti cuando te folle con los dedos. Quiero que tú sientas mi semen en ti, para que pienses en el aspecto que tengo y los sonidos que hago cuando lo bombee dentro de ti. Y mientras pienses en ello, estarás deseando que vuelva a hacértelo una y otra vez - ohhhhh

Mi sexo se tensó alrededor de sus acariciadores dedos, la crudeza de sus palabras me empujaba al borde del orgasmo.

Te diré todas las formas en que quiero que me satisfagas, Mer, y vas a hacerlo todo... a aceptarlo todo, y el sexo será explosivo, primario, sin limitaciones. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -

Sí —musité, apretando cada vez más el volante —. Por favor, Derek -

Shhh... Te tengo. —Con la parte blanda de su pulgar empezó a frotarme suavemente el clítoris en círculos—. Mírame a los ojos cuando te corras.

Todo se tensó en mi centro, y esa tensión crecía a medida que me masajeaba el clítoris y empujaba los dedos adentro y afuera con un ritmo constante, sin prisas.

Ríndete a mí, Mer —ordenó—. Ya.

Alcancé el clímax con un tenue grito, mis blancos nudillos a ambos lados del manubrio, mientras sacudía las caderas en su mano, sin asomo de vergüenza o timidez. Tenía la vista fija en la suya, incapaz de apartar la mirada, fascinado con aquel triunfo masculino que le brillaba en los ojos. En aquel momento me poseyó. Nuevamente haría lo que quisiera. Y él lo sabía.

Me atravesó un intenso placer. Entre el latido de la sangre en mis oídos, me pareció oírle decir algo con la voz quebrada.

¿Estás bien? – sentí que me pregunto Derek mientras yo intentaba controlar mi respiración.

Lo mire a la cara y vi que sus ojos estaban negros, dilatados… estaba igual de excitado que yo. Luego mire a su entrepierna y estaba duro, definitivamente estaba excitado.

Si… ¿y tú Derek? – le dije mientras miraba su entrepierna.

El sonríe.

No te preocupes… ya bajara – dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

Yo me muerdo el labio inconscientemente mientras lo miro.

Pequeña… no hagas eso… sabes cómo me pone – dice mientras me suelta el labio.

Derek – le digo mientras alargo mi mano hasta su entrepierna… quiero ayudarlo, él ya me dio placer a mi yo quiero hacer lo mismo por él.

Pero Derek detiene mi mano.

No… Mer hemos estado mucho rato aquí… se puede ver sospechoso y no quiero ser arrestado por escándalos – dice sonriendo suavemente.

Pero Derek… te quiero devolver el favor – digo haciendo un puchero.

Derek se ríe a carcajada.

Tranquila cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino estaré mas que encantado que me devuelvas el favor – dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla – ahora vamos… ponte en marcha.

Enciendo el auto y tomo la carretera de nuevo siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS, ahora mucho más relajada.

Viajamos cerca de media hora hasta que el GPS me informa que hemos llegado, al mirar frente a mi veo una hermosa casa de coloquial… es gigante. Nos acercamos más y es más grande todavía, al llegar frente a la casa siento como Derek se baja y me abre la puerta, yo estoy congelada mirando la hermosa casa. Mi familia es acomodada y sé que tiene unas cuantas casas por aquí y por allá pero yo nunca he estado interesada en esos lujos, de hecho no conozco todas las propiedades de Richard y mi madre, pero creo estar segura que no tienen una casa parecida a esta.

Vamos Mer baja – dice Derek mientras me sujeta la puerta.

Wooww Derek es hermosa esta casa – digo mientras me bajo y tomo la mano que me ofrece.

Ven te la mostrare – dice con un tono que podría decir que es ansia.

Me hace un recorrido por la casa y estoy cada vez más asombrada, tiene demasiado habitaciones, demasiado baños, demasiado de todo. Una piscina gigante, hasta una playa privada.

Cuando estamos en el salón principal Derek me pregunta si quiero comer algo. Yo le digo que quiero conocer su cuarto, el sonríe y me lleva de la mano.

Su habitación es hermosa, tiene una cama gigante, pinturas exóticas hasta su propia chimenea.

Derek me abraza por atrás mientras yo veo encantada la habitación, y comienza a desnudarme lentamente, yo me dejo pero de repente siento sus manos en mis pechos, pero yo me aparto. Luego lo intenta de nuevo sentándome en la cama y comienza a pasarme las manos por las piernas, pero yo lo aparto.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido.

No… Derek… tu castigo haberme puesto en una situación tan comprometida hace unas horas, será que yo mando -

¿Mi castigo? – pregunta asombrado

Sí. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a castigarte como tú a mí – le digo con una sonrisa burlona

Ni lo sueñes, pequeña -

Su mirada cargada de erotismo consigue enajenarme.

Durante unos segundos, se resiste a dejar que sea yo quien lleve la batuta, quien lo posea, pero al final noto que sus manos regresan a mis piernas y, mientras las pasea por ellas, murmura:

De acuerdo… pero sólo por hoy -

Decido jugar a su juego y me dejo llevar por el morbo. Cojo sus manos y las retiro de mis muslos mientras le ordeno.

Prohibido tocar -

Gesticula. Quiere protestar y frunzo el ceño.

Cuando veo que se queda quieto, me agarro los pechos y los acerco a su boca. Se los ofrezco. Lo obligo a que primero me chupe uno y después el otro y, cuando mis pezones vuelven a estar tiesos, se los retiro de la boca y sonrío. Derek gruñe.

Dame tu mano —le pido.

Me la entrega y la paseo por mi pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos. Le dejo tocarme y pronto introduce un dedo bajo mis bragas. Dejo que se encapriche más de mí y, cuando se anima, lo obligo a que saque el dedo y se lo llevo a su propia boca.

Resbaladiza y húmeda, como a ti te gusta – le digo seductoramente

Intenta cogerme de nuevo por la cintura y le doy un manotazo.

Prohibido tocar, Dr. Sherperd -

Dra. Grey… modere sus órdenes -

Sonrío, pero él no. Eso me gusta.

Subo mi mano izquierda hasta su cuello, y le agarro del pelo con cuidado.

No quiero tirarle el pelo ya que sé que eso lo excitaría mal y no quiero ser cruel. Su cuello queda expuesto totalmente ante mí, mientras siento el latido de su corazón entre mis piernas.

Dr. Sherperd, no olvide que ahora mando yo -

Saco mi lengua y le chupo el cuello. Me deleito con su sabor y finalmente acabo en su boca. Adoro su boca. Le devoro los labios y oigo un gemido gutural salir de su interior.

Me encantan tus ojos —murmuro—. Son preciosos.

Me gusta que te gusten – dice mientras me da una sonrisa sincera.

Me hace gracia su comentario. Derek tiene unos maravillosos ojos azules que estoy segura que causan furor allá por donde vaya. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más alterada, acerco mis pechos de nuevo a su boca y, cuando él me los va a chupar, se los retiro. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me escurro entre sus piernas y, con cuidado bajo sus pantalones y meto la mano en sus calzoncillos, agarro su caliente pene y sus duros testículos y saco todo ello al exterior.

¡Oh, Dios! Es impresionante.

El poderoso latido de aquel grueso glande hinchado hace que la vagina me tiemble de impaciencia. Y cuando acerco mi boca hasta su rosado capullo y me lo introduzco, lo siento temblar a él. Mi lengua, deseosa, pasea por su pene y le reparto cientos de dulces besos cargados de erotismo y perversión. Juego mimosa hasta que sus jadeos por lo que le hago me hacen mirarlo y veo que tiene la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula está tensa y tiembla de gozo. ¡Oh, sí… sí! De pronto, noto sus manos en mi cabeza y pienso que es hora de jugar su juego.

Imagina que estamos en el club de intercambio y alguien nos mira y se muere porque tú le permitas tocarme, mientras me haces el amor con la boca delante de él. ¿Te gusta? - pregunto para que me escuche.

Sssí… —consigue decir mientras enreda sus dedos entre mi pelo.

Noto sus caderas moverse y su pene se acomoda aún más en mi boca. Eso me da fuerzas para continuar mientras siento cómo todo él se contrae de placer. Con delicadeza, mordisqueo alrededor de su capullo y me paro en una finita tela. Mi lengua se desliza por ella consiguiendo que Derek se mueva y resople y más cuando finalmente la agarro con mis labios y tiro de ella.

Como si de un helado se tratara, lo chupo, lo degusto. Le pregunto si tiene chocolate, el me mira asombrado y apunta hacia un mini frigorífico que hay en la habitación. Voy a buscarla y me encuentro con algo mejor… trufas… mmm como me gustan. Así que me decido por estas, vuelvo hacia donde esta Derek. Cojo algunas con mi dedo, lo unto en su pene mientras me recreo y murmuro que otro día será él quien unte esa trufa en mi clítoris para que otros me chupen. Derek jadea, muerto de placer.

Con mi otra mano libre le agarro los testículos y se los toco. Derek tiene un espasmo, después otro y sonrío al oírlo resoplar.

Anhelante de su pene, regreso a él. Lo meto con mimo en mi boca, pero ya está tan enorme e hinchado que no cabe, por lo que decido subir y bajar mi lengua por él mientras el sabor a trufa me hace disfrutar más y más. Le enloquece lo que hago, lo que le digo, así que lo repito una y otra vez hasta que sus jadeos son más continuos y fuertes. Sus caderas me acompañan, sus dedos en mi pelo se tensan y me embiste en la boca.

La sensación me embriaga. Estoy poseyéndolo con mi boca y me gusta tenerlo entre mis manos y bajo mi merced. Pongo una de mis manos sobre sus marcados abdominales y le clavo las uñas. Eso lo hace jadear más mientras sus caderas no paran de moverse. Agarro su glande endurecido con mis manos y comienzo a masturbarlo con embestidas potentes, le gusta, mientras fantaseo sobre lo que otro hombre me estaría haciendo a mí.

El cuerpo de Derek se contrae una y otra vez, pero se niega a dejarse llevar.

Súbete en mí, Mer… Por favor, hazlo -

Su voz implorante y mi deseo por él me llevan a obedecerlo. Lo acuesto en la cama.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y entonces me penetra. Estoy mojada y resbaladiza. Se encaja totalmente en mí y los dos gritamos.

¡Dios, nena, con lo que dices me vuelves loco! -

Mimosa y dispuesta a todo, lo miro.

Eso quiero… Jugar contigo a todo lo que quieras porque tu placer es el mío y yo deseo probarlo todo contigo -

Mer… —jadea.

Todo… Derek… todo -

Noto cómo se abre paso en mi interior. Enloquecida, me sujeto a sus hombros mientras él me agarra con posesión del culo y con su demanda me hace subir y bajar para encajarse en mí una y otra vez mientras me mira y me come por el deseo.

Su glande duro y caliente, entra y sale de mí con desesperación, mientras mi vagina se contrae y lo succiona. Muevo las caderas frenéticamente y tiemblo mientras Derek, con movimientos devastadores y duros, continúa llevándome hasta el clímax.

Mis pechos saltan ante él y, cuando su boca me agarra un pezón y me lo muerde al tiempo que me penetra, un orgasmo devastador toma mi cuerpo. Mientras, él me colma de largas embestidas hasta que no puede más y lo oigo sisear mi nombre entre jadeos y contracciones. Cuando todo acaba y quedo sobre él extasiada y húmeda, me doy cuenta de una gran verdad. Estoy total y completamente sometida y enamorada de él.


	17. ¿Que?

_Cuando todo acaba y quedo sobre él extasiada y húmeda, me doy cuenta de una gran verdad. Estoy total y completamente sometida y enamorada de él._

Descansamos un rato ahí, Derek me estrecha en sus brazos, mientras siento como hunde su cabeza en mi cabello, es tan relajante que nos dormimos

Al despertar todavía estoy en brazos de Derek, me giro y lo miro. Es tan hermoso… se ve tan tranquilo, le acaricio la cara y pienso en todo lo que me hace sentir este hombre, a veces me confunde tanto… es tan tierno y otras es tan frio y distante, sin embargo aquí estoy yo en sus brazos.

Hola - sonríe Derek mientras abre los ojos

Buenos días dormilón – le digo mientras me acerco a besarlo, el me responde gustoso.

¿me estas viendo dormir? - pregunta divertido

que puedo decir... eres hermoso - le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla, el sonríe.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunta curioso

Excelente ¿y tú? –

Nunca he estado mejor – ohhh mi corazón se derrite.

¿Por qué eres tan perfecto Dr. Sherperd? – le pregunto mientras le acaricio la cara.

Su expresión cambia y ahora es cauta.

Porque tú me ves con buenos ojos pequeña – dice.

No quiero discutir con él y su falta de amor propio, así que me quedo en silencio.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – me dice de repente.

Eso hace que se me prendan las alarmas. Asiento.

¿Por qué tu mama no se cambió el apellido al de Webber? – eso hace que me relaje, genial una conversación tranquila.

Por qué es la reina de las nieves – digo con un tono místico. El rueda los ojos.

Cuando se casaron, mi madre decía que no quería vivir bajo el apellido del famoso Dr. Webber, que ella quería ser conocida por su talento no por ser la esposa de alguien – me encojó de hombros – así que conservo su apellido.

¿Y tú? – pregunta.

Ohhh ohhhh creo que nos estamos acercando a una conversación incomoda.

Yo soy hija de mi madre – digo sonriendo y bromeando, para que lo deje hasta ahí.

Me refiero tu no viviste con tu mama hasta adolescente o ¿me equivoco? – yo niego con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? –

Y aquí está la pregunta del millón. Sin embargo si evado la pregunta siento que le interesara más el tema, así que respondo omitiendo información.

Cuando se separaron mis padres yo me decidí por ir a vivir con mi papa, mi madre estaba recién empezando su carrera y yo no quería ser un estorbo – me encojó de hombros – mi padre se volvió a casar y yo viví con ellos por unos años… las cosas no salieron bien… me fui de ahí y volví con mi madre, pero estuve poco tiempo ya que estaba pasando por una mala etapa, así que al final me fui a la universidad a New York lejos de los dos – si un buen resumen obviando los detalles escabrosos.

¿Qué hay de ti?... sé que tienes una hermana mayor – le digo

En realidad tengo 4 hermanas, yo soy el menor, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía quince –

Ohh Derek lo siento –

El asiente y se queda en silencio mirando hacia un punto fijo y sé que está pensando en su padre.

¿Cómo era? – le pregunto acariciándole los rizos de su nuca, parece gustarle porque cierra los ojos y se hecha hacia atrás, luego sonríe.

Era el mejor hombre que haya conocido, era honesto, gentil y caritativo –

Te pareces mucho a el entonces –

No… - y veo que su mirada se oscurece pero no como lo hace cuando esta excitado, si no que esta vez veo rabia.

Dejando el tema atrás pregunto.

Y Mark cómo encaja en tu familia ¿Cómo termino siendo tu hermano? – Derek sonríe

Mark sufrió mucho cuando niño, mi madre lo conoció en el hospital, ella era enfermera… un día lo trajo a casa y no salió más de ahí… ella lo quería adoptar, pero Mark se negó… dijo que quería mantener el apellido de su padre… así que es mi hermano sin tener mi apellido – Derek sonríe ante el recuerdo.

De repente sentimos como mi estómago protesta por no haber sido alimentado.

Derek mira hacia el reloj que está colgado sobre la chimenea y nos asombramos al ver que son casi las 3 de la tarde.

Lo siento no me fije que era tan tarde… ven vamos… te quiero llevar a un lugar – dice mientras se levanta y me da la mano.

Yo se la tomo y me lleva hacia el baño, nos duchamos rápidamente entre toqueteos y besos.

Luego partimos en dirección a un restaurant que me comenta que hacen las mejores pastas de Seattle.

Esta vez el conduce, en eso íbamos cuando le suena el celular, él contesta sin manos libre.

Derek que irresponsable, tanto dinero y sin manos libres – el me hace un gesto irónico y contesta.

Diga – contesta al final sonriendo.

No puedo –dice luego de escuchar unos segundo mirándome fijamente.

Nooo Addie te dije que hoy no podía – dice exasperado.

Dios mío esa perra… mi humor cae y por lo que veo el de el también.

Miro a Derek y esta escuchando con el ceño fruncido.

Addison ya no soy tu puto sirviente para que chispees los dedos y yo corra – dice enojado.

¿A qué se refiere con que YA no es su sirviente? ¿Lo fue alguna vez? Algo cruza mi mente pero dejo de pensar para concentrarme en lo que dice Derek.

Derek escucha y por lo que yo escucho Addison está hablando con un tono firme y fuerte. Derek suspira al final.

Está bien… estaré allá en una hora – dice cortando la llamada y suspirando.

¿Qué?... se va porque ella lo llamo… ¿se acabó el día libre?... que mierda… ¿Qué pasa aquí?... siento que algo se rompió dentro de mí.

Derek parece ver mi actitud, porque se detiene a un lado de la carretera.

Mer… nena me tengo que ir – dice mientras pone una de sus manos en mis piernas.

Tengo ganas de cortarle la maldita mano y cortarlo entero en realidad… como me puede hacer esto… me dijo que quería pasar el día conmigo sin embargo lo llama su ex mujer y el corre. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Bueno sería estúpido negar por qué duele tanto… porque estoy jodidamente enamorado de él y el parece estar jodidamente enamorado de su ex mujer. Genial, simplemente mi vida no puede ser mejor.

Yo abro la puerta del auto y me bajo, el me mira con asombro.

Mer… ¿Qué haces? – pregunta por la ventana.

Ahorrándote tiempo para que no te demores en ir con tu ex – le digo mientras comienzo a caminar por la carretera, cosa estúpida porque ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

Vamos Mer sube… te llevare a tu casa – dice mientras me sigue con el auto.

Vete –

Vamos Mer… tu sabes que no te puedo dejar aquí –

Derek si por eso no te vas, tranquilo… sé cómo cuidarme solita… solo vete no vaya a ser que tu mujercita se enoje – sigo caminando y mirando hacia todos los lados para encontrar una pista de donde estoy.

Maldición Mer… súbete al maldito auto – dice furioso… perdió el control.

Ándate a la mierda Derek – le grito mientras sigo caminando.

Derek avanza en su auto y lo detiene frente a mí, se baja y me mira furioso… sus ojos llamean con ira.

Mer te subes a ese auto por las buenas o por las malas… – me dice desafiante.

Yo sonrió

Si lo haces gritare hasta que mis pulmones se revienten –

Vamos pequeña… por favor –

Derek que mierda te crees… crees que soy tu prostituta particular que puedes usarme e ir a dejarme para después ir con tu mujercita… una vez más te digo ándate a la mierda – le grito lo último con lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Mis palabras parece que lo golpearon, su cara cambia y de repente se ve tan perdido.

Mer… - susurra mientras se acerca y yo me alejo mientras me abrazo.

El cierra los ojos como si lo hubiera golpeado.

Mer por favor yo nunca… yo nunca te vería así y nunca haría que te sintieras así – dice mirándome fijamente.

Lástima que no puedas controlar lo que siento – le escupo hiriéndolo más – Derek solo vete de una puta vez… si al final te vas a ir vete ahora… será lo mejor.

El entiende el doble sentido de mis palabras.

Mer no es lo que parece… por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa y te lo explicare –

Niego con la cabeza mientras la rabia me inunda cada vez más… maldición no quería que el día terminara así.

Solo vete… por favor – le ruego… que se vaya de una vez. Y paso por al lado de él y de su puñetero auto y sigo caminando. Para mi suerte veo una cafetería que está a unos kilómetros, iré hacia allá y llamare a alguien para que me venga a buscar.

Siento como Derek se sube a su auto y para mi sorpresa comienza a seguirme, su auto va al lado mío mientras yo camino. Sin embargo siento como su celular suena, suena y suena. Deja de sonar y miro de reojo como Derek discute al teléfono, luego corta y golpea el volante con frustración.

Baja el vidrio del copiloto y me habla.

¿Te subirás? – Yo sigo caminando – Maldición Mer… - suspira - sigue caminando por aquí es concurrido así que no debería ser tan peligroso, Kevin vendrá a buscarte – y agrega – Mer… lo siento.

Sigo caminando y Derek acelera marchándose.

Idiota… idiota… idiota me voy diciendo mientras sigo caminando. Siento como un auto se para junto a mí.

Dra. Grey… el Dr. Sherperd me pidió que la llevara a su casa – dice Kevin el chofer de Derek.

Bueno dile al Dr. Sherperd que se vaya a la mierda… - y agrego – lo siento Kev no es nada contra ti – el sonríe.

Bueno dijo que si no aceptaba que la siguiera hasta que se cansara – otro idiota con el mismo discurso.

Estoy a poco metro de la cafetería, apuro el paso y entro. Me siento y pido un café veo como Kevin se estaciona afuera pero no se baja, seguramente me esta "cuidando".

Pienso a quien puedo llamar, Alex todavía debe estar con resaca y no quiero escuchar el mismo discursito de "te lo dije", Jack le contara a mi madre o a Richard, pienso en llamar a algún hombre que no conozco Derek ya que sé que Kevin le dirá con quien me fui.

Al final me decido por llamar a Alex.

Diga - responde Alex luego de varios tonos

¿Alex? - pregunto

¿Mer? -

Si soy yo... Oye ¿estas ocupado? - mi voz suena más frágil de lo que quisiera.

¿Qué pasa? - escucho la voz preocupada de Alex

¿Me puedes venir a buscar? - le digo intentando controlar mis emociones

¿Porque? - pregunta serió mientras siento que se mueve, imagino que levantándose

Discutí con Derek... Y me baje de su auto -

¿Y te dejo tirada? - rabia es poco decir lo que escucho en su voz

Algo así - digo mirando a Kevin que todavía esta está estacionado afuera

¿Dónde estás? -

Ohhh eso es lo interesante... Estoy a unos treinta minutos de Seattle -

¿Que? Y ese idiota te dejo tirada allá - Alex gruñe

Alex por favor ¿puedes venir a buscarme o no? - no quiero discutir

Claro que sí nena -

Gracias te mandare la dirección exacta por el móvil - le digo

Pero ¿estás bien? No es un lugar peligroso o algo así -

Yo ruedo los ojos, se nota que Alex no conoce a Derek, sé que él no me dejaría en un lugar que fuera peligroso, aunque antes pensaba que tampoco me dejaría votada… pero me equivoque.

No Alex además estoy con niñero - le respondo mientras pienso que le debería llevar un café a Kevin, no es su culpa tener un idiota de jefe

¿Que? - pregunta curioso Alex

Cuando llegues te cuento -

Okey, nos vemos y cuídate - se despide Alex

Me decido y le compró un café a Kevin, no sé cómo le gusta así que le compró uno simple, me acerco a el

Él se baja del auto.

Dra. Grey... Se ha decidido por irse conmigo - pregunta sonriendo

No Kevin... Te traje un café, no sabía cómo te gustaba así que es simple - le digo encogiéndome de hombros

Ohhh - parece sorprendido - no tenía por qué molestarse - dice frunciendo el ceño

No es molestia Kevin, debes tener hambre... Porque no entramos y comemos algo

Dra. Grey eso sería inapropiado - dice Kevin

Yo me río a carcajadas... Kevin parece del siglo pasado

Vamos Kevin... No seas anticuado... Además tienes que asegurarte que este bien ¿o me equivoco? - pregunto. El asiente

Así que yo me niego a comer hasta que comas conmigo - le digo cruzándole de brazos

El niega con la cabeza - tiene razón el Dr. Sherperd usted es muy llevada a sus ideas -

Entonces vamos - digo sonriendo

Vamos - dice Kevin mientras cierra el auto y entramos

Ordeno por los dos porque Kevin se niega a pedirme algo.

Cuando llegan las hamburguesas me la devoro rápidamente, Kevin me mira sonriendo

¿Que? - pregunto mientras tragó el último bocado de mi hamburguesa

Tiene muy buen apetito Dra. Grey para ser tan pequeña -

Yo sonrió, Alex siempre me dice lo mismo.

Kevin quiero que me digas Meredith... No Dra. Grey, me hace recordar a mi madre y créeme yo más que nadie no quiere eso - le digo poniendo cara de falso enfado

Me sentiría incómoda llamarla así - Kevin es un señor de alrededor de unos 50 años, tiene apariencia de ex militar es alto y se nota que cuando joven era musculoso, sin embargo a pesar de su aparición de ex militar tiene una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos tiernos.

Bueno yo me siento incómoda que me llames Dra. Grey - le digo sonriendo

Está bien Meredith - dice riendo

Comemos en silencio

¿Hace cuanto que trabajas con Derek? - pregunto curiosa

Yo antes trabajaba para el padre del Dr. Sherperd, el Sr. Sherperd, cuando pasó la tragedia de su muerte yo seguí trabajando para la familia y cuando el Dr. Sherperd se tituló de la universidad me llamo para requerir mis servicios de forma exclusiva para el -

¿O sea que tú estuviste con el cuándo se casó con la Dra. Montgomery? - pregunto curiosa

La mirada de Kevin pasa a ser sigilosa.

No me siento cómodo hablando de eso... Meredith - dice con cautela

Porque todo el mundo es tan misterioso - digo rodando los ojos

Él sonríe y se encoge de hombros

Continuamos comiendo mientras Kevin me cuenta de su familia, tiene una hija de 7 años que ve los fin de semana ya que es divorciado

Han pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos y veo como Alex se acerca hacia mí, mientras mira con el ceño fruncido a Kevin.

Hola nena - dice mientras me beso y se sienta al lado mío

Hola Alex - le digo sonriendo - te presento a Kevin, mi niñero - Kevin ríe mientras niega con la cabeza - y Kevin este es mi mejor amigo Alex

Encantado Dr. Karev - los dos lo miramos sorprendidos, nunca le dije que era doctor o su apellido

El parece notarlo, porque sonríe avergonzado

Se por el Dr. Sherperd que su mejor amigo es médico y se apellida Karev - se encoge de hombros - así que saque mis conclusiones

Alex lo mira con el ceño fruncido, sé que no le creyó, lo golpeo en las costillas para que cambie su actitud.

¿Vamos? - me pregunta Alex

Si... Vamos - miro a Kevin - siento que te haya hecho perder el tiempo

Es mi trabajo... Me alegro que se vaya sana y salva. Ahhh y muchas gracias por el almuerzo - dice sonriendo

Nos paramos de la mesa con Alex y yo me acerco a Kevin para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, el parece sorprendido.

Usted es una mujer de buen corazón - dice sonriendo amablemente Kevin - el Dr. Sherperd se merece al fin estar con alguien así…

Vamos nena - dice Alex mientras me toma de la mano

Salimos y nos montamos en el auto de Alex al ver hacia Kevin veo que está hablando por teléfono y frunciendo el ceño.

Alex parte y tomamos la carretera, él no dice nada lo cual lo agradezco ya que no quiero escuchar el "te lo dije".

A los cinco minutos de empezar el viaje suena mi celular, lo miro y es Derek. Le corto, pero claro es Derek, vuelve a llamar. Silencio el móvil pero no para de vibrar así que me decido por apagarlo.

Alex... ¿Qué harás ahora? - pregunto

El me mira... Me mira

Creo que tienes algo en mente - dice sonriendo. Me conoce tan bien.

Qué tal si nos vamos al spa que fuimos con mi madre y nos relajamos… yo invito – Alex me mira – de acuerdo mi madre invita – Alex sonríe.

Me parece un plan genial… necesito un masaje – dice sonriendo.

Viajamos en silencios hasta que no aguanto más.

¿No me preguntaras que paso? –

Alex solo se encoje de hombros – cuando estés lista me lo contaras.

Y sonrió.

Llegamos al spa y nos atienden como si fuéramos sus clientes de toda la vida, presumo que es por mi madre, con Alex nos relajamos y mientras estamos en el jacuzzi después de un masaje le cuento lo que paso. Alex como siempre me dice que soy una idiota por volver a caer en sus redes y por creerle la estupidez que me dijo que entre él y la Dra. Montgomery no pasaba nada.

Llegamos a la casa a eso de las 11 de la noche, ya que cenamos en el spa, estamos los dos relajado y muertos, nos vamos a la cama.

Al otro día siento como Alex me habla.

Nena… vamos tenemos que ir al hospital –

¿Alex? – pregunto somnolienta

¿Quién más?... levántate y a la ducha que nos tenemos que ir –

Ohhh… me acorde que apague mi celular así que por eso no sonó mi despertador.

Nos preparamos y nos dirigimos al hospital, llegamos a la hora asi que la Dra. Bailey no parece de mal humor.

Yang estas con Dr. Burke, Stevens con la Dra. Grey, O'malley con la Dra. Torres, Karev con el Dr. Webber y Grey estas en Urgencias pero antes el Dr. Sherperd dijo que tenía que hablar contigo… así que anda a buscarlo a su oficina – termina la Dra. Bailey

¿Qué? – pregunto asombrada

Ahora eres sorda Grey… ve ahora así cubres más rápido urgencias – yo estoy congelada – mueve el culo – grita la Dra. Bailey y yo me muevo.

Llevo parada fuera de la oficina de Derek cinco minutos decidiéndome cómo actuar, su secretaria me dijo que me estaba esperando, primero pensé en estar enfadada pero siento que ya está sobre usada, después pienso en herida pero no quiero verme frágil… pienso… pienso y me recuerdo lo que me decía la Dra. Wyatt… "tu ocupas el sexo como un escudo, al tener un inicio traumático….tu desasociaste las emociones con el acto… hoy sientes que al tener solo sexo no expones tus emociones…". Bueno si el sexo apaga mis emociones es lo que tengo que hacer.

Golpeo la puerta y escucho como dice pase.

Entro y veo a Derek sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo unos papeles, levanta la mirada y se sorprende, su cara cambia y una sonrisa adorna su bello rostro. Difícil tener solo sexo sin emociones.

Derek se para de su silla y se acerca a mí, yo estoy congelada, me toma la cara con ambas manos y se acerca a darme un beso, pero yo ya tome una decisión y el sexo no implica besos fuera de cuando estemos follando, así que me alejo.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido.

¿Mer? – pregunta. Creo que Derek es idiota definitivamente, seguramente el esperaba que me lance a sus brazos y lo bese por dejarme botada ayer.

Derek terminemos de una vez con esto – le digo y me lanzo a bajarle los pantalones, pero él me sostiene las manos y me mira extrañado

¿Mer que pasa? – me pregunta con cara de estúpido.

Me suelto de su agarre y continuo con mi tarea de bajarle los pantalones, él está con el traje de cirujano, así que no me es muy difícil, se queda en sus Calvin Klein blancos esta vez… increíble.

Vamos Mer concéntrate pienso amargamente.

Le comienzo a bajar los calzoncillos y el me mira estupefacto.

Una vez que se los bajo veo que se está animando, me arrodillo y sin nada de delicadez me meto su miembro en la boca el me mira con la boca abierta.

Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y siento como Derek gime, pongo toda mi experiencia en darle placer a Derek, hasta que llega al orgasmo gritando mi nombre.

Me paro, me limpio la boca y me comienzo a marchar, Derek todavía se está intentando controlar después de su orgasmo.

¿Mer? – pregunta mientras se sube los pantalones

Tengo que ir a trabajar – digo mientras me acerco a la puerta para marcharme, pero Derek me detiene.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? – me pregunta en shock

Pero una vez más pienso en lo que me propuse y el sexo no implica nada de conversaciones.

Decide – le digo sin mas

¿Decidir qué? –

Esto o nada – le digo con cero emoción en mi voz.

¿Esto? – pregunta y sé que me entiende porque en su cara veo pánico.

Si esto, tendremos sexo esporádico cuando uno quiera y el otro pueda, nada más – niego con la cabeza mientras me cruzo de brazos.

Mer… - Derek suspira – por favor déjame explicarte lo de ayer – ruega

Adiós Derek – le digo suponiendo que no eligió. Me quiero marchar pero Derek tiene la mano en la puerta.

Mer… vamos pequeña por favor hablemos –

Derek esta soy yo… y tu deberías estar feliz, eso es lo que querías al principio… ahora lo tienes – le digo sin más – ahora si no quieres decidir todavía… piénsatelo, pero no habrá nada más que sexo… no volveré a quedar tirada como ayer… incluso no tendremos que ser exclusivos – escupo lo último porque sé que le dolerá.

Derek golpea la puerta

Demonio Meredith no digas estupideces –

Me encojo de hombros

Es mi última oferta – le digo y lo empujo para que salga de la maldita puerta, él no se esperaba mi empujón… así que aprovecho para marcharme.

Urgencias estaba repleto, por lo que el día de me pasa volando, entre a dos cirugías... Así qué mi mal genio provocado por Derek quedo atrás.

Con los chicos decidimos hacer algo en nuestra casa, pero yo antes tengo que ir a entrenar.

Estoy montándome en mi moto cuando siento que alguien me sostiene de las caderas.

Derek - suspiro

Mer podemos hablar... por favor -

Ahora no puedo, voy retrasada -

Mer... Sólo te pido cinco minutos - algo en su tono de voz me hizo voltear a verlo. Se veía cansado, tenía grandes ojeras y su pelo estaba más desordenado que lo usual.

De acuerdo... Sólo cinco minutos - y me subo en mi moto para poner distancia.

Derek parece notarlo porque suspira.

Mer... Acerca de lo que dijiste hoy yo... -

¿Ya tomaste una decisión? - lo interrumpo

O sea que va en serio - pregunta enojado su mirada es nuevamente fría e impersonal.

Derek... - niego con la cabeza - necesito tiempo - ¿qué? Yo misma me sorprendo por lo que acaba de salir por mi bocaza

¿Que? - Derek retrocede asombrado.

Necesito salir de aquí... Necesito alejarme de Derek y pensar mejor las cosas

¿Eso es lo que quieres? -

Ya no sé lo que quiero... Hasta ayer te quería a ti - hasta que lo dije... No tan literal. Derek retrocede, veo como su cara pasa de enojo a pánico - hoy solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí -

Mer... Yo - Derek no sabe qué hacer ni decir se pasa las manos por el cabello en un gesto de desconcierto.

Déjalo Derek... Pero esta vez no habrá vuelta a tras - diciendo esto me coloco el casco, no quiero que vea como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas

Cuando me dispongo a salir de ahí me toma una vez más del brazo.

Hoy a las 11 en mi casa - dice serió

¿Que? -

Si es la única forma en que te puedo tener... Lo haré - escupe esas palabras como sí le costará pronunciarlas - pero te demostrare que tenemos más que sexo - agrega

Mi corazón se ablanda con lo que me dice

Hoy no puedo - le digo - quizás mañana

Demonios Meredith... No hagas las cosas más difíciles - otra vez está enfadado... Bueno que se vaya a la mierda

Bueno si estas tan necesitado de sexo... Llama a tu ex seguro que ella corre para echar un polvo contigo -

Meredith como sigas diciendo estupideces... Tendré que cas...- pero lo interrumpo

¿Castigarme? Lo siento pero ese es un beneficio que perdiste ayer - comienzo a encender mi moto, Derek no se aleja

Meredith... Por favor... Hablemos... Te prometo que te explicare todo - eso llama mi atención, me detengo y lo miro. Él me está mirando fijamente y sé que le costó decir lo que acaba de decir, pero mi orgullo puede más.

Ahórratelo para una relación Derek... Lo nuestro será sólo sexo... - comienzo a poner en marcha nuevamente mi moto pero Derek me detiene una vez más.

No vas a acostarte con nadie más... Me escuchas - dice autoritariamente, su mirada es fría y desafiante. McIce en todo su esplendor.

La verdad que no me quiero acostar con nadie más que no sea el, pero no me humillare una vez más.

Me suelto de su agarre y salgo de ahí, por el espejo retrovisor puedo ver como Derek me mira compás manos en los bolsillos, se ve tan perdido que me dan ganas de devolverme, abrazarlo y decirle que nunca me acostare con nadie que no sea él.

Al llegar a mi destino veo que en el móvil tengo un mensaje de Derek.

**_Mer_**

**_Si quieres hablar estaré en mi departamento. _**

**_Te espero._**

**_D._**

Aarón una vez más me patea el culo mientras me advierte que debo estar más concentrada, ningún abusador esperara a que este más atenta para atacarme. Que irónico, quien más que yo sabe acerca de eso. Al terminar Aarón se acerca a hablarme le preocupa mi desconcentración y según el mi desmotivación, yo le comento que estoy pasando por algunos problemas y le cuento algo de estos, el solo sonríe y me dice que tengo que hablar las cosas… que ya no soy una niña para seguir corriendo.

Pienso en lo que me dijo Aarón y quizás tenga razón… necesito saber porque Derek me dejo ayer… así que decido enviarle un mensaje.

**_Derek_**

**_Voy para allá_**

**_M._**

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

**_Pequeña te estera esperando._**

**_D._**

Al llegar al edificio esta Bill en la recepción me saluda con una enorme sonrisa y me dice que el Sr. Sherperd me está esperando.

Subo al edificio y cuando voy a golpear la puerta se abre y choco con un gran cuerpo.

Dra. Grey un gusto volver a verla – dice Mark mientras me sujeta por los brazos para no caer.

Mark te dije que me llamaba Meredith – le digo mientras me suelto de su agarre y entro a la casa sin ser invitada.

Mark sonríe.

Lo siento Meredith pero es la costumbre – dice Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

Meredith – dice Derek mientras se acerca.

Esperabas a otra – le digo de mal humor. Mark sonríe y Derek suspira, esta tan tranquilo que creo que si no estuviéramos como estamos, me castigaría hasta cansarse. Ruedo los ojos ante el pensamiento.

De repente me fijo y Mark y Derek me miran fijamente.

¿Qué? – pregunto confundida.

Ambos se ríen, yo los miro de mal humor. Me fijo en los dos hombres que tengo al frente mío, son ambos guapísimos hasta decir basta, cada uno en su estilo pero guapos. A muchas mujeres les gustaría estar en mi posición, sé que ambos me quieren tener, Mark como algo platónico y Derek… bueno Derek me quiere para él, en solo pensar en estar con los dos siento como un calor se empieza a formar en mi estómago.

Ambos ríen a carcajadas ahora.

¿Qué? – pregunto de mal humor mientras me cruzo de brazos.

Mark se acerca demasiado para mi gusto y me acaricia la mejilla. Miro a Derek y esta cruzado de brazos mirándonos fijamente. Siento que está estudiando mi reacción.

Mer me gusta que te sonrojes mientras piensas en los tres… eso me da esperanzas – dice con una voz sensual.

¿Cómo… como sabias que pensaba eso? – negarlo sería estúpido.

Mark… - advierte Derek, Mark levanta ambas manos como una señal de rendición y se aleja riendo.

Derek se acerca a mí y me toma la cara con ambas manos mientras me acaricia las mejillas.

Como te dije pequeña tienes una mirada especial cuando te excitas… y ahora estas colorada – dice con voz suave.

Ser tan predecible me pone de mal humor, me alejo de su agarre y voy hacia la puerta.

Mark necesito hablar con Derek… si nos disculpas – le digo mientras abro la puerta para que entienda

¿Me estas echando? – pregunta Mark asombrado

Yo muevo la puerta para que entienda el mensaje.

Mark mira a Derek y este se está riendo.

¿Dejaras que me eche así como así? – pregunta todavía asombrado.

Derek se ríe y se encoje de hombros.

Bueno… yo llegue primero así que no me pienso ir de aquí – dice Mark cruzándose de brazos. Es tan infantil

Mark no seas infantil… además tú ya te ibas – dice Derek sonriendo.

Bueno ya no me quiero ir – dice en su posición.

Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar con tu AMANTE – recalco – me hubiera acercado más tarde – digo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos me miran con la boca abierta.

No es mi amante – dice Derek confundido.

No es lo que parece – digo

Está bien… está bien… entendí el mensaje… será mejor que me vaya – y se acerca a mi lentamente, se pone detrás y siento su aliento en mi oído – Meredith cuando quieras te puedo demostrar que me van las mujeres – me habla al oído

Mark – advierte Derek nuevamente

Mark sonríe – ella se lo busco… ya me voy – se aleja de mí y abre la puerta, pero antes de salir se vuelve – y Derek demuéstrale cuan hombre somos lo de la familia.

Le cierra un ojo y se va, Derek sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos con Derek solo y el ambiente cambia radicalmente.

Me alegro que hayas venido – dice mientras se acerca, pero yo me alejo de su alcance.

Derek viene a conversar, nada más –

Derek asiente.

¿Quieres una copa de vino? – pregunta amablemente

Yo asiento, creo que la necesitare.

Me sirve una copa de vino, yo me siento en el sillón y él se sienta frente a mí.

Entonces Derek me quieres explicar que mierda pasó ayer. me quieres explicar porque cuando te llama tu ex tu corres inmediatamente – al grano.

Veo como Derek suspira y traga con los ojos cerras, creo que le cuesta decir lo que va a decir a continuación.

Abre los ojos y me mira fijamente.

Yo cuando me case con Addison no solo era su pareja… era su sumiso –

¿Qué? Inconscientemente se me cae la copa de la mano.

* * *

**Bueno Meredith se entero de la gran verdad de Derek...**

**En el otro capitulo sabremos mas sobre la relación de Derek y Addison...**

**¿como se lo tomara Mer?, ¿como la relación con Addison influyo en Derek y como se comporta con Mer?**

**Saludos :)**


	18. Addison Addison

_Yo cuando me case con Addison no solo era su pareja… era su sumiso –_

¿Qué? Inconscientemente se me cae la copa de la mano.

Derek me sigue mirando fijamente estudiando mi reacción, ignoramos completamente el vino derramado en la alfombra.

¿Qué? – logro pronunciar al final.

¿Derek sumiso? ¿Cómo? Derek desprendía su masculinidad con solo mirarlo, no me lo imagino obedeciendo a alguien, menos a alguien como la Dra. Montgomery. Esto debe ser una broma… seguro que es eso.

Como te conté yo conocí a Addison cuando tenía quince años, yo estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde… mi padre acababa de morir, me sentía solo… entonces empecé a salir de fiesta, a emborracharme, a faltar a clases.

Woow tenía más en común con Derek de lo que creía.

Incluso comencé a ponerme agresivo, mi madre no sabía que hacer conmigo – se encoge de hombros

Una vez llegue a casa y fui directamente a la habitación de mi madre al abrir la puerta me topé con Addison desnuda, al parecer se estaba cambiando de ropa –

Desde entonces ella me sedujo, yo no me resistí – se encoje de hombros una vez más – que iba a hacer… una mujer 5 años mayor que yo me deseaba… yo estaba feliz.

Tuvimos sexo "convencional" alrededor de dos meses, luego ella me mostro su mundo, yo al principio estaba asustado pero ella me enseño a disfrutar – sonríe ante el buen recuerdo. Yo tengo ganas de vomitar Derek solo tenía 15 años, yo tengo 27 y estoy asustada con su mundo… pobre Derek – luego ella me confeso que era una Dominatrix y que quería que fuera su sumiso.

Yo me negué lo más que pude… pero ella me sedujo y me convenció… desde ese entonces ella tomo las riendas de la relación… me dijo como tenía que comportarme, con quien tenía que salir, como tenía que vestirme… yo lo acepte solo por el sexo pero después fue más – la mirada de Derek se oscurece – después me dijo que tenía que estudiar… que le tenía que regalar, como tenía que follarla.

Dios mío… era su esclavo sexual. No me lo imagino, Derek siendo manipulado de ese modo.

Ella me enseño que esa era la única forma verdadera de amar… yo le creí, incluso después que nos divorciáramos yo seguí creyendo eso, buscando a alguien que cumpliera como yo cumplí con Addison… pero nadie me llamaba la atención, así que utilizaba a todas las mujeres para el sexo, me complacían… yo les daba de placer y luego las botaba - levanta su mirada y sus ojos son de azul intenso – hasta que te conocí.

¿Hasta que me conociste? – pregunto con una luz de esperanza.

Si Mer hasta que te conocí…- se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla – yo nunca me había sentido así, como te dije nunca tuve que esforzarme por hacer que una mujer estuviera conmigo… excepto contigo… contigo siento que me tengo que esforzar cada día… porque cada vez que estoy dentro de ti, cada vez que estas en mi brazos, cuando me das esa mirada que hace que mi corazón de ablande, incluso cuando discutimos… me siento tan vivo como nunca… quiero sentirme así por el resto de mi vida.

Ohhhh si eso no es una declaración de amor la verdad no sé qué lo seria.

Di algo… - me dijo Derek con una mirada de súplica.

¿Ella… ella te golpeaba? – sé que en ese tipo de relaciones existen los golpes, por los libros que he leído los castigos no son golpes suaves… son golpes que buscar dolor.

Derek sonríe con ternura y se acerca más a mí, como estamos de frente él pone sus piernas aprisionando las mías, me toma de ambas manos.

Si Mer – yo me tapo la boca asombrada – pero no es lo que imaginas, no eran golpes para darme dolor… eran golpes placenteros

¿Placenteros? – pregunto cómo una estúpida

Si pequeña… si golpeas en el lugar y con la fuerza indicada… puedes dar los mejores orgasmo de tu vida –

Ohhh – me quedo pensando en cómo sería eso… no me imagino que me estén golpeando y tener un orgasmo… Derek me ha dado algunos azotes pero no eran fuertes pero…

Me gustaría saber que estás pensando – me interrumpe Derek

Derek esto es muy fuerte – logro decir

Lo se… eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo -

¿Tu familia lo sabe? – pregunto

Por supuesto que no – me mira como si fuera estúpida.

Ohhh – respondo una vez más.

Derek como pasaste de ser sumiso a ser tan… dominante – le pregunto

Como te dije Mer yo era sumiso solo por el sexo al principio… tenía 15 años, era rebelde y estaba caliente, Addison era espectacular – lo miro con el ceño fruncido… si si la Srta. Espectacular.

Derek sonríe y me besa en la frente luego se aleja y continúa.

Ella sabía cómo darme placer, pero no me gustaba nada más, no me gustaba como dominaba mi vida pero por alguna razón no podía terminar con lo que teníamos… cuando nos separamos y me comencé a acostar con otras… al principio solo tenía sexo "convencional" pero no me satisfacían como con Addison, una vez me acosté con una mujer que me pidió que la amarrara… yo al principio me negué, tenía una reputación que cuidar y no quería salir en las noticias por escándalos pero ella me aseguro que eso le gustaba y que no haría publico nuestro encuentro, así que la amarre y esa vez fue… reveladora por así decir, me gusto… de hecho me encanto y desde entonces busco mujeres que les guste lo mismo que a mí, tenemos sexo entre nosotros o con otros, pero eso es todo… hasta que te conocí claro.

Lo miro para que continúe.

Hasta que conocí no me vi en la necesidad de cuidar a alguien, de alejarla de todo el mal, de darle lo que me pidiera, lo que dese… de darle todo – dice simplemente.

Derek quiere cuidarme pero no sabe que ya he sufrido lo peor, de que estoy… rota.

¿Derek como todo esto calza con lo de ayer? – pregunto para desviar el tema

Meredith como te dije Addison me pidió que aparentara que estábamos en conversaciones para volver a estar juntos, yo le advertí que ayer no podía, pero ayer me llamo diciendo que iba a ir a un evento y que me necesitaba… yo le dije que no, pero ella saco nuestro pasado, así que no me pude negar – dice mirándome seriamente.

¿Te acostaste con ella? –

Derek me mira furioso – por supuesto que no, no me gusta que desconfíes de mí –

¿Qué le debes tanto Derek? – pregunto frustrada, si cada vez que ella llame el correrá, no estoy segura que pueda aguantar.

Como te dije ella tomo las riendas de nuestra relación, ella me pago la carrera universitaria -

Yo lo miro asombrada.

Sus padres son millonarios, mi madre no confiaba en que yo terminara una carrera además tenía 4 hermanas más en la universidad, así que yo quedaba al aire… Addison me dijo que confiaba en mí y me pago la carrera. También me dio dinero para empezar mi primero negocio – se encogió de hombros – por eso yo acepte el favor que me pedía, no puedo negarme.

¿Me estás diciendo que cada vez que estemos juntos y ella te llame… correrás? –

El me mira dolido – por supuesto que no Mer, de hecho ayer me enfrente a ella y le dije que desde ahora nos pondríamos de acuerdo con antelación cuando ella quiera ir a un evento y necesite de mi compañía –

¿Cómo se lo tomo? –

Por supuesto que no le gusto, pero yo no le di más opción… era eso o terminábamos nuestro trato -

Yo me quedo pensando en todo… es mucho y no sé si seré capaz de aguantar que Derek salga con esa perra, no me gusta.

De repente en medio de la conversación siento que vibra mi móvil, lo miro y veo que es Cristina, contesto

Cristina -

Mer dónde demonios estas... Te estamos esperando - siento risas y música

Miro fijamente a Derek que me mira estudiándome

Cristina no voy a poder ir... Se presentó algo... Dile a Alex que no llegare esta noche - Derek sonríe satisfecho

¿Estas con él? Cierto - maldición Cristina me conoce tan bien

Si - siento como Cristina se aleja del ruido

¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? - me pregunta sería

Yo me remuevo incomoda, no puedo hablar con Derek frente a mí, el parece notarlo porque se para y va en dirección a la cocina

Cristina hemos conversado y ahora entiendo todo -

¿Pero estas segura que te está diciendo la verdad? -

Si - no tengo dudas sobre es

Cristina suspira - de acuerdo pásalo bien, yo diré que tuviste una urgencia-

Gracias - digo y veo como Derek vuelve con una escoba y una pala para limpiar los vidrios de la copa que rompí. Sonrió ante la imagen, se ven tan hogareño.

¿Estás ahí? - Pregunta Cristina al teléfono

Sí, pero tengo que irme -

Tan ansiosa por un buen polvo - pregunta Cristina riendo

Adiós Cristina - le digo riendo y corto la llamada

Observo todos los movimientos de Derek mientras limpia, es tan elegante que se fuera de lugar barriendo.

Él se gira y me mira curioso

¿De qué te ríes? - pregunta

De ti. Te ves tan rato con una escoba en la mano - le digo riendo

Él sonríe también y se encoge de hombros. Cuando termina lleva las cosas a la cocina y vuelve con una caja de pizza… mmm…

¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta poniendo las pizzas y unas cervezas

La verdad que después de todo lo que me confeso no tengo ganas de comer.

Niego con la cabeza.

El me mira con el ceño fruncido pero no dice nada. Comienza a comer pizza y tomar cerveza en silencio, verlo comer con esas ganas hace que me den ganas y sospecho que esa es su intención, pero antes de comer necesito aclarar las cosas.

¿Derek que esperas de mi… quieres... quieres volver a ser sumiso? – pregunto temerosa por la respuesta, yo nunca podre dominar a alguien, nunca.

Derek que estaba comiendo se queda helado y me mira fijamente.

Yo nunca volveré a ser sumido de nadie – su mirada es oscura y desafiante. Creo que mi pregunta lo hirió de alguna forma, sin embargo yo suspiro aliviada.

¿Entonces qué esperas de mi… quieres que yo sea tu sumisa? – mmm y tampoco sé si podré hacer eso, prácticamente me crie sola soy demasiado independiente.

Su mirada se suaviza.

Me gusta como estamos hasta ahora, me gusta que te guste follar como a mí – me sonrojo ante ese comentario, pero es verdad, cuando me acosté con Brian y él fue suave tal como me gustaba antes de conocer a Derek, no me gusto hasta me aburrió… ahora necesito de la pasión y la dominancia de Derek en la cama.

Se acerca y me mete un mecho de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Me gustaría que siguiéramos avanzando en todo sentido… que juegues conmigo en la cama, que nos siguiéramos conociendo… quiero que sigamos juntos – dice fervientemente.

Yo solo lo miro… quiero lo mismo pero no sé si podre con mi pasado y con el suyo.

¿Y tú Mer… que quieres tú? – ohhh que quiero.

Pienso en los pro y en los contra, pero ahora no me imagino sin él, Derek se coló en mi corazón como nadie y ya no lo puedo sacar de ahí. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente y veo como los ojos de Derek se oscurecen.

Suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, en los de el puedo ver impaciencia y hasta nerviosismo.

Quiero lo mismo que tu Derek – y le sonrió.

La cara de Derek brilla como nunca y me da esas sonrisas que hacen que me derrita, se va a acercar para besarme pero lo detengo con la mano.

Derek… la Dra. Montgomery será un problema para mi… como te dije soy muy celosa y no sé si podre con el hecho de saber que compartieron un pasado y ahora tienen que salir a citas – le digo de forma seria.

El gesto de Derek ahora es tierno.

Lo se pequeña y te prometo que nunca hare que dudes de mí, siempre saldremos solo cuando hay prensa… nada mas – dice seriamente y yo le creo.

Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas me lanzo a sus labios que saben a cerveza, nos besamos en el sofá y terminamos en la cama demostrándonos toda nuestra pasión y haciéndolo como solo nos gusta a ambos, para luego dormirnos en los brazos del otro.

En la mañana decido irme a mi departamento para cambiarme de ropa, le pido a Kevin que me lleve. Derek está de acuerdo y le dice a Kevin que después me lleve al trabajo, yo me opongo al principio pero después cedo, no quiero pelear.

Al llegar a mi casa veo el desastre, Alex y George están tirados en el sofá casi abrazados... Me río y les saco una foto, voy hacia mi habitación y veo a Cristina durmiendo en mi cama, me meto en la ducha y luego me visto, al terminar veo a Cristina que está abriendo los ojos.

Como sigas así vas a llegar tarde - le digo riendo

Mierda - grita y se levanta de golpe

¿Necesitas que te lleve? - pregunto riendo

No ando en mi moto - se mete en la ducha

Yo salgo y me da pena despertar a Alex y George así que al salir doy un gran portado que sé que los despertara.

Partimos en dirección al hospital pero le digo a Kevin que pare en una tienda... Se me ocurrió una idea.

Al salir de la tienda Kevin está hablando por teléfono al verme termina la llamada.

Dra. Grey el Dr. Sherperd dice que le pregunte si le molestaría que ambos se fuera juntos al hospital, ya que su otro vehículo está con un desperfecto -

Maldición no quería que nadie se entere todavía de lo nuestro, pero me da pena decirle que no. No después de que ayer se abriera conmigo.

No me importa Kevin - le digo con una sonrisa, él también sonríe amablemente.

Nos vamos en dirección al departamento de Derek, él nos está esperando afuera. Llevaba un traje que yo le había elegido, un Prada gris grafito, con un brillo muy sutil. La corbata era del azul de sus ojos, se veía impresionante, me comento en la mañana que hoy no tenía cirugías programadas y tenía muchas reuniones por eso debía que ir con traje.

Subió y me saludo con un beso, nos pusimos en marcha.

Se acercó́ y me rozó la mejilla con los dedos, un gesto afectuoso que ahora era habitual, tierno y muy íntimo. Estaba empezando a depender de aquellas caricias.

Apoyé la cara en la palma de su mano.

¿Hoy día tendrás tiempo para mí? – pregunte mimosa

La verdad que tendré muchas reuniones. Pero por ti lo intentare – sonríe.

Llámame cuando sepas -

Respiré hondo, busqué en mi bolso y cogí́ un regalo que no estaba segura de sí Derek querría recibir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me contó y en lo mucho que le debió costar confiar en mí. Esperaba que lo que iba a darle le hiciera recordarme a mí y nuestra especial relación...

Tengo una cosa. Pensé́... - De pronto me pareció́ presuntuoso dárselo.

¿Qué pasa? —Frunció́ el ceño.

Nada. Solo que... —se lo solté de golpe— Mira, te he traído una cosa, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que es uno de esos regalos... bueno, no es un regalo de verdad. Estoy pensando que no sería adecuado y...

Dámelo. —Me tendió́ la mano con brusquedad.

Puedes rechazarlo sin problemas... - le dije. No quería que se viera obligado.

Cállate, Meredith, dámelo ya -

Lo saqué del bolso y se lo di.

Derek miró la fotografía en completo silencio. Era lo último marcos digitales, con imágenes troqueladas que tenían que ver con la graduación, incluida una esfera digital que marcaba las 3:00 A.M. En la foto estaba yo posando en Europa, con un bikini de color coral y un gran sombrero de paja. Estaba bronceada, feliz y le tiraba un beso a Alex, que había hecho el papel de fotógrafo de alta costura, gritando palabras ridículas para animar: Preciosa, cariño. Ponte atrevida. Ponte sexy. Espléndida. Ponte traviesa...guau...

Me dio vergüenza y me moví, inquieta, en el asiento.

Como te dije, no tienes que quedarte con...-

Yo... —carraspeó—. Gracias, Mer.

Bueno... —Agradecí ver el Hospital por la ventanilla. Salté deprisa cuando el chófer se detuvo, y me arreglé la ropa sintiéndome cohibida.

Si quieres, me la quedo hasta más tarde -

Derek cerró la puerta del Auto y negó con la cabeza.

Es mía, no te la voy a devolver -

Derek una última cosa - empecé a mover el reloj de mi muñeca, como cuando estoy nerviosa, él se fijó y me tomo la mano.

Me gustaría que la pusieras en un lado donde no la vean todos, no quiero que mi madre o Richard la vean -

Derek frunció el ceño

¿Todavía seguimos con mantener esto en secreto? - pregunta un poco enojado

Sé qué esto sería una discusión pero ahora tenía un ass bajo la manga

Derek quieres que esto sea público, pero que pasa con tu trato con la Dra. Montgomery, será creíble que están en conversaciones cuando estas en una relación conmigo -

Derek me mira... Me mira... Me mira

Luego una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en su cara.

Pequeña eres demasiado ingeniosa, sé que eso me traerá más de un dolor de cabeza - luego me aprisiona contra el auto y me besa.

Estamos en eso cuando sentimos como alguien se aclara la garganta.

Ohhh ohhhhh que no sea mi madre ruego en silencio.

Están tapando mi paso - dice la inconfundible voz de la Dra. Bailey

Mierda.

Derek para dejar pasar a la Dra Bailey me atrae más a su cuerpo. Lo quiero matar, me escondo en su pecho y siento como pasa la Dra. Bailey junto a nosotros.

Estoy muerta. Como lo sepa mi madre, me hará la guerra.

Maldición Derek – le digo mientras me alejo de él que parece bastante divertido con la situación.

Comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro mientras Derek me mira divertido.

Puedes dejar de reírte y pensar en algo para solucionar esta mierda– le digo enfadada.

Solucionar que Mer, no veo el problema – dice encogiéndose de hombros

Y una mierda Derek… como a ti no te harán la vida imposible – le suelto enfurecida por su actitud despreocupada.

Si alguien te hace la vida imposible como dices, me avisas y lo despido – dice simplemente.

¿Despedirás a la Dra. Bailey? – pregunto, como puede ser tan idiota.

La verdad a ella no… - me mira con cara de falso miedo – ella me asusta un poco – susurra.

Eso hace que me ponga a reír, hasta el dueño del hospital le teme a la nazi.

No me hagas reír – le digo golpeándole el brazo.

Él sonríe engreídamente.

En serio pequeña, si alguien te dice o hace algo que tu creas que no es profesional, vas y me lo dices – dice ahora serio – si quieres puedo hablar con Miranda.

Por su puesto que no, eso aumentaría su odio hacia mí, yo hablare con ella –

Como quieras – dice Derek mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

Ya Derek me tengo que ir, avísame si tienes un tiempo libre – lo beso fugazmente en los labios – nos vemos bebe

Nos vemos pequeña – dice Derek mientras yo entro velozmente al hospital.

Efectivamente la Dra. Bailey se ensaña conmigo, me manda a hacer de todo, incluso el trabajo de George que parece estar enfermo, le intento explicar mi relación con Derek pero ella me dice que no le interesa, que mantendrá el secreto porque mi vida privada no le interesa pero sin embardo me advierte que si me veo favorecida por mi "relación" con Derek ella hará que no pise un quirófano en meses.

A la una de la tarde estoy muerta he corrido como nunca y todos me pregunta que le hice a la Dra. Bailey pero yo solo me encojo de hombros.

Recibo un mensaje de Derek.

**_Pequeña _**

**_A las 2 voy a tener quince minutos libres, ven a verme_**

**_Te espero_**

**_D._**

Eso hace que mi genio se levante un poco.

A las 1:50 salgo a almorzar y parto en dirección a la oficina de Derek, su secretaria no se encontraba así que golpeo y entro.

Derek estaba al teléfono cuando entro en su oficina. Su tono de voz es cortante e impaciente mientras le decía a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea que tenían que ser capaces de arreglárselas sin que él tuviera que supervisar el trabajo personalmente.

Levantó un dedo en mi dirección, dándome a entender que sólo tardaría un minuto. Yo respondí haciendo un enorme globo con el chicle que tenía en la boca y reventándolo después ruidosamente.

Él enarcó las cejas, y sonrió.

Sonriendo, me acerqué despacio a su mesa y me senté en ella, haciendo espirales con los dedos alrededor de los labios y balanceando las piernas. Él estalló el siguiente globo que hice de un pinchazo con el dedo. Hice un gracioso mohín.

Soluciónalo —dijo con serena autoridad a quien estuviera al teléfono—. No podría ir allí hasta la semana que viene, y esperando sólo conseguiríamos retrasarlo más. Deja ya de hablar. Tengo algo encima de la mesa que requiere atención inmediata y estás impidiendo que se la dedique. Te aseguro que eso no mejora mi predisposición. Arregla lo que haya que arreglar y vuelve a informarme mañana.

Dejó el teléfono en su soporte con violencia reprimida.

Mer... -

Levanté una mano para interrumpirle y envolví el chicle en un Post-it que cogí de un dispensador que tenía en la mesa.

Antes de que me riña, Dr. Sherperd, quiero decir que cuando, antes de ayer en el tu casa fuera de Seattle, llegamos a un punto muerto en nuestras negociaciones de fusión, yo no debería haberme bajado de tu auto así y mandarte a la mierda. No ayudó a resolver la situación. Y sé que no he reaccionado muy bien al asunto de las relaciones públicas con la foto. Pero aun así... Aunque no he sido una buena secretaria, creo que se me debería dar otra oportunidad para superarme – Afiló la mirada mientras me observaba, aquilatando, reevaluando la situación a toda pastilla.

¿Le he pedido su opinión sobre la medida más adecuada que hay que tomar, señorita Grey? – pregunta entrando en mi juego.

Negué con la cabeza y le miré desde debajo de mis pestañas. Vi cómo la frustración que le había producido la llamada telefónica le desaparecía e iba dando paso a un creciente interés y a la excitación sexual.

Me bajé de la mesa de un salto, me fui acercando a él y le aflojé su inmaculada corbata con las dos manos.

¿Podemos solucionar algo? Poseo una amplia variedad de útiles destrezas -

Me cogió por las caderas.

Que es una de las muchas razones por las que nunca he considerado a ninguna otra mujer para el puesto –

Me invadió una oleada de ternura al oír sus palabras. Rodeándole la polla con la mano descaradamente, le acaricié a través de los pantalones.

¿Debería volver a mis obligaciones, entonces? Puedo mostrarle en qué aspectos estoy excepcionalmente capacitada para ser su ayudante -

A Derek se le puso dura con deliciosa prontitud.

¡Qué iniciativa la suya, señorita Grey! Pero tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos. Y además, no acostumbro estudiar nuevas oportunidades de ampliación de las responsabilidades laborales en mi oficina -

Le desabroché el botón de la bragueta y le bajé la cremallera.

Si crees que hay algún sitio en el que no puedo hacer que te corras, habrá que volver y comprobarlo – me sentí desinhibida como nunca.

Mer —dijo entre dientes, con la mirada tierna y ardiente. Me rodeó la garganta, acariciándome la mandíbula con los pulgares - Me estás derritiendo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Lo haces a propósito? -

Hurgué dentro de sus calzoncillos bóxers y le rodeé la verga con las manos, ofreciéndole los labios para besarnos. Él me complació, cogiéndome la boca con una intensidad que me dejó sin respiración.

Te deseo —masculló.

Me arrodillé en el suelo enmoquetado y le bajé los pantalones lo suficiente para acceder a lo que me interesaba.

Él espiró con fuerza.

Mer, ¿qué estás...? -

Posé los labios en el ancho capullo. Él se agarró al borde de la mesa, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Le sujeté el miembro con ambas manos, me metí la suave cabeza en la boca y empecé a succionar con delicadeza. La suavidad de la piel y aquel olor tan increíblemente atrayente me hicieron gemir. Noté cómo se le sacudía todo el cuerpo y oí que en su pecho resonaba un sonido ronco.

Derek me rozó la mejilla.

Lámeme – dijo Derek

Excitada por aquella orden, deslicé la lengua por la cara inferior y me estremecí de gusto cuando me recompensó con un chorro caliente de líquido preseminal. Agarrándole por la base del tronco con una mano, ahuequé los carrillos y mamé rítmicamente, esperando que me diera más.

Pensé que ojalá tuviera tiempo para prolongarlo. Para volverle loco...

Emitió un sonido teñido de dulce agonía.

¡Dios, Mer... qué boca! No dejes de chupar. Así... con fuerza -

Yo estaba tan caliente viéndole disfrutar que me revolvía inquieta. Él me empujaba la cabeza con las manos, tirándome del pelo, que llevaba recogido. Me encantaba la ternura con que había empezado y cómo había ido volviéndose más rudo a medida que el deseo podía con él.

Aquellas pequeñas punzadas de dolor me hacían más ávida, más codiciosa. Movía la cabeza arriba y abajo mientras le daba placer, masturbándole con una mano a la vez que le chupaba y le acariciaba el glande con la boca. Se le marcaban las venas a lo largo de la polla, y yo, ladeando la cabeza, se las recorrí una a una con la lengua.

Se ponía más grande y más gruesa por momentos. Yo estaba incómoda de rodillas, pero me daba igual; no apartaba los ojos de Derek, que tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de respirar normalmente.

Mer, ¡qué bien me chupas! —Me sujetó la cabeza para que estuviera quieta y asumió el control de los movimientos: impulsaba violentamente las caderas, restregándose dentro de mi boca, despojado de todo lo que no fuera el instinto básico de conseguir el orgasmo.

Me electrizaba la imagen de nosotros que tenía en el cerebro: Derek, con toda la urbana sofisticación que le adornaba, junto a la mesa desde donde dirigía su imperio, metiendo y sacando su gran polla en mi ávida cavidad bucal.

Le agarré con fuerza por los muslos, tan tirantes, y usé frenéticamente los labios y la lengua en un irresistible intento por que llegara a su clímax. Luego, le cogí las bolas, grandes y cargadas, ostentosa evidencia de su potente virilidad, y las acaricié con dulzura, notando cómo se endurecían y preparaban para el acto final.

¡Ay, Mer! —exclamó con un timbre gutural, al tiempo que se aferraba a mi pelo—, me obligas a correrme... -

El primer chorro de semen fue tan espeso que lo tragué con dificultad. Inmerso en su placer, Derek me hundía la polla hasta el fondo de la garganta, vibrando dentro de mi boca a cada sinuoso envite. Me lloraban los ojos, los pulmones me quemaban, pero yo seguía bombeando con las manos para exprimírsela al máximo. Se estremeció todo entero cuando le extraje hasta la última gota. Sus jadeos y el balbuceante elogio que me hizo fueron los sonidos más gratificantes de toda mi vida.

Le limpié lamiéndole, maravillada de que no se le ablandara del todo ni siquiera después de un orgasmo tan explosivo. Todavía era capaz de follarme a lo loco, y de muy buena gana, yo lo sabía. Pero no había tiempo y a mí no me importaba. Yo quería hacer aquello por él. Por nosotros. Por mí misma, en realidad, pues necesitaba estar segura de que podía permitirme una práctica sexual desinteresada sin sentir que se aprovechaban de mí.

Tengo que irme —le susurré, incorporándome y apretando sus labios contra los míos—. Espero que el resto del día sea estupendo -

Empecé a alejarme pero me asió por las muñecas, con la mirada puesta en la pantallita del reloj de su teléfono de mesa. En ese momento advertí mi fotografía, colocada en un lugar prominente donde podía verla todo el tiempo.

Mer, maldición, espera... -

Hablaba con un tono de inquietud y frustración y yo torcí un poco el gesto.

Enseguida recuperó su apariencia normal; se puso los calzoncillos y estiró el faldón de la camisa para poder abrocharse los pantalones. Era muy agradable verle recomponerse, restablecer la fachada que llevaba para el mundo mientras yo conocía por lo menos un poco del hombre que había detrás.

Me atrajo hacia él y me besó en la frente. Metió las manos entre mi pelo para quitar el pasador de carey que me lo sujetaba.

Yo no te lo he hecho a ti -

Ni falta que hace. —Me encantaba el roce de sus manos en mi cuero cabelludo—. Eso ha estado bien así -

Estaba concentrado en colocarme el pelo, con las mejillas encendidas por el orgasmo.

En esto es necesario un intercambio equitativo. No puedo dejar que te sientas como si yo te hubiera utilizado… no como la última vez-

Una ternura agridulce me invadió el alma. Derek se preocupaba por lo que yo sentía.

Le cogí la cara con las manos.

Sí, me has utilizado, pero con mi permiso, y ha sido increíble. Yo quería darte eso, Derek, ¿recuerdas? Quería que tuvieras ese recuerdo mío, te lo dije. Y bebe no es como la última vez, esa vez estaba enfadada, ahora está todo aclarado -

¿Para qué mierda necesito recuerdos tuyos si te tengo a ti? Si te refieres a la foto... -

Calla y disfruta de la euforia. —No teníamos tiempo de tocar el tema de la foto en ese momento, y además yo no quería porque iba a estropearlo todo—. Si tuviéramos una hora, tampoco dejaría que me lo hicieras a mí. No llevo la cuenta de los tantos, campeón. Y, sinceramente, eres el primer hombre a quien puedo decírselo. Ahora, tengo que irme. Y tú, también -

Volví a intentar marcharme, pero me retuvo.

La voz de la secretaria salió del altavoz.

Disculpe, Dr. Sherperd, pero son las tres – ¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Nos habrá escuchado?

Estoy bien, Derek, te lo aseguro. Nos veremos esta noche, ¿verdad? – quería estar entre sus brazos y despertar con el nuevamente.

Nada podría impedírmelo -

Me puse de puntillas y le besé en la mejilla.

Ya hablaremos luego –

Me fui y al salir la secretaria me miraba raro, yo puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y la salude luego seguí con mi infierno personal impuesto por la Dra. Bailey.

Así pasan casi dos meses, mi relación con Derek va avanzando cada vez más, en el hospital nos comportamos como dos profesionales excepto cuando nos encontramos premeditadamente en las salas de descanso o en su oficina, seguimos siendo apasionados y lo hacemos como nos gusta, incluso fantaseamos con que nos compartimos con otras personas, sé que eso a Derek lo pone a mil y para ser sinceras a mí también… me gusta como Derek me relata todo lo que le gustaría que me hicieran mientras él me besa o me sostiene la mirada.

Alex y Cristina me reclaman que lo tengo botado así que me turno entre pasar tiempo con Derek y pasar tiempo con los chicos, a ambos les costó entender que haya vuelto con Derek y como no me sentía cómoda contando lo que me confeso, solo les decía que estaba todo conversado, ellos no entendían pero al final cedieron y nos sacaban más el tema.

Mi madre y Richard sospechan de mi relación con Derek sin embargo no dicen nada, mi madre me advierte de vez en cuando, pero yo no peleo con ella, así que solo asiento. la Dra. Bailey dejo de hacerme la vida imposible ya que vio que Derek no me favorecía en nada, verme favorecida demonios si quisiera tenia a mi madre y Richard no necesitaba de Derek

Derek ha salido alrededor de tres noches con Addison y solo a eventos donde iba a ver prensa como me advirtió. La primera noche que salió con ella discutimos y el me prometió que me llamaría o mensajería cada 20 minutos. Y lo hizo me llamaba o me mandaba mensajes para hacerme saber cuánto me echaba de menos y lo aburrido que estaba con la Dra. Montgomery, así lo hizo las otras veces que salió con ella… finalmente ya no discutía con él ya que después de cada evento volvía a mi cama y no a la de ella.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que un día decidí irme con Alex, ya que Derek tenía una cena de negocios.

Nena esta noche es solo para nosotros… pizza, una película y una buena conversación… solo tú y yo ¿Qué dices? – dice Alex mientras vamos bajando en el ascensor.

Me encantaría nene – le sonrió

Al llegar al vestíbulo del hospital le digo a Alex que se adelante ya que parece que se me quedaron las llaves, las busco mientras me siento en una de las sillas, al encontrarlas me paro deprisa y camino hacia la salida hasta que choco con alguien.

Disculpe – le digo mientras recojo mis cosas y veo de reojo que es una mujer que lleva unos zapatos de tacón que deben costar lo que costo mi moto. Al mirar hacia arriba quedo helada, no choque con cualquier mujer si no que con la famosa Dra. Montgomery

Me gusta esa posición, deberías quedarte así – dice de forma arrogante mientras yo me pongo en pie, no quiero ser menos que ella.

La intento ignorar y seguir hacia la salida pero ella me detiene agarrándome de una muñeca.

¿Tú te estas acostando con mi hombre? – pregunta con una voz fría, sus ojos escupen fuego.

Sé que por mi hombre se refiere a Derek, no hay que ser inteligente para entender eso.

En esas pregunta hay tantas malas palabras que decido corregirla mientras me suelto de su agarre abruptamente.

Primero YO no quiero hablar contigo, segundo Derek no es tu hombre y tercero que mierda te importa a ti – le escupo encarándola, no le tengo miedo.

La mirada de Addison es tenebrosa, su cuerpo esta rígido… no esperaba esa respuesta de mí.

No deberías hablarme a si –

Déjate de amenazas Addison – si yo también se cómo te llamas – ya sé quién eres y la relación que tienes con Derek así que no me vengas con estupideces – le digo mientras me intento alejar pero una vez más ella me agarra.

Meredith tú no sabes nada… Derek te pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa pero solo nosotros sabemos lo que tenemos. Sé que Derek me necesita, no puede tomar decisiones importantes sin mí, a pesar de que no estemos juntos sigue viniendo a mi pidiéndome consejos sobre importantes decisiones que tiene que tomar, si no pregúntale quien lo incentivo a negociar para comprarse un nuevo hospital… que es lo que está haciendo ahora –

Eso me hace retroceder, Derek nunca me habla de sus negocios… así que no se si está mintiendo o no.

Ohh ¿no lo sabias?... es una pena – dice mientras me rodea – ese es el primer paso para que vuelva a mí y estemos como antes… que él sea mío y haga todo lo que le pida… - me escupe con un tono de voz escabroso, luego se acerca a mi oído y me susurra – para que me ruegue que lo amarre y lo azote – apretó los puños, quiero golpearla – o que me ruegue que lo castigue… o su favorito... compartirlo con otras mujeres u hombres… cosas que tú nunca le darás Dra. Grey, ya que se nota que no eres más que una hijita de mami – dice finalmente.

Esa es la gota que rebalso el vaso, que mierda se cree esta vieja abusadora.

La golpeo en la mejilla, desestabilizándola. Ella se asombra por mi golpe no se lo esperaba e intenta golpearme también, pero yo soy más rápida y lo esquivo golpeándola nuevamente, mi entrenamiento de Krav Maga estos meses están dando efecto. Ella esta asombrada ante mis dos golpes y yo sonrió feliz, pero me pilla de improviso y me golpea la mejilla, me duele y al tocarme veo sangre la muy perra me golpeo con un anillo, eso hace que me enfurezca así que me tiro con todo contra ella, hasta que soy detenida por alguien.

Meredith que mierda estás haciendo – dice Alex afirmándome, mientras alguien corre a socorrer a la Addison.

Ella empezó – le digo intentando llegar nuevamente hacia ella.

Miro alrededor y veo a todos mirándonos fijamente, mierda, Derek se enterara de esto.

Meredith – miro y es Richard que se acerca hacia nosotros y ohh ohhhhh está enojado.

Veo como Addison sonríe y se hace la pobrecita mientras le explica que yo la ataque sin razón aparente.

Richard me mira enfurecido, nunca me había mirado así.

Addison quiero disculparme por este terrible episodio, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ti solo dímelo – demonios Richard conoce a la Dra. Montgomery, estoy jodida.

Richard está todo bien, solo pido que se tomen cartas en el asunto, no puedo creer que en el hospital de Derek halla gente tan irracional – perra

Por supuesto Addison, que no te caiga la menor duda –

No hay problemas entonces, ¿sabes si Derek está en su oficina? – pregunta inocentemente

Me temo que no Addison, está en una reunión de negocios –

Está bien entonces, bueno nos vemos Richard – se despide de todos amablemente mientras yo me quedo ahí, aislada.

Una vez que la Dra. Montgomery se va, siento que no sera la ultima vez que la volveré ver... ella puede ser un gran problema.

Todos arrancan evitando el huracán Richard, que cuando el hombre se enoja… se enoja.

A mi oficina… ahora – me grita Richard enfurecido.

Al llegar a su oficina me pide una explicación pero yo no le puedo contar la verdad así que simplemente no tengo excusas, Richard esta enfurecido, dice que lo desilusioné, que no esperaba eso de mí y bla bla bla la misma mierda que solía decirme mi madre.

Y termina su hermoso discurso.

Estas suspendida por una semana - ¿Qué?

Richard… - logro decir

No hay excusas Meredith, eso es lo que haría con cualquiera, no quiero que la gente piense que te beneficio –

Richard ella se lo busco – mierda, Derek se enfadara.

No hay excusas Meredith, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer – ohh me está echando, Richard está enfadado como nunca conmigo, eso me duele.

Lo siento si te defraude – logro decir, no quiero defraudarlo Richard es un padre para mí.

Es tiempo de que madures Meredith – dice

Mierda, está más que enfadado.

Me voy triste de la oficina, me encuentro con Alex en la salida que me pide que le cuente que paso, yo le cuento como pude obviando los datos del pasado de Derek. El solo me da su apoyo, pero estoy triste. Así que cuando llegamos a casa vemos una película como pizza y me voy a la cama, a Alex lo llamo Steve para que salieran, se va antes preguntarme si estoy bien.

Alex estoy bien… sale yo soy una mala compañía en este momento –

Me acuesto y me quedo dormida inmediatamente.

Me desperté en medio de la oscuridad, percibiendo el fragante aroma de la piel Derek. Los ruidos de la ciudad quedaban amortiguados por las ventanas insonorizadas; las luces, por las cortinas opacas.

Derek se desliza sobre mí, como una sombra, con la piel desnuda, fresca al tacto. Su boca, besándome la mía despacio y sutilmente, tenía sabor a menta además del suyo propio, insuperable. Le pasé las manos por la espalda, musculosa y elegante al mismo tiempo, y separé las piernas para que se colocase cómodamente entre ellas. Sentir su peso en mi cuerpo hizo suspirar a mi corazón y encendió mi sangre de deseo.

Bueno, hola a ti también —digo casi sin respiración.

A Derek le entregue las llaves de mi departamento casi al mes de que me haya contado sobre su pasado, Alex ya lo había aceptado y yo a veces estaba demasiado cansada o simplemente en la ducha para ir a abrirle, así que se las pase para ser más práctica, a Derek le encanto ese gesto.

La próxima vez vendrás conmigo —me susurró con aquella voz sexy y decadente, mientras me mordisqueaba el cuello.

¿Ah, sí? -

Metió las manos debajo de mi trasero, adaptándolo a un hábil movimiento de sus caderas.

Sí, Mer. Te he echado de menos -

Le acaricié el pelo con los dedos, deseando poder verle. Menos mal que estaba oscuro, asi no me vería el rasguño que me quedo en la cara por culpa de su Dra. Montgomery y decido omitir la información de esta tarde hasta mañana quizás.

No me conoces lo suficiente como para echarme de menos. -

Eso da una idea de lo que sabes —dijo, burlándose, y se escurrió más abajo para poner la boca entre mis pechos.

Lancé una exclamación cuando me apresó un pezón y comenzó a chuparlo por encima del satén, Profundas succiones que repercutían en mis entrañas, forzándolas a contraerse. Se cambió al otro pecho, levantando el camisón al mismo tiempo. Yo me curvé hacia él, perdida entre la magia de sus labios que se movían por doquier, su lengua que se hundía en el ombligo y luego bajaba más.

Y tú me has echado de menos también —dijo en un arrullo lleno de satisfacción masculina, mientras me bordeaba la vagina con el dedo corazón—. Está abultada y húmeda para mí.

Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzó a lamerme los pliegues de la vulva en tenues y estimulantes lengüetazos, como de terciopelo caliente, por mi carne tan sensible. Me agarré a las sábanas con los puños cerrados y mi pecho empezó a palpitar cuando se puso a hacer círculos alrededor del clítoris con la punta de la lengua, presionando suavemente sobre ese hiperdelicado nudo de nervios. Gemí, agitando las caderas sin parar y contrayendo los músculos por la desesperada necesidad de correrme.

Los ligeros y excitantes lametones estaban volviéndome loca; me hacían retorcerme pero no me daban lo suficiente para culminar.

Derek, por favor... -

Todavía no -

Era una tortura que me llevara al borde del orgasmo y luego me dejase venirme abajo una y otra vez, hasta que el sudor me cubría la piel y el corazón parecía a punto de estallar. Tenía una lengua incansable y diabólica, hábilmente concentrada en mi clítoris hasta que un único roce me hiciera explotar, para luego bajar un poco y clavármela descaradamente.

Por favor, Derek... déjame llegar... necesito llegar, por favor. -

Shh.. , cielo mío... ya me ocupo yo de ti -

Concluyó conmigo tan tiernamente que el orgasmo se expandió por mi cuerpo como una onda que nace y aumenta mientras avanza, hasta hacerse una ola que choca y se convierte en un torrente de placer.

Enlazó sus dedos con los míos cuando se puso encima de mí otra vez, sujetándome los brazos. Acercó la punta de la polla a la resbaladiza entrada de mi cuerpo. Yo gemía, moviéndome para dar cabida a la tremenda crecida de su pene.

Derek me echaba su trabajosa y húmeda respiración en el cuello, estremeciéndose todo él al deslizarse cuidadosamente dentro de mí.

Eres tan cálida y tan suave... Mía, Mer. Eres mía -

Le rodeé las caderas con mis piernas, invitándole a entrar más hondo, sintiendo cómo contraía y relajaba las nalgas contra mis pantorrillas, mientras le mostraba a mi cuerpo que iba a introducir todo el grueso largo de su miembro hasta la raíz.

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, me tomó la boca y empezó a moverse, deslizándose adentro y afuera con lánguida destreza, con el tempo preciso e implacable, pero tranquilo y sin prisa. Yo notaba cada endurecido centímetro de su cuerpo, notaba la inconfundible reiteración de que cada centímetro de mí le pertenecía. Él insistió en ese mensaje hasta que yo jadeaba contra su boca, agitándome sin cesar debajo de él, con las manos sin sangre en las venas por la fuerza con que me agarraba a él.

Me alababa y animaba con encendidas palabras, diciéndome lo hermosa que era... lo perfecta que le parecía... que nunca pararía... que no podía parar. Me corrí con un agudo grito de alivio, vibrando con el éxtasis, y allí estaba él conmigo. Aceleró el ritmo durante varias potentes embestidas; luego alcanzó el clímax susurrando mi nombre, derramándose dentro de mí.

Me hundí con el cuerpo laxo en el colchón, sudorosa, desmadejada, repleta.

No he acabado —musitó enigmáticamente, ajustando las rodillas para aumentar la fuerza de sus envites. Siguió midiendo el ritmo con pericia, reclamando con cada inmersión: tu cuerpo existe para servirme.

Quiero jugar contigo y otro hombre Mer, quiero verte disfrutar, quiero escucharte gemir – susurro mientras me penetraba

Yo también quiero Derek – logre decir entre gemidos. Y la verdad que quería probar con Derek todo, sé que él no haría nada que me podría dañar, lo que temía es que Derek no conocía mi pasado así que no podía advertir que podría pasar.

Mordiéndome el labio, reprimí los sonidos de inevitable placer que podrían haber roto la tranquilidad de la noche... y delatado la inquietante profundidad de los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar hacia Derek Sherperd.

* * *

**Addison esta jugando... veremos como reacciona Derek a la pelea de Mer con Addison**

**Meredith se entregara a los deseos de Derek... ¿resultara? **

**Se viene el final de la primera parte de esta historia, al igual que los libros, separare esta historia en 2 partes hasta el momento... ojala les guste ;)**


	19. Las sombras de Grey

**Advertencia ! Ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte**

** Capitulo Fuerte no Apto para menos :P **

* * *

_Mordiéndome el labio, reprimí los sonidos de inevitable placer que podrían haber roto la tranquilidad de la noche... y delatado la inquietante profundidad de los sentimientos que empezaba a albergar hacia Derek Sherperd._

Derek me encontró en la ducha a la mañana siguiente. Entró con determinación en el baño principal con su gloriosa desnudez y con el andar elegante y seguro que admiré en él desde el principio. Observando la flexión de sus músculos mientras se movía, ni siquiera fingí no mirar el magnífico bulto que había entre sus piernas.

A pesar de lo caliente del agua, los pezones se me endurecieron y por todo el cuerpo se me puso la carne de gallina.

Su sonrisa cómplice mientras se acercaba me indicaba que sabía exactamente qué tipo de efecto producía en mí. Yo respondí pasando las manos enjabonadas por todo su cuerpo divino. A continuación, me senté y empecé a chupársela con tal entusiasmo que tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente y con las dos manos sobre los azulejos.

Cuando termino me tomo de la cara y me acerco hacia su boca, me beso ferozmente y se alejó acariciándome la mejilla, hasta que algo llamo su atención, me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Ohhh ohhhhhhhh

¿Qué mierda te paso? – me miraba de pies a cabeza, presumo que para ver si habían más marcas.

Nada, me caí – no quería arruinar este momento, el me mira estudiándome y luego me besa, parece que me creyó.

Cuando nos estábamos vistiendo en mi habitación Derek me pregunta.

¿A qué hora sales hoy? –

Ohhh se me había olvidado que estoy suspendida, dejo de vestirme y me siento en la cama, viene una conversa que siento que terminara en discusión, si no se lo cuento yo, lo hará Richard o cualquier otra persona.

Derek yo… - no sabía cómo empezar esta conversación.

Derek se estaba poniendo un precioso traje negro y al escuchar la vacilación de mi voz se detiene y me mira.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta preocupado.

Estoy suspendida – le suelto de una

¿Qué? – Pregunta horrorizado - ¿Por qué? –

Golpieaalguienenelhospital – le suelto de una, despacio

¿Qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño

Yo… bueno… veras… - comienzo a mover el reloj de mi muñeca y a frotarme las manos, estoy nerviosa

Demonio Meredith dime de una vez que paso –

Addison se presentó en el hospital – intento decir

¿Qué? – pregunta asombrado

Addison se presentó en el hospital… me comenzó a provocar, por cierto sabe que estamos juntos –

¿Qué? – Pregunta una vez más, esta vez en su mirada veo pánico, eso me hace retroceder, porque le importara tanto que Addison sepa de nosotros - ¿tú le dijiste? – me pregunta mientras me toma del brazo fuertemente

Me suelto de su agarre.

Por supuesto que yo no le dije nada, ella me pregunto porque me acostaba con su hombre y un montón de mierda más… -

Demonios Meredith – dice Derek mientras se pasea por la habitación pasándose las manos por el pelo.

¿Derek estas con ella? O ¿piensas volver con ella algún día? – pregunto sin más, porque se comporta así.

Derek se deja de pasear y me mira fijamente, luego se acerca a mí y sin tocarme me dice

Creía que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado pero para que quede claro NO estoy con ella y NO pienso volver con ella ¿feliz? –

Y ¿porque te comportas así? ¿Por qué ella me dijo que todavía le preguntabas a ella cosas importantes? Como tus negocios y cosas así – me cruzo de brazos exigiendo una explicación.

Meredith – niega con la cabeza exasperado – no creo tener que darte explicaciones por como actuó en mis negocios pero para tu tranquilidad Addison es una importante empresaria también, le pedí algunos consejos porque sabía que ella tenía ya negocios con unos inversionistas que quieren negociar conmigo para construir un nuevo hospital, solo por eso discutí eso con ella. Y me comporto así porque no te quiero cerca de Addison, ella no es una buena persona.

Sin embargo tu si puedes estar cerca de ella – le digo indignada.

Si Mer, porque ella no me hará daño a mí – mientras dice esto se acerca y me acaricia donde siento que tengo el rasguño que me hizo.

¿Por qué ella todavía te ama? – pregunto dolida

Derek sonríe irónicamente – no creo que ella me amara alguna vez, no del modo convencional de todos modos.

Y yo soy la reina de España.

Ella te hizo esto – pregunta sobrecogido.

Yo asiento y el me besa sobre la cicatriz.

Pero que sepas que yo le di unos cuantos golpes de mas – le digo orgullosa.

Se aleja de mí y me mira enojado.

Demonios Meredith tienes que comportarte como un adulto, las cosas no se arreglan así –

Bueno ella no parece pensar lo mismo porque me respondió los golpes – lo encaro

Derek levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Me voy… entro a trabajar en 15 minutos – dice mientras se pone la chaqueta, todavía está enojado.

Yo me quedo congelada viendo como arregla los últimos detalles y se comienza a ir sin siquiera darme un beso, se está yendo y está enojado.

Derek lo siento no pensé… - intento decir pero me interrumpe.

No lo sientas. Procura comportarte como un adulto. No creo pedir tanto. – diciendo esto se gira y se va.

Ohhh Derek se va enfadado conmigo y eso me hace sentir incomoda, lo intento llamar pero no me contesta.

Decido hacer aseo una vez más en mi casa e ir de comprar, Alex estará más que feliz.

Derek no me llama, normalmente cuando no coincidimos en los horarios me llama alrededor de cuatro veces al día, hoy no he recibido ninguna y ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

Decido enviarle un mensaje

**_Bebe _**

**_Llámame o ven a verme_**

**_Te extraño_**

**_Lo siento_**

**_M._**

Espero alrededor de quince minutos por una respuesta pero no llega, decido ir a entrenar.

Al llegar al gimnasio veo que Derek me ha respondido.

**_Estaré a las 10 en tu casa_**

**_D._**

Ni un pequeña ni siquiera Mer, todavía está enfadado.

Al salir del gimnasio me voy volando al departamento son las nueve de la noche y quiero preparar algo para que cenemos.

Llego y me encuentro con Alex e Izzie, no.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto al entrar

Alex me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno… yo vivo aquí – dice irónicamente

Sí, pero pensé que saldrían – demonios no podre hablar con Derek tranquilamente y esta Izzie que todavía no sabe nada de mi relación con Derek.

Alex me mira… me mira

Saldremos en media hora – responde finalmente adivinando mi pensamiento

Pero Alex dijiste que nos quedaríamos – dice Izzie algo enfadada

Pero ahora saldremos Izzie, no te pongas complicada –

¿Qué? – pregunta Izzie enfadada

Nena – le dice Alex acercándose a ella – te prometo que lo pasaremos bien – y le cierra un ojo.

Izzie sonríe coquetamente y asiente. Yo sonrió.

Son las 9:50 y termino de hacer unas pastas que me enseño a hacer Derek, me quedaron comestibles, lo cual es genial, sonrió orgullosa.

Derek llega a las 10 en punto, está sorprendido por la cena que lo espera, sonríe brevemente y luego vuelve a estar serio.

Estamos comiendo en silencio, Derek está mirando fijo hacia su plato, no me mira.

Demonios Derek puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara – le digo golpeando la mesa.

Derek se sorprende por mi arrebato, luego su mirada es fría y lejana.

No vuelvas a hacer eso Mer, no soy tu puto hijo para que me trates así – su tono de voz es tenebroso.

Derek solo quiero que hable conmigo – le digo en un tono más suave.

Mer he estado pensando todo el día en esto – hace un gesto que se apunta a él y a mí.

Ohhhh va a terminar conmigo, va a terminar conmigo solo porque golpeé a su ex.

Derek ¿quieres terminar conmigo? – pregunto espantada.

¿Qué? No… - dice sorprendido – Mer lo que me he estado cuestionando es que todavía no estas lista para jugar como me gusta a mí, quizás nunca lo estés…

Eso me hace pensar en lo que me dijo Addison que yo nunca podre darle a Derek lo que necesita.

Derek noooo… yo quiero jugar contigo, me encanta cuando fantaseamos mientras estamos tendiendo sexo… quiero probarlo todo contigo – de verdad quiero intentarlo.

Mer – Derek niega con la cabeza – no quiero que hagas nada por obligación o por complacerme – dice seriamente

Derek te juro que quiero intentarlo contigo… creo que puede ser fantástico – le digo fervientemente

Derek al fin sonríe.

¿Estas segura? – pregunta mirándome fijamente.

Asiento. Derek suspira.

Quiero que me prometas que nunca te acercaras a Addison y si ella te provoca tú la ignoraras –

Derek – suspiro, aunque no estoy muy segura si podre cumplir esa promesa – está bien… lo prometo.

Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla yo me inclino ante su toque.

¿Mer estas segura que quieres hacer eso? – pregunta una vez mas

Derek estoy segura – le digo mirándolo a los ojos para que me crea.

Está bien, ya que estas suspendida te parece si vamos unos días a mi casa que esta fuera de la ciudad y probamos ahí –

Ohhh… no pensé que sería tan pronto pero mi estómago se contrae anticipándose al placer.

Me muerdo el labio mientras asiento.

Creo que ya no tengo hambre – dice Derek mientras me toma en brazos y me lleva a la habitación donde damos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión.

En la mañana siguiente Derek me informa que en la noche viajaremos y que alguien nos esperara en su casa, no tengo que ser adivina para saber que será alguien es con quien nos jugaremos.

Durante todo el día estoy nerviosa, Derek me anima enviándome mensajes y llamando, pero no puedo controlar mi nerviosismo.

Al llegar Derek a buscarme, estoy lista los nervios no se han ido pero ver a Derek me tranquiliza. Alex ya sabe que me voy de viaje y cuando se topó con Derek lo amenazó con que si me dejaba botada de nuevo le pateara el culo, Derek solo rio irónicamente, pero el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo.

Cuando partimos en el auto de Derek vamos sin chofer, yo estoy nerviosa no hago más que frotarme las manos y mover el reloj de mi muñeca, íbamos en la carretera cuando Derek se detiene.

¿Derek? – pregunto insegura cuando veo que sale del auto.

Derek rodea el auto y abre mi puerta.

Sale – dice con voz de mando

Derek que demonios –

Meredith sale del auto –

Yo salgo reclamando, siento como Derek sube el volumen de la música, suena _Turn me on de Norah Jones_

¿Derek que pasa? –

Derek se acerca a mí y me da la mano.

Baila conmigo – dice caballerosamente

Derek estamos en medio de la carretera –

Solo baila conmigo – dice amablemente

No puedo negarme, comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de Norah, Derek sabe moverse yo lo sigo encantada, mientras bailamos noto como el nerviosismo desaparee mientras estoy en los brazos de Derek.

_My poor heart  
It's been so dark  
Since you've been gone  
After all you're the one who turns me off  
You're the only one who can turn me back on_

My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune  
My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on 

Al terminar el tema me besa suavemente en la boca y me toma la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras me mira fijamente.

Tranquila… no haremos nada que no quieras – dice para tranquilizarme

Yo lo abrazo y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho – lo sé – le susurro.

Una vez que estoy tranquila volvemos a emprender el viaje hacia su casa, al llegar veo que nos espera una cena para dos a la luz de las velas.

Miro a Derek ya que me dijo que habría alguien esperando.

Pensé que era mejor relajarnos los dos – dice encogiéndose de hombros

Yo sonrió como una boba, me encanta este hombre.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero algo ronda en mi cabeza así que decido preguntar.

Derek como haremos esto, yo me pongo celosa con solo ver cómo te miran las mujeres -

Derek sonríe. Da un trago a su copa y se vuelve hacia mí.

¿Te has fijado cómo te miran a ti los hombres? —Asiento—. La diferencia entre ellas y ellos es que ellas están deseando que yo las desnude y ellos están deseando desnudarte a ti. Ellas quieren que yo les dé placer y ellos quieren dártelo a ti. ¿No crees que yo puedo estar más molesto?

Sus palabras hacen que me sonroje. Lo miro y entonces se acerca más a mí.

Recuerda, Mer, tu placer es mi placer y, hoy por hoy, mi único placer eres tú. Sólo deseo desnudarte y…-

Calla… -

Sorprendido, frunce el ceño.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta confundido

Me excitas con lo que dices, Derek -

La risotada que suelta hace que yo me relaje. Me besa. Me atrae hacia él.

Es lo que quiero, pequeña. Que te excites –

Comemos conversando de sus cirugías, de nuestras familias y hasta nos reímos de Alex y su mal genio en las mañanas cuando Derek pasa la noche conmigo.

Estábamos comiendo el postre, un rico helado de fresa… mi favorito. Cuando se escucha la puerta principal y alguien entra.

Hombre, Derek, ¡no me esperaron para comer! – es la inconfundible voz de Mark.

Mierda es Mark, ¿me compartirá con él?, no sé si eso me gusta más o me pone más nerviosa.

Se dan las manos y Derek dice

No sabía que vendrías a comer, lo siento – se encoge de hombros riendo

Mark sonríe y, tras pasar su mirada por mi cuerpo, murmura

Ya sabes que vengo del trabajo… bueno no importa no tengo hambre de comida precisamente -

Ambos sonríen y entonces Derek se vuelve hacia mí.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas con mi chica – dice mientras me besa la mano

¡Vaya! Ha dicho que soy su chica.

Sonrío y le doy un beso al recién llegado, pero, al separarme de él, éste dice

Encantado volver a verte, Meredith. Y más en estas circunstancias… Mmmm… tienes una piel muy suave -

Bajo la cabeza, como una tonta, y entonces oigo a Derek decir

Toda ella es suave y exquisita -

Me contraigo mientras siento que los dos hombres se miran. ¿Me está ofreciendo? Instantes después, Mark se dirige hacia el pasillo.

¿Comenzamos? -

Derek me agarra y asiente.

Entramos en la espaciosa habitación que dormimos la última vez, esta vez sólo iluminada con una luz roja. Me pongo nerviosa. Sé a qué hemos ido allí y me inquieta. Mark se acerca a una pequeña barra y comienza a servir tres copas de champán. Derek me mira y susurra, poniéndome la carne de gallina

¿Qué te parece Mark para jugar? Sé que lo prefieres a una mujer -

Lo miro. El mencionado es guapo y gracioso. Y por alguna extraña razón Mark me produce confianza. Alguien en quien sin duda me hubiera fijado si lo hubiera conocido en otro momento. Derek espera una contestación.

Bien -

¿Te parece bien que te ofrezca a él? -

Mi estómago se contrae pero, excitada, contestó afirmativamente.

Sí -

Perfecto. —Derek sonríe y veo cómo le brillan los ojos.

Dos segundos después, Mark se acerca y nos entrega unas copas.

Hablan de sus negocios e intentan integrarme en la conversación. Se nota que la complicidad que hay entre ellos. Pero yo estoy muy nerviosa y más aún cuando Mark se acerca para besarme en los labios. Derek se lo impide.

Su boca y sus besos son sólo míos -

El corazón se me encoge al escucharlo y notar la posesión en su voz. Mark asiente. No le ha molestado lo que Derek ha dicho.

¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? Estaremos más cómodos -

Derek me coge de un brazo y me sienta en un sillón que está en una esquina de la habitación. Doy un trago a mi bebida y se colocan uno a cada lado. Estoy nerviosa. Me siento como un bombón bajo la atenta mirada de dos depredadores. Tenerlos así me inquieta, me activa y más cuando Derek acerca su boca a mi oído y me chupa el lóbulo.

¿Excitada? -

Le digo que sí y Mark pone una de sus manos en mi rodilla. Comienza a subirla por la pierna.

Derek tiene razón, eres muy suave - Mark nunca me había tocado así antes.

Derek mueve la cabeza.

Derek me mira y me pide con voz neutra.

Mer… quítate las bragas -

Al escuchar aquello estoy tan excitado por todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor que no lo dudo. Me levanto y, en dos movimientos, hago lo que me dice. Luego vuelvo a sentarme entre ellos. Derek me quita las bragas de la mano y se las guarda en el bolsillo de su americana.

Abre las piernas, nena —ordena.

Lo hago. Mark comienza a tocarme. Posa su mano de nuevo en mi rodilla, pero esta vez su recorrido es lento y progresivo. Se adentra en la cara interna de mis muslos y, cuando sus dedos rozan mi vagina, murmura

Me encanta tu humedad. Eso me indica que lo vamos a pasar muy bien, preciosa -

Dicho esto, siento que mete un dedo en mí y después dos. Me recuesto más sobre el sofá y suelto un gemido. Derek acerca su boca a la mía y me besa mientras es otro quien saquea con sus manos mi cuerpo.

Así, cariño… Quiero que disfrutes para mí -

Mark continúa con su invasivo juego y pronto noto que toda mi vagina chorrea. Sentir su saqueo y los besos de Derek me está volviendo loca.

¿Te gusta, pequeña? -

Sí -

¿Quieres más? -

Sí -

Mark nos escucha y pregunta

¿Qué más quieres, preciosa? -

Mer… —añade Derek—. Dile a Mark lo que quieres.

Estoy colorada como un tomate y ardo. Menos mal que la luz roja no lo deja ver. Mi boca está seca y Derek se da cuenta de que no puedo hablar.

Si no lo dices, cariño… no haremos nada -

Quiero… quiero que me hagan lo que quieran -

Mmmm… ¿dispuesta a todo? —Murmura Mark—. ¿Qué tal una doble penetración? -

No. Sólo tomaremos su vagina —aclara Derek, y Mark acepta.

Excitada en una nube y abierta de piernas para ellos, jadeo cuando Derek se incorpora.

Levanta y date la vuelta, Mer -

Lo hago e instantes después noto que me desabrocha la cremallera de mi vestido y éste cae a mis pies. Estoy totalmente desnuda ante Mark y mi pecho sube y baja con inquietud. Derek me besa el cuello.

Ofrécele tus pechos - ordena

Instintivamente me acerco a él y Mark los toca y los chupa. Primero uno y después el otro. Derek, que está detrás de mí, me empuja con delicadeza y caigo literalmente sobre la cara de Mark que me los agarra, los junta y se mete los dos pezones en la boca, mientras Derek me masajea las nalgas y me da un azotito. Luego pasa su mano por mi mojada hendidura y mete un dedo en mi interior.

El calor toma mi cuerpo y comienzo a arder. Esos dos me tocan a su antojo y me gusta. Cuando creo que voy a explotar, siento que Derek deja de tocarme y se pone detrás del sillón.

Mer… súbete al sillón -

Obediente, hago lo que me pide.

Ahora quiero que le ofrezcas lo más íntimo de ti a Mark y dejes que te saboree -

Dicho y hecho. Mark recuesta su cabeza sobre el sofá y yo, con una pierna a cada lado de sus hombros, me agacho para que él me coja con posesión de los muslos y me atraiga hacia él. Mi vagina queda totalmente sobre su boca y él comienza a jugar con ella y con mi clítoris. Su boca se desliza de un lado a otro mientras noto cómo me mueve sobre ella y yo gimo de puro placer.

Derek, que está frente a mí, me observa. En su mirada veo el brillo de la lujuria y eso me altera más.

Disfruta con lo que ve y su respiración se vuelve inconstante. Finalmente, se acerca al sofá, me coge de la cabeza y me besa mientras Mark prosigue su saqueo particular a mi vagina. Mete un dedo en ella y, mientras su lengua juega con mi clítoris, éste entra y sale rápidamente de mí. El calor crece y crece en mi interior, mientras me siento un juguete delicioso entre las manos de aquellos hombres. Pero me gusta lo que me hacen. Me gusta ser su juguete y más cuando Derek murmura en mi boca

Eres mi placer… dame más pequeña -

Suelto un chillido devastador y me corro sobre la boca de Mark

Mi vagina palpita. Succiona el dedo que Mark tiene en mi interior, y oigo que él me dice

Así, preciosa. Chilla y córrete para nosotros -

Instantes después, Derek le indica a Mark que pare y coge mi vestido. Me hace bajar del sillón y los tres caminamos hacia la cama que hay en el fondo de la habitación. Siento el martilleo de mi corazón mientras camino desnuda entre los dos y mi vagina palpita por lo sucedido. Derek deja mi vestido en la cama y se sienta en el sillón. Me llama, me da la vuelta y me sienta sobre él. Me abre las piernas, me las flexiona y me ofrece. Mark, sin hablar, se arrodilla, se mete entre mis piernas y vuelve al ataque, mientras Derek musita en mi oído

Así, Mer… En la intimidad quiero que estés a mi disposición siempre. Soy tu dueño y tú, mi dueña. Sólo yo te puedo ofrecer. Sólo yo puedo abrir tus piernas a los demás. Sólo yo… -

Sí… sólo tú. Juega conmigo —murmuro.

Me doy cuenta de que mi voz y mis palabras lo avivan, al mismo tiempo que a mí me estimulan. Lo que estoy diciendo es una auténtica locura, pero es lo que deseo. Quiero que él me ofrezca. Quiero sucumbir a lo que me pida. Lo quiero todo.

Me vuelves loco, cariño, y escuchar tus gemidos y cómo te dejas llevar por mí es lo mejor que puedo imaginar. Estamos aquí. Estás desnuda entre mis brazos y otro hombre juega contigo. ¡Oh… Dios… ¡Me gusta sentirte mía en todos los sentidos. Quiero que disfrutes. Quiero que explores y explorarte. Quiero follarte y que te follen. Quiero tanto de ti, cariño, que me das miedo -

Eso me hace jadear y retorcerme. Tengo calor. Mucho calor. La situación me puede. Estoy sobre Derek. Él me abre las piernas. Me ofrece a otro hombre. Siento la dureza de su sexo contra mi trasero mientras que un hombre que sé que es su mejor amigo barre mi sexo con su lengua de atrás hacia adelante.

El orgasmo está a punto de llegarme.

¿Deseas más? —me dice Derek

Sí… oh sí… -

Derek, al escucharme, se mueve y se levanta. Yo me levanto también y Mark hace lo mismo. Derek me coge de la mano y me sienta sobre la cama. Lo oigo hablar algo con Mark y entonces dice

Voy a cumplir tu fantasía, cariño -

Esos dos adonis de inquietantes y jóvenes cuerpos quedan completamente desnudos delante de mí y miro sus potentes erecciones. Derek se queda a un lado y Mark se acerca a mí.

Túmbate en la cama y ábrete de piernas, preciosa -

Miro a Derek, él asiente y lo hago. Desnuda y con los pezones duros me tumbo en el centro de la cama y observo que en el techo hay espejos.

Como un dios nórdico, Derek se sube a la cama y acerca su boca a la mía.

Pídeme lo que quieras -

Estoy confundida y sobreexcitada. Él me besa y yo me estremezco cuando sus manos vuelan por mis pezones. Mark nos observa y eso me estimula más. Entonces recuerdo algo que a Derek le gusta.

Quiero que Mark me folle mientras tú me ofreces, me besas y miras. Sé que te gustará hacerlo. Y, cuando él se corra, quiero que me folles tú como sabes que me gusta -

A medida que lo voy diciendo, veo que a Derek se le ilumina la cara. Los ojos le chispean. He entrado totalmente en su juego y él lo sabe. Me da un último y lascivo beso antes de levantarse de la cama.

Después mira a Mark y dice:

Fóllatela –

_Y tengo un flash back de esa misma frase, Nathan se la dijo a su amigo mientras me forzaban, sacudo la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento._

Será un placer, amigo —murmura Mark, mientras sonríe.

En su rostro se ve el deseo y su pene hinchado refleja las ganas que tiene por hacerlo. Se sube a la cama y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí. Siento su pene erecto descansar sobre mi barriga y, cuando se agacha, me estira los brazos y se mete uno de mis pechos en la boca, jadeo mientras miro a Derek, eso me relaja. Durante varios minutos, siento cómo Mark chupa y succiona mis pezones y manosea mi trasero bajo la atenta mirada de mi dueño. Me estruja las cachas del culo con sus manos y me gusta. Después, baja hacia mis piernas y, sin miramientos, me las agarra y se las pone sobre los hombros hasta dejar mi sexo frente a él.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, miro los cristales que hay en el techo y me estimulo más. Estoy desnuda en una habitación con dos hombres y abierta de piernas para un desconocido que me va a follar. Y Derek está a mi lado, observando. Me anima a disfrutar de la experiencia y yo la quiero disfrutar. Durante varios segundos, Mark no hace nada hasta que lo oigo decir, mientras siento que introduce sus dedos en mí:

Estás empapada y tu coño me está volviendo loco –

_Tu perra está caliente… me encantara hacerle esto - _

De pronto vuelvo a sentir su boca invadiéndome y Derek vuelve a colocarse a mi lado.

Así, pequeña… —me dice Derek—. Es lo que querías, ¿verdad? –

_Eso es lo que querías ¿cierto? Que te la meta con john… ¿por eso me dejaste por él? – _

Asiento. Mierda, mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente y no precisamente por la excitación. Mi pesadilla se está volviendo realidad… a esto le temía.

Vamos, cariño, ábrete bien para que pueda disfrutar de ti y córrete para que te saboree bien Después, yo te follaré como llevo horas deseando hacerlo –

_Vamos perra… ladra… sé que te gusta – me golpea con la mano abierta fuertemente dejándome marcas_

Mark me agarra las nalgas para meterme totalmente en su boca. Le gusta, me saborea, disfruta y yo jadeo. Gimo y me retuerzo. Con la lengua barre mi sexo una y otra vez, una y otra vez y entonces Derek me agarra las manos sobre mi cabeza y no puedo evitar mirar su duro y ardiente sexo. Mark, sin darme tregua, llega hasta mi hinchadísimo clítoris. Está enorme, muy avivado. Siento que lo engancha con sus dientes y tira de él. Grito. Me retuerzo. Quiero más.

_John me muerde los pezones pero sin delicadeza, me deja marcas… mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cara_

Miro a Derek para tranquilizarme y vuelvo a observar su pene. Él sonríe al intuir mis intenciones y, cuando un jadeo sale de mi boca, se agacha y lo pone entre mis labios. Quiero metérmelo en la boca. Lo quiero sentir… Lo chupo, pero lo retira rápidamente.

No, pequeña —me dice, agachándose—. Si te dejo hacer lo que quieres, no voy a poder parar -

Mi vagina se contrae y entonces Mark me baja las piernas. Veo que se pone un preservativo.

Mi corazón late más rápidamente y siento que las lágrimas se comienzan a acumular en mis ojos, dios debería parar esto… pero estoy disfrutan y sufriendo.

Te voy a follar, preciosa. Te voy a follar delante de tu hombre y él te va a abrir para mí, mientras te sujeta para que no te muevas –

_Te la voy a meter perra y te enseñare que eres solo mía… luego te la meterá John y veras que no todos son tan amables como yo…_

Grito. No sé si por el recuerdo o por lo que dijo Mark.

Los ojos de Derek brillan. Le gusta ver aquello. Le gusta tenerme así. Y entonces Derek se agacha y me abre los pliegues de la vagina con sus manos. Mark me coge de los muslos, pone su pene en la entrada y poco a poco tira de mis muslos y me atrae hacia él. Mi húmeda vagina lo atrapa y se contrae mientras siento cómo Derek me encaja en Mark. Sus manos cierran mi vagina y su pene queda metido totalmente en mí.

Me concentro nuevamente en el presente.

¡Dios… esa sensación es deliciosa!

Derek aparta sus manos de mi vagina, coge mis manos y me las sujeta por encima de la cabeza. En ese momento, Mark mueve las caderas en busca de más profundidad y lo consigue. Jadeo… Jadeo y Derek atrapa mis jadeos con su boca. Eso me tranquiliza y me excita. Los disfruta y sé que lo vuelven loco.

Mark continúa su baile particular dentro y fuera de mí. Una… y otra… y otra vez… Me folla como le ha pedido Derek y yo lo gozo. Abro las piernas para él y dejo que me penetre una y otra vez hasta que mis jadeos se vuelven más seguidos, más sonoros. Exploto y me retuerzo entre las manos de ellos.

Mark me suelta. Derek también me suelta y, cuando Mark saca su pene de mí, veo que cambian sus posiciones en la cama. Ahora, Derek está entre mis piernas y Mark sobre mi cabeza. Mientras normalizo mi respiración veo que Derek se pone un preservativo; después, coge una especie de jarra de agua y la deja caer sobre mi sexo. El agua fresquita me hace gritar de nuevo.

¡Dios… te follaría otra vez! —dice Mark, mientras se quita el preservativo.

Derek sonríe, mira a su amigo y, mientras me seca con una toallita, murmura

Lo harás… -

Cierro los ojos. Aún no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo. Y el recuerdo vuelve a mí.

_Me golpea una vez más en la cara_

_Te dije perra… te advertí que no confiaras en nadie y mira lo que te has ganado – me muerde los pezones fuertemente. Me duele._

_Dios…. – grito_

_Grita perra todo lo que quieras nadie te escuchara – me golpea una vez más – vamos John métesela por el culo_

_Jonh me mira… me mira_

_Nathan quizás deberíamos… deberíamos dejarlo así – _

_No seas marica… a ella le gustara… vamos métesela - _

_Noooo… - me retuerzo en sus brazos, pero estoy amarrada_

_Vamos marica métesela – dice mientras me levanta y se pone sobre mis piernas_

_John se acuesta detrás de mí_

_Lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste – me susurra al oído_

_Noooo… por favor – lloro y ruego_

_Hazlo – le grita Nathan _

_Y en un segundo ambos me penetran, ambos rompen mi virginidad sin ninguna consideración._

_Noooooooo – grito antes de desmayarme._

De pronto, siento que unos resbaladizos dedos se para en mi ano. Abro los ojos y Derek está besando mi cuello mientras veo que es Mark quien me acaricia. No puedo más.

Comienzo a llorar sin poder controlarme, Derek levanta la cabeza y me mira con pánico.

¿Mer? – me pregunta mientras se aleja. Mark se aleja también en su cara también veo pánico.

Lloro… sin poder controlarme, no debería haber hecho esto.

Me paro rápidamente de la cama y agarro mi vestido, salgo de la habitación llorando desconsolada y chocando con todo a mi paso. Veo antes de salir que Derek está congelado, se ve tan perdido, pero ahora no puedo con el necesito salir de aquí.

Al llegar al comedor me comienzo a vestir rápidamente, no puedo parar de sollozar.

Derek y Mark llegan junto a mí solo con sus bóxer puestos, Derek se intenta acercar pero lo detengo con la mano.

Me tengo que ir… me tengo que ir – digo entre sollozos

Mer habla conmigo… por favor – me suplica mientras Mark es solo un espectador

Me tengo que ir -

Mer… habla conmigo – repite una vez más

Déjame tranquila – le grito, necesito salir de aquí.

Derek se sorprende y me mira fijamente.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es algo que hicimos? – nuevamente entra en pánico y ¿miedo?

No todo gira en torno a ti Derek – escupo – ahora dime como mierda me puedo ir de aquí.

Tú no te vas a ninguna parte ! – grita mientras niega con la cabeza

Eso hace que mi pena se transformé en rabia.

Ándate a la mierda – le grito con lágrimas en mis ojos – no eres más que un puto pervertido – demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en Nathan, eso iba para el no para Derek.

Derek retrocede, parece como si lo hubiera golpeado, su gesto se retuerce.

No decías lo mismo hace una hora o hace una semana o incluso hace un mes – dice con un tono frio y desafiante.

Chicos, por favor, cálmense - pide Mark—. Creo que estáis exagerando las cosas y...

Porque te amo idiota... Pero no puedo más - le grito una vez más con lágrimas en los ojos.

Derek retrocede una vez más y su cara refleja pánico y dolor. Cierra los ojos y veo determinación ahora.

Sabes Mer… tienes razón soy un pervertido, deberías irte – dice levantando ambas manos y mirándome fijamente.

Algo en mí se rompe, no me ama, Derek no me ama.

Derek – le advierte Mark

No Mark déjala… si se quiere ir no la voy a retener… que haga lo que quiera – dice esto y se gira en dirección a su habitación.

Meredith… - advierte Mark –

Yo lloro con más fuerza, Derek me acaba de romper el corazón, me siento oscura… rota… más rota que antes.

Necesito salir de aquí – murmuro entre sollozos.

Mark me mira y se intenta acercar pero yo retrocedo, no quiero el contacto de nadie.

Entonces Mark se acerca a la mesa del salón recoge algo y me lo entrega.

Toma, las llaves de mi auto. Yo regresare con Derek –

Las tomo sin tocarlo – gracias –

Mer quizás debería llevarte yo… en tu estado –

Adiós Mark – le digo e inconscientemente me recuerdo del regalo que le compre a Derek, me acerco a mi bolso y lo saco, es un Lotus a escala, un auto de colección… igual al auto que tiene, se lo mucho que ama sus vehículos.

Toma – le entrego el auto – es de Derek. Se lo compre hoy – sonrió con ironía – dile que gracias por todo

Mer… deberían hablar – intenta Mark

Derek fue bastante claro… Adiós Mark…. Y cuídalo – Mark asiente.

Me limpio las lágrimas y salgo de ahí a toda velocidad.

Mientras voy camino a Seattle tomo una decisión, lo mío con Derek se terminó, no somos compatibles… se acabó para siempre.

Mientras voy pensando en esto suena mi móvil, lo miro y es Derek. Mis lágrimas aumentan… duele como nunca…

Corto y llamo a Richard, le pido unos días y si no está dispuesto a dármelos, renunciare al programa. Necesito alejarme de todo. Richard al escucharme se preocupa pero yo le aseguro que estaré bien, que necesito salir de aquí, así que me voy de viaje unos días, el acepta, pero me pide que me comunique todos los días. También me pide que le informé donde voy pero no puedo, sé que al final Richard o mi madre cederían ante Derek.

Al colgar llamo a Alex y le pido que nos juntémonos en un café, sé que si Derek recapacito ira a buscarme, yo me tengo que alejar de él.

Al contarle a Alex lo sucedió veo como su cuerpo se vuelve rígido de coraje incluso me dice que le dará su merecido, yo lo detengo al final no es la culpa de Derek, el no conoce mi pasado. Le pedí a Alex que me trajera ropa y le cuento mis planes él insiste en ir conmigo pero yo me niego diciendo que necesito estar sola. Al final acepta y yo le entrego las llaves del auto de Mark y mi móvil el me mira horrorizado pero lo tranquilizo diciendo que me comunicare con él por mail, una vez que dejo más tranquilo a Alex en el café parto en taxi hacia el aeropuerto y tomo el primer vuelo hacia Malibu, hay tengo una casa que compre con Alex después de titularnos en la universidad.

Al despegar el avión pienso en los meses que pase junto a Derek… en como crecimos juntos… en su sonrisa en las mañanas, en sus abrazos, en su olor.

Conocí a un maravilloso hombre sin embargo mi pasado pudo más que mi amor… y después de lo de hoy ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, Derek me mostró lados de mí que no conocía, hizo darme cuenta de mis fantasías, mis deseos me mostró ese lado erótico que no conocía… pero también me mostró mi otro lado, mi lado oscuro… me hizo descubrir mis sombras... mis sombras del pasado...las sombras de Grey.

* * *

La segunda parte no se si la seguiré aquí mismo o abriré otra historia... la segunda parte la subiré en unos días.

Gracias por leerme :)


	20. Aviso !

**Decidí subir la segunda parte de la historia aquí mismo**

**Así que en la tarde subiré un nuevo capitulo**

**Ojala sigan leyendo**

**Saludos :)**


	21. Mi verdad

Durante una semana paseo por la playa, duermo y pienso. Tengo que decidir qué voy a hacer conmigo después de Derek. Pero soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. Derek está tan metido en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi vida que apenas puedo razonar.

Derek insiste, Alex me conto que tuvo que apagar el móvil porque no paraba de sonar.

Al llamar a Richard me dice que Derek no les para de preguntar por mí preocupado y me pregunta que pasa entre él y yo, le cuento que estuve en una relación con el pero se ha acabado para siempre, pero él no me quiere creer. Según Richard nunca lo había visto así y eso que lo conoce años, incluso me dice que ese hombre me quiere demasiado como para dejarme escapar. Pobrecillo. Richard en el fondo es un romántico empedernido.

Derek me llena el buzón de mensajes y, cuando ve que no le hago caso, comienza a mandarme e-mails, ni siquiera me cuestiono como consiguió mi correo, así que los leo por las noches en la habitación de mi tranquila casa.

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 25 de mayo de 2013 09.17

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Perdóname

Estoy preocupado, cariño.

Lo hice mal. Te deje ir cuando lo único que quería era abrazarte y que no te alejaras jamás de mí, luego cuando me dijiste TE AMO, me quede en blanco, nunca nadie me lo había dicho. Soy un idiota. Me estoy volviendo loco. Por favor, llámame.

Te extraño.

Derek

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 25 de mayo de 2013 22.32

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Mer..., por favor

Sólo dime que estás bien. Por favor..., pequeña

Te quiero.

Derek

Leer sus e-mails me emociona. Me quiere. Al fin lo ha dicho aunque sea a través de un e-mail. Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. En el fondo estamos los dos rotos. ¿Por qué volver a intentarlo otra vez?

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 26 de mayo de 2013 07.02

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Mensaje recibido

Sé que estás muy enfadada conmigo. Me lo merezco. He sido un idiota (además de un cobarde). Me he portado fatal y me siento mal. Cuando me dijiste que era un pervertido… me dolió, no sabía cómo actuar, así que hice lo que mejor se hacer… ser McIce como me dices tu. Cuento los días para verte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero, me porté como un animal. Lo siento cariño. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Te quiero

Derek

Ahora entiendo por qué se comportó de esa manera. Utilizó su frialdad como mecanismo de defensa y le jugó una mala pasada. No midió los resultados.

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 27 de mayo de 2013 02.45

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Te extraño

Escucho nuestras canciones.

Pienso en ti.

¿Me perdonarás alguna vez?

Te quiero.

Derek

Nuestras canciones también las escucho yo con el corazón encogido. Hoy mientras comía en una terracita en la playa ha sonado _Turn me on de Norah Jones_, y he recordado cuando me ordenó salir del coche para bailar con él en medio de la carretera. Eso lo humaniza. Detalles como ése me hacen saber lo mucho que Derek quizás ha cambiado por mí. Le quiero, pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a no parar de sufrir y de no poder dejar mi pasado.

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 27 de mayo de 2013 20.55

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Eres increíble

Quiero ir a buscarte y que me perdones, pero nadie me dice nada, Alex volvió a odiarme.

Richard y tu madre me encararon, yo les encontré la razón. Por mi culpa no estás aquí.

Te extraño como nunca

Derek

Creo que Alex hace un poco más que odiarlo, Richard me conto cuando lo llame, que lo tuvo que detener cuando encaraba a Derek en el hospital, delante de todos. A Alex lo amo… es mi hermano.

A Derek... también lo quiero más. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

¿Acaso el efecto Sherperd me ha abducido de tal manera que no lo puedo olvidar? Definitivamente sí.

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 28 de mayo de 2013 09.35

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Hola, cariño

Estoy en la oficina y no me concentro. Miro el hermoso auto a escala que me regalaste. No puedo parar de pensar en ti.

Pequeña…. Como te dije, mi ÚNICA fantasía eres tú.

Te quiero ahora y siempre.

Derek

Ahora y siempre. Qué bonitas palabras más cuando me lo imagino diciéndolo mientras me mira a los ojos. Mi fantasía eres tú, cabezón. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para olvidarte y que te olvides de mí?

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 28 de mayo de 2013 16.19

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Te lo ordeno

¡Maldita sea, Meredith!, te exijo que me digas dónde estás.

Coge el maldito teléfono y llámame ahora mismo, o escríbeme un e-mail. ¡Hazlo!

Derek

¡Vaya, regresó McIce! Su enfado me hace reír. ¡Que se meta sus órdenes por donde le caigan!

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 29 de mayo de 2013 23.11

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: Buenas noches, pequeña

Perdona mi último e-mail. La desesperación por tu ausencia me puede.

Hoy ha sido un gran día, cerré el trato con los inversionistas y voy a construir un nuevo hospital. Sin embargo no puedo estar feliz sin ti, Mer regresa.

Te echo de menos y te quiero.

Derek

Mi desesperación también me puede. ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Yo también te quiero, Derek, y te echo de menos.

**De**: Derek Sherperd

**Fecha**: 30 de mayo de 2013 15.30

**Para**: Meredith Grey

**Asunto**: No sé qué hacer

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que respondas a mis mensajes?

Sé que los recibes. Lo sé, cariño.

Sé por Richard que estás bien. Me vio tan desesperado, que acepto al menos a decirme que estabas bien. ¿Por qué no me llamas a mí?

Mi paciencia se está resquebrajando día a día. Ya me conoces. Pero por ti estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Te quiero, pequeña.

Derek (el idiota)

El sábado decido regresa, estoy más tranquila, pero antes paso por New York necesito una buena conversación con la Dra. Wyatt, la llamo antes y me dice que salgamos a cenar para conversar, ella siempre ha sido así conmigo y Alex, más que nuestro Psiquiatra es como una amiga.

Al contarle todo, ella solo me observa y cuando le pido una opinión o algo ella solo me pregunta si amo a Derek, yo respondo un sí rotundo, entonces me dice que el siguiente paso es contarle la verdad, el necesita saber… eso me asusta, no sé cómo Derek reaccionara a una noticia como aquella… pero según la Dra. Wyatt lo tengo que hacer y tenemos que resolver esto juntos. Si quiero una relación del tipo que quiere Derek tenemos que basar nuestra relación en la confianza y yo no he sido totalmente honesta con él. Y agrega que si no veo un futuro con Derek, tengo que luchar con mis demonios y dejar ir a Derek.

Vuelvo a Seattle el domingo en la noche, no le he avisado a nadie, así que al regresar a mi departamento me encuentro con Alex y una morena en mi sofá en medio del salón.

Aleeex – grito horrorizada.

Mierda – grita Alex mientras se para y se tapa como puede.

Demonios Alex… te dejo solo unas noches y esta casa se convierte en una casa de fraternidad -

Alex rueda los ojos mientras se pone el bóxer, la morena me mira con los ojos demasiados abiertos, parece que se le fueran a salir.

Alex se acerca a mí y me da un gran abrazo.

Nena… te extrañe – dice mientras me aprieta y puedo sentir su erección.

Alex – me aclaro la garganta – quizás por ahora deberíamos solo darnos la mano – le digo mirando hacia su entrepierna

Alex se sonrojo – tienes razón – y se aleja mientras me da la mano.

¿Y tú eres? – le pregunto a la morena que todavía está congelada

E…Elizabeth – murmura

Elizabeth deberías vestirte, si no te enfermaras – le digo amablemente.

Luego me dirijo a mi habitación, es bueno estar de vuelta. En la mesita de noche veo mi móvil, lo enciendo y tengo alrededor de 100 llamadas perdidas… wow… la mayoría son de Derek otras de Cristina, Richard y mi madre.

Desempaco mi ropa y me recuesto un rato, no sabía que estuviera tan cansada… me quedo dormida.

Al despertar siento como alguien se mueve al lado mío, pestañeo, que demonios.

Giro en la cama y veo que es Cristina, está leyendo un libro.

Vaya… ya te despertaste – dice cristina mientras me mira y vuelve a su lectura

Cristina… tanto me echaste de menos que apenas vuelvo corres hacia mi cama – le digo burlonamente

Ohh por favor – dice rodando los ojos – vengo a estudiar porque el idiota de mi vecino le dio por instalar no sé qué mierda y no para de hacer ruido.

Lo que digas Cristina – le digo mientras me rio – cuéntame cómo ha estado el hospital estos días sin mí.

Todo sigue igual Mer… solo que McIce ha estado más irritado de lo normal, nadie quiere trabajar con el – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ohhhh – atino a decir

Siii ohhhhh – dice Cristina sonriendo – ahora cuéntame que mierda te paso –

Le cuento a Cristina todo lo que paso ese día, es gracioso ver los gestos que hacer, luego de hablar Alex nos interrumpe y nos invita a cenar… yo acepto encantada… en la cena nos reímos de las anécdotas de las cosas que han pasado en mi ausencia… como echaba de menos a mis amigos.

Cristina se queda con nosotros, al día siguiente yo me voy antes en mi moto, ya que quiero hablar con Richard.

Al llegar al hospital me siento como una niña mirando hacia todos lados para no toparme todavía con Derek, llego a la oficina de Richard invicta, no me he topado con nadie importante.

Golpeo y escucho que Richard grita adelante, la secretaria todavía no llega… sé que a Richard le gusta llegar antes que todos para ver que le depara el día.

Al entrar Richard estaba leyendo unos papeles, levanta la vista y se sorprende. Se para inmediatamente a abrazarme.

Meredith dios mío… nos tenías tan preocupados – dice mientras me abraza contra su pecho.

Richard – lo abrace… yo igual lo eche de menos – estoy bien

Richard se aleja para mirar mi cara – ¿Qué te paso? – pregunta viendo mi labio que a esta altura debe estar hinchado y algo morado.

Anoche me caí – nos pasamos en copas con Cristina y Alex y cuando iba a acostarme me caí y me pegue con la mesa de noche… cristina no paro de reírse en toda la noche… incluso se rio mientras dormía.

Meredith… mi niña… deberías ser más cuidadosa. Dime ¿Cuándo volviste? – pregunta

Anoche –

¿Y porque no nos llamaste? Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada –

Lo se… lo se… quería un poco de tiempo antes de enfrentarme a mi madre… con lo sobreprotectora que es me imagino como debe estar -

Ni que me lo digas… yo la he tenido que aguantar toda esta semana… estoy muy molesto contigo por ese motivo – dice con falso enfado

Alguna vez que te toque a ti Richard – digo riendo

Ambos reímos hasta que se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

Pase – grita Richard mientras me toma de la mano y me sienta en el sillón y él se va al escritorio.

Richard necesito los presupuestos – Me quedo congelada… es Derek. Él no se da cuenta de mi presencia porque viene leyendo unos papeles –

Derek... – dice Richard nerviosamente.

Derek lo mira y frunce el ceño, Richard me mira y Derek sigue su mirada, me ve y se congela… woww es raro ver a Derek tan perdido, yo agacho la mirada y miro mis manos que están sobre mi regazo.

Bienvenida de nuevo Dra. Grey – dice Derek con tono profesional

Yo no sé porque motivo pero me pongo colorada y lo miro a los ojos, esta tan hermoso como siempre.

Gracias Dr. Sherperd – digo nerviosamente. Derek me mira con una sonrisa que creo que es de alivio, luego frunce el ceño.

Se acerca a mí y yo lo miro sorprendida, Richard tose y Derek se detiene.

¿Qué te paso? – pregunta serio.

¿Qué? – pregunto confusa.

Tu labio… - dice apuntándolo y sé que se muere de ganas de tocarlo… lo veo en sus ojos.

Ohhh – miro una vez más mis manos nerviosa – me caí – digo mientras me elevo de hombros

¿Estas segura? La última vez que me dijiste eso… no fue así – dice acusándome.

Que se cree… esa vez le mentí porque su ex fue la que me golpeo, ahora es verdad… y además que le importa.

Derek – digo exasperada, luego miro a Richard – Dr. Sherperd creo que no es de su incumbencia…

Derek me mira desafiante, sé que lo enoje.

Derek los papeles te los enviare enseguida con mi secretaria – dice Richard creo que intentando controlar la situación.

Derek me sigue mirando, luego mira a Richard y asiente.

Dra. Grey me gustaría conversar con usted en mi oficina – ohh por favor como si alguien creyera ese tono profesional que pone.

Yo miro a Richard asustada, no quiero estar con Derek todavía.

Richard intercede por mí – Derek. La Dra. Grey se tiene que reincorporar inmediatamente a trabajar, ella cuando tenga un tiempo se acercara a su oficina, cierto Meredith – dice Richard mirándome.

Yo solo asiento mientras miro solo a Richard.

La espero Dra. Grey – me advierte Derek para que lo mire, lo miro y veo que está enojado… sus ojos son fríos como el hielo. McIce.

Luego se despide de Richard y sale, yo al fin puedo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Richard solamente me mira.

En fin… tengo que ir a las rondas – le digo para salir de ahí.

Meredith – me advierte Richard.

Richard – le intento decir

No Meredith déjame hablar a mí – dice serio – creo que deberías ir a hablar con Derek – yo iba a protestar pero me detiene – Meredith tienes que madurar – hago un puchero y me cruzo de brazos. Richard sonríe.

Mira no sé qué paso con Derek, pero como te dije por teléfono nunca lo había visto así… ni siquiera cuando Addison lo dejo – cuando la nombra una rabia crece en mí.

Lo se… lo se Richard… iré hablar con el – le digo para tranquilizarlo. No se le paso a Richard antes me advertía que debía alejarme de Derek y ahora está haciendo de cupido. Hombres.

De acuerdo… ahora a trabajar – dice Richard mientras me abraza.

Me uno a la Dra. Bailey que me da sus ya características bienvenidas que me hacen reír, esta vez me dice que se alegra que alguien se pueda ir de vacaciones mientras ella se parte el culo con unos más que inútiles internos.

Me envía a urgencias… un clásico.

El turno se me pasa volando, echaba de menos el hospital… necesitaba esto. Antes de irme decido pasar por la oficina de Derek, que milagrosamente no me ha molestado para nada, incluso no me ha llamado ni enviado mensajes presumo que el asume que me dio una orden y yo debía acatarla.

Al llegar a su oficina su secretaria me dice que debo esperar unos minutos, me siento a esperar.

Espero cerca de 10 minutos, la puerta se abre y sale nada menos que la enfermera Rose con una sonrisa radiante que también tiene Derek que le abre la puerta caballerosamente… maldito.

Me paro de mi silla, Derek me ve y su rostro cambia.

Si maldito te pille in fraganti.

La enfermera pasa por al lado mío y me da esas sonrisas que dicen "Te lo dije".

Dr. Sherperd la Dra. Grey quería hablar con usted, pero como dijo que no quería ser interrumpido - ¿Qué? – Espere hasta que se desocupara – le dice su secretaria.

Que mierda… me ha llenado el buzón con mensajes, el celular con llamada y el correo con e-mails mientras más encima se sigue acostando con esa zorra.

Derek se aclara la garganta – Dra. Grey pase – dice mientras me abre la puerta.

Ohhh nooo… iba a ser la estupidez de contarle mi pasado a alguien que creí que estaba enamorado como yo lo estoy de él.

En realidad… espere demasiado para que se DESOCUPARA Dr. Sherperd, ahora estoy retrasada para otro compromiso… quizás deberíamos hablar otro día – le digo con mi voz más monótona. No quiero que sepa que me ha herido una vez más.

Dra. Grey… pase – dice con voz de mando.

Adiós – le digo girándome.

Meredith – dice Derek – por favor.

La secretaria nos mira curiosamente.

Ahora no Derek – le digo mirando a la secretaria que al percatarse hace como si estuviera prestando atención a su computador.

Derek entiende lo que le quiero decir y asiente.

Está bien. Pero hablaremos si o si – dice fervientemente.

Me voy con una sensación rara, los hechos son claros pero mi estúpido corazón no cree que Derek me engañaría, los e-mails que me mandaba decían tanto… además me conto su pasado y sé que no se lo ha contado a nadie más que a mí.

Suena mi móvil

**_Meredith_**

**_Por favor pequeña necesito que hablemos._**

**_Y con respecto a lo que acabas de ver… no es lo que crees._**

**_Yo soy tuyo _**

**_Te extraño_**

**_D._**

Mío… sonrió con esas palabras. Sé que me dice la verdad, pero necesitamos aclarar unas cuantas

cosas.

**_Derek _**

**_Yo también necesito hablar contigo._**

**_Esta noche en tu departamento._**

**_Espero que no estés OCUPADO_**

**_M._**

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

**_Meredith_**

**_No me gusta la ironía_**

**_¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo? Me preocupa._**

**_Y tú sabes que yo nunca te he mentido, así que espero que confíes en mí como yo confió en ti._**

**_Te espero _**

**_D._**

Ohh mi papa me está regañando, sonrió, es tan formal a veces.

Ahora decido ir a casa de mi madre siento que necesito darle una explicación, al llegar mi madre me recibe con una abrazo y un regaño, que como se me ocurría irme así... que no le avise… que yo sé cuánto se preocupa por mi… bla bla.

Le explico porque me fui, no en detalle pero le cuento que fue por los recuerdos del pasado, ella finalmente me entiende y me exige que volvamos a terapia juntas… yo acepto. Sé que no me dejara tranquila hasta que le diga que sí.

Me voy directamente al departamento de Derek, es momento de decir la verdad. Le envió un mensaje a Alex que voy al departamento de Derek el solo me da sus ánimos.

Al llegar hay un nuevo conserje que como no me conoce me dice que espere mientras llama a Derek luego me deja pasar.

Al llegar a la entrada… estoy nerviosa mis manos me sudan. Derek me abre la puerta y wow va solo con pantalones… su cuerpo esta mojado, viene saliendo de la ducha.

Me detengo delante de él y bebo la belleza de su rostro y la forma tan erótica con que me mira. Paso las manos por sus bíceps y estrujé con suavidad el fuerte músculo antes de dar un paso más hacia él y apretar mi rostro contra su pecho. Dios lo echaba mucho de menos

Oye —murmuró envolviéndome con sus brazos—, ¿Qué pasa Mer? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? Háblame, Mer, para que yo pueda decirte lo que quiero decirte – esta afligido, no se esperaba mi comportamiento

Acaricié sus pectorales con mi nariz sintiendo el cosquilleo del pelo de su pecho contra mi mejilla y respirando el olor tranquilizador y familiar de su piel. Derek me presiono más contra su cuerpo y me hizo entrar, cerrando la puerta con una pierna, presumo que para no soltarme.

Deberías sentarte. Tengo que contarte algunas cosas sobre mí. Cosas feas – le digo soltándome de si agarre.

Derek me soltó a regañadientes cuando me aparté de él. Me acurruqué en su sofá con las piernas encogidas por debajo de mi cuerpo y él nos sirvió unas copas de vino antes de sentarse. Inclinándose hacia mí, pasó un brazo por detrás del respaldo del sofá mientras sostenía la copa con la otra mano, prestándome toda su atención.

Bien. Allá va. —Respiré hondo antes de empezar, sintiéndome aturdida por el elevado ritmo de mi pulso. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa ni tan mal.

Mi madre y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenía 7 años. La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre sobre los motivos ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba de ello. Sé que mi madre estaba en el peack de su carrera, llegaba a casa muy tarde y se iba muy temprano. De hecho creo que el quedarse embarazada de mí fue un error, ella era interna y no quería un bebe pero se quedó conmigo. —Bajé la mirada hacia mi copa - Tuvo la opción de deshacerse de mí, pero siguió adelante con el embarazo. Claro está.

Él pasaba los dedos por mi cabello.

Por suerte para mí —dijo.

Agarré sus dedos y le besé los nudillos y, a continuación, él colocó la mano sobre mi regazo.

Cuando se separaron yo no quise ser un estorbo para mi madre, ella amaba su carrera y yo apenas la veía, así que opte por quedarme con mi padre, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo… yo era solo una niña que podía tomar ese tipo de decisiones – me encojo de hombros – Estuvimos unos años solo con mi padre, a mi madre la veía una vez al mes aproximadamente. Mi padre se volvió a casar – digo irónicamente.

Lo entiendo Mer… a veces uno siente la necesidad de estar con alguien aunque no sea la persona adecuada – murmuro – es solo para no sentirse solo

Nuestros ojos se miraron. Algo ocurrió entre los dos tras aquella pequeña confesión. Hizo que me resultara más fácil contar lo que venía después.

Yo tenía quince años la primera vez que mi hermanastro me violó... –

El pie de su copa se rompió en su mano.

El pie de su copa se rompió en su mano. Se movía con tanta rapidez que su rostro se desdibujó mientras agarraba el cuenco de su copa contra su muslo para que no se derramara.

Me puse de pie cuando él lo hizo.

¿Te has cortado? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto

Estoy bien —contestó con voz cortante. Fue a la cocina para tirar la copa rota haciéndola añicos. Yo dejé la mía con cuidado. Las manos me temblaban. Oí armarios abriéndose y cerrándose. Un momento después, Derek volvió con un vaso de algo más oscuro en la mano.

Siéntate, Mer —Me quedé mirándole. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada, gélida. Se pasó una mano por la cara y dijo con más suavidad— Siéntate... por favor.

Mis flaqueantes piernas cedieron y me senté en el filo del sofá, apretándome la chaqueta alrededor del cuerpo.

Derek se quedó de pie, dando un largo trago a lo que fuera que tenía en la mano.

Has dicho la primera vez. ¿Cuántas veces fueron? -

Respiré varias veces tratando de calmarme.

No lo sé. Perdí la cuenta –

¿co.. como? - logro murmurar Derek controlando su ira.

Al principio, él era mi mejor amigo. Mi padre se volvió a casar con alguien como dije. Nos mudamos de nuestro barrio de clase media. . . al estilo de vida de los ricos y famosos. Comencé en una nueva escuela. Yo no conocía a nadie. Yo era tímida. Tuve tiempos difíciles ajustándome -

¿Así que él dijo que quería ser tu amigo? – pregunto Derek.

Sí, y se aseguró de que no tuviera otros amigos en la escuela. Y logro alejar a los otros chicos de mí. Cuando yo era estudiante de primer año, había un júnior, uno de los compañeros de Nathan que decidió que quería que me llevara a una fiesta. Me emborracho y me arrinconó en el baño. Nathan y algunos de sus otros amigos rompieron la cerradura y entraron. Nathan golpeo a ese tipo sin piedad y luego me llevó a casa. El lunes que siguió, les dijo a todos que estábamos de novios y que no me molestaran. Pensé que lo había hecho para protegerme. Increíblemente incrédula – suspire enfadad por mi estupidez de ese entonces.

Él te quería para sí – dijo Derek como si entendiera ese sentimiento.

Sí. Él se volvía loco de cólera si pensaba que alguien me miraba, o si sospecha que alguien me gustaba. Poco después de ese incidente, comenzó a colarse en mi habitación, dijo que quería asegurarse de que yo estaba a salvo – me eche a reír amargamente.

¿El empezó a besarte o solo te ataco? –

Oh, hubo besos. Muchos, muchos de ellos, y yo estúpidamente lo alenté, pensando que realmente le importaba. Esto empezó cuando yo tenía doce -

¿Cuándo empezó a tocarte? – miro a Derek y esta rígido, sus puños están blancos

Antes de cumplir los catorce años. Ese verano - suspiro pensando en ese momento estúpido.

¿Cuándo se convirtió en más? – me interrumpe Derek

Me enteré de que él había estado durmiendo con esa chica de su clase de inglés. Fui… tan estúpida que creí que él quería casarse conmigo algún día. En mi cabeza estaba el cuento de hadas, pensé que me estaba esperando. Ya sabes, crecer, así nuestra primera experiencia sería juntos.

Me dijo eso por supuesto que tenía que follar a otras chicas. Nuestros padres no podían saber de nosotros todavía. Ellos se asustarían. Entonces Nathan dijo que había que mantener las apariencias, dejándole saber a su madre que tenía un sano interés en otras mujeres –

Maldito - murmuró Derek

Después dijo que todo ese esperar por mi había sido muy duro para él. Que tenía que tener otros coños para que sus válvulas de presión humanas no se pusieran demasiado apretadas – sonrió irónicamente - Así que le dije que se fuera, que no quería verlo nunca más. Dejé de hablar con él

Durante semanas -

Derek estaba en silencio mirándome.

Justo después que mi segundo año empezara, él vino a mi habitación con un amigo una noche, me ató de manos y pies, y dijo que se sentía engañado de tener que esperar a mí alrededor y no recibir nada. Y que había esperado para ser mi primero, pero ahora me compartiría... por mi bien. Él había ido tan lejos al planear este elaborado plan para darme el mejor regalo "para mis dulces quince." -

Lo matare – dice Derek con un tono que me hacer creer en esa amenaza.

Lo siento - Quería decir mucho más, pero en este momento, sólo esas palabras tenían el poder de aplacarlo - Oh, Dios dolió…- mi cuerpo temblaba, agarrotado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara - me tomaron de todos los modos que un hombre puede tomar a una mujer. Cuando terminó, yo estaba llorando y sangrando. Él se enojó y dijo que se preguntaba por qué se habría molestado en esperar. Que yo solo era una puta, después de todo… que compartirme era un regalo que no aproveche -

Derek tiro del vaso que tenía en su mano contra una pared, estaba furioso.

Encontraré a ese monstruo que te hizo daño, Mer, dondequiera que esté y voy a hacer que desee estar muerto - Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo porque le creí. Lo vi en su rostro. En su voz. En la energía que irradiaba y en su mirada afilada. No sólo era una mirada oscura y peligrosa. Derek era un hombre que conseguía lo que quería, no importa lo que costara

Me puse de pie.

No merece la pena el esfuerzo. Él no merece que pierdas el tiempo -

Tú sí. Tú lo mereces. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder! -

Yo. . . Quería matarlo – susurre - En retrospectiva, no debería haberme sorprendido por el comportamiento de Nathan. Todas las señales estaban allí -

Dios mío, no deberías haber sabido las señales a esa edad. ¿Le dijiste a tus padres, ¿verdad? –

Mi cuerpo se marchito aún más entonces, como si no pudiera luchar más.

Se lo conté a mi padre – me quede en silencio unos minutos, esto dolida mucho más - Él no me creyó –

¿Qué demonios? Ciertamente, él podía ver. . . Había evidencia –

Negué con la cabeza

Fui estúpida. Me asusté y me limpie. Hoy, hubiera marchado hasta el hospital y exigido un kit de violación y procesado al hijo de puta. Pero a los quince años, todo lo que podía pensar era ser descubierta. El día después de que ocurriera, Nathan fue tan vil conmigo en la escuela, les dijo a todos que me sodomizo. Él me llamaba su coño conveniente y dijo que iba a tener más esa noche. Yo estaba aterrorizada – cierro los ojos – y así fue, el volvía a mi habitación noche tras noche… hasta que un día no pude más –

Derek me mira… me mira.

Así que después de la cena, saqué a mi padre a un lado y le conté lo que había sucedido. El me acusó de tratar de arruinar su vida. Que Estaba siendo egoísta igual que mi madre, y que a Nathan le gustaban las chicas de su edad y que le mentía, porque me molestaba su felicidad – inhale aire y apreté mis labios –

La traición de tu padre es lo peor de todo – no era una pregunta, el entendió.

Me quedó mirando el sobre el mostrador de mármol y asentí

No es tu culpa; nada de esto lo fue. Tu padre debería haber estado de tu lado. Se suponía que tenía que protegerte… demonios! – dijo Derek mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

Lo mire por encima de mi hombro, claramente sorprendida de que el entendiera lo que sentía.

Derek suspira fuertemente, tiene los puños apretados.

¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Se lo contaste a ella? –

Lo intente pero Nathan se aseguró de que yo estuviera demasiado asustada como para contárselo a alguien —Traté de tragar saliva para humedecerme la garganta e hice una mueca al sentir el dolor y la quemazón como si fuera de papel de lija. Cuando volvió a salirme la voz, apenas fue en forma de susurro—. Hubo una vez que me sentí tan mal que casi se lo conté, mi madre vino a verme y yo me había decidido a contárselo pero él se dio cuenta. Nathan sabía que yo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Así que le rompió el cuello a mi gata y la dejó sobre mi cama -

¡Dios mío! —El pecho se le movía con fuerza—. No es sólo que fuera un hijo de puta, es que estaba loco. Y estaba abusando de ti... Mer.

¿Cómo saliste de aquello? —Preguntó con la voz quebrada—. ¿Cuándo acabó? –

Cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Creía que estaba teniendo el periodo, pero había demasiada sangre. Mi padre se asustó y me llevó a urgencias. Tuve un aborto. Mientras me examinaban encontraron pruebas de... otros traumatismos – trague - Desgarros vaginales y anales... –

Derek golpeo la pared con un ruido sordo y fuerte.

Lo siento —susurré, sintiéndome como si estuviera enferma—. Te ahorraría los detalles, pero tienes que saber saberlo.

Encontraré a ese monstruo que te hizo daño, Mer, dondequiera que esté y lo voy a hacer pagar-

Me acerqué a la chimenea en busca de calor.

Derek cuando estuvimos con Mark yo… -

Mer por favor no sigas – suplico Derek

Giré la cara hacia él. Vi su cara, sus ojos. Vi la pena y el horror. Pero lo que más me dolió fue lo que no vi.

Mi mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había temido que mi pasado pudiera afectar negativamente a la atracción que él sentía por mí. Le había dicho a Alex que Derek quizá se quedara conmigo por los motivos equivocados. Que podría quedarse a mi lado, pero que aun así —a todos los efectos—, lo perdería de todos modos. Y parecía que así era.


	22. De vuelta a la normalidad

_**Mi mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Había temido que mi pasado pudiera afectar negativamente a la atracción que él sentía por mí. Le había dicho a Alex que Derek quizá se quedara conmigo por los motivos equivocados. Que podría quedarse a mi lado, pero que aun así —a todos los efectos—, lo perdería de todos modos. Y parecía que así era.**_

Me abrace a mí misma.

Me voy – digo finalmente

¿Qué? —Derek me miró enfurecido—. ¿Irte adónde?

A casa —contesté agotada—. Creo que necesitas asimilar todo esto.

Cruzó los brazos.

Podemos hacerlo juntos -

No creo que podamos. —Lo miré con determinación y una profunda pena inundó mi vergüenza y mi desgarradora decepción—. No mientras me mires como si sintieras pena por mí.

No soy de piedra, Mer. No sería un ser humano si no me preocupara –

Las emociones que había sentido desde que supe que le iba a contar a Derek la verdad se fusionaron en un dolor abrasador en el pecho y un depurador arrebato de rabia.

No quiero tu maldita compasión – le dije con rabia y pena.

Se pasó las dos manos por el pelo.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres? -

¡A ti! Te quiero a ti -

Ya me tienes. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? -

Tus palabras no significan nada si no puedes corroborarlas. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, me has deseado. No has sido capaz de mirarme sin dejar bien claro que quieres follarme hasta reventar. Y eso ha desaparecido, Derek —Me ardían los ojos—. Esa mirada... ha desaparecido.

No lo estás diciendo en serio. —Me miró como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Creo que no sabes cómo me hace sentir tu deseo. —Envolví mi cuerpo entre mis brazos, cubriéndome. De repente, me sentía desnuda en el peor de los sentidos—. Hace que me vea hermosa, que me sienta fuerte y viva. Yo... no puedo soportar estar contigo si ya no sientes eso por mí.

Mer, yo... —Su voz se desvaneció y quedó en silencio. Su rostro era severo y distante y sus puños apretados le caían a ambos lados.

Me quite la ropa y quede solo en ropa interior. Ante la insólita mirada de él.

Mírame, Derek. Mira mi cuerpo. Es el mismo del que no te cansabas. El mismo que querías penetrar con tanta desesperación. Si ya no lo quieres... Si no se te pone dura mirándolo...

¿Te parece esto lo suficientemente dura? —Se rompió el botón del pantalón y se los bajó para mostrar la pesada y venosa longitud de su erección.

Los dos nos lanzamos a la vez, colisionando. Nuestras bocas se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo del otro mientras él me levantaba para envolver sus labios con mis piernas. Tropezó con el sofá y caímos, y aguantó el peso de los dos con una sola mano extendida.

Me tumbé debajo de él, jadeando y sollozando, mientras él se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y me lamía la barbilla. Se movía con brusquedad e impaciencia, sin la sutileza a la que me tenía acostumbrada, y me encantó. Me gustó más cuando se levantó por encima de mí y me metió la polla. Yo no estaba muy húmeda y aquel ardor me hizo ahogar un grito. Y entonces, me puso el pulgar en el clítoris, restregándolo en círculos y haciendo que mi cadera se agitara.

Sí —gemí, pasando mis uñas por su espalda. Ya no estaba gélido. Estaba ardiendo—. Fóllame, Derek. Fóllame fuerte.

Mer. —Tapó mi boca con la suya. Me agarró el pelo con el puño inmovilizándome, mientras me embestía una y otra vez, machacándome con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Dio una patada contra el brazo del sofá impulsándose contra mí, llevándome a su orgasmo con decidida furia—. Mía... mía... mía...

El rítmico golpeteo de sus pesadas pelotas contra la curva de mis nalgas y la dureza de su posesiva letanía, me volvió loca de deseo. Sentí que me aceleraba con cada punzada de dolor mientras mi sexo se tensaba con una excitación cada vez mayor.

Con un largo gemido gutural, empezó a correrse y su cuerpo flexionado tembló mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí.

Me agarré a él mientras llegaba a su orgasmo, acariciándole la espalda y besándolo con fuerza en el hombro.

Espera —dijo con brusquedad apretando las manos por debajo de mí y aplastando mis pechos contra él.

Derek me levantó y se sentó conmigo montada a horcajadas en su cintura. Mi sexo resbalaba tras su orgasmo, lo cual le hizo más fácil volver a introducirse en mí.

Sus manos me el pelo de la cara y luego limpiaron mis lágrimas de alivio.

Siempre me la pones dura, siempre me pones caliente. Siempre me vuelvo medio loco de tanto desearte. De haber algo que pudiese cambiar esto, lo habría hecho antes de que llegáramos tan lejos. ¿Lo entiendes? -

Mis manos rodearon sus muñecas.

Sí -

Ahora, demuéstrame que me deseas después de esto. —Tenía el rostro encendido y humedecido y sus ojos me miraban oscuros y turbulentos—. Necesito saber que mi estupidez no significa que te haya perdido a ti.

Aparté sus manos de mi cara y las bajé hasta mis pechos. Cuando él los cubrió con la palma de sus manos, extendí las mías sobre sus hombros y sacudí mi cadera. Él no estaba duro del todo pero enseguida se puso mientras yo empezaba a ondularme. Con sus dedos sobre mis pezones, moviéndolos y tirando de ellos, hacía que me invadieran oleadas de placer y aquella sutil estimulación llegaba a lo más profundo de mí ser. Cuando me acercó a él y se metió uno de mis duros pezones en la boca, yo grité y mi cuerpo se encendió deseando aún más.

Agarrándome los muslos, me levantó. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la forma en que salía de mí. Después, me mordí un labio por el modo en que me estiraba al volver a entrar.

Así —murmuró lamiéndome todo el pecho hasta llegar al otro pezón, agitando la lengua por la punta dura y dolorida—.Córrete para mí. Quiero que te corras mientras montas en mi polla -

Moviendo mis caderas, sentí el placer de la exquisita sensación de que él entrara en mí de una forma tan perfecta. No sentí vergüenza ni remordimiento alguno mientras llegaba al frenesí montada en su pene duro, ajustando el ángulo de manera que su gruesa corona se restregara justo donde yo quería.

Derek —susurré—. Ay, sí... Ah, por favor...

Me agarró la parte posterior del cuello con una mano y la muñeca con la otra, arqueando su cadera para entrar un poco más hondo.

Eres tan hermosa, tan sensual... Voy a volver a correrme por ti otra vez. Eso es lo que provocas en mí, Mer. Nunca tengo suficiente -

Gemí cuando todo se puso rígido, cuando llegó la dulce tensión después de los golpes rítmicos y profundos. Yo jadeaba con desesperación y movía con fuerza las caderas. Metí la mano entre las piernas y me masajeé el clítoris con la yema de los dedos para acelerar el orgasmo.

Él ahogó un grito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el cojín del sofá mientras se le marcaban las venas del cuello por la tensión.

Noto que estás a punto de correrte. El coño se te pone muy caliente y tenso, muy goloso -

Sus palabras y su voz me hicieron caer. Grité cuando sentí el primer temblor fuerte y luego otra vez, mientras el orgasmo se extendía por mi cuerpo y mi sexo se contraía espasmódicamente alrededor de la férrea erección de Derek.

Los dientes le rechinaron y él me apretó hasta que sus puños empezaron a aflojarse. Después, me agarró la cadera hacia arriba y se movió con fuerza dentro de mí. Una vez, dos. Al tercer empujón pronunció mi nombre con un gruñido y se vació con fuerza haciendo que mis últimos temores y dudas se echaran a dormir.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos tumbados en el sofá, conectados y juntos, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sus manos acariciando la curva de mi columna vertebral.

Derek apretó los labios contra mi sien – Quédate - murmuro

Sí -

Me abrazó.

Eres muy valiente, Mer. Muy fuerte y honesta. Eres un milagro. Mi milagro -

Puede que un milagro de la terapia moderna —me burlé, mientras mis dedos jugaban con su abundante pelo—. Y aun así, estuve realmente jodida durante un tiempo y todavía quedan algunos problemas que no creo que pueda superar nunca -

Dios mío. La forma en que te tiré los trastos al principio... Pude haber echado a perder todo lo nuestro antes incluso de empezar. Y con Mark… —Se estremeció y enterró la cara en mi cuello— Mer, no me permitas que eche a perder esto. No permitas que te aleje de mí. –

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Era increíblemente guapo. A veces, me costaba asimilarlo.

No puedes criticar a posteriori todo lo que hagas o lo que me digas por culpa de Nathan y de lo que me hizo. Eso nos terminará separando. Acabará con nosotros -

No digas eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses -

Le alisé el ceño con unas caricias de mi dedo pulgar.

Ojalá no hubiera tenido que contártelo. Ojalá no tuvieras que saberlo - Me agarró la mano y apretó las yemas de mis dedos contra sus labios. —Tengo que saberlo todo, cada parte de ti, exterior e interior, cada detalle.

Las mujeres deben guardarse algún secreto —bromeé.

Conmigo no tendrás ninguno. —Me agarró del pelo y me rodeó la cadera con un brazo apretándome contra él, recordándome, como si pudiera olvidarlo, que seguía estando dentro de mí—. Voy a ser tu dueño, Mer. Es lo más justo, puesto que tú eres la mía -

¿Y qué pasa con tus secretos, Derek, con tus juegos? ¿Seré suficiente para ti? -

Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva, un acto tan fácilmente conseguido que supe que se había convertido en algo natural en él.

Empecé desde cero cuando te conocí. Todo lo que creía que era yo, todo lo que pensaba que necesitaba... —Negó con la cabeza—. Estamos descubriendo juntos quién soy. Tú eres la única que me conoce -

Pero no lo conocía. No de verdad. Lo estaba llegando a entender, conociéndolo poco a poco, pero seguía siendo un misterio para mí en muchos aspectos.

Mer... quiero… no, necesito saber que paso con el -

Lo último que supe es que estaba preso – le digo

¿Lo último? O sea que no sabes ahora donde esta – afirmo

Derek podemos dejar esto hasta aquí… por favor – le rogué.

El asintió.

Le besé suavemente, una muestra silenciosa de agradecimiento.

Salgamos a cenar. ¿O quieres que pidamos algo? —me preguntó acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

¿Estás seguro de que debemos salir? -

Quiero tener una cita contigo -

No había modo de que pudiera negarme a aquello, no cuando era consciente del gran pasó que suponía para él.

Suena romántico. E irresistible -

Su alegre sonrisa fue mi recompensa, al igual que la ducha que nos dimos para limpiarnos. Me encantaba la intimidad de lavar su cuerpo tanto como me gustaba la sensación de las palmas de sus manos deslizándose por el mío, intimidad que solo con él había logrado. Cuando le cogí́ la mano y la puse entre mis piernas, animándolo a que metiera dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, vi el familiar y bienvenido calor de sus ojos al tocar la esencia resbaladiza que había dejado detrás.

Mía —murmuró tras besarme.

Aquello me hizo deslizar las dos manos hasta su polla y susurrarle lo mismo a él.

Al final Derek decidió que era mejor algo para pedir, según por qué no podría esperar el viaje de ir y venir para estar dentro de mí.

Cenamos tranquilos y Derek fiel a su palabra no espero por el postre, ya que se lanzó sobre mí como un animal hambriento.

Estábamos en la cama luego de haber hecho el amor unas cuatro veces esa noche. Derek me estaba abrazando por la espalda y respirando sobre mi cabello, como le gusta.

Mer… - pregunta

Mmmm – estoy demasiado agotada

Quiero que esto sea público, que no tengamos que escondernos de nadie –

¿Qué? –

Quiero que sea oficial –

¿Qué hay con la Dra. Montgomery? –

¿Qué hay con ella? –

Derek – le digo mientras me giro para esta frente a frente, él sonríe y me besa.

Mer… el trato que tenía con Addison se terminó, quiero estar contigo y que todo el mundo lo sepa –

¿Qué hay de mí? –

¿Qué? –

Derek que hay con lo que yo quera –

¿Quieres mantener esto en secreto? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño

Si… -

¿Por qué? –

Porque Derek ya vivo con la carga de ser la hija de la gran Dra. Grey, no quiero formar mi carrera y que la gente crea que por el apellido de mi madre y más encima ahora el tuyo… estoy donde estoy –

Meredith… tu eres una gran cirujana, en este momento eres una de las mejores internas… nadie dudara de tus habilidades… pequeña –

Derek… - suspiro – podríamos dejar esta conversación para otro momento… por favor – le suplico

Está bien… pero la terminaremos –

Gracias… Te quiero bebe – lo beso, él sonríe tiernamente.

Duerme pequeña… necesitas descansar –

Buenas noches –

Mientras intento dormir… pienso en que Derek no me ha dicho nunca a la cara te quiero… eso me desilusiona… porque no me lo dice.

Siento la luz del día que se cuela por las ventanas, pero las ignoro, esto demasiado cansada. También siento besos que van descendiendo desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

Pequeña… - escucho a Derek

mmm… - logro articular

Mer… cariño es hora de despertarse… tienes pre rondas – murmura Derek mientras siento como juega con mis pechos

Se me escapa un gemido cuando Derek pone su boca sobre mi pezón.

Logro abrir un ojo y veo que son las cinco de la mañana, yo tengo pre rondas a las siete.

Dereeeek… son recién las cinco – murmuro de mal humor, necesito dormir.

Derek se ríe y acerca sus labios a los míos.

Lo se Mer… pero antes de que te vayas necesito estar dentro de ti... – dice mientras cuela sus dedos a mi sexo y me comienza a acariciar.

Demonios Derek eres insaciable, apenas hace unas horas estaban dentro de mí como dices –

Que puedo decir – se encoge de hombros – tenemos que recuperar el tiempo que perdimos –

Y sin previo aviso introduce dos dedos dentro de mí.

Owwwww.

Derek fiel a su palabra recuperamos el tiempo perdido dos veces esa mañana, una en la cama y luego en la ducha.

Vestido y bañados estamos desayunando en la cocina.

¿Tienes alguna cirugía hoy? – pregunto mientras me planto un bollo de mermelada.

Derek me mira sonriendo.

¿Qué? –

Tú – dice riendo y se acerca a besarme

¿Yo que? – como un trozo de pan.

Eres demasiado glotona pequeña… no sé dónde metes tanta comida – dice sonriendo.

Tengo que recuperar la energía que perdí contigo… además ¿tienes algún problema con mi apetito? O prefieres a una raquítica muerta de hambre…. Porque créeme hombre conmigo no la tendrás –

Derek se acerca a besarme una vez más – me gusta tal cual eres mujer – dice riendo.

Ruedo los ojos.

Así que ¿tienes alguna cirugía? –

No, de hecho hoy ni siquiera voy al hospital. Tengo reuniones… por montones – suspira – estaré en mi oficina en el centro.

¿Tienes una oficina en el centro? – no tenía ni idea.

Eso es lo que dije – dice rodando los ojos – algún día te llevare y te follare sobre el escritorio.

Derek – lo golpeo en el brazo – no puedes pensar en otro cosa.

Contigo no – niega con la cabeza.

Miro la hora y son las seis y media, suspiro, siento que cuando me separe de Derek las cosas volverán como antes, solo que el ahora conoce mi gran verdad y eso me atemoriza, me da miedo pensar que deje de desearme por mi pasado.

Mer… deja de pensar en tonteras y vete –

Como… ¿cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? –

Se encoge de hombros.

Kevin te llevara al hospital… -

Sonrió y asiento, echaba de menos a Kevin.

Derek me mira y frunce el ceño.

¿Qué? –

¿No pelearas conmigo?... con eso de puedo tomar un taxy y todas esas mierdas – pregunta confundido

Cuida esa boquita Derek – lo reprendo y él sonríe – y no... No peleare contigo… para que veas que he madurado.

Derek se ríe a carcajadas – eso ya lo veremos –

Me levanto con un pan en mi mano y lo beso.

Adiós bebe… -

Adiós pequeña… cuídate y pórtate bien… si no tu jefe se enfada y te castigara – dice malévolamente.

Mmm… entonces me portare mal… en excitan los castigos – digo riendo mientras tomo mis cosas y me alejo hacia la puerta.

Derek se atraganta con su café – dios Mer –

Yo salgo riendo y afuera de la puerta me está esperando Kevin.

Hola Kevin – digo mientras lo abrazo.

Dra. Grey… siempre tan animosa… encantado de tenerla de vuelta por aquí – dice riendo mientras me ofrece el brazo y bajamos hacia el auto.

Una vez en el hospital comienzo a realizar las pre rondas, entro en dos cirugías una con el Dr. Burke y otra con la Dra. Callie, a la hora del almuerzo estoy agotada.

Al ir a almorzar mis amigos no están, ya que yo salí más tarde por culpa de una cirugía, veo a mi madre y Richard y me acuerdo de lo que me dijo Derek anoche… sonrió… es el momento de ganarse un castigo.

Madre, Richard puedo sentar aquí – pregunto

Por supuesto - dice Richard colocando una silla al lado suyo, por lo tanto Richard esta entre yo y mi madre.

Comemos conversando de las cirugías, de algunos planes para ir a cenar los cuatros, e incluso mi madre se aventura y me comenta unos eventos a los cuales tenemos que asistir por el bien de Richard. Yo ruedo los ojos.

Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles – le digo mientras miro a mi alrededor y no hay nadie cerca que pueda escuchar los que tengo que decir.

Richard toma mi mano y me da un apretón, creo que sale lo que diré.

Dime – dice mi madre ajena al gesto.

Suspiro y se la suelto de una – estoy con el Dr. Sherperd… digo con Derek –

El tenedor de mi madre cae y me mira asombrada, luego frunce el ceño.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – pregunta molesta

Madre no es una broma, estamos juntos y quiero que lo sepas –

Meredith eres estúpida! – grita molesta

Ellis contrólate – dice Richard

Dios Richard como me dices que me controle cuando la idiota de nuestra hija está cometiendo el peor error de su vida – luego me mira fijamente – Meredith eso lo tienes que terminar AHORA! Derek no es un hombre para ti, él se aprovechara y luego te botara como hace con todas.

Eso me enfurece, porque demonios todo el mundo se cree con el derecho de juzgar así a Derek si nadie lo conoce. Mas encima mi celular comienza a sonar con _Lover's Rock de The Clash_, no tengo que ver para saber que es Derek, el tema se lo puse anoche mientras hablábamos de música. Decido cortar la llamada.

Madre tú no sabes nada, lo que tengo con Derek es solo cosa de él y mía, no te estoy pidiendo permiso… te estoy contando para que después no te enteres por alguien más –

Meredith… hija – toma mi mano - Meredith esto arruinara tu carrera… Derek no te conviene solo te hará sufrir.

Me suelto de su agarre – demonios madre, tu tarea solo es apoyarme no juzgarme –

Yo no te apoyare en esta estupidez – dice mientras se para y se va.

Richard se queda en la mesa conmigo.

Meredith… cariño, estas segura de esto – dice mientras me toma de la mano.

Yo solo asiento, tengo rabia y pena por la reacción de mi madre.

Yo te apoyare cariño… y con respecto a tu madre solo dale tiempo. Ahora necesito hablar contigo y Derek – murmura

¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Richard ya no tengo 15 años – que vergonzoso

¿No? – pregunta Richard riendo.

Richard – sonrió

En serio Mer necesito hablar con los dos y más que personal es algo más profesional… de acuerdo.

De acuerdo – digo cruzándome de brazos.

Okey, ahora me voy para calmar a tu madre – me besa y se va.

Me quedo sola y decido enviar un mensaje de aviso a Derek.

**_Derek_**

**_Me estoy portando muy mal y dejando mal tú nombre_**

**_Así que al final creo que necesitare un castigo_**

**_Espero ansiosa_**

**_M._**

Sonrió, sé que el mensaje lo descolocara. Suena mi celular.

**_Mer_**

**_¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña con mi nombre? _**

**_Y créeme que yo espero más ansioso tu castigo_**

**_Mmm de solo pensarlo ya me pongo duro y créeme que es un mal momento ya que estoy en una sala llena de empresarios alrededor._**

**_D._**

**_Pd.: en serio pequeña. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Debería preocuparme?_**

Suelto una carcajada, me lo imagino excitado en medio de la reunión, decido jugar con el.

**_Bebe_**

**_mmm.. de solo imaginarte duro, hace que mi cuerpo reacciones, me gustaría estar dándote placer mientras tú hablas como un gran empresario. Y luego dejaría que me folles duro sobre tu escritorio, mientras alguno de tus grandes socios ve como solo soy tuya._**

**_M._**

**_P.d: le conté a mi madre y a Richard sobre nosotros, mi madre no está muy feliz… estas avisado._**

Sonrió definitivamente este mensaje lo descolocara.

¿De qué te ríes? – pregunta cristina mientras se sienta junto a mí.

De nada – sonrió.

Okeey – dice mientras me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas – necesito hablar contigo, te parece si hoy vamos donde Joe.

Ehmmm claro, iremos un rato – sonrió

Claro solo un rato porque después te iras a follar a McIce – ríe engreídamente

Cristina… shhhh… no te vayan a escuchar… dios como sabes siempre cuando voy a follar o he follado con McIce – le pregunto

Porque… -

Pero es interrumpida por mi celular, Derek.

Espérame un segundo – le digo a cristina mientras contesto el teléfono.

Derek – respondo

¿Le contaste a tu madre? – pregunta furioso, eso me descoloca.

Ehmm sii… ¿no es lo que querías? – pregunto confusa

Demonios Meredith… dijiste que lo hablaríamos, no que tomarías la decisión tú sola! – grita la última parte enojado.

McIce.

Adiós Derek…. – no quiero seguir escuchando.

No te atrevas a colgarme – dice amenazante.

Sonrió, me excita hacerlo enojar. Así que cuelgo.

Cristina me mira sonriendo y niega con la cabeza – te gusta el peligro.

Me encojo de hombros. Derek vuelve a llamar. Contesto.

Derek – digo nuevamente.

No vuelvas a colgarme… - lo interrumpo

Haber Derek tu no vuelvas a tratarme así… no soy tu puta empleada… soy tu mujer – cristina ante esa frase sonríe, yo niego con la cabeza – así que cuando me hables de mejor manera… conversaremos.

Así que mi mujer ahhh – dice riendo Derek.

Si la puta frase me salió del alma.

Derek sabes lo que quiero decir – le digo riendo también.

Nena… no te estaba recriminando que le hayas contado a tu madre – dice finalmente de forma conciliadora

¿A no? A mí me pareció otra cosa – le digo irónicamente

No pequeña… lo que no me gusto es que se lo contaras sola… no quiero que crean que les tengo miedo o que no cuentas con mi apoyo –

Ohhh… es tan malditamente tierno cuando quiere.

Ohhh pero no te preocupes por eso bebe – Cristina ríe nuevamente ante el apodo de Derek, yo le levanto el dedo del corazón – te deje una conversa con Richard.

¿Qué? – pregunta confuso.

Richard, ya sabes mi padrastro y mi jefe – le digo

Mer… no seas irónica – dice

Quiere conversar contigo y conmigo… oficialmente – le digo mientras intento imitar el tono de voz.

Interesante – dice Derek

Si... ves, la que no se lo tomo muy bien fue mi madre, así que te advierto que la reina del hielo puede ser una bruja cuando se lo propone –

Me considero avisado… ya pequeña te dejo que me están esperando para una reunión. ¿Nos vemos esta noche? –

Si bebe pero voy a pasar por Joe con Cristina… así que te llamo cuando me vaya –

Okey. Cuídate y pórtate bien pequeña, si no tu castigo será doble –

mmm… espero con ansias eso –

Mer… dios me quieres matar ¿cierto? –

Adiós bebe – le digo riendo

Adiós peque –

¿Bebe? ¿Pequeña? ¿Castigo? Dios que clase de relación tienen – Dice cristina sonriendo

Cállate y vamos, que Bailey debe estar echando humo.

Nos paramos y volvemos al trabajo.


	23. Dulce castigo

_**Nos paramos y volvemos al trabajo.**_

Salimos Cristina y yo en dirección al bar de Joe, para mi extrañeza Cristina se veía bastante nerviosa, llegamos y estaba Izzie con Alex discutiendo en un rincón – típico – nos sentamos en la barra y pedí una cerveza, Cristina pidió una gaseosa, la quede mirando en shock.

¿Qué? – pregunto con su "dulce" tono habitual.

¿No beberás? – pregunte mientras Joe ponía a cerveza frente a mí.

No, ¿Por qué? Hay una leí que exige que beba siempre que venga acá –

¿Por qué estas más irritable de lo habitual? –

Lo que sea – dice rodando los ojos y tomando su gaseosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Tú eres mi persona – dice de repente Cristina

Me costo entender lo que quiso decir, pero una vez que lo entendí.

Ohhh – dije asombrada.

Es verdad yo soy su persona y ella es la mía, ella no me juzga solo me escucha y me acompaña.

Yo soy tu persona – le dije sonriendo.

Bien porque te necesito el viernes – dice con un tono frió.

¿Qué hay el viernes? – pregunto curiosa.

Cristina suspira y veo que su mano tiembla, ohh ohhhh, algo malo.

Me voy a hacer un aborto –

Mi cerveza sale de mi boca y creo que por mi nariz, comienzo a toser.

Demonios Mer, la cerveza sale por tu nariz – dice Cristina riendo

Me seco con unas servilletas y siento la mirada de todos sobre mi, genial.

¿Qué dijiste? – logro decir cuando me sueno la cerveza de mi nariz.

Lo que escuchaste… no me hagas repetirlo –

Demonios Cristina… lo que nos lleva a la pregunta obvia ¿Con quién te estas acostando? – pregunto, aunque se quién es y sé que Cristina sabe que se, pero quiero que ella me lo diga.

Solo es un tipo – dice finalmente

Cristina no puedes soltar algo como eso y no contar detalles – le digo un poco alto

Mer yo nunca he cuestionado tu pervertida relación con McIce así que espero que no me juzgues –

¿En serio? ¿Pervertida? – pregunto ofendida

Ella solo se encoge de hombros

Sabes que se con quién te acuestas, porque no me lo dices –

Porque a diferencia de ti… yo no necesito andar lloriqueando mis cosas –

Ohhhhhh retrocedo porque sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado.

Cristina suspira – es mejor que hablemos después, me voy – se para y se va así sin más.

Me quedo en blanco, Cristina quizás tiene razón este último tiempo he estado lloriqueando más de lo normal, me termino mi cerveza y pido otro.

Estoy sumida en mi miseria de autocompasión cuando escucho mi nombre.

¿Meri? – grita alguien que me hace sonreír porque la única persona que me llama así es el…

Me giro y lo veo caminando hacia mí, dios sigue igual de caliente y sexy.

Jackson ¿Qué haces aquí? – le digo sonriendo mientras él me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Debí imaginarme que te encontraría en un lugar como este – dice riendo mientras se sienta al lado mío.

Wooowww sí que se ve bien, Jackson en un morenazo de ojos verdes, cuerpo bien definido y una sonrisa de modelo, que hace suspirar a cualquiera.

En serio Jackson me alegra verte pero ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le digo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

No te contó tu mama – niego con la cabeza. Él sonríe.

Digamos que no estamos en los mejores términos – le digo irónicamente.

La reina del hielo en malos términos contigo… que raro – me rió a carcajadas, Jackson le puso ese apodo a mi madre.

Me encogí de hombros con cara de inocente.

¿Qué hiciste para enojar a mama? – pregunta

Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre… sexo, drogas y alcohol –

Jackson se acerca a mí con su sonrisa sexy – si quieres te puedo ayudar a enfadarla más – susurra en mi oído.

Me trago un gemido, con Jackson siempre tuvimos química… nunca concretamos nada pero siempre coqueteamos… demonios si el hombre esta como quiere.

No gracias, lo estoy haciendo bien solita, pero cuando necesite tu ayuda… te llamare – le cierro un ojo y él sonríe engreídamente.

Así que tu aquí… -

Entre al programa de Seattle Mer, vamos a trabajar juntos – dice riendo mientras toma de mi cerveza.

Yo rió con el – así que tu mami y tu abuelo se aburrieron de ti… pobrecillo – le digo pellizcándole una mejilla.

Ouch Meri… sabes que odio eso – se soba la mejilla – y para que sepas no se aburrieron de mi… yo decidí venirme aquí, sé que acá está el mejor neurocirujano del país y quiero que sea mi maestro – dice como si nada.

Ohhh mi estómago se contrajo, Derek…

Ponte a la fila – digo en un tono neutro.

Ohhhh ¿quieres competir? Sabes que amo los retos – dice sonriendo.

Yo sonrió para dentro, sé a quién elegiría Derek entre el o yo.

Y por arte de magia suena mi celular, un mensaje. Sonrió me imagino de quien es.

**_Mer_**

**_Cariño a qué hora regresaras a casa_**

**_Estoy esperando ansioso por ese castigo_**

**_D._**

Suelto una carcajada, Derek en versión cariñosa y perversa. Amo a este hombre, mi estómago se contrae con anticipación. Respondo ante la insólita mirada de Jackson.

**_Derek_**

**_La paciencia es una gran virtud_**

**_D._**

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

**_Mer_**

**_Tu sabes que tengo mejores virtudes que esas y si no te recuerdas no tengo ningún problema en recordártelas cuando llegues._**

**_D._**

Esto se está poniendo caliente, así que decido cortar por lo sano.

**_Derek _**

**_Estaré en una hora más o menos_**

**_Nos vemos bebe_**

**_M._**

La respuesta es inmediata.

**_Mer_**

**_Ok. Kevin te ira a buscar._**

**_Pórtate bien_**

**_D._**

Sonrió y niego con la cabeza, portarme bien… claro.

De repente me recuerdo de mi compañero que me mira fijamente.

¿Qué? – pregunto

Nuestra Meri se está enamorando – dice sonriendo

Cállate – le digo golpeando su brazo.

Sonreímos ambos y nos ponemos a conversar de todo. Tenemos muchas cosas en común con Jackson, nos conocimos en unos de esos eventos de súper médicos, apenas teníamos 5 años y los dos éramos arrastrados a esos eventos desde ahí nos hemos topado en muchos más, en la adolescencia hacíamos maldades juntos, nos embriagábamos, nos arrancábamos, etc. Lo pasábamos genial.

En serio Meri tendrías que haberla visto, cuando me vio desnudo le dio un paro –

Jackson… eres un insensible – le digo riendo y imaginándome desnudo a Jackson… mmm. Levanto la mano para pedir otra cerveza y me fijo que en el bar hay muchas menos personas que antes, miro el reloj de la pared y son las dos de la mañana…. Mierda… Derek.

Miro mi móvil y tengo 7 llamadas perdidas, estaba tan absorta en la conversación con Jackson que no debí escuchar el móvil.

Me paro rápidamente.

Me tengo que ir – le digo a Jackson que me mira con el ceño fruncido

Tengo que hacer – le digo mientras saco dinero de mi bolso.

Él toma mi mano y niega con la cabeza

Yo invito – dice todavía tomando mi mano y mirándome fijamente.

Ohhh hay algo distinto es su mirada y mi corazón se acelera.

Me intento soltar de su agarre pero él me lo impide.

¿Por qué tan apurada? ¿De verdad estas con alguien? –

Yo solo lo miro, ciento la campana de la entrada pero estoy absorta en su mirada que es puro fuego.

Asiento. Él sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Meri y yo que pensaba que por fin cerraríamos nuestro trato – dice irónicamente.

No necesito preguntar qué trato, porque sé de qué habla.

Me aclaro la garganta – de que estas hablando Jackson –

Con su mano suelta me coloca un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja y luego me acaricia la cara.

Iba a hablar pero es interrumpido.

¿Interrumpo? – pregunta alguien detrás mío y ohhhh dios no necesito ver para saber que es Derek y por su tono presumo que no es feliz por encontrarme aquí con otro.

Me suelto rápidamente de Jackson que mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Derek. Si es el famoso Dr. Sherperd… dios debería despabilar.

Me giro hacia Derek que está mirando fijamente a Jackson… ohh ohhhh sus ojos son un hielo que podría congelar hasta un desierto.

Derek ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida.

Derek ahora dirige la mirada hacia mí y me siento pequeña ante la inmensidad de esa mirada.

Lo sabrías si contestaras tu móvil – escupe

Me pongo colorada… cierto… miro a Jackson y todavía tiene la misma expresión… creo que hasta va a empezar a babear en cualquier momento. Miro hacia Joe y está mirando fijamente hacia nosotros, creo que siente la rabia de Derek y de repente me doy cuenta que todos nos están mirando y para mi maldición… son casi todos empleados del hospital, esta hasta Rose la maldita enfermera.

Lo siento – digo mirando nuevamente a Derek – se me paso el tiempo y no escuche el móvil.

Puedo darme cuenta porque – escupe fríamente

Yo ruedo los ojos.

Doc.. Doctor Sherperd – pronuncia al fin Jackson, yo sonrió por dentro. El pobre esta tan impresionado que no se da cuenta que Derek se está conteniendo para no golpearlo, decido intervenir.

Si Jackson – ruedo los ojos – Dr. Sherperd – digo irónicamente – este es Jackson un viejo amigo y Jackson – lo golpeo para me salga de su estupidez – este es Derek mi… - me quedo callada... ¿Tendré que decir mi jefe?

Su novio – dice Derek adelantándose a mis palabras y me toma por la cintura alejándome de Jackson.

¿Dijo novio? Que mier… ¿Cuándo paso esto?

Jackson al fin sale de su estupidez y para sorpresa mía y de Derek se larga a reír. Miro a Derek y está igual de sorprendido que yo, yo me encojo de hombros… Jackson en una caja de sorpresas.

Eres una maldita tramposa – dice Jackson riendo

¿Disculpa? – dice Derek mientras se acerca a Jackson rápidamente, yo le sostengo el brazo.

Derek – le advierto.

Un espectáculo del dueño del hospital en medio de sus empleados no se vería muy bien.

Jackson se da cuenta de la reacción de Derek y levanta ambas manos en señal de paz.

Lo siento Dr. Sherperd no quise decir eso – dice arrepentido

Y ¿Qué quisiste decir? – pregunta Derek suavemente poniéndose a su altura y estando frente a el.

Yo lo tomo del brazo y lo tiro para atrás.

Jackson retrocede.

Se aclara la garganta – lo siento de verdad… - luego un brillo malvado aparece en sus ojos… ohh ohhhh – lo dije por una apuesta que acabamos de hacer con Mer, pero por lo que veo ella ya la tenía ganada.

Suspiro, Derek me mira y eleva una ceja esperando que yo le cuente.

Después te cuento – le digo - ¿vamos? – le digo a Derek, estamos haciendo un espectáculo para todo el maldito hospital y por cierto ahora todos se enteraron de lo mío con Derek y de qué manera… maldición.

Derek parece entender y asiente.

Me toma de la mano y me empuja hacia la salida. Pero se detiene.

Adiós Dr. Avery y le recomiendo que para la otra mida sus palabras porque puede que se encuentre con alguien que lo mande a callar antes de preguntar – dice Derek con un tono amenazador.

Jackson palidece, yo sonrió y le hago un adiós con la mano mientras Derek me arrastra a la salida.

Salimos al estacionamiento y Derek me arrastra hasta su auto, abre la puerta del copiloto y por poco me tira dentro. Yo me cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Derek sube.

¿Por qué me tiras como si fuera un estropajo? ¿Por qué trataste así a Jackson? ¿Por qué no hablas? – pregunto finalmente.

Derek suspira y sospecho que está contando hasta diez.

No dice nada y enciende el auto, nos ponemos en marcha.

Quiero irme a mi casa – digo malhumorada

Ohhh no nena… me prometiste un castigo y créeme ahora estoy más que ansioso – dice Derek sin mirarme.

Mi estómago se contrae… sexo duro y caliente… sin embargo.

¿Vas a hablar conmigo? – pregunto

No – responde simplemente.

Muy maduro Derek – lo miro y está apretando el volante con fuerza mientras un musculo se contrae en su cara – quiero irme a mi casa – repito una vez más - ¿o me vas a obligar a recibir ese castigo? – digo irónicamente.

Eso parece hacer reaccionar a Derek porque me mira y se detiene a un lado de la avenida.

¿Te quieres ir a tu casa? ¿Te voy a dejar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – pregunta con los dientes apretado.

Mi lado racional grita SIIIII, pero mi lado masoquista y estúpido actúa primero.

No – digo finalmente

Así pensé – dice finalmente con un tono más suave – pero antes quiero que me prometas que no harás nada que no quieras, me puedes decir que pare cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo? –

Eso me asusto un poco, que estaba tramando.

¿De acuerdo? – pregunto una vez mas

Si algo me conoces… sabrás que nunca más haré algo que no quiera – le dije valientemente.

El asintió y sé que entendió lo que quise decir.

Se pone en marcha una vez más y viajamos en silencio.

Llegamos a su departamento y subimos en silencio, pero una vez que abre la puerta y entro se abalanza sobre mí y me comienza a besar desesperadamente.

De…Derek – necesitamos hablar.

No – dice mientras me sigue besando.

Me toma por las nalgas y yo inconscientemente levando mis piernas y las enrollo en su cintura.

Me arrastra hacia la habitación, me sigue besando.

Me tira sobre su cama y comienza a desnudarme mientras me besa apasionadamente, una vez que estoy solo en ropa interior se aleja y me mira.

Eres hermosa – me mira con admiración.

Derek – digo una vez más para intentar hablar

El me besa y se aleja

Te deseo – dice

Nos besamos hasta que mis labios están hinchados

Desnúdame – ordena

Sí – susurre mientras lo comencé a desnudar

Él hundió la mano bajo mi melena y agarró parte de mi pelo tirando de él dolorosamente.

Mer… ¿Sí, qué? – pregunto

Ehmmm…

¿Si Derek? – dije insegura

Ohhh no nena… cuando te esté castigando quiero que me digas señor –

¿Señor? Que mierda… pero en el fondo esto me excitaba más.

¿Sí, qué? – pregunto una vez mas

Sí, señor. —Los aguijonazos de placer del cuero cabelludo se dirigieron a mis pezones. Y no pude evitar gemir.

Estás sensible —aprobó, abriendo la boca sobre mi garganta, y marcándola con la lengua y los labios. Succionó.

Cerré los ojos por el súbito placer.

¡Vas a dejarme marca! —proteste

Te marco a mi manera. —Se tumbó sobre mí, me movió hasta colocar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, y encarcelarme entre sus antebrazos.

Hundió los dedos en mi pelo y gruñó, rozando su desnuda erección contra la cremallera que cubría su entrepierna.

Derek daba respeto. Era como un animal del sexo, pero no una bestia. Era salvaje y a la vez elegante. Fríamente apasionado.

Su contacto quemaba como hielo y fuego.

Le iba a ofrecer mi boca porque las ganas de besarlo crecían a cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Sin embargo, me lo pensé dos veces, porque no quería quedar en evidencia. Al final, logre mantener la cabeza pegada a la almohada, sin levantarla para ir en busca de su boca.

Bien por mí. Soy una mujer difícil.

¿Ves las esposas que hay sobre tu cabeza? – pregunto de repente

¿Esposas? Me visualice ronroneando como una gatita. Esto me excitaba demasiado

Levante los ojos hacia arriba y observe las esposas plateadas, unidas por una larga y holgada

Cadena enrollada a una de las barras blancas del cabezal de la cama.

Sí, señor – respondí para que sepa que estoy con él en este juego

Derek me desabrochó el sostén y me lo quitó, lanzándolo al suelo. Levantó una mano y cubrió un pecho.

Levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza, Mer – ordeno Derek

Cerré los ojos y asentí, obedeciendo al instante.

Él sonrió triunfante y la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos porque asimile rápido mi papel.

Derek cerró una esposa alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda, y la otra alrededor de la derecha.

Mueve los brazos. ¿Los mueves bien? – pregunto solicito

Sí. —Entre una esposa y otra había bastante espacio. Sería consciente de que estaba esposada, pero no tenía mis movimientos demasiado limitados.

Con un gesto poderoso, así, de golpe, Derek bajo mi braguita y, superficialmente, me acarició

por dentro hasta empaparse con mis jugos.

¿Qué te parece? —se dijo para sí mismo, frotando lo hinchado y húmedo que estaba mi sexo de

Me mordí el labio inferior y negué con la cabeza.

Bésalos Derek – le dije ofreciendo mis pechos

Mal, Mer. Tú no das órdenes. —

Deslizó un dedo en mi interior, de modo tan nimio que me queje porque me sentí vacía.

Prueba otra vez – dijo

Por favor… Por favor, señor -

Tengo los pezones que creo que me van a estallar, y si me tocas ahí… -

¿Si te froto aquí —cogió el clítoris con el índice y el pulgar—, lo sientes en los pechos? -

Dios… Sí -

¿Sí? Entonces, eres más sensible de lo que creía, nena. Y me pone tan duro saberlo… -

Mmm —gemi abriendo los ojos para ver la cara que él ponía cuando tocaba mi suavidad. Pero Derek no miraba hacia abajo, me miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una máscara de pasión descarnada y lujuria descontrolada.

Vas a ver. —Con un movimiento sincronizado y desconocido para mí, él me tomó de la cintura e intercambió sus posiciones.

Me quede con las manos esposadas por encima del cuerpo de Derek y también de su cabeza. Sentada a horcajadas sobre su erección.

Vamos a jugar un poco más duro — gruñó deslizándole las braguitas por las caderas—. Levanta la pierna. — ordeno

Yo lo hice y así pudo sacarme la braguita por el tobillo

Oh, sí —Se acomodó sobre el colchón y estudió la visión de mi sobre el.

Mis pezones seguían constreñidos e hinchados. Estaba desnuda y me obligó a sentarse sobre su

erección, que señalaba su ombligo y reposaba muy erecta sobre su estómago

Siente lo duro que estoy —la movió para que mi clítoris y mi humedad resbalaran y se rozaran sobre su pene suave y caliente.

Gemi y tire de las cadenas.

Deseaba moverme un poco hacia atrás y conseguir penetrarme sola; pero Derek no me lo permitía.

Él sonrió, con esa vanidad que le caracterizaba, y dijo

¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto? —Levantó las caderas y se frotó con insistencia contra mí—. No creo que te hayas portado bien para tenerme -

Me agarre a las cadenas, mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle. Tenerte o no tenerte me trae sin cuidado, maldito bastardo. Lo que quiero es que algo me llene». Pero si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, habría mentido de nuevo. Claro que lo quería. Lo deseaba desde que lo había visto.

Mis caricias y verme enfadado provoca que estés encendida – dijo haciéndose el sabio

No estoy encendida, señor —rugi con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, a cinco palmos de la cama. Tire de las esposas, y la sensación de estar inmovilizada me calentó, excitándome de nuevo —. Estoy… —me calle y gemi ante el ataque a mis senos—. Con cuidado, señor…

Siempre tengo cuidado contigo. —

Sin dejar de mover las caderas, procedió a acariciar mis senos, uno por unos, hasta que estos estuvieron a punto de reventar, luego los comenzó a pellizcar suavemente.

¡Ah! —grite. Experimentaba un extraño despertar motivado por el dolor, y tenía los pezones como guijarros.

Oh, pobrecita… —murmuró acercando la boca al pezón izquierdo y acariciando mis nalgas con suavidad.

Temblé ante la expectativa.

Cuenta, Mer. No te corras hasta que no llegues a quince -

¿Qué? Mmm… Esto no va así. Yo me corro cuando llego, no cuando tú creas que… -

Cuenta — ordenó de manera inflexible, recordándome con ojos de acero que tenía que recibir un castigo

Vas a ver lo que es el verdadero castigo -

trague saliva. Me aferre a los barrotes de la cama. Derek me recolocó de tal manera que, sin

esfuerzo, él pudiera acceder a lamer sus doloridos senos.

¡Zas! La primera bofetada sobre el trasero hizo que abriera los ojos, alarmada por el dolor picante que recorrió toda mi piel.

¡Uno! —exclame, intentando huir de él.

¿Dónde crees que vas? No puedes escapar, pequeña. No puedes huir de mí -

Después de la palmada, inmediatamente, Derek abrió la boca y lamió el pezón derecho dulcemente, dandome mimos y atenciones. Dolor y placer. Era como si cortocircuitaran mi cerebro. Lo más extraño era que el dolor de la cachetada, aun siendo dolor, era placentero

Cuando me sobreponía a la impresión.

Enterré mi rostro sobre su brazo. Me iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo podía gustarme esto?

¡Zas!

¡Dos! —grite con la boca enterrada en su brazo.

Derek chupo mi pezón, lo succionó y lo absorbió.

Tócame, por favor —pedí meneando las caderas, disfrutando de su boca en el pecho y del ardor en el trasero.

Toda mi sangre se estaba concentrando ahí, y sentía mi vagina palpitar.

¿Aquí? ¿Te toco aquí? —¡Zas! Otra palmada en la otra nalga, en la parte que unía con la pierna. negué con la cabeza y me queje

¿Cuántas, Mer? -

Tres -

Comprendí que él no haría nada de lo que le pidiera mientras recibiese su particular «castigo»; así que me concentró en comprender las sensaciones que me recorrían para poder disfrutar mejor de ellas.

¡Cuatro! —Bufff… En la otra nalga.

Esa había escocido.

Derek disfrutaba de aquello y eso prendió mis alarmas, a cuantas le habría hecho esto, el me miro y supo lo que estaba pensando.

Solo TÚ eres mi placer… adoro poder mostrarte este tipo de placer - murmuro

Yo me intente concentrar en las sensaciones. La lengua de Derek en mis pechos me daba un placer

inhumano. Y, al mismo tiempo, la sangre que bombeaba en mi clítoris, en mis nalgas, en mi vagina… parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo en azuzar a la vez que él la azotaba. La experiencia me estaba dejando lánguida y babeante como un caracol.

Dios… Mer… —musitó él después de la octava palmada. Me acarició entre las piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaba resbaladiza

Oh, joder… ¿Te está gustando, verdad? —Me volvió a situar sobre su pene y, aprovechando la

Crema que producía, empezó a rozarse perfectamente contra mi vagina, estimulando mi clítoris con precisión.

¡Zas!

¡Nueve! —lloriquee, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco. No iba a llegar a quince… era imposible que

llegará a quince. Me correría por el camino antes o se desmayaría sumida en el éxtasis.

La boca de Derek absorbió el pezón izquierdo.

¡Ohm…! —me movía al tiempo que las embestidas superficiales de Derek.

Mis pechos se bamboleaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No podía apartar mis ojos, verdes y dilatados por el deseo, de la boca de ese hombre castigador, torturador, salido, amo, poderoso…

Dios.

Derek me estaba haciendo volar.

Derek se echó a reír, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

¿Ohm? No es tiempo para meditar, nena. Es importante que controles el momento de correrte. Saber alargarlo y retenerlo cuando se te dice es una técnica que debe trabajarse. Y si lo retienes, después, cuando estalles, será mil veces mejor y más intenso –

Movi mis caderas sobre él. ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Me hablaba en chino?

No te corras. —¡Zas! ¡Zas!— ¡¿Cuántas?!

¡Argh! ¡Diez y once!

Los músculos detrás de mi ombligo se contraían. La lengua en los pezones me azotaban y me calmaban. El pene enorme rebasaba mi sexo y me tocaban por todas partes, sin penetrarme. Me estaba olvidando de respirar. Me ardía el vientre.

¡Mer, maldita sea! —Derek me tomó del pelo e inclinó su rostro hasta el mío, pegando frente con frente—. Ni se te ocurra correrte, ¿me has oído? Cuatro más y ya lo tienes, nena. Venga…

Gemi, deseosa de alcanzar su cénit.

Eres un psicópata controlador… — grite sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo.

¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!

Caí sobre el torso de Derek.

Temblando, estremeciéndome por controlar el maldito orgasmo que amenazaba por barrerme por completo.

¿Cuántas van? —preguntó lamiendo mi oído al tiempo que acariciaba mis nalgas para calmar el dolor y se frotaba, inclemente, contra mi sexo.

Hmmm… -

¿Cuántas van? -

Ce…, trece y catorce —musite con el culo al rojo vivo, los pechos hipersensibles y…

Ahora podrás correrte. ¿Estás lista? -

¡Zas! El último azote. Mordió y succionó mi pezón, me agarró de las nalgas para presionarse y apretarse contra mi zona más sensible, e hizo que me corriera como una desvergonzada.

¡Quinceeeeeeee! -

Disfrute de mi particular éxtasis.

Quería empalarme mientras se corría, quería más. Me escocía la piel y me dolían los pechos. El orgasmo me destruyó sin compasión, de modo que quede sobre Derek, luchando por respirar, deseando que aquello se prolongara eternamente.

No me di cuenta de que me había quitado las esposas, y que ahora estaba libre, con las manos sobre la almohada, el cuerpo pegado al de él, y el rostro hundido en su cuello. Podría huir si quisiera.

Si quisiera… Pero no quería. Los sudores de ambos se entremezclaban, creando una esencia única y especial. La de él y la mía.

Derek me abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole las nalgas con cuidado mientras la respiración irregular todavía nos afectaba.

Yo reí… definitivamente me portaría mal mas seguido.


	24. Pesadillas

_**Derek me abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole las nalgas con cuidado mientras la respiración irregular todavía nos afectaba.**_

_**Yo reí… definitivamente me portaría mal mas seguido.**_

Estaba en mi nube post orgásmica cuando sentí como Derek me separaba de él y me acostaba al lado.

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida hasta que sentí como Derek se acomodaba en mi espalda, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello y abrazándome.

Nos quedamos en silencio en esa posición unos minutos, yo me estaba quedando dormida nuevamente.

Mer... Cariño -

Mmmmm - solo pude pronunciar

Sentí como Derek sonreía.

Pequeña ¿estás bien? - pregunto con un tono que me llamo la atención, parecía arrepentido.

Me gire y lo encare, frente a frente, su mirada reflejaba arrepentimiento y miedo.

Fruncí el ceño y lo bese.

Por supuesto que estoy bien - le digo mostrándole mi sonrisa de niña buena.

¿En serio? - pregunta mirándome fijamente, estudiándome.

En serio Derek como no iba a estar bien después de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida -

¿Así qué UNO de los mejores? Ahh -

El mejor - rectifico

Pero Mer estas segura que estas bien... no quiero que te veas obligada a nada con lo que te paso -

Y ahí se fue toda mi nube, frunzo el ceño.

Qué demonios Derek - le digo alejándome de su agarre

Mer - me advierte tomándome por la muñeca

Ándate a la mierda - le grito y me levanto de la cama mientras comienzo a recoger mi ropa

Derek se para inmediatamente y me toma por los hombros pero yo me Alejo de él.

De nuevo corriendo Mer... Muy maduró - dice mientras se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared.

Tiene razón.

¿Así qué quieres hablar? Pues hablemos y déjame empezar a mí... Te dije cuando te conté de mi pasado, si me empiezas a tratar diferente... Es mejor... Es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí, sin remordimientos - digo con pesar

Derek en dos pasos esta frente a mí, me toma la cara con ambas manos.

¿Quieres terminar esto? – me pregunta furioso.

Me muerdo el labio, quiero terminar con esto... Demonios no.

No Derek – ahora veo alivio en su cara - es sólo que no quiero que me trates distinto, me encanto lo que hicimos y créeme que desde ahora me portare mal más seguido - él sonríe - pero como te dije en ese entonces y como te repito ahora... No quiero que me trates distinto, me encanta el sexo que tenemos, y tú más que nadie sabe que no haría nada que no quiera.

¿Así como con Mark? - pregunta enfadado

Ohhh tiene razón, hay debería haber parado.

No... No como con Mark... Hay me equivoque - digo mientras miro la punta de mis pies

Derek toma mi barbilla y me levanta la cara para que lo mire a los ojos

Pero ahora es distinto - yo asiento - está bien - suspira - lo siento... Sé qué no te debería tratar distinto, pero Mer promete que nunca harás nada que no quieras... Prométemelo -

Derek - ahora yo puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y comencé a jugar con el pelo de su nuca - prometo que nunca haré nada que no quiera... Te quiero demasiado para echar a perder algo como esto.

Mer - niega con la cabeza y me besa.

Todavía no me dice esas dos palabras que añoro.

Ven vamos – me dice mientras me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia la tina.

Lo miro con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras el prepara un baño, al terminar me toma y me sienta en la bañera él se acomoda detrás de mí.

Estamos en silencio disfrutando de este momento pero algo ronda en mi cabeza, algo que me gustaría aclarar.

Derek respecto a lo que viste en el bar – siento como su cuerpo se pone rígido – yo…

¿Tú qué? – Pregunta con un tono frio – ¿el Dr. Avery es tú ex o algo así?

¿Qué? No – me giro para mirarlo a los ojos – como te dije somos amigos, nos conocemos de niños. A todo esto como sabes quién era, yo te dije que se llamaba Jackson nada mas – me cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Mer… él va a trabajar en el hospital, obvio que se quién es… como te dije me gusta conocer a mis empleados y si hubiera sabido que era "tan cercano" a ti lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptarlo en el programa –

Yo me largo a reír.

¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta desconcertado.

De que Jackson babea por ti, por ti vino hasta aquí… hasta creo que te ama – le susurro la parte final.

Derek me mira con una mueca divertida en su cara.

Definitivamente no me gusta – niega con la cabeza divertido – y que era eso de la apuesta.

Ruedo los ojos – me dijo que venía aquí por ti porque quiere que le enseñes, yo le dije que se ponga a la fila y hay me aposto de quien ganaba más tu atención o algo así.

Derek se acerca a besarme – creo que eso es bastante obvio – dice mientras se aleja.

Le doy mi sonrisa de niña buena.

Así que ahora todos sabrán que estamos juntos – dice Derek como si nada.

Uffff y de qué manera – digo suspirando – ¿tenías que comportante como un macho alfa justo en frente de todos? –

¿Macho alfa? – Pregunta divertido – ¿en serio tienes vein… - le tapó la boca riendo.

Sii… siii y ¿tú eres un viejo de cuánto? ¿Cuarenta? – le pregunto molesta, sé que tiene treinta y tantos…

En realidad tengo treinta y seis - frunce el ceño y luego una sonrisa aparece en su cara. – y te demostrare que no soy un viejo.

Se acerca a mí sigilosamente y me toma en brazos, yo rio, y Derek fiel a su palabra me demuestra dos veces esa noche cuan joven esta.

Agotados y saciados nos quedamos dormido en los brazos del otro.

Al otro día Derek me va a dejar a mi casa ya que él tiene una cirugía temprano y yo no entro hasta la madrugada del otro día.

Paso el día con Alex, vamos de compras, ordenamos la casa, conversamos… lo echaba de menos. De cristina no sé nada, no me ha llamado y yo no la llamare… ella me dejo en el bar sola.

Derek pasa por mi casa a eso de las siete y para mi felicidad trae comida para que cenemos. Steve igual pasa por casa y gracias a eso Alex se comporta con Derek… todavía le tiene desconfianza.

Estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir con Derek, hasta que el volvió a ser el imbécil de siempre.

¡Te dije que no¡ - le grito con impotencia

Mer… por favor hazlo por mi… te prometo que ni lo veras – dice Derek intentando convencerme

Demonios Derek… como puedes ser tan imbécil… te dije que si me tratabas distinto… no nos llevaría a ningún lado –

Demonios Meredith… puedes dejar de ser tan irracional – grito Derek… está enfadado

No… te dije que no y te lo repito… no necesito a un niñero y menos un auto! –

No es un niñero, es Kevin tú lo conoces y te agrada… porque te niegas… y el auto tómalo como un préstamo, no puedes andar en moto cuando llueve y eso pasa mucho aquí – dice con ironía.

Bueno metete tu préstamo por el cu… -

Me interrumpió besándome ferozmente, cuando se alejó intente hablar nuevamente

Y Kevin es tu empl… - nuevamente interrumpida por un beso.

Puedes dejar de besarme para hablar – le digo sonriendo

Puedes dejar de ser tan irracional –

No – le digo mientras me cruzo de brazos

Perfecto… quiero que quede claro que tú me obligas a esto –

¿Obligarte a qué? –

Derek suspira.

Si Kevin no será tu chofer será despedido… – dice mientras se encoge de brazos.

¿Qué? – pregunto horrorizada

Lo que escuchaste –

Derek… no puedes hacer eso… no me puedes obligar – se me formo un nudo en la garganta

Derek al escuchar mi tono, se acercó y me abrazo.

Mer… por favor… te lo pido por mi… por mi tranquilidad mental… deja que Kevin sea tu chofer y si no quieres el auto no lo aceptas… pero por favor pequeña… por favor –

¿Bueno que hay de mi tranquilidad mental?... ¿Por qué estas intranquilo?... Derek yo se cuidarme –

Pequeña… - me beso suavemente – lo se… es solo que ahora que nuestra relación va a salir a la luz no quiero que te veas expuesta a cosas… -

¿Qué cosas? –

Periodistas… ex empleados furiosos… enemigos… esas cosas Mer –

Ahhh… No podía negarme a esto, pero algo me hace estar alerta, siento que no me está contando todo…

Está bien – suspiro

Derek me va a besar pero yo me alejo de él.

¿Me estas rechazando? –

Estoy cansada – le digo mientras me coloco el pijama y me acuesto.

Derek me sigue, se acuesta al lado mío pero no me abraza, sabe que estoy molesta con él por obligarme a esto.

Nos quedamos dormidos en silencio y sin tocarnos.

Me desperté con un grito que amortiguaba una palma sudorosa sobre mi boca. Un peso aplastante me dejaba sin aire mientras otra mano se movía por debajo de mi camisón, toqueteando y lastimándome. El pánico se apoderó de mí y me sacudí, pataleando frenéticamente.

_No... Por favor, no... Ya basta. Otra vez no. _

Resollando como un perro, Nathan me separó las piernas. La cosa dura de entre sus piernas hurgaba a ciegas, chocando contra la cara interna de mis muslos. No podía quitármele de encima. No podía huir.

_¡Para! ¡Quítate de encima! No me toques. Oh, Dios... por favor, no me hagas eso... no me hagas daño..._

**¡Mamá!**

Nathan me apretaba con fuerza, aplastándome la cabeza contra la almohada. Cuanto más forcejaba y o, más se excitaba él. Diciéndome entrecortadamente horribles y desagradables palabras al oído, encontró el lugar sensible de entre mis piernas y entró en mí, gruñendo. Me quedé paralizada, atrapada en una espiral de dolor.

_Ya verás... —gruñó—... te gustará una vez dentro... pequeña zorra... te gustará..._

No podía respirar, trémulos los pulmones con los sollozos, los orificios de la nariz tapados con el talón de su mano. Veía puntitos danzando delante de los ojos; me ardía el pecho. Seguí luchando... necesitaba aire... necesitaba aire desesperadamente...

¡Mer! ¡Despierta! -

Abrí los ojos de golpe al oír aquella voz apremiante. Conseguí soltarme de las manos que me sujetaban los bíceps, consiguiendo liberarme. Pugné a zarpazos con las sábanas que me inmovilizaban las piernas... desplomándome...

El tremendo impacto contra el suelo me despertó por completo, y de mi garganta brotó un terrible sonido de dolor.

¡Por Dios, Mer! ¡Maldita sea, no te hagas daño! -

Aspiré grandes bocanadas de aire y me precipité hacia el baño a cuatro patas.

Derek me cogió y me sujetó contra su pecho.

Mer -

Arcadas —dije con voz entrecortada, poniéndome una mano en la boca al agitárseme el estómago.

Ya te tengo —dijo con tono grave, llevándome en brazos con enérgicas zancadas. Me llevó al baño y levantó la tapa del inodoro.

Arrodillándose a mi lado, me sujetó el pelo hacia atrás mientras yo vomitaba, acariciándome arriba y abajo la espalda.

Shh..., pequeña —murmuraba una y otra vez—. No pasa nada. Estás a salvo.

Cuando ya no me quedaba nada en el estómago, tiré de la cadena y apoyé la frente, empapada de sudor, en el antebrazo, procurando concentrarme en cualquier cosa menos en los últimos rastros del sueño.

Nena -

Volví la cabeza y vi a Alex de pie en el umbral del baño, con un ceño que le echaba a perder su hermoso rostro. Estaba completamente vestido con unos vaqueros sueltos y una camiseta blanca, lo cual hizo que me diera cuenta de que Derek también estaba vestido. Se había desprendido

de su ropa con anterioridad, cuando nos estábamos preparando para dormir, pero no llevaba el chándal que se había puesto entonces. En su lugar, vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Desorientada por el aspecto de los dos, eché un vistazo a mi reloj y vi que era pasada la medianoche.

¿Qué están haciendo, chicos? -

Yo acabo de llegar, Salí cuando se acostaron —dijo Alex—. Y me he encontrado con Derek cuando subía. Miré a Derek, cuyo gesto de preocupación no tenía nada que envidiar al de mi compañero de piso.

¿Has salido? - Derek me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Tenía cosas que hacer -

¿Hasta medianoche?

¿Qué cosas? -

Nada importante –

Me aleje de él y me fui al lavabo a cepillarme los dientes. Algo más ocultaba. Porque de repente esta tan misterioso.

Alex apareció a mi lado, su mirada se cruzó con la mía en el reflejo de mi espejo de aumento.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenías un mal sueño –

Al mirar sus preocupados ojos oscuros, le dejé ver lo agotada que estaba. Me dio un apretón en el hombro para tranquilizarme.

Nos lo tomaremos con calma este fin de semana. Cargaremos las pilas. A los dos nos hace falta. ¿Estarás bien esta noche? -

Me tiene a mí. — Derek se levantó de su asiento en el borde de la bañera, donde se había quitado las botas.

Eso no quiere decir que yo no esté aquí. — Alex me dio un beso rápido en la sien - Grita si me necesitas -

La mirada que me lanzó antes de salir de la habitación lo decía todo... No se sentía muy cómodo con Derek durmiendo en casa.

Me enjuagué la boca y volví a poner el cepillo de dientes en su soporte.

Necesito una ducha -

Había tomado una antes de sufrir el colapso, pero me sentía sucia otra vez. Tenía la piel impregnada de sudor frío y cuando cerraba los ojos, olía a él, a Nathan.

Derek abrió el agua, luego empezó a desnudarse, distrayéndome felizmente con la visión de su magnífico cuerpo macizo. Tenía los músculos duros y bien definidos, era de constitución delgada pero poderosa y elegante.

Dejé la ropa donde cayó al suelo y me deslicé bajo la lluvia de agua caliente con un quejido. Él entró detrás de mí; empezó a cepillarme pelo hacia un lado y me besó en el hombro.

¿Qué tal estás? -

Mejor. —Porque estás cerca.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y dejó escapar una trémula exhalación.

Yo... ¡Por Dios, Mer! ¿Estabas soñando con Nathan? -

Respiré hondo.

Algún día hablaremos ¿eh? – respondí con ironía

Inspiró con fuerza, tensando los dedos contra mis caderas.

Es así, ¿verdad? -

Sí —musité—. Es así.

Estuvimos allí durante un buen rato, rodeados de vapor y secretos, físicamente cercanos pero emocionalmente distantes. Lo detestaba. Sentía unas abrumadoras ganas de llorar y no las reprimí. Me sentaba bien desahogarme. Toda la tensión de aquel largo día parecía abandonarme con los sollozos.

Pequeña... —Derek se apretó contra mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, sosegándome con el escudo protector de su enorme cuerpo

No llores... ¡Dios! No puedo soportarlo. Dime qué necesitas, cielo. Dime qué puedo hacer -

Lávame —susurré, apoyándome en él, necesitada del consuelo de su tierna actitud posesiva. Entrelazamos los dedos sobre mi estómago

Límpiame -

Lo estás -

Tomé aire trémulamente, moviendo la cabeza.

Escúchame, Mer. Nadie puede tocarte —dijo con fiereza—. Nadie podrá acercarse a ti. Nunca más.

Apreté los dedos sobre los suyos.

Tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, Mer. Y eso no ocurrirá nunca -

El dolor que me atenazaba la garganta me impedía hablar. La idea de que Derek hiciera frente a mi pesadilla... de que viera al hombre que me había hecho aquellas cosas... tensaba aún más el gélido nudo que había sentido en el estómago todo el día.

Derek alcanzó el champú y yo cerré los ojos, tratando de no pensar en nada, excepto en el hombre cuya única preocupación en aquel momento era yo.

Esperaba con ansia el tacto de sus dedos mágicos. Y cuando llegó, tuve que apoyarme en la pared de delante para no perder el equilibrio. Con ambas palmas apretadas contra el frío azulejo, saboreé entre gemidos el tacto de sus dedos masajeándome el cuero cabelludo.

¿Te gusta? —preguntó, con voz grave y áspera.

Siempre -

Me entregué por completo a aquella dicha mientras él me lavaba y suavizaba el pelo, temblando ligeramente cuando me pasaba un peine de púa ancha por mis empapados mechones. Lamenté que hubiera terminado y debí de emitir algún sonido de pesar, porque él se inclinó hacia delante.

Aún no he terminado —me aseguró.

Me llegó el olor de mi gel baño... entonces...

Derek –

Me rendí a la suavidad de sus manos enjabonadas. Me masajeó delicadamente los nódulos de mis hombros, ablandándolos con la presión adecuada de sus pulgares. Luego se empleó a fondo con la espalda... las nalgas... las piernas...

Me voy a caer... —dije, arrastrando las palabras, ebria de placer.

Yo te sujetare, pequeña. Siempre te sujetare -

El dolor y la humillación de mis recuerdos se evaporaron bajo el reverencial cuidado, desinteresado y paciente, de Derek. Más que el agua y el jabón, era su tacto el que me liberaba de la pesadilla. Me giré ante su insistencia y contemplé cómo, agachado allí delante, deslizaba las manos por mis pantorrillas, su cuerpo una increíble exhibición de músculo prieto y flexible. Rodeándole la mandíbula con las manos, le alcé la cabeza.

¡Puedes hacerme tanto bien, Derek...! —le dije quedamente. No sé cómo podría olvidarlo. Ni por un minuto siquiera.

Hinchó el pecho al tomar una rápida y profunda bocanada de aire. Se enderezó, deslizando las manos por mis muslos, hasta ponerse a mi altura.

Apretó sus labios contra los míos, suavemente. Ligeramente.

Sé que estos días han sido horribles. ¡Mierda!... todo el mes. Ha sido muy difícil para mí también -

Lo sé. —Le abracé, apretando mi mejilla contra su pecho. Era tan sólido y fuerte... Me encantaba cómo me sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

Notaba su pene grueso y duro entre los dos, y más aún cuando me acurruqué contra él.

Mer... —carraspeó—. Déjame terminar, cielo.

Le mordisqueé la barbilla y llevé las manos a su perfecto trasero, empujándole hacia mí.

¿Por qué no empiezas, mejor? -

Esto no iba encaminado hacia ese fin -

Como si pudiera haber terminado de otra manera cuando estábamos desnudos los dos deslizándonos las manos por todas partes. Derek podía ponerme la mano en la parte inferior de la espalda mientras caminábamos y me excitaba igual que si me la pusiera entre las piernas.

Bueno... entonces vuelve a repasar, campeón -

Derek llevó las manos a ambos lados de mi garganta, con los pulgares bajo la barbilla para empujar hacia arriba. Su ceño fruncido le delató, y antes de que pudiera decirme por qué no era buena idea que hiciéramos el amor en ese momento, le cogí la polla con ambas manos.

Emitió un gruñido al tiempo que le daba una sacudida en las caderas.

Mer... -

Sería una pena desperdiciarlo -

No puedo fastidiarla contigo. —Sus ojos eran oscuros como zafiros— Si alguna te atemorizara al tocarte, me volvería loco -

Derek, por favor... -

Yo digo cuándo. —Su voz de mando era inconfundible.

Le solté automáticamente.

Él retrocedió y se alejó, bajando la mano para empuñarse la polla.

Yo me revolvía nerviosa, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella habilidosa mano y sus largos y elegantes dedos. A medida que la distancia entre nosotros se agrandaba, empecé a suspirar, mi cuerpo respondía a la pérdida del suyo. La cálida languidez que él le había infundido con su roce

se convirtió en un fuego lento, como si hubiera preparado una hoguera que hubiera sido atizada de repente.

¿Ves algo que te guste? —ronroneó, masturbándose.

A sombrada de que se burlara de mí después de haberme rechazado, levanté la vista... y me quedé sin respiración.

Derek ardía también. No se me ocurría otra palabra para describirle. Me miraba con los párpados cargados, como si quisiera comerme viva. Se pasó la lengua despacio por la costura de sus labios, como si estuviera saboreándome. Cuando se mordió todo el labio inferior, habría jurado que

lo sentí entre mis piernas. Conocía tan bien aquella mirada... lo que venía a continuación... lo fiero que podía ser cuando me deseaba de aquella manera.

Era una mirada que pedía SEXO a gritos. Sexo duro, hondo, interminable, de alucinar. Estaba allí, en el otro extremo de mi ducha, separados los pies, con aquel cuerpo de marcados músculos flexionándose rítmicamente mientras se acariciaba su hermosa polla con unos roces largos

y lentos.

Nunca había visto nada tan abiertamente sexual, tan audazmente masculino.

¡Dios mío! —susurré, fascinada—. ¡Dios mío, qué caliente eres! -

El brillo de sus ojos me decía que era consciente de lo que me estaba haciendo. Deslizó la mano que tenía libre hacia su escalonado abdomen y se apretó el pectoral, dándome envidia.

¿Podrías correrte mientras me miras? -

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Temía tocarme de un modo sexual cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo desde mi pesadilla, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir entre nosotros si me incitaba. Pero estaba dispuesto a montar todo un número para mí —para inspirarme—, de manera que pudiera tocarme a mí misma. La oleada de emoción que sentí en ese momento fue tremenda.

Gratitud y afecto, deseo y ternura.

Te quiero, Derek -

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, como si aquellas palabras fueran demasiado para él. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la fuerza de su voluntad me produjo un estremecimiento de deseo.

Demuéstramelo -

Rodeaba con la palma de la mano la ancha cabeza de su polla. Apretó, y la mirada que le cruzó el rostro me llevó a mí a juntar los muslos con fuerza. Se frotó el círculo plano de un pezón. Una, dos veces. Emitió un áspero sonido de placer que me hizo salivar.

El agua que me daba en la espalda y la nube de vapor que se alzaba entre nosotros no hacía sino añadir erotismo a la imagen que él ofrecía.

Aceleró el movimiento de la mano, deslizándola rítmicamente arriba y abajo. Era tan larga y gruesa... Indudablemente viril.

Incapaz de aguantar el dolor de mis pezones endurecidos, me llevé ambas manos a los pechos y apreté.

Eso es, cielo. Muéstrame lo que te hago -

Hubo un momento en el que me pregunté si podría. No hacía mucho que me había sentido avergonzada al ver como Derek me regalaba un vibrador.

Mírame, Mer —Se cogió las pelotas con una mano y la polla con la otra. Estaba descaradamente empalmado.

No quiero correrme sin ti. Quiero que me acompañes -

Quería estar igual de excitada para él. Quería que suspirara y se sintiera tan necesitado como me sentía yo. Quería que mi cuerpo —mi deseo — se le grabara a fuego en el cerebro como aquella imagen de él quedaría grabada en el mío.

Con los ojos clavados en los suyos, deslicé las manos por mi cuerpo.

Observaba sus movimientos... estaba atenta por si le oía quedarse sin aliento... me servía de sus pistas para saber qué le volvía loco.

De algún modo era tan íntimo como cuando estaba dentro de mí, quizá más, puesto que estábamos separados y expuestos del todo.

Completamente desnudos. Nuestro placer se reflejaba en el otro.

Empezó a decirme lo que quería con esa áspera voz de dios del sexo.

Tírate de los pezones, cielo... Tócate... ¿estás húmeda? Métete los dedos... ¿Notas lo prieta que estás? Un pequeño cielo, apretado y suave, para mi pene... Eres tan jodidamente guapa... tan sexy. La tengo tan dura que me duele... ¿Ves lo que haces conmigo? Voy a correrme entero para ti...—

Derek —susurré, masajeándome el clítoris en rápidos círculos con la yema de los dedos, ayudándome con el movimiento de las caderas.

Estoy ahí contigo —dijo con voz ronca, pelándosela con rápidos y brutales movimientos de la mano en su carrera hacia el orgasmo.

A la primera sacudida de mi v agina, grité, temblándome las piernas.

Apoyé una palma contra el cristal de la cabina para no caerme, pues el orgasmo me había dejado sin fuerzas en los músculos. Derek vino a mí un segundo después, aferrándose a mis caderas de una forma que expresaba avidez y posesión, tensando los dedos con impaciente agitación.

¡Mer! —bramó, al tiempo que la primera ráfaga de espeso semen se estrellaba en mi vientre— Maldición.

Encorvándose sobre mí, me hundió los dientes en esa zona sensible entre el cuello y el hombro, un sencillo asidero que revelaba la crudeza de su placer. Los bramidos que profería retumbaban en mí, entonces se corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a borbotones, contra mi estómago.

Era poco después de las cuatro de la mañana cuando salí del dormitorio sigilosamente. Llevaba un rato levantada, viendo dormir a Derek. Era todo un lujo, pues rara vez conseguía despertarme antes que él. Podía contemplarle sin ninguna preocupación de que se molestara.

Sin hacer ruido recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al espacio diáfano de la principal zona de estar. Era ridículo que Alex y yo viviéramos en esta zona en un apartamento lo bastante grande como para una familia, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no librar todas las batallas en lo que se refería a discutir con mi madre y Richard sobre mi seguridad.

De ninguna manera iban a cambiar de opinión sobre la ubicación o ciertos aspectos de seguridad como un conserje y una zona de recepción, pero podía aprovecharme de mi colaboración en el tipo de vivienda para conseguir que ellos cedieran en otros puntos.

Estaba en la cocina esperando a que se terminara de hacer el café cuando apareció Alex. Estaba increíble con un chándal gris de la Universidad Estatal.

Buenos días, nena —murmuró, plantándome un beso en la sien al pasar.

Te has levantado pronto -

Mira quién habla. —Sacó dos tazas del armario, luego la leche del frigorífico. Me acercó las dos cosas y se me quedó mirando

¿Qué tal estás? -

Estoy bien. En serio —insistí ante su escéptica mirada—. Derek me cuidó.

Vale, ¿pero realmente es tan buena idea si resulta que él es la razón de que estés lo bastante estresada como para tener pesadillas? -

Llené dos tazas, añadiendo azúcar a la mía y leche a ambas. Mientras lo hacía, le hablé de lo que había pasado en el bar.

Alex permaneció con la cadera apoyada en el mostrador, las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y un brazo cruzado en el pecho. Daba sorbos a su café.

Así que novios ¿eh? -

Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te va? -

¿Vas a cambiar de tema? -

No hay nada más que contar – le digo encogiéndome de hombros

¿Pensaste en que ahora se te viene una buena en el hospital? -

Frunciendo el ceño, bajé la taza.

¿A qué te refieres? -

Me refiero Mer en que ahora todos sabrán que estas con el dueño del hospital aparte de ser la hija del jefe… todos te cuestionaran… todos se creerán con el derecho de hablar de tu vida… nadie te valorara por lo que eres—Alzó una ceja desafiante—. Piénsalo. ¿Vale realmente la pena? -

Bajando la mirada a mi taza, tomé un sorbo y no le confesé que yo me había cuestionado eso mismo una o dos veces.

Creo que correré el riesgo –

Alex suspiro – espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo… y que quede claro que no estoy muy a gusto con tu relación –

Lo sé – le dije sonriendo - ¿vamos? –

Alex frunció el ceño – ¿y lo dejaras aquí? –

Me largue a reír – ¿Alex crees que querrá robarnos? – Alex sonríe con ironía – él puede comprarse diez departamentos como este.

Si… si… McIce es multimillonario… lo que sea… vamos -

Me fui riendo a la habitación donde Derek dormía, lo bese y él ni se inmuto, le deje una nota y me fui.

Al salir con Alex afuera nos esperaba Kevin. Alex rio y se subió a su cacharro mientras yo me iba con Kevin.

Buenos días Dr. Grey – saludo amablemente

Buenos días Kevin. Siento que tengas que ser mi niñero –

No es ningún problema Dra. Grey, de hecho yo me ofrecí para el cargo – dice riendo

¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto espantada

Porque el Dr. Sherperd me dio el trabajo de buscarle un chofer y yo pensé que como usted era una mujer tan bella e inteligente era arriesgado contratar a alguien que no se conoce así que me ofrecí y el Dr. Sherperd acepto, le busque a él un nuevo chofer y aquí estamos – se encoge de hombros

No entiendo porque se molesta tanto en que alguien me persiga – le digo de mal humor

Dra. Grey hoy en día hay muchos peligro en esta ciudad… así que es lo mejor – dice sonriendo.

Me acerque y le di un apretón en el hombro – me alegro de que seas tú Kevin –

Kevin se pone colorado.

Llego al hospital antes que Alex pero decido esperarlo para entrar, cuando llega y entramos efectivamente todos me miran y susurran. Jackson me saluda con una perfecta sonrisa y se disculpa por lo pasado en el bar, yo le restó importancia. Cristina no se acerca a hablarme y yo no le hablo…

Los demás me ignoran y me miran feo mientras hablan en susurros, hasta Izzie que creía mi amiga me da la espalda.

La Dra. Bailey ese día me pone al servicio del Dr. Burke que me manda a hacer todos su mandados ya sean médicos como no, no me deja entrar al quirófano y hasta me pregunta si lo acusare con su jefe. Yo me quedo callada y acato todas sus órdenes.

Mi turno ha terminado sin embargo me quedan por hacer varias cosas, así que me quedo en el hospital todo el día. Derek me ha llamado varias veces y decido no decirle nada, no quiero hacer lo que el Dr. Burke ha dicho… soy grande y se cuidarme.

Al otro día estoy agotada, llevo 48 horas sin dormir, el maldito de Burke no me ha dado respiro.

Vaya te ves como una mierda – esas son las primeras palabras que me dice dulcemente mi amiga Cristina.

Vaya… gracias – le digo irónicamente

¿Has estado en el hospital desde ayer? – pregunta asombrada

Si todo gracias a tu noviecito –

Cristina me fulmina con la mirada y se aleja, yo estoy demasiado cansada para disculparme.

Ese día la Dra. Bailey me asigna a mi madre… uff lo que me faltaba, la gente espera que ella me trate distinta y nos observan más de lo normal.

Mi madre fiel a su papel me trata mucho peor que Burke, no me da respiro y cuando me deja con todos los archivos de sus pacientes para actualizar mientras ella se va a dormir a su casa se despide con la hermosa frase de "te lo dije".

Estoy actualizando las fichas mientras cabeceo… estoy demasiado agotada… mi móvil suena.

**_Nena _**

**_¿Vamos a cenar a mi casa?_**

**_Te echo de menos_**

**_Derek_**

Suspiro, no he visto a Derek desde que lo deje en mi casa, el me llama y me llama y yo le explico lo ocupada que estoy… igual lo echo de menos.

**_Derek_**

**_Lo siento, pero me tengo que quedar en el hospital_**

**_Yo también te echo de menos bebe_**

**_Mer_**

Sigo actualizando fichas y suena nuevamente el móvil.

**_Mer_**

**_Necesitas descansar… vamos a casa y te preparo la cena_**

**_Derek_**

Suspiro… como me gustaría ese panorama.

**_Lo siento, no puedo… me queda trabajo por hacer._**

**_Ya nos veremos_**

**_Mer_**

Derek no me responde así que supongo que se ha enfadado, ya ni animo me queda para pensar porque. Así que decido seguir actualizando las fichas.

Lo mismo pasa los cuatro días siguientes, nadie me da un respiro, hasta la Dra. Bailey se da cuenta y me da un respiro me deja ir a dormir unas horas a la sala de descanso después de terminar de actualizar.

Termino con la última y decido buscar la habitación de descanso para dormir quedan menos de dos horas para que empiece el nuevo turno.

Mi móvil suena una vez más.

**_¿Dónde estás?_**

**_Derek_**

Suspiro. Demonios lo echo de menos y sé que está enojado apenas hemos podido cruzar algunas palabras estos días.

**_Tercer piso, sala de descanso._**

Me recuesto y dios mío es exquisita la sensación, cierro los ojos y siento como la puerta se abre y la cierran nuevamente.

Abro un ojo y veo que es Derek que me mira con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué? – pregunto

¿Me estas rehuyendo? – pregunta enfadado

Ohhh dios… definitivamente no tengo fuerzas para esto.

No Derek… no todo gira en torno a ti –

¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres ver? – dice un poco más alto.

Eso hace que la furia se desate en mí. Me levanto y lo encaro.

Por tu culpa idiota – y todas las lágrimas y las frustraciones de estos días salen. Derek retrocede – me han hecho la vida imposible… todo estos días he estado aquí trabajando… todos creen que estoy aquí por ti o por mi madre… - quiero contener las lágrimas y unos pucheros estúpidos se forman en mi cara.

Mer…. – Derek se acerca a acariciarme pero yo me niego si hace eso seguiré llorando como una niña.

Derek se acerca una vez más y me abraza apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, yo me intento alejar pero él me sostiene con fuerza. Lloro… lloro hasta que no me quedan lágrimas.

Derek me aleja y toma mi cara entre sus manos.

Estoy bien – le digo

Estas bien – dice mientras me da un casto beso en la boca – dios pequeña… porque no me lo dijiste…

¿Para qué? – Me alejo de su agarre mientras empiezo a pasear por la habitación - eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere que corra a ti…

Pero Mer lo que están haciendo no es profesional y si pasara con cualquier otra persona igual intercedería –

Da lo mismo Derek… puedo arreglármelas solita –

Mer… - me toma nuevamente de la cara - sé que eres fuerte pero esto ya es inhumano… has estado aquí… que… ¿cinco días?... ¿has siquiera dormido más de cinco horas? –

Niega con la cabeza.

Dios – me besa la frente y veo que su cuerpo esta rígido… está enojado – dime quienes te han obligado a trabajar así… dímelo –

NO… - le digo – además que harás… ¿los despedirás?... si es así te quedarías sin cirujanos…

No los echare Mer… pero hablare con ellos – dice conteniéndose

Si claro – ruedo los ojos – me gustaría ver cómo le enseñas a mi madre a tratarme – le digo irónicamente

¿Ella también? –

Ella es la peor Derek… -

Derek suspira y me besa.

Lo siento… nunca hubiese querido que pases por esto –

Yo sé en lo que me metí al estar contigo… así que no es tu culpa –

Ven... te necesito y tú necesitas dormir – dice mientras me arrastra a una cama me recuesta y me abraza por la espalda sumergiendo su nariz en mi pelo… es algo que nos relaja a los dos.

Te quiero Derek – le digo mientras el sueño me gana.

* * *

**Algo esconde Derek... **

**Gracias a todos por leer :)**

**Saludos**


	25. De vuelta a los juegos

Despierto entre besos y caricias en mi pelo.

Mer nena despierta –

mmmm… no – le digo mientras oculto mi cara en su cuello, siento como él sonríe.

Pequeña siento que me echaras la culpa a mí si llegas tarde para tus rondas – dice mientras se aleja y me besa.

Mierda – le digo parándome rápidamente.

Es lo que pensé – dice riendo.

Si… si… muy gracioso – me amarro el pelo y me pongo la bata. Voy saliendo de la sala cuando lo veo en la cama apoyado en un codo y mirándome con una sonrisa… es tan condenadamente sexy, cierro la puerta una vez más y me lanzo a besarlo.

Pequeña… - dice riendo y respondiendo a mis besos.

Me alejo y ahora si abro la puerta y me encamino a mis rondas con una sonrisa.

Llego a los camarines y siento que todos me miran más de lo normal, me encojo de hombros, no es como si no lo hubiera vivido antes.

Al llegar a mi casillero entiendo porque la risa… hay varias noticias de diarios donde salgo yo y Derek fotografiados en el estacionamiento del hospital o en el auto…. Mierda. Leo una noticia.

**_Parece que el famoso Dr. Sherperd se aburrió nuevamente de su ex, la hermosa Dra. Montgomery y ahora sale con nada menos que con la hija de la famosa Dra. Grey, Meredith Grey. ¿El soltero más codiciado de Seattle habrá encontrado un nuevo juguetito? ¿La Dra. Grey jugara bien sus piezas y hará historia… en la habitación?_**

Arrugo la noticia en mis manos mientras todos se largan a reír. Mierda.

¿Así que estás jugando bien tus piezas Dra. Grey? – dice Izzie irónicamente.

Quiero golpearla o golpearlos a todos, tengo los puños apretados y comienzo a arrancar todas las noticias que insinúan lo mismo… Derek utilizándome y yo aprovechándome.

Métanse en su vida – digo con rabia.

Alex y Cristina entran al camarín y ven como todo se ríen, Alex se acerca a mí y ve una noticia. Las arranca de con un tirón.

¿Quién mierda hizo esto?... ¿A quién le tengo que romper la cara? – dice Alex con rabia, todos en la habitación se miran las caras.

Cada uno tiene lo que se merece – dice Izzie

Izzie – susurra Alex, se ve afectado luego cambia su cara y su mirada es fría.

Tú Izzie tendrías que mantener la boca cerrada… sobre todo tú – dice Alex con un tono amenazante

Izzie abre mucho los ojos y en su cara veo arrepentimiento.

Ohh por favor no se hagan las moscas muertas, tu Smith te estas acostando con el Dr. Martin, tu George te has estado acostando con la enfermera con sífilis, tu Tyler con el anestesiólogo, Tu Jackson con la otra enfermera y yo misma me he estado acostando con un médico… y así podría mencionarlos a casi todo… así que apliquen la mierda de que el que esté libre de todo tire la primera piedra y vivan su vida – dice Cristina mientras todos parecen estar arrepentido y avergonzados.

Se dispersan rápidamente, Jackson es el primero en acercarse a mí.

Meri debes saber que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto – en su cara veo que dice la verdad.

Lo se Jackson… - le digo sonriendo

¿Estás bien? – pregunta

Si… -

Izzie intenta acercarse a Alex, este se niega a hablar con ella y se me acerca.

Estas bien nena – dice mientras me da un abrazo.

Si Alex no necesitaba de tu ayuda – le digo alejándome de su agarre, me carga verme débil ante los demás

Lo que tú digas Mer – dice Alex rodando los ojos, sé que sabe lo que estoy pensando… así que lo deja así.

Me acerco a Cristina

Gracias – le digo

Lo que sea – dice mientras toma sus cosas y sale.

Me acerco a mi casillero y saco mis cosas, veo una noticia y la guardo en mi bolsillo.

La Dra. Bailey dice su comentario sarcástico respecto a mi situación y me manda a urgencias, voy en esa dirección sin mirar a ningún lado siento como todos me miran y ríen, voy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percato de que alguien se cruza en mi camino.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta con el ceño fruncido Derek

Miro a Derek y me doy cuenta… el sabia de las noticias… sabia y no me dijo nada.

Saco la noticia de mi bolsillo y se la muestro.

Tu sabias de esta mierda… -

Derek mira para todos lados, veo también que todos nos observan.

Hablaremos luego – le digo mientras lo esquivo y me alejo a urgencias.

Todo mi buen humor desaparece y el turno se me hace eterno.

Mi turno termina y salgo al estacionamiento, Kevin como siempre me está esperando.

Buenas noches Dra. Grey –

Buenas - le digo de mal humor

¿Esta noche se quedara en casa? – pregunta

No… solo me iré a dar un baño y volveré – no necesito que ahora que literalmente todo el mundo sabe de lo mío con Derek me lo restregué en la cara.

Dra. Grey debería descansar… ha estado en el hospital cerca de seis días – dice Kevin con cara de preocupación

Puedes ponerte en marcha de una vez – le digo borde

Lo siento - dice Kevin arrepentido – pero el Dr. Sherperd me dijo que lo esperáramos

¿Por qué? – Suspiro – mierda… estoy apurada me iré en taxi.

No será necesario Mer… ya estoy acá – dice Derek entrando en el auto y sentándose al lado mío

Lo que sea – digo rodando los ojos

Kevin se pone en marcha mientras Derek y yo estamos en silencio.

¿Cuán enojada estas? – pregunta Derek de repente

¿Qué crees? –

En una escala de uno al diez ¿un seis? Tal vez – se hace el gracioso

Idiota – le digo de mal humor

Pequeña… lo sabía de hecho vi las noticias ayer, pero apenas te he visto estos días y cuando te vi estabas tan cansada y frustrada que no quise que te estresaras más –

Derek… salimos en todos los malditos diarios y revistas del mundo –

No soy tan importante nena – dice interrumpiéndome

Salimos en todos los diarios y revistas DEL PAIS y pensabas que no me estresaría… ¿en serio? –

En serio – responde irónicamente como siempre

Y más encima en todos dice que yo me aprovecho de ti… quedo como una cazafortunas… una rubia estúpida –

Sabes que te puedes aprovechar de mí cuando quieras nena –

¿En serio Derek?... ahora quieres coquetear cuando lo único que quiero yo es patearte el culo –

Derek suspira – lo siento Mer... de verdad… intente evitar esto lo más que pude pero algún día se sabrá… y solo tú y yo sabemos lo que tenemos… eso no más importa –

Eso me pasa por meterme con millonarios idiotas arrogantes – digo para mí misma

Te falto con complejo de dios – dice sonriendo

Eso hace que me relaje y sonría

¿Qué más va a pasar? – pregunto

No lo sé… no soy de mucho interés de los medios… así que probablemente nos saquen unas fotos en eventos y esas cosas… pero de ahí a mas no creo –

¿Eventos? –

Si Mer eventos... eres mi novia y me gustaría que me acompañaras cuando sea posible –

Suspiro – no sé si vales tanto la pena – le digo bromeando

Créeme que lo valgo pequeña… si no me crees te lo demuestro inmediatamente – dice mientras se acerca felinamente a mí.

Para mi suerte el vehículo se detiene y Kevin anuncia que llegamos, antes de bajarme me disculpo con Kevin por mi comportamiento, el solo sonríe y me dice que no hay problema. Bajo del auto y Derek me acompaña, pero cuando voy a subir a mi edificio veo que Derek me sigue.

Ohh no bebe… de verdad que voy apurada… solo me duchare y partiré al hospital – le digo deteniéndolo

¿Podemos bañarnos juntos? – insinúa sensualmente

No Derek… en serio estoy agotada y no tengo fuerzas para nada –

¿Y para que vuelves al hospital?… si tu turno ya ha terminado –

Porque no quiero que nadie siga hablando de mi insinuando que no merezco estar en el programa –

Mer… dime quien te molesta y hablare con ellos –

No Derek… te dije que no necesito tu ayuda –

Eres tan testaruda – dice suspirando

Lo se… - lo beso – adiós bebe

Adiós Mer… - dice y me alejo a mi departamento.

Así pasan tres días mas y Derek por primera vez en su vida me escucha y decide no interceder por mi… se lo agradezco. Lo que si me pide para algunos de sus casos y en vez de mandarme a actualizar fichas y esas cosas, las hace él y a mí me manda a dormir a la sala de descanso o hasta me obliga a dormir en el en sofá de su oficina, según el para cerciorarse de que lo estoy obedeciendo.

Los médicos a cargo han ido cediendo con su comportamiento conmigo ya que han visto que he respondido bien y que "no los he acusado" como me decían algunos, incluso con Izzie tuve una conversación aclarando las cosas y ahora estamos tan bien como siempre.

Cristina sigue sin hablarme y no sé si se fue a hacer el aborto pero creo que no… siento que me lo hubiera dicho.

Quedan cinco horas para que se termine mi turno y vendrán unos más que merecidos cinco días libres, la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer quizás acostarme y dormir por cuatro días, Alex se va a New York a ver a Brian, me invito pero la verdad pienso que es mala idea.

Derek no me ha dicho nada así que asumo que él no tiene estos días de descanso.

Voy caminando por el pasillo cuando siento que alguien me arrastra hasta una habitación y antes de saber quién es me besa.

Pequeña… te he echado de menos – dice sonriendo McIce que estos días ha sido mi McDreamy.

Derek dormimos anoche en tu oficina – le digo riendo

Lo se… pero igual te he echado de menos – dice cerrándome un ojo.

Yo lo abrazo y lo beso – yo también.

Estamos un rato besándonos en una habitación donde guardan los suministros… Derek se empieza a entusiasmar y comienza a subirme el traje.

Ehh bebe aquí no… cualquiera puede entrar – le digo con la respiración agitada

Derek suspira y pega su frente con la mía – tienes razón… te echo de menos.

Derek ha sido más que paciente conmigo, no hemos tenido sexo como se debe desde que se supo lo nuestro yo he estado ocupada trabajando y el con sus negocios y cirugías no hemos podido coordinar, hemos compartido momentos en su oficina, pero nada como estar en una cama o en un lugar donde no nos interrumpan cada diez minutos.

Yo también te echo de menos… - le digo mientras suspiro.

A todo esto quería hablar contigo… que te parece si nos vamos al campo estos días… unos amigos me están invitando hace un tiempo y quiero que los conozcas –

Yo sonrió como tonta… haremos cosas de parejas… me encanta la idea.

Lo que quieras – le digo coquetamente

Dios Mer… cuando dices eso me pones a mil –

Yo rio y me alejo de el… abro la puerta.

Mi turno termina a las siete. Te espero en mi departamento – le digo mientras le cierro un ojo

Me encanta cuando eres mandona… sabes un día podríamos probarlo – dice con una sonrisa lobuna

Adiós Dr. Sherperd –

Mi ánimo mejora, estoy ansiosa por conocer a los amigos de Derek.

Termino mi turno y parto a mi departamento, Alex ya no se encuentra ya que se había ido un poco antes del hospital para poder alcanzar su vuelo.

Comienzo a ordenar una maleta, llevo de todo un poco, la verdad no sé qué me espera…

Derek llega a los minutos después y están ansioso por partir, así que toma mi maleta y bajamos a su auto.

Nos esperaba nada menos que un Porsche 911 GT, negro polarizado con llantas naranjas.

Woww – digo al verlo

¿Te gusta? – pregunta orgulloso

Es hermoso –

Derek sonríe y me abre la puerta para luego subir al asiento del piloto.

¿Kevin? – pregunto

Le di estos días libres… así que somos solo tú y yo –

Comienza nuestra pequeña y cercana aventura. Visitamos un resort cercano. Allí desayunamos y nos bañamos en la playa, cuando llegamos a una bencinera, su teléfono suena y él sonríe.

Andrés nos espera -

Nos montamos en el auto y conduce hacia su casa. Por la seguridad con la que se mueve por las carreteras secundarias del lugar, imagino que ya ha estado allí en otras ocasiones. Los celos vuelven a mí, quizás ha venido con su ex, pero los expulso. Nada me va a impedir disfrutar de mi tiempo con Derek.

Tras desviarnos por un camino, paramos ante una valla de piedra. Derek toca un timbre y, segundos después, la enorme puerta de chapa negra se abre y yo me quedo sin habla. Ante mí se extiende un maravilloso jardín con cientos de flores de colores que enmarcan una preciosa casa minimalista.

Una vez llegamos hasta la puerta y Derek para el auto, me bajo y poco después Andrés y una mujer con un bebé en brazos salen a nuestro encuentro. Andrés es el médico que fue un día al hospital en busca de Derek, y eso me sorprende.

La mujer de Andrés se llama Frida y el niño, Glen. Frida es simpática y amable en seguida hay buen rollo entre nosotras. Una mujer de mediana edad aparece y se lleva al pequeño, y, segundos después, los cuatro pasamos a un jardín trasero donde una asistenta nos lleva unas bebidas. Divertidos, los cuatro charlamos mientras escucho anécdotas divertidas de sus viajes.

Pronto me doy cuenta de la estupenda amistad que los une desde hace años y eso me hace sonreír. Sobre las ocho, Frida nos conduce hasta nuestra habitación. Un lugar espacioso, decorado con un gusto exquisito y donde hay una enorme cama.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Derek me coge entre sus brazos y me besa mientras me desnuda. Me lleva en volandas hasta una enorme ducha donde abre el agua y los dos gritamos divertidos al sentir el agua fría caer sobre nosotros. Los besos de Derek se intensifican y mi ansiedad por él más. De pronto, me tumba en la ducha y se tumba sobre mí mientras el agua cae sobre nosotros. Su boca exigente me muerde los labios mientras siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y éste vibrar por el contacto.

Cuando abandona mis labios, su boca baja hasta mi pecho. Mis pezones están duros y, al mordisquearlos, me hace gritar. Sigue su andadura por mi cuerpo y siento que su lengua baja por mi ombligo, se entretiene en él unos instantes hasta que continúa su camino y de pronto se detiene.

Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso ¿lo sabias? -

Asiento.

Mío – dice mientras me mira con sus ojos oscuros por la pasión

El cosquilleo en mi vagina es impresionante. Creo que voy a tener un orgasmo con sólo escuchar su voz y ver el morbo de su mirada. Vuelvo a asentir ante lo que él me ha dicho y curva la comisura de su boca.

Clava sus rodillas en el suelo de la ducha y, con urgencia, me coge de las caderas y me atrae hacia él.

Coge la ducha con las manos me separa las piernas y me lava. Humedece cada centímetro de mi vagina y yo me dejo, encantada. Excitada, veo que cambia la intensidad de la ducha. Ahora son menos chorros pero el agua sale con más fuerza.

Imagino lo que va a hacer y no me muevo. Lo deseo. Se agacha, mete su lengua en mi empapada vagina y me chupa. Busca mi clítoris, lo rodea con su lengua y juega con él. Lo mima. Lo estira. Lo devora. Me vuelve loca. Cuando lo tiene como él desea vuelve a coger la ducha, mientras con dos de sus dedos me separa los pliegues de mi sexo y siento que los chorros caen directamente sobre mi hinchado clítoris.

¡Me vuelvo loca!

Jadeo… me retuerzo y él me sujeta para que no me mueva mientras los chorros caen con fuerza sobre mi clítoris proporcionándome cientos de sensaciones. ¡Calor…! El calor sube por mi cuerpo y, cuando me contraigo por un maravilloso orgasmo, suelta la ducha, coloca su duro pene en mi abierta vagina.

Entonces da un empujón y me la mete hasta el fondo.

Eres hermosa pequeña… y eres mía –

Y tú eres mío -

Tirada en el suelo de la ducha con Derek poseyéndome con fuerza, dejo que me mueva a su antojo.

Diez… once… doce, sigue su bombeo sobre mí, mientras mi vagina se contrae a cada embestida y mi clítoris con su roce me hace vibrar más y más. Vuelvo a tener otro maravilloso orgasmo esta vez al mismo tiempo que él.

Instantes después, rueda a mi lado y los dos quedamos en el suelo de la enorme ducha mirando hacia el techo mientras el agua corre a nuestro alrededor. Su mano busca la mía y cuando la encuentra la aprieta. Se la lleva a la boca. Me besa los nudillos y dice.

Mer… Mer... que me has hecho… te necesito como nunca he necesitado a nadie -

A las nueve de la noche, tras la estupenda ducha que nos hemos dado y de la que estoy convencida que se ha enterado todo el mundo, bajamos de la mano al salón. Allí, Frida y Andrés se están besando, pero dejan de hacerlo cuando nosotros aparecemos.

Pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos alrededor de una maravillosa mesa. Derek me retira la silla y se sienta a mi lado. Lo veo feliz. Ése es su ambiente y se le nota que está más cómodo. El servicio entra en la estancia y nos sirve un buen vino y después una maravillosa langosta.

Entre risas y confidencias acabamos con el primer plato y nos sirven el segundo, una exquisita carne. Cuando acabamos el rico helado que nos sirven de postre, Frida propone salir al jardín.

Derek, tras atender una llamada de teléfono, se sienta a mi lado. Siento sus continuas caricias en mi piel y lo noto más pensativo que minutos antes. Aun así, charlamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, momento en que nos vamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando me despierto, el sol entra por el gran ventanal. Estoy sola en la habitación y me estiro en la cama. Las sábanas huelen a Derek y eso me hace sonreír. Recordar cómo me hizo el amor la noche anterior me excita, me pone a cien, pero, convencida de que no es momento de fantasear, me levanto, voy al baño y me aseo.

Mientras me visto, un ruidito me hace mirar a mi alrededor. Es el móvil de Derek. Lo localizo sobre la mesilla y leo que pone el nombre de «Amy». Quien será.

Cuando llego al salón, oigo las risas de Andrés, Frida y Derek y me sorprendo al ver a un señor y a una señora junto a ellos. Cuando me acerco, me presentan a los padres de Frida, que han venido para llevarse al pequeño Glen de vacaciones con ellos. Le entrego el móvil a Derek y le indico que ha recibido una llamada de una tal Amy. Él asiente, lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón y prosigue tan normal. Los padres de Frida y el pequeño Glen se van esa misma noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, vuelvo a estar sola en la cama. Tras lavarme los dientes, me acerco hasta la piscina y rápidamente Andrés me coge y me tira al agua. Todos nos reímos y pasamos un rato divertido. Sobre las dos de la tarde, los cuatro nos vamos de compras al pueblo en el coche de Andrés. Acabamos de recibir la invitación para una fiesta temática ambientada en los años veinte y hay que ir a comprarse algo.

Por la noche, tras una divertida tarde de compras, decidimos cenar en la playa. Acabada la cena en un precioso restaurante llamado Zahara, tomamos unas copas en un bar y sobre la una regresamos a la casa.

Al llegar salimos a la bonita terraza y nos sentamos. Me gusta sentir a Derek tan cercano, receptivo, tan pendiente de mí. Andrés va a la cocina y trae una botella de champán. Tras esa primera botella, llega una segunda de la que bebo más lentamente pero que disfruto de todos modos.

Frida y Andrés son unos anfitriones maravillosos. Intentan que nos sintamos como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa y lo consiguen con su actitud. Disfruto del momento sentada en aquel precioso lugar mientras mis ojos miran la piscina oval y el jacuzzi que hay al lado. Sobre las tres de la madrugada hace mucho calor y Frida propone darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, acepto y subo a mi habitación a ponerme el biquini. Cuando bajo, Frida ya está en el agua con Andrés y Derek me espera en el borde. En cuanto me acerco a él, me coge a traición y los dos caemos en el agua. Entre risas y cachondeo, nos bañamos un rato, hasta que, más adelante, Frida y yo nos sentamos en la ancha escalera de la piscina y Derek y Andrés se hacen unos largos.

Cuando los chicos llegan hasta nosotras, Andrés coge a su mujer de un pie y la arrastra hacia la piscina. Ella protesta pero, dos segundos después, ríe a carcajadas. Derek divertido se acerca a mí, me coge en brazos y me sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

El agua nos llega hasta la cintura y pronto sus manos se meten por debajo de la braga de mi biquini y me comienza a tocar. Asustada por aquello, lo miro con reproche y él ríe.

¡Derek! —Le regaño—. No hagas eso. Nos pueden ver -

Su contestación es un tórrido beso que rápidamente consigue calentarme el alma y la vida. Su boca y sus manos ya me tienen en el punto de partida que él siempre quiere y, cuando se separa de mí, murmura mientras señala con la vista.

Tranquila, pequeña. Ni Andrés ni Frida van a asustarse -

Curiosa, miro hacia donde él señala y veo que la otra pareja se besa apasionadamente. Incluso veo que Andrés le desabrocha el biquini a Frida y éste queda flotando sobre la piscina. Rápidamente miro a Derek en busca de una contestación.

Sí, nena… a ellos también les gusta el morbo -

Comienzo a temblar, y no es de frío, cuando siento que los otros dos se acercan a nosotros. Frida está juguetona y sale de la piscina. Se sienta en el borde junto a nosotros con los pechos húmedos y resbaladizos mientras Andrés se pone detrás de mí y posa sus manos sobre mi cintura. Derek, al ver cómo lo miro, mueve la cabeza y Andrés me suelta en seguida, sale de la piscina y, tras besar a su mujer, ambos desaparecen en el interior del chalet.

Estoy nerviosa. ¡Histérica!

No sé dónde meterme, pero siento que mi vagina se lubrica y se deshace por dentro.

Derek, al notarme tensa, se levanta de la ancha escalera y, sin soltarme, se mete conmigo hacia el interior de la piscina. Me agarro a él con desesperación.

Tranquila, pequeña. Conmigo nunca harás nada que tú no quieras -

Boqueo como un pez. Me falta el aire y consigo susurrar:

Ellos… ¿juegan a los mismos juegos que tú? -

Sí -

¿Y…? -

Mer, te tiene que quedar claro lo que te dije hace poco. El sexo es sólo sexo. Frida y Andrés son una pareja muy sólida que tienen claro qué es lo que les gusta en el plano sexual. Hemos ido en varias ocasiones juntos a club de intercambio de parejas y allí han disfrutado de tríos y orgías y, cuando han regresado a su casa, han continuado siendo ellos mismos. Andrés y Frida. Una pareja -

¿Tú has… has estado con ellos? -

Sí. Nosotros dos para ella. A mí los hombres no me van —bromea y sonrío—. Escucha, Mer, debes entender que tanto Frida, como Andrés y como yo tenemos las ideas claras y sabemos diferenciar entre el sexo y los sentimientos. A los tres nos gusta disfrutar del morbo del juego pero, una vez acaba, nos respetamos como personas. Por cierto, la fiesta a la que estamos invitados mañana es -

Una fiesta donde todo el mundo juega, ¿verdad? -

Derek asiente.

Si tú no quieres, no tenemos por qué ir -

Durante un rato, los dos permanecemos callados hasta que me lleva hasta la escalera, me toma de las manos y me dice:

Ven. Entremos en el jacuzzi -

Lo sigo hasta allí.

Qué calentita —murmuro al entrar en él.

Demasiado caliente. —Derek aprieta unos botones y, segundos después, el agua se enfría.

Permanecemos callados mientras las burbujas explotan a nuestro alrededor, hasta que él me atrae de nuevo hacia sí y me sienta de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

¿Ves cómo me tienes? —dice mientras aprieta mi vagina contra su pene.

Sí. —Sonrío y, sin poder evitarlo, pregunto— ¿Qué te hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado en la piscina? -

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ah… cariño. Me hubiera gustado que hubieran pasado muchas cosas -

Cómo por ejemplo… —insisto.

Derek levanta el mentón y me mira.

Aún recuerdo cómo te estremecías aquella tarde en mi casa cuando Mark se metió entre tus piernas y te hizo todo lo que le pedí…

Hasta que lo arruine - murmuro

No… yo lo arruine. Deberíamos haber probado con una mujer primero —Escuchar eso me deja asombrada— Mmmmm… me gusta la delicadeza que mostráis las mujeres. Me excita mirarlas. ¡Son exquisitas!

¿Y los hombres? -

Noto su mirada alerta y añade

Cielo, ya te he dicho que los hombres no me van -

Eso me hace gracia.

Me refería a que si en tus fantasías sólo incluyes a mujeres -

No, mis fantasías son más amplias. Adoro ver a dos mujeres poseyéndose, aunque luego me gusta compartirlas con otros hombres -

¿Y todavía me ves a mí compartiéndome con otro hombre? - su mirada es alerta.

Si pero queda un largo camino para llegar ahí —responde con una sonrisa.

Sólo decirlo me excita. Me excita mucho más que imaginarme con otra mujer. Derek clava su mirada en mí.

Tu placer es mi placer y, si tú me lo pides, te compartiré. Pero, cuando llegue el momento… cuando estés lista, y cuando sea así seré yo quien mande en ese juego. Eres mía y quiero que quede claro -

Ardo. Me caliento. Voy a explotar. Me aviva ese comentario de posesión y murmuro inquieta

Has dicho que tú y Andrés habéis jugado con Frida -

Sí. —Y acercando su boca a mí oído me pregunta— ¿Quieres que te comparta con otro hombre?

Imaginarlo me excita, me inquieta, me estimula.

Derek… -

Ah… pequeña, creo que te voy a tener que atar en corto. Eres más fuerte y curiosa de lo que yo imaginaba, pero me gusta tu curiosidad, me vuelve loco -

Eso me hace reír. Le ofrezco mi boca, que él toma con avidez.

Si vamos mañana a esa fiesta, ¿qué ocurrirá? -

Por ahora solo miraremos y compartiremos uno que otro momento, pero no te compartiré con nadie -

Pero… pero allí… -

Allí la gente va a lo que va, pequeña. Todos buscan lo mismo: sexo. Si tú quieres, lo tendrás.

Puedes mirar o puedes participar, todo depende de ti -

Y tú… ¿qué quieres tú? -

Derek pasea su boca por mi cuello.

Tras la conversación tan interesante que acabamos de tener y que me tiene duro como una piedra, lo que voy a querer es follarte mientras todos miran como eres mía. Adoro ver tu gesto cuando te corres. Y como ahora sé qué es lo que te excita, quiero por ahora ofrecer tus pechos, tu vagina, y observar el momento. Eso me proporcionará un gran placer -

Todo lo que me dice consigue en mí el efecto deseado y siento que ahora soy yo la que quiere cumplir cualquiera de esas fantasías. Mi respiración se acelera, Derek sonríe.

Tu cuerpo me dice que te pida lo que quiera. Y sé que ahora mismo cualquier cosa que te propusiera lo harías, porque estás tan excitada, tan caliente que lo deseas, ¿verdad? -

Sí —admito.

Derek se levanta y me da la mano.

Ven, acompáñame -

No lo dudo. Le doy la mano y salimos del jacuzzi.

Coge una toalla y la pone alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me seca con mimo.

Mer… te tiene que quedar claro que yo nunca haré nada sin tu consentimiento. No me perdonaría que me reprocharas nada. Eres demasiado importante para mí -

No te voy a reprochar nada, Derek. Es sólo que me asusta lo desconocido, pero quiero experimentar a tu lado -

Mi respuesta parece agradarle y me besa. Me besa con pasión y juntos caminamos hacia el interior de la casa. Pero en vez de llevarme hacia la habitación me hace girarme en otro pasillo. De pronto escucho jadeos y, al llegar frente a una puerta que está entreabierta, me mira y dice.

Andrés y Frida están dentro, ¿quieres que pasemos? -

Asiento, pero susurro.

Siempre y cuando no te alejes de mí -

Eso no lo dudes nunca, cariño. Eres mía -

Su posesión me gusta y, cuando entramos en la habitación, mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Estoy nerviosa, excitada, pero tengo miedo. Veo una cama redonda en medio de una enorme sala azul. La música suena y Frida y Andrés hacen un sesenta y nueve. Al vernos, dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y nos miran. Derek cierra la puerta y me quita la toalla. Tiemblo.

Tú decides, Mer -

Su voz me hace regresar a la realidad y, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos, murmuro:

Deseo jugar -

Derek me besa. Después mira a Andrés y éste se levanta de la cama desnudo. Nos rodea y se para en mi espalda. Miro a Derek y noto cómo su amigo me desabrocha la parte superior de mi biquini y, cuando lo consigue, lo saca por la cabeza.

Mis pechos rozan el pecho de Derek y mis pezones rápidamente se ponen duros ante aquella situación.

Mi Dios… mi adonis no me quita ojo desde su altura. Está serio e imperturbable cuando se dirige a su amigo.

Andrés, quítale la braga del biquini -

Su voz me excita. Su posesión sobre mí. Y cuando siento los dedos de Andrés agarrar mis bragas y bajarlas, jadeo. En su camino siento su aliento en mi trasero y eso me pone la carne de gallina.

Una vez desnuda, mi excitación es tan grande que el miedo ha desaparecido para dar paso al morbo, y Derek sonríe. Sabe que estoy bien y dispuesta.

¿Puedo tocarla? —pregunta Andrés a mis espaldas.

Derek sigue mirándome y yo asiento. Derek responde.

Sí -

Instantes después, las manos de Andrés pasean por mi cuerpo. Toca mis pechos, mi cintura y, cuando sus dedos llegan a mi vagina e introduce uno de ellos, jadeo. Frida llega hasta nuestro lado y Derek se aparta. Se agacha, me hace abrir las piernas y su boca va directa hasta mi sexo.

Cierro los ojos. Las piernas me tiemblan mientras Andrés y Frida me tocan y disfrutan de mí. Derek, al ver aquello, acerca su boca a la mía y susurra.

¿Estás bien? –

Yo asiento

Sí… así… disfruta para mí -

Durante unos minutos me siento el caramelito de la habitación. Cuatro manos recorren mi cuerpo y dos bocas se esmeran en arrancarme jadeos, mientras Derek nos observa con los ojos brillantes por la lujuria. De pronto, Derek toca la cabeza de Frida y ella deja de acariciarme, se da la vuelta y veo que le acaricia el torso. Derek me mira fijamente, Frida mete su mano en su bañador, le saca el pene y se lo acerca a la boca. Saca la lengua y comienza a lamerlo en toda su longitud.

Excitada, no puedo dejar de mirar, mientras Andrés me muerde los pezones. Frida disfruta con lo que hace y lame el pene como si se tratara de un helado. Se lo introduce totalmente en la boca y le acaricia los testículos. Yo miro… miro… y miro y extrañamente no me siento celosa… sé que Frida esta con Andrés eso debe de ser lo que me tiene tranquila… a medida que siguen con sus tareas siento que mi excitación se aviva más. Estoy tan caliente que me agacho un poco para facilitarle la tarea a Andrés con mis pechos y se los ofrezco para que se dé un festín.

Derek se estremece, yo jadeo y lo oigo murmurar.

Vayamos a la cama -

Los cuatro, desnudos, nos dirigimos a ella. Derek se quita el bañador y su pene lujurioso está duro y deseoso de jugar y veo que Andrés se pone frente a su mujer. Derek se coloca finalmente frente a mí. Frida deposita entre nosotras una caja cuadrada y blanca y pregunta.

¿A qué queréis jugar? -

La saliva se me estrangula en la garganta. No sé qué decir cuando oigo a Derek decir

Algo suave -

Frida y Andrés hacen un gesto con la cabeza, y entonces ella mira en el interior de la caja, saca dos vibradores como el que me regaló Derek a mí y me mira.

Está limpio, cariño. Ante todo, la higiene -

Asiento y lo cojo.

Derek me encoge las piernas y me abre las rodillas. Mi sexo está caliente, chorreante y late desbocado.

Mastúrbate para mí, cariño —me dice Derek

Y tú para mí, Frida —pide Andrés.

Como una autómata, abierta de piernas junto a Frida y frente a Derek y Andrés, pongo el vibrador en mi mojada hendidura y lo pongo al uno. La vibración, la humedad y la excitación me piden más y lo subo al dos. Ardo. Tengo mucho calor y siento que voy a explotar cuando mi clítoris rápidamente reacciona y me comienza a dar descargas de placer.

Derek, entre mis piernas, me mira y se pone un preservativo mientras leo su necesidad en la cara de que me corra para él. Subo la intensidad del vibrador y su descarga hace que arquee la espalda y grite. Un jadeo a mi lado me hace recordar que Frida está en la misma tesitura y eso me estimula, y más cuando veo que Andrés le quita el vibrador y la penetra. Sus jadeos se convierten en gritos de placer y eso me azora todavía más. Ver a dos personas a mi lado hacer el amor es algo totalmente nuevo para mí y no puedo dejar de mirar hasta que ellos se dejan ir y sus gritos bajan de intensidad.

Derek no me quita ojo. Está tan excitado como yo.

Andrés, ofréceme a Mer—dice, sorprendiéndome.

Rápidamente siento que Andrés se levanta, se sienta al borde de la cama y me dice

Ven aquí. Siéntate sobre mí -

Sin saber realmente a lo que se refiere, me levanto y cuando voy a sentarme mirándolo, me da la vuelta y me hace mirar a Derek. Después me sienta sobre sus piernas y me susurra al oído

Recuéstate sobre mí, sube tus pies a la cama y abre las piernas. Yo te sujetaré por los muslos para que Derek te penetre -

Completamente excitada por el momento, hago lo que me pide mientras siento su pene en mi trasero y me abre los muslos. Derek se acerca a mí, a nosotros, se mete entre mis piernas, me agarra del culo y me mete lentamente su duro pene mientras Andrés me sujeta las piernas y me abre para él. Derek, tras varias embestidas que me hacen gemir, se queda quieto y musita.

Así jugaremos por ahora ¿Te gusta? -

Sí… sí… -

Pues así más adelante te ofreceré yo a otros hombres —susurra mientras me penetra—. Abriré tus muslos para darles acceso a tu interior siempre que yo quiera, ¿te parece? -

Sí… sí… —jadeo enloquecida.

Me besa. Me devora los labios y ambos oímos que Andrés dice.

Más tarde, quizá Derek te ofrezca y seremos Frida o yo quienes te follemos –

No… solo yo por ahora – responde Derek – pueden jugar pero nadie más que yo la follare.

Las palabras de Andrés y de Derek me incitan mientras siento el implacable pene de Derek tan duro como una piedra en mi interior. Derek mueve las caderas y eso me hace resoplar. Noto cómo me llena por completo y comienza a moverse adelante y atrás mientras Andrés murmura.

¿Te gusta, Meredith? -

Sí… Oh… Dios mío -

La estimulación que siento en ese instante es profunda y maravillosa mientras Derek avanza y continúa su saqueo implacable sobre mí y Andrés me ofrece. Frida nos mira y veo que se masturba con un consolador. Me muerdo los labios, jadeo, me retuerzo.

Vamos, nena… —dice Derek de repente—. Dime cómo quieres que te folle -

Al ver que no respondo, Derek me da un cachete en el culo que me introduce más en él y yo balbuceo como puedo:

Rápido… fuerte -

¿Así, pequeña? —acelera y profundiza más.

Sí… sí… -

Mueve las caderas con vigorosidad y grito. La intensidad en sus movimientos aumenta segundo a segundo, penetración a penetración, y mi placer con él. Ardo. Estoy fuera de control. Y cuando un calor embriagador me hace soltar un gemido de placer, Derek gira las caderas y me embiste por última vez y los dos nos corremos.

Tras aquel primer asalto, llegan dos más donde vuelvo a disfrutar como una loca y donde veo lo mucho que Derek goza ofreciéndome para jugar y follándome. Él me ha hecho descubrir un mundo hasta ahora desconocido para mí y sólo lo quiero disfrutar… disfrutar y disfrutar… me gusta este ritmo en el que vamos y jugamos con otros pero solo lo hacemos entre nosotros.

Aquella noche, en la soledad de nuestra habitación, Derek me abraza. Las piernas aún me tiemblan y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Imágenes morbosas pasean por mi mente y noto de nuevo mi vagina estremecerse. De pronto siento su boca en mi frente y cómo me reparte pequeños besos que me saben de maravilla. Derek es dulce y posesivo, y eso me gusta. Me encanta en él. No hemos hablado de lo ocurrido. No es necesario. Nuestros ojos hablan por sí solos y no hacen falta ni preguntas ni explicaciones. Todo ha sido consentido y disfrutado. Agotada, finalmente, me duermo entre sus brazos.


	26. ¿Mami?

**Aquella noche, en la soledad de nuestra habitación, Derek me abraza. Las piernas aún me tiemblan y no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Imágenes morbosas pasean por mi mente y noto de nuevo mi vagina estremecerse. De pronto siento su boca en mi frente y cómo me reparte pequeños besos que me saben de maravilla. Derek es dulce y posesivo, y eso me gusta. Me encanta en él. No hemos hablado de lo ocurrido. No es necesario. Nuestros ojos hablan por sí solos y no hacen falta ni preguntas ni explicaciones. Todo ha sido consentido y disfrutado. Agotada, finalmente, me duermo entre sus brazos.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, vuelvo a estar sola en la habitación. Rápidamente, las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior regresan a mi mente y me pongo colorada. Pero también me excito.

El mundo de Derek me está abduciendo y siento que cada vez me gusta más. De pronto, la puerta se abre. Es él con una bandeja de desayuno.

Buenos días, pequeña -

Ese saludo, tan "normal", me hace sonreír y me siento en la cama. Derek llega hasta mi lado, suelta la bandeja y, tras darme un dulce beso en los labios, se sienta a mi lado.

He traído zumo de naranja, algo de embutido, tostadas, plumcake y dos cafés con leche, ¿te parece buen desayuno? -

Encantada con aquello, sonrío y lo miro.

El mejor – digo con una gran sonrisa.

Durante unos diez minutos desayunamos entre risas y, cuando acabamos con todo lo que había en la bandeja, la pone en el suelo y se sienta de nuevo junto a mí. Está guapísimo con esa camiseta blanca y las bermudas de camuflaje. Vestido así parece un jovenzuelo de mi pandilla, no el dueño de uno de los mejores hospitales.

Vamos a ver, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta mientras me acaricia el óvalo de la cara.

Bien, ¿por qué? —Al ver su ceja levantada respondo—. Bien… Si me preguntas por lo que ocurrió ayer, tranquilo, estoy bien, lo disfruté y, sobre todo, tú no me obligaste, lo hice yo porque me apetecía.

Derek asiente. Por su gesto parecía necesitar escuchar aquello y veo que sonríe.

Me encantó la experiencia contigo. Fue maravillosa -

Para mí fue extraña. Diferente. Pero también morbosa… muy morbosa. Y ya vi cómo disfrutabas cuando Andrés y Frida me tocaban -

Mmmm… me excita ver tu cara de perversión, pequeña. Abres la boca de tal manera y te arqueas tan deliciosamente… Me vuelve loco verte así -

Ambos reímos.

En referencia a la fiesta de esta noche. Si tú no quieres, no… -

Sí, quiero. Quiero ir -

¿Segura? -

Sí. Totalmente -

Mi decisión parece sorprenderlo.

¿Tú no quieres ir? -

No… no es eso… pero… -

¿Acaso hay alguna mujer por la que me tenga que preocupar? -

Derek suelta una risotada y aclara.

Absolutamente por ninguna. Con ellas simplemente he jugado y… -

¿Has jugado mucho con ellas? -

Sí -

Eso me incomoda. Cualquiera de ellas me sacará ventaja.

Pero ¿mucho… mucho? -

Mucho… mucho. A algunas las conozco desde hace más de diez años, pequeña. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. En cambio, yo sí que me tengo que preocupar. Tú serás nueva y estoy convencido de que muchos hombres te observarán deseosos de ser ellos los elegidos -

¿Tú crees? -

Derek responde que sí con su cabeza y siento que se le oscurecen los ojos. De pronto, lo siento algo escamado y eso me alerta. ¿Estará celoso?

Sí, lo creo. Pero no olvides, cariño, que… -

… que sólo lo haremos con quien yo quiera, ¿me equivoco? -

No. —Sonríe, mientras me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Doy un trago a mi café.

¿Me vas a ofrecer a otro hombre? -

Mi pregunta vuelve a pillarlo por sorpresa. Como siempre, lo piensa… lo piensa y, al final, responde con otra pregunta:

¿Te gustaría? -

Sí… me excita sentir que eres mi dueño. Anoche me excitó -

Se carcajea y, tras darme un beso en los labios, murmura

Dra. Grey, ¿habla de dueño? ¿Le gusta el sado? -

No me gusta —aclaro—. Pero me excita sentir tu posesión -

Derek asiente. Clava sus preciosos ojos en mí y murmura.

No olvidaré eso… pero como te dije anoche solo jugaremos con los demás… pero solo yo te follare -

Asiento como siempre. Está claro que él sólo hará lo que yo quiera y, deseosa de que todo sea como siempre, me tumbo en la cama y tras hacerle una seña con el dedo para que se tumbe sobre mí le susurro.

Tú eres el experto. Estoy en tus manos -

Derek sonríe y me besa.

Cariño… cada día me sorprendes más -

Pongo los ojos en blanco y pestañeo.

Me gustas mucho cuando me llamas cariño. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta del influjo que provocas en mí cuando me dices palabras cariñosas? -

Estás comenzando a asustarme -

Eso me hace reír.

¿Que yo te asusto? -

Derek asiente. Pone entonces sus manos en mi cintura y me hace cosquillas.

Sí…, Dra. Grey. Comienzo a temer tus juegos. Creo que vas a ser peligrosa -

Tras la comida, Frida y Andrés se retiran a descansar. Derek me propone lo mismo, pero me apetece leer en la sombrita. Derek me acompaña y, tirados en las cómodas hamacas de la piscina y bajo una maravillosa sombra, compartimos música en mi iPod y leemos.

Pero yo apenas leo. Mi mente no para de dar vueltas a todo lo que va a pasar, mientras disfruto de estar junto a Derek. Verlo a mi lado, tranquilo y relajado mientras lee artículos de neurocirugía me parece algo sublime, maravilloso. De pronto en mi iPod comienza a sonar una canción y oigo que Derek la tararea. Eso me deja sin habla.

_Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos_

_Contigo porque me matas, y ahora sin ti ya no vivo_

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_

_Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo_

_Miro la vida en colores y tú en blanco y negro._

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente, pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente_

_Tú eres quien me hace llorar, pero sólo tú me puedes consolar._

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida_

_A pesar del dolor eres tú quien me inspira._

_No somos perfectos somos polos opuestos,_

_Te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos._

Está tarareando una canción en español y nada más que blanco y negro de Malu ¡Y se la sabe entera!

Asombrada, no me muevo, mientras hago como si leyera mi libro. Escuchar a Derek cantar aquella canción que siempre me recuerda a él me pone la carne de gallina. Cuando la termina, me doy cuenta de que me mira.

Aún recuerdo el día que te escuché cantarla, no sabía que sabias español -

Sí… muy simpático tú. La primera vez que me escuchaste cantar me dijiste que cantaba fatal, ¿lo recuerdas? —Derek sonríe y yo añado— Viví en España unos meses… Oye… ¿cómo te sabes esta canción? No sabía que tú también sabias español.

La busqué -

¿Y por qué la buscaste? -

Porque escuchar esta canción me recuerda a ti -

Aquella revelación me deja sin palabras. Derek continúa leyendo y yo lo imito. Estoy emocionada porque, sin utilizar palabras cariñosas, sé que me ha dicho: Te quiero.

A las ocho de la tarde, Frida y yo decidimos arreglarnos. Ellos también. Nos vestimos por separado para sorprendernos y eso me gusta. Quiero sorprender a Derek. Frida se ofrece a maquillarme, algo que yo no hago muy a menudo, así que la dejo. Ella es esteticista. Me aplica una base oscura en los párpados y mil potingues más en el rostro. Y cuando me miro en el espejo mi cara de sorpresa es increíble. ¿Esa tía con esos ojazos soy yo?

Frida se ríe y me anima a que nos continuemos vistiendo. En eso estábamos cuando suena mi móvil… lo veo y es Richard.

Hola Richard – lo saludo alegremente mientras todavía no puedo creer que la del espejo soy yo

Meredith… - dice aliviado, eso hace que se prendan mis alarmas.

¿Es mama? – pregunto con el corazón latiendo a mail.

Richard no lo niega. Pero se aclara la garganta.

Es Cristina – eso me dejo helada…Cristina su bebe… dios.

¿Qué paso Richard? – digo mientras me alejo y voy a mi habitación ante la atónita mirada de Frida

Tuvo un aborto y la operaron de emergencia –

Me lleve la mano a la boca – dime que está bien… por favor –

Ahora está en recuperación, la operación salió bien –

La línea se queda en silencio y sé que hay algo más… mi corazón late a mil, mis manos están sudorosas… puedo sentir el sufrimiento de Richard a través de la línea… y lo entiendo

¿Richard es mi madre cierto? –

Se aclara la garganta como si estuviera a punto de llorar – si –

Caigo en el suelo con el teléfono pegado a mi oído… mi madre… la única persona que me queda

Mer tenemos que hablar… no es tan grave pero – se queda en silencio

Estaré allá lo antes posible –

Cuelgo la llamada y echo toda mi ropa en la maleta… mis manos tiemblan y las lágrimas se forman en mi ojos, estaba tan absorta en mi maleta que no sentí a Derek.

Mer cariño ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta mientras me toma de la cintura.

Me alejo de su agarre, siento que por estar aquí me he perdido todo… Cristina me necesitaba, mi madre y Richard me necesitan…. Tengo que salir de acá lo antes posible.

¿Mer? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Me tengo que ir… es Cristina –

Le digo mientras termino mi maleta y la tomo para salir, pero Derek me detiene.

Demonios Meredith… puedes siquiera parar un minuto para hablar conmigo – dice exasperado mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo

Cristina tuvo un aborto – Derek abre mucho los ojos – y si te preguntas si sabía… si lo sabía ella me había pedido que la acompañara a hacerse un aborto pero nos peleamos y ella… ella – no pude aguantar más y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Derek se acercó a abrazarme, yo me agarre a su camisa mientras lloraba en su pecho, las lágrimas disminuyeron.

No es tu culpa Mer… estas cosas pasan – dijo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas

No estoy tan segura de eso – le digo mientras me alejo y comienzo a cambiarme

Mer… - Derek me mira en silencio mientras me cambio

Voy al hospital… ¿te quedas o vas conmigo? –

Derek frunce el ceño

Por supuesto que voy contigo – dice algo molesto

Vamos – le digo mientras tomo mi maleta

Él toma mi maleta y me da la mano, me la besa suavemente.

Todo saldrá bien – dice mientras bajamos

Nos despedimos de Frida y Andrés con la promesa de volver cuando tuviéramos unos días libres, el viaje al centro se Seattle fue en silencio, apoye mi cabeza en la ventana…. Solo pensaba en Cristina y mi madre, que pasara con ella, ¿abra tenido un accidente? No creo si no Richard me lo hubiera dicho… ¿le habrán encontrado alguna enfermedad? Mi estómago se apretó ante ese pensamiento.

Sumida en esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

Mer… pequeña… hemos llegado – escuche la voz de Derek lejana.

Mmmm – me estire como un gato

Oye gatita… vamos – abrí los ojos y lo vi frente a mí con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios.

¿Llegamos? –

Derek rodo los ojos – es lo que te he estado diciendo –

No te hagas el listillo – le digo bromeando

Derek me ayuda a bajarme del auto y me recuerdo porque estoy aquí, apuro el paso y siento como Derek toma de mi mano y me da un apretón, lo miro y le sonrió el me cierra un ojo.

No sé si ir a la habitación de Cristina o a la oficina de Richard, me decido por la primera.

Pregunto dónde se encuentra y una enfermera mientras me mira a mí y a Derek de forma perpleja me informa el número de su habitación.

Llegamos afuera y Derek me besa.

Es mejor que entre sola… yo estaré en mi oficina… llámame cualquier cosa – dice

Gracias bebe – le digo con una sonrisa y él me sonríe de vuelta.

Entro a la habitación y veo como cristina está mirando por la ventana, me acerco hasta ella y se que me ha sentido pero no se mueve.

Lo siento – le digo mientras las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos pero me las aguanto… a cristina no le gustan las lloronas.

Ella se gira a mirarme y frunce el ceño.

¿Por qué? – pregunta

Debería haber estado aquí… yo soy tu persona –

Dios Mer… - rueda los ojos – no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti – dice exasperada.

Yo… yo… - no sé qué decir.

Cristina ríe por mi cara de sorpresa y eso hace que me relaje.

Conversamos relajadamente por horas… hasta que una enfermera entra y le da algo para hacerla dormir, me despido de ella con la promesa de mantener a su madre lejos cuando llegue.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y se preguntó si Derek seguía hay – rodo los ojos – por supuesto que estaba en su oficina todavía.

Decidió pasar por la oficina de Richard con la esperanza de que siga ahí.

Golpeo la puerta ya que la secretaria ya no estaba, pero nadie contesto.

Decidió entrar por si acaso y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Richard estaba con ambas manos afirmándose la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se movía sollozando.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia el

Richard ¿estás bien? –

Richard levanto la vista y sus ojos… dios mío… su mirada era desolada.

¿Richard? – el miedo la golpeo - ¿Qué tiene mi madre?

Una mirada de dolor cruzo por la cara de Richard.

Alzheimer –

Y esa sola palabra hizo que su corazón callera al suelo y su vida que hasta hora iba mejorando… se oscureciera como nunca antes…

* * *

**_Lo siento por no subir capitulos tan seguidos..._**** estoy un poco atareada con la Universidad...**

**este capitulo es cortito... pero es lo que queria se vienen nuevos dramas para la parejita...**

**saludos**

**Gracias por leerme ;D**


	27. La Ellis de siempre

**Primero que todo pedir disculpas por no haber subido capítulos en todo este tiempo, pero he estado ocupada con la Universidad y el trabajo, pero ahora he vuelto y voy a seguir escribiendo, no tan seguido como antes pero seguiré subiendo regularmente.**

* * *

Mer ¿estás bien? – pregunta Richard

No me había dado cuenta pero estaba de rodillas en el suelo temblando…

Alguien golpea la puerta y entro.

Dios… ¿Por qué a esta hora Richard estaba en plena ac… - se queda callado mirándome

¿Mer? – dice asustado mientras se acerca a nosotros.

Alex me mira a mí y a Richard que esta arrodillado junto a mí abrazándome.

Su rostro cambia de felicidad a terror en segundos.

Mi madre Alex…. – le digo mientras lagrimas caen por mi cara.

Veo borrosamente como Alex cae de rodillas…

Le encontraron Alzheimer – le aclaro

Alex me mira confundido y se acerca a nosotros, nos abraza a ambos. Y ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo reconfortante.

Estamos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos, Richard se va a su escritorio, Alex al sofá y yo me quedo parada.

¿Qué dijo Ellis? – pregunta Alex de repente

Miro a Richard interrogante.

Ella se lo tomo como Ellis… - se encoge de hombros – la tuve que obligar para que se fuera a casa y se tomara un día – rueda los ojos – insistió en que está bien y necesita hacer de todo ahora antes que sea una babosa.

¿Qué tan avanzado esta? – pregunto

Ya tiene algunos síntomas… los resultados los entregaran en una semana -

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

Niños… - ambos miramos con una sonrisa burlona – muchachos – aclara Richard sonriendo – me gustaría que esta noche vayan a acompañar a Ellis. Yo me tengo que quedar unas horas más.

Alex se para rápidamente – por supuesto Richard… eso no hay que decirlo.

Alex me da su brazo y yo lo tomo sonriendo.

Salimos y miramos a Richard con una sonrisa en la cara.

Te esperamos en casa… papi – le decimos burlonamente. Richard solo niega con la cabeza.

Al salir nuestras sonrisas caen y Alex me aprieta el brazo, yo hago lo mismo. Caminamos en silencio en dirección al estacionamiento.

Alex… voy a avisarle a Derek y te sigo –

Alex me mira seriamente – no te demores… Ellis nos necesita.

Ruedo los ojos - ¿desde cuando eres mi conciencia? – pregunto medio en broma.

Él no contesta solo se aleja.

Me dirijo a la oficina de Derek, golpeo y entro.

Derek está sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, se ve tan concentrado. Cuando ve que entro me sonríe con esa sonrisa que hace que me derrita.

¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta mientras me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

Me tengo que ir – le suelto sin más. No le diré lo de mi madre porque estoy segura que ella quiere que esto no se sepa.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Okeey… vamos – dice mientras se para.

No Derek lo que quiero decir es que me voy sola… o sea no sola – levanta una ceja confundido – me voy con Alex y nos quedaremos en casa de mama... Así que me voy pero pensé en venirte a decir ya que hasta sido tan McDreamy estos días pero… - me veo interrumpida por un beso.

Me encanta cuando divagas, pero más me gusta hacer esto – dice mientras me besa nuevamente.

En serio Derek me tengo que ir – le digo mientras me alejo.

El me mira confundido y me detiene por el brazo antes de irme.

¿Está todo bien? –

Si Derek… solo tengo que hacer – me suelto de su agarre – adiós.

Salgo rápidamente de la oficina de Derek y me voy con Alex a la casa de mi madre.

Al llegar a la casa de mi madre ella nos saluda como si nada y se asombra al momento que le decimos que nos quedaremos en casa por unos días.

Si es por la maldita enfermedad que me encontraron pueden largarse de una vez – dice con rabia

Ellis no sé de qué estás hablando – dice Alex sonriendo

Mama solo queremos pasar unos días en familia ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – digo sonriendo también. Sé que es la única forma de convencerla.

Ella nos mira enojada todavía – pufff lo que sea. Las mismas habitaciones de siempre – y se va.

Con Alex chocamos las manos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, en realidad son las habitaciones de invitados pero… ahora es nuestra. Mi móvil suena varias veces pero sé que es Derek y en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, así que lo apago.

Al otro día desayunamos los cuatro entre bromas y risas.

Mi madre de repente suspira fuertemente y todos miramos hacia ella.

Richard le toma la mano.

Lo siento – dice mi madre con los ojos brillantes.

¿Por qué? – digo frunciendo el ceño

Por todo lo que se viene. Sé que no será fácil para ustedes pero me alegro saber que cuando no este estarán unidos igual que siempre –

Por favor Ellis… no te vas a morir – dice Alex rodando los ojos

No era a lo que me refería – dice ella

Ohhh – decimos yo y Alex

He estado hablando con Richard y quiero aclararles algo. No soy inválida y todavía no estoy enferma, así que no quiero que me traten como tal. Por eso quiero que vuelvan a su departamento -

¿Nos estas echando? – pregunto incrédula

Por supuesto que no – dice mientras pone los ojos blancos – pero se porque están aquí y sé que quisieran en otra parte en las noches. Así que no me traten distinto y váyanse a su casa.

Malagradecida resuena en mi cabeza pero no lo diré. Alex se me adelanta.

Si así nos estas diciendo que quieres estar a solas con Richard, nos iremos de inmediato – dice burlonamente Alex.

Mi madre solo sonríe y Richard se pone colorado. Ja. La Ellis de siempre esta de vuelta.

Nos arreglamos y partimos todos en dirección al hospital, cuando estamos entrando mi madre nos interrumpe.

Quiero que comamos juntos. Todavía hay cosas que necesitamos hablar –

Todos asentimos y nos separamos.

Como llegamos antes gracias a Richard decido pasar por la oficina de Derek.

Esta el Dr. Sherperd – le pregunto a su secretaria.

Ella me frunce el ceño.

Dijo que no quería ser molestado – dice

Ehmm… - no sé qué decir a eso.

¿Puedes siquiera preguntarle? – digo finalmente

Ella rueda los ojos y lo llama por teléfono. Cuando termina me mira con más odio.

Pasa – dice

Golpe y entro.

No entiendo para que golpeas si entras de todas formas – dice con una sonrisa en la cara

Educación ante todo – le digo acercándome a él.

Este sentado frente a su escritorio y esta vestido con un traje Armani ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo.

Me siento en la mesa frente a él.

Dr. Sherperd debo decir que te ves caliente – le digo mientras pongo mis brazos detrás de su cabeza y juego con sus risos.

Lo mejor para usted – dice mientras se acerca a besarme.

Nos besamos por unos minutos, unas horas sin él y ya lo echaba de menos.

¡Maldición¡ - le digo al alejarme, el eleva una ceja – que demonios me hiciste, unas horas sin ti y ya te echaba de menos.

Él se ríe – lo mismo para ti – Derek me empuja de la mesa y me hace sentar en sus piernas.

Comienza a besar mi cuello, mientras yo juego con su pelo, huele increíblemente bien hoy.

¿No tienes cirugías hoy? – le pregunto con un tono un poco agudo.

No. Tengo solo reuniones – dice mientras llega a mi escote y comienza a jugar con mis senos sobre mi blusa.

Derek… - le advierto

Mer – dice burlonamente

Derek ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le digo tragándome el gemido.

Tranquila… solo te estoy saludando – dice mirándome

No me miras como si me estuvieras "solo saludando" – le recalco

¿Cómo te estoy mirando? – dice sonriendo

Como si me quisieras follar sobre el escritorio – su sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos se estrechan

Cuidado con esa boca – me advierte

Trago en seco y parpadeo.

Me gustaría follarme en muchas partes, pero por ahora solo te estoy saludando… tengo una reunión dentro de diez minutos –

Cuidado con esa boca – le digo bromeando

Su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer

Diciéndole al jefe lo que tiene que decir – dice irónicamente - ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? – pregunta

De acuerdo – digo algo dudosa

¿Estás bien? –

Si. Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza -

¿Segura? – pregunta mientras en su cara veo ansiedad.

Si Derek – suspiro – sabes a lo mejor deberíamos dejar de vernos unos días, respirar… tu sabes –

Al segundo de haber salido aquella frase de mi boca me arrepiento, Derek me mira de forma serie y su mirada y sus gestos pasan a ser fríos.

¿Te estoy ahogando? – pregunta con un tono frio

Me muerdo el labio – no Derek es solo que están pasando muchas cosas, lo de nosotros, Cristina, mi madre… es todo muy intenso –

¿Es algo que hice mal? ¿Te presione mucho? – pregunta mientras en su cara veo ansiedad.

No Derek… lo que hicimos fue maravilloso –

Entonces ¿Qué Meredith? Me puedes decir que te pasa –

Ellos me necesitan –

¿Quiénes? -

Mi madre, Cristina, Alex, Richard, todos – Le grito – todos me necesitan y yo no he podido estar para ellos porque estoy todo el tiempo contigo Derek… ellos me necesitan y tu… y tu –

¿Yo que? Yo no te necesito ¿es eso? O es tal vez porque no te he dicho que te quiero ¿dime que es Mer? - escupe fríamente

Ohhh mierda. Eso fue un golpe bajo, no quiero verme como la típica mujer que necesita que le digan te quiero a cada rato, pero duele. Es tiempo que me ponga la máscara también.

No Derek, no quiero que me digas mentiras – le digo mirándolo a los ojos – lo que me gusta de ti es tu sinceridad y hasta hoy has demostrado ser un maestro en ese ámbito.

Derek parece retroceder.

Mira Mer, si no te lo digo es porque… -

Lo interrumpo – ahórratelo Derek, las excusas son para las faltas y tú no has cometido ninguna. Ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Me estoy yendo cuando siento que Derek me toma del brazo y me gira hacia él me toma la cara con ambas manos.

Algún día – dice y me besa.

Que mierda significa eso, no lo sé y no me pondré a pensar, así que me entrego al beso.

Estábamos besándonos más apasionados cuando somos interrumpidos por una voz.

Dr. Sherperd el Señor Humman ya está aquí para la reunión de las ocho – Derek suspira y se aleja.

Le sonrió mientras le arreglo el traje y le acomodo la corbata, lo miro y puedo decir que mi hombre es sexy.

¿Almorzamos juntos? – pregunta.

Ohhh

Me mordí el labio – Derek voy a almorzar con mi madre y Alex – Derek iba a decir algo pero antes que lo haga pongo mis dedos en sus labios – y antes de que refunfuñes… no es una excusa… ella quiere hablar sobre unos asuntos con nosotros.

El me mira y me mira - ¿Podemos hablar esta noche? – pregunta serio.

Me muerdo el labio nuevamente y asiento. El parece relajarse un poco.

Tengo una reunión – dice.

Derek se acerca a mí me toma la cara nuevamente y me besa con fuerza, salvaje como si la vida se le fuera en ese beso.

Deberías ir a trabajar – dice mientras se aleja.

Me quedo parada como una boba, después de ese beso lo menos quiero es ir a trabajar.

Derek me abre la puerta dándome a entender que tengo que irme, así que lo hago y al estar saliendo me toma del brazo y me sonríe.

Andrés y Frida vienen esta noche a la ciudad y les gustaría juntarse con nosotros a eso de las 6 –

Yo asiento y salgo.


End file.
